Los hermanos D
by Prodigy23
Summary: Minato al invocar a el Shinigami y pedirle que selle el poder del kyubi en 3 de sus 4 hijos y su conciencia en otro, provoca cierto 'interes' en el Shinigami, el cual le propone un trato, Minato acepta el trato, sin saber el precio y como resultado pierde a Naruto y Akira 2 de sus hijos los cuales gracias a esto tendran un gran destino y muchas aventuras!/(Crossover Naruto y One P)
1. Prologo

Todo empezó como un gran día para Minato Namikaze ''El cuarto Hokage'', su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, había dado a luz a 2 niños Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze y Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze, con estos 2 ya tendría 4 hijos, los otros 2 eran Akira Uzumaki-Namikaze y Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, estos últimos habían nacido hace año y medio por lo que eran los mayores.

Ya solo faltaba que Minato mantuviera el sello que tenia sellado a el Kyubi, pero todo empezó a salir mal cuando escucho un ruido de algo grande calleándose, inmediatamente volteo para ver con horror que se trataba de la esposa de El tercer hokage y una enfermera, y a su lado estaba un hombre enmascarado que en un brazo sostenía a Naruto.

-!¿QUIEN ERES TU?!.-Pregunto/grito Minato con furia y miedo en su voz por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo.

-No importa quien soy, lo importante es que si no haces lo que te digo este niño sufrira las consecuencias.-Dijo serio y tranquilo a la vez demostrando que hablaba enserio.-Alejate de la Junchuriky.

Minato resignado, hizo lo que el enmascarado le ordeno mas que nada por la seguridad de su hijo.

-Listo, ahora dame a mi hijo!.-Grito el peli-rubio mayor.

-Muy bien, atrapalo.-Y sin ningun cuidado el enmascarado abento a el recien nacido a el aire.

Minato demostrando su gran velocidad logro atrapar a Naruto en el aire, por un memento se sintio aliviado pero esta se esfumo rapidamente al notar que en la manta que cubria a el bebe habian papeles bombas, rapidamente le quito la manta a el recien nacido y usando su Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador) se teletransporto a la mesa en donde estava acostada la pequeña Naomi a la cual le habia colocado su sello en la manta que la cubria solo por precausion.

-Impresionante Hokage-sama.-Dijo indiferente el enmascarado.-Pero... me dio suficiente tiempo para llevarme a Kushina.

Minato al oir esas palabras dirigio su vista en donde estava Kushina y grande fue su sorpresa al no verla.

-!¿Como?!.-Grito el Yondaime Hokage en shock por no haberse dado cuenta.

-Me teletransporte con ella a un lugar secreto, de echo este ''yo'' que ve aqui es un kage bunshin.-Dijo friamente para despues desaparecer en un ''poof''.

Minato rapidamente uso nuevamente su Hiraishin no Jutsu para teletransportarse a el y a sus recien nacidos hijos a una cabaña a las afueras de Konoha en la cual estava Kakashi que cuidaba a Akira y Naomi mientras Minato estava con Kushina.

Y así como así aparecio minato a un lado de donde estava kakashi sentado cuidando a los niños los cuales apesar de ser muy tarde jugaban con una pelota. Los niños al ver a su padre se emocionaron, no podemos decir lo mismo de kakashi... que tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

-Papii!.-Gritaron emocionados Akira el cual era un niño un tanto peculiar, tenia un pelo igual que el de Sanji (One piece xD) e incluso las mismas curiosas cejas, en conclusion un mini Sanji con la diferencia de que su pelo era negro y Naomi una niña peliroja muy parecida a su madre solo que con una cola de caballo o coleta.

(Nota los niños no saben hablar todavia, por lo que se empiezan a hablar a los 3-5 años pero ya antes del año dicen unas palabras y estos decian ''papi'' y otras)

Minato les regreso el saludo con una mirada amable y coloco a los 2 recien nacidos en la cama en donde se suponia Akira y Naomi deverian estar durmiendo.

-Sensei... ¿pasa algo malo?.-Dijo Kakashi el cual sospechaba.

-No hay tiempo para explicar Kakashi, cuida bien de mis hijos porfavor.-Dijo Minato serio para desaparecer nuevamente con su Hiraishin no Jutsu.

(Apartir de aqui me voy a saltar hasta la parte en donde van a sellar a el Kyubi por 2 razones, lo que paso es lo mismo que paso en el anime hasta ese punto y porque no recuerdo muy bien que paso xD)

Minato al tener todo preparado para el sellado y viendo que su esposa y kakashi habian logrado detener a el Kyubi con las cadenas de Chakra de Kushina se dispuso a invocar a el Shinigami.

- Shiki Fūin.-Y a el instante aparece el tetrico Shinigami.

-¿Para que me invocas mortal?.-Pregunto el Shinigami con su tetrica e imponente voz digna de el dios de la muerte.

-Shinigami-sama lo eh invocado para pedirle que a cambio de mi alma divida el poder del kyubi en 3 partes las cuales pido que sean selladas en Naomi, Akira y Natsuki, y la conciencia del Kyubi sea sellada en Naruto.-Pidio con total respeto Minato a el Shinigami.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el poderoso dios, pero cuando iva a hacer su parte de el ''trato'' (si le podemos decir así) noto algo extraño en Akira y Naruto.

-Que extraño... acaso... bueno no pierdo nada, aparte seria interesante ver que sucede.-Piensa el Shinigami.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?.-Pregunta Minato nervioso de que no se pudiera realizar el trato.

-No mortal... pero se me ocurrio algo interesante, ademas de que estoy de bueno humor, te propongo algo mortal.-Dice el imponente Dios.

-¿Que me propone shinigami-sama?.-Pregunta Minato con total respeto.

-El trato es este: sellare la mitad del poder en cada niña (refiriendose obviamente a Naomi y Natsuki), y la mente y/o conciencia en el niño rubio y aparte de todo eso te dejare vivir pero claro me tendras que dar algo acambio, es un precio que sabras a su devido tiempo.-Dijo el poderoso ser con su tetrica e imponente voz.

-!¿De verdad?! .-Pregunto emocionado minato para recibir un asentimiento con la cabesa por parte de el shinigami.-Y... ¿cuál es el precio shinigami-sama?.-Pregunto minato.

-Como ya dije eso lo sabras a su devido tiempo, ahora dime ¿aceptas o no el trato?.-Pregunto el Shinigami.

Luego de pensarselo un poco decidio aceptar el trato.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el Shinigami para despues como el dijo sellar la mitad de los poderes de el Kyubi en cada niña, y la conciencia y/o mente en Naruto (Akira se quedo en una gran desventaja xD).-Ya eh cumplido mi parte del trato.-Dijo el poderoso dios para luego acercarse a los 2 niños (Naruto y Akira).

-Uuhh...Shinigami-sama... ¿que hace?.-Pregunto minato nervioso por como se hacercaba el poderoso ente a sus 2 hijos.

-Tomar mi parte del trato.-Dijo el shinigami al mismo tiempo que tomaba en sus brazos a Akira y a Naruto.

-!¿QUE?!.-Pregunto Minato en shock.

-Si, mi parte del trato son estos dos niños.-Contesto con tranquilidad el Shinigami.

-!¿Y que pinesas hacer con ellos?!.-Pregunto con furia y miedo el Cuarto Hokage.

-Tranquilo, los volveras a ver...creo...-Contesto el shinigami, sus palabras no hicieron mas que llenar de mas miedo a Minato.-Jaja tranquilo era broma, si los volveras a ver, en lo que ustedes llaman examenes chunnin, pero no sabras quienes son hasta el final de los examenes, así que sin mas que decir me voy.-Dijo para luego desaparecer así como aparecio.

Minato no pudo hacer nada mas que ir a levantar a Kushina y sus hijas (Kushina habia caido del cansancio despues de que sellaron a el Kyubi) con ayuda de Kakashi.


	2. Presentaciones

Hola! ¿me extrañaron? *esquiva cuchillo por 1 cm* ok... creo que no me extrañaron mucho... gracias por sus 2 reviews xD y sin mas que decir aqui les traigo el segundo cap.!

-dialogo/pensamiento-

**(nota/comentario del autor ewe)**

**Hubicacion**

**En el Nuevo Mundo, la segunda mitad de Grand Line, mas especificamente en ''Dressrosa''**

Monkey D. Luffy y sus nakamas junto con ayuda de otros piratas que participavan en el coliseo, acababan de derrotar a el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo el cual habia logrado escapar despues de la pelea contra luffy y law.

Ahora mismo luffy y sus nakamas junto con law, estaban despidiendose de los amigos que hicieron en Dressrosa y tambien eran despedidos por los habiantes de la isla que se les habian quedado agradecidos por ayudarlos.

**5 horas despues (8:30 p.m)**

Ya era de noche y Luffy como siempre tenia hambre.

-Sanji! TENGO HAMBRE!.-Gritaba Luffy a su cocinero Sanji.

-¡¿Que acaso no puedes esperar un momento?! en un momento esta listo, así que espera!.-Le gritaba Sanji desde la cocina.

Luffy resignado, se sento a esperar impaciente, y sin darse cuenta la mesa estaba llena de comida, bolas de pulpo (No recuerdo su nombre :c), espagetti, ensaladas, carne,ramen, de todo, y claro la mayoria era para Luffy.

-Se ve delicioso!.-Decia luffy con baba saliendole de la boca y con sus ojos brillando.

-La comida de Sanji-sempai es la mejor!.-Gritaba el recien unido a la tripulacion Bartolomeo, al cual Luffy le pidio unirse luego de verlo en accion, claro luffy quedo emocionadisimo por su habilidad, y Bartolomeo acepto junto con un esfuerzo sobre humano por no desmallarse por la emocion y una despedidia de sus antiguos nakamas a los que dejo encargado de los 150 pueblos que dirigia en su pasado de mafioso.

-Porsupuesto que si Barto-san!-Le responde Luffy a Bartolomeo.

Luego de la cena junto con varios intentos de robo de comida por parte de luffy, los mugiwara despues de cenar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, a excepcion de Sanji que iba a labar los platos, zoro que haria de vigilante, y Robin que leeria un poco antes de dormir.

**Ya en la madrugada todos estaban dormidos (valla vigilante es zoro ¬¬), y luffy se lebanto a ir al baño.**

-*Bosteso* que sueñooo...-Dijo luffy con un bosteso. Luego de salir del baño se disponia a ir de regreso a su habitacion para dormir pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Así que tu eres Monkey D Luffy...-Dijo una tenebrosa e imponente voz que no hizo ningun efecto en luffy (ya conocen a luffy... reto a Shirohige sin ningun temor xD).

-Eh! ¿Quien eres tu?.-Dijo luffy y al instante se le fue el sueño al ver a el poderoso Dios.

-Soy el Shinigami.-Dijo con su imponente voz.

-Sugoiii! conviertete en mi nakama!.-Dijo luffy emocionadisimo por ver a el Shinigami enfrente de el.

-Siento que eso no sera posible.-Dijo el Shinigami.

-!¿Porque tanto alboroto?!.-Grito Nami seguida por toda la tripulacion.

-Ahhhh!.-De escucharon los gritos de Nami, Ussop, Chopper y Brook, mientras que los demas se ponian en pocision de defensa a excepsion de luffy.

-Oye, dime.-Empezo luffy con voz seria.-Shinigami-san...¿Puedes cagar?.-Hizo su tipica pregunta Luffy

-¿Es el shinigami y tu le haces esa pregunta?, con la enorme cantidad que le puedes hacer y ¿tu le preguntas eso?.-Dijo Sanji enojado/sorprendido por la pregunta de Luffy aunque todos a excepcion de Bartolomeo se lo esperaban.

-No, yo no tengo esa necesidad.-Contesto el Shinigami.

-No era neceseario que le contestaras...-Dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-Bien a lo que vine, Monkey D Luffy, vine para darte un trabajo o mas bien para pedirte un favor obligado.-Dijo el poderoso Dios.

-¿Que ''favor''?.-Pregunto Luffy.

-Quiero que cuides y entrenes a este bebe, para que algun dia pueda cumplir su destino.-Dijo el shinigami mientras en los brazos de luffy aparecia un bebe con marcas de vigotes de zorro en sus mejillas.

Y así como llego se fue el Shinigami. Y tal como dijo la Shinigami, luffy ya sea por el favor obligado que le dio el shinigami o porque de verdad lo deceaba, Luffy tenia deseos de cuidar, educar y entrenar a ese bebe.

**Cuartel General de La Marina**

Podemos ver a un Garp dormiendo tranquilamente, cuando una voz tetrica e imponente lo despierta.

-Despierta...Despierta...Despierta.-Se escuchaba repetidamente, pero no hacian efecto en Garp.

-!¡EH DICHO QUE DESPIERTES!¡.-Se escucho una fuerte voz que hizo saltar de su cama a Garp que estaba en una pijama azul.

-Ahh! Nos atacan!.-Grito recuperandose del susto Garp.

-No te estan atacando, te eh despertado para que cumplas una mision, que deseguro te gustara porque en cierto modo te hara cumplir tu sueño, tener un nieto/hijo para entrenar y se convierta en un ''gran marine''.-Dijo el poderoso ser.

-HUmm?... si tengo ese suño, pero a todo esto ¿quien eres tu?.-Dijo Garp no muy convencido.

-Soy el Shinigami, y eh venido para traerte este bebe.-Dijo mientras en los brazos de Garp aparecia Akira.-Para que lo entrenes y algun dia cumpla su gran destino.-Dijo con gran sabiduria el Shinigami.

-Sugoiii!, bien hare que te conviertas en un gran Marine pequeñin!.-Dijo emocionado Garp.

-Bien, me voy cuida de el, por cierto su nombre es Akira.-Dijo el shinigami para luego desaparecer.

E igual que luffy, Garp sintio un gran deseo de cuidar, educar y entrenar a ese niño que le dio el Shinigami.

-Akira eh?, es un buen nombre.-Dijo feliz Garp.

**En el mundo shinigami.**

-Rayos...olvide decirle el nombre de Naruto a Luffy...-Dijo el shinigami para luego ir a decirle al nuevo ''padre'' el nombre de su ''hijo''.

Gracias por leer! (si es que alguien lo vio :c) y tambien disculpen las faltas de ortografia DX, espero que les valla gustando mi fanfic :).

*Prodigy23 fuera*


	3. El entrenamiento de Akira

Les esta gustando el Fic? n.n

*Recibe lluvia de tomates*

Okey TnT bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfruten :)

**Konoha**

Minato estaba en el hospital, en la habitacion en donde habian llevado a Kushina para recuperarse, minato estaba intranquilo y preocupado mas que nada, por 2 cosas: 1° 2 de sus 4 hijos los habia perdido practicamente y 2° La reaccion que tendria Kushina al saberlo.

Luego de unas horas Kushina se desperto.

-Uhh.., Mina-kun, ¿donde estoy?.-Pregunto Kushina, pero antes de que Minato le pudiera responder recordo todo lo que habia pasado.- !¿En donde estan mis hijos?! !¿Que paso?!.-Preguntaba Kushina completamente alarmada.

-Tranquilisate Kushina, veras...-Y así Minato le explico todo lo que ocurrio durante su desmayo.

Kushina no podia hacer nada mas que llorar por la perdida de dos de sus hijos, cuando logro tranquilizarse pidio ver a sus hijas, una vez las tuvo en sus brazos las abraso, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desvancerse en el aire o se los fueran a arrebatar de sus brazos.

-Lo siento mucho, Kushina.-Se disculpaba Minato.

-No te preocupes Mina-kun...no lo sabias.-Dijo triste Kushina.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido los destrosados padres no podían hacer nada mas que esperar hasta los exámenes chunnin en donde por fin podrían volver a ver a sus 2 amados hijos.

**5 años después**

Ya han pasado 5 años desde el fatal dia en el que Minto y Kushina perdieron a sus hijos, pero no todo estaba perdido aun tenían esperanzas de volver a ver a sus hijos, mientras ese día llegaba ellos entrenaban a sus dos hijas, las cuales no sabían nada de sus hermanos, solo naomi que tenia unos vagos recuerdos de cierto chico pelinegro con una ceja en espiral, pero sus padres le dijeron que era un amigo imaginario que tenia. Esto se lo dijeron para que no se preocupara ella ni su hermana.

-Muy bien chicas, hicieron un gran trabajo.-Felicitaba Kushina a sus dos hijas después de finalizar el entrenamiento del día.-Verdad, mina-kun.-Le preguntaba a su esposo Minato.

-Si, lo hicieron estupendamente.-Felicito Minato a sus hijas.

-Gracias otou-san, okaa-san.-Dijeron al uniso Natsuki y Naomi.

Natsuki era la viva imagen de kushina con su pelo rojiso y suelto, Naomi tambien era muy parecida a su madre solo que esta usaba una coleta o cola de caballo, las 2 eran bastante lindas y muy fuertes también.

-Estamos orgullosos de ustedes.-Dijo Kushina con total sinceridad.

-Gracias.-Contestaron al uniso las chicas, para luego abrasar a sus padres fuertemente, minetras estos recordaban a Naruto y Akira y se preguntaban que estarían haciendo en estos momentos.

**Mientras tanto en el Cuartel General de la Marina**

En el campo de entrenamiento personal de el vice-almirante Garp podemos ver como el anteriormente mencionado Garp y su nieto Akira entrenan.

-Vamos! ¿y tu quieres convertirte en Almirante con ese nivel tan bajo?.-Le gritaba Garp a su nieto no con malas intenciones, si no todo lo contrario quería que se esforzara mas.

-Ya veras! Soru!.-Grito el mini-sanji versión pelinegro a su abuelo, mientras desaparecía usando el soru.

-Aun eres demasiado lento!.-Grito Garp mientras daba un golpe al aire dandole a Akira.-Lo ves aun no estas listo para ser vice-almirante siquiera, vulve a tu entrenamiento.-Dijo friamente Garp a su nieto, pero antes de marcharse.-Pero lo hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso.-Dijo en susurro, pero aun así Akira alcanzo a oirlo, que por cierto este estaba en el suelo tratando de levantarse y recuperarse del fuerte golpe de su abuelo.

-Gracias.-Dijo tambien en susurro pero Garp alcanzo a oirlo.

Durante estos años Garp habia entrenado duramente a Akira para que este sea un gran marine, y este a diferencia de Luffy y Ace si tenia ganas de ser un Marine ya que admiraba a su abuelo y otros Marines de alto rango y desaba ser como ellos.

Durante su entrenamiento Akira logro controlar 3 de los 6 estilos Soru, Shigan y Tekkai, y tambien obtuvo una enorme fuerza fisica y resistencia (cabe a destacar que de los 4 en este punto Akira tiene mayor resistencia y fuerza fisica).

Actualemente Akira viste unos pantalones color negro, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca con unos tirantes color negros (como los de rob lucci de carpintero pero de diferente color) y un sombrero ''borsalino'' color negro (si no saben cuales son busquelos en google ewe).

**En Amazon Lily **

En Amazon Lily podemos ver a luffy y naruto entrenando en las afueras de la ciudad de la isla de las mujeres.

-Hoy si te derrotare otou-san!.-Gritaba Naruto listo para empezar un combate contra su padre.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo Luffy con su gran sonrisa.

-Toma esto! Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque) .-Luego de unas poses de mano Naruto usa su Jutso de viento con el cual sale un pequeño vendaval sale a presión de las manos de Naruto.

-Con que vas con todo, eh?, bien.-Dijo luffy mientras saltaba para esquivar el Jutsu.-Gomu gomu no Pistol!.-Dijo luffy para propinarle a Naruto su caracteristico golpe el cual fue hacertado y saco de combate a Naruto en el acto.-Upsss... creo que me pase...-Dijo Luffy con una mano en la nuca con tono preocupado ya que lo queira como a un hijo.

-!¿Estas bien?!.-Vino a socorrerlo Hancock que estava observando todo, la cual era practicamente algo así como la madre de Naruto.

-Uyy.. si estoy bien.-Dijo Naruto recuperandose del golpe.-Creo que aun no tengo el nivel suficiente para derrotar a otou-san...-Dijo un poco triste el rubio.

-Algun dia, algun dia.-Dijo Luffy tratando de animar a Naruto.-Peor es natural, yo tengo muchos mas años de entrenamiento que tu ajajajajaja.-Dijo Luffy.

-Tu padre tiene razon Naruto, cuando seas mayor quizas puedas vencerlo.-Dijo alegre Hancock.

-Si!, mientras tanto a entrenar!.-Dijo decidido a volver al entrenamiento.

Durante estos años Naruto habia visto a Luffy como su padre y a Hancock como su madre, ya que como Luffy despues de algunas aventuras se dio cuenta de que era muy peligros tenerlo con el en lo que encontraba el One Piece, haci que decidio confiarselo a Hancock, la cual acepto no muy convencida en un principio pero con el tiempo le agarro cariño al rubio.

Tambien cabe a destacar que ahora Luffy y Hancock eran pareja (#TeamLuffyXHancockForEver /._./). Naruto habia logrado una gran fuerza fisica por los entrenamientos de Luffy y Hancock, aparte de que salia a cazar junto con las otras amazonas y tambien participaba en los torneos (supongo que son torneos xD) que se realizaban en el ''estadio'' de Amazon Lily. Logro aprender jutsus del elemento viento por Kurama que hace 1 año y medio que supo de el y este decidio entrenarlo ya que le agrado el chico; Aunque naruto notaba que el Kyubi se ponia algo nervioso cuando hablaba con el, solo lo ignoraba el creia que quizas seria su personalidad no tan seria como uno creeria.

De vuelta con naruto, el habia pasado 2 h entrenando su fuerza fisica cargando rocas, peleando con animales de la selva, etc. Claro junto con luffy, despues de 2h luffy hiba a seguir pero le dijo a su hijo Naruto que entrenara su Ninjutsu, y así lo hizo se disponia a ampezar a entrenar cuando la voz del Kyubi en su mente lo detuvo.

-Espera naruto-kun...t-tengo que contarte algo, entra en tu mente.-Dijo el Kyubi con un tono de preocupacion que no paso desapercibido para Naruto.

-Bien.-Dijo naruto serio para luego ponerse en poscision de loto para entrar a su mente.

Al abrir sus ojos Naruto se vio como siempre en una alcantarilla con el zorro frente a el.

-Yo! Kurama!.-Saludo alegre el rubio.

-Ujum..Naruto, veras...tengo algo importante que decirte...Soy...soy...mujer.-Dijo Kurama algo nervioso.

-Ajajajajajajaja, claro que si Kurama te creo.-Dijo sin parar de reir Naruto.

-Es enserio Naruto!.-Dijo Kurama rojo/a de la furia y verguenza?

-Entonces demuestralo.-Dijo Naruto no muy convencido.

-Okey.-Dijo Kurama para luego poco a poco empezar a transformarce en una linda mujer de aparentes 18-20 años, pelo color naranja, pechos copa E, con buenas curvas, y vestia con un kimono naranja (imaginenselo como quieran a mi me da flojera descrivirlo ¬¬). En resumen una mujer bastante bella, que hizo que nuestro peli rubio se sonrojara.

-¿Ves?, soy mujer, solo que no lo queria decir porque mi otra forma impone mas respeto.-Dijo firme Kurama pero con notoro nerviosismo.- Ah si, y por cierto mi verdadero nombre no es Kurama.-Dijo Kurama?.

-Entonces ¿cuál es?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-Mi nombre es Koari.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh ya veo, y ¿porque no me lo habias dicho?.-Pregunto el rubio.

-Como ya te habia dicho anteriormente, mi otra forma imponia mas respeto, ademas de que mi verdadero nombre no quedaba con mi apariencia.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-O ya veo... entonces eso ¿significa que ya confias mas en mi?.-Pregunto el rubio feliz de pensar que su ''sensei'' confiaba mucho en el.

-Pues si, por eso te lo digo, porque se que puedo confiar en ti, pero oye! mas te vale no andarlo divulgando por ahí!.-Amenazo la pelinaranja a el rubio.

-Tranquila! no se lo dire a nadie.-Dijo el rubio asustado de lo que le podia hacer.

Despues de eso Naruto y Koari conversaron por un rato, para despues comenzar con el entrenamiento de Ninjutsu de naruto.

**Mientras tanto en el Cuartel General de la Marina**

Podemos ver a cierto pelinegro entrenando el Geppo, pero aun no lograba controlarlo del todo, siempre terminaba calleno despues d saltos.

-Rayos...si no logro controlar el Geppo me sera mas dificil escapar si es necesario, o evitar caer de una gran altura segun sea el caso...-Dijo jadeando.

En eso llega Garp e interrumpe su entrenamiento.

-Hola Akira, veo que entrenas el Geppo.-Dijo Garp a su nieto con orgullo.

-Si, pero no puedo controlarlo, tendre que entrenar mas duro.-Dijo Akira decidido.

-Bien bien! Akira!, si sigues con esa determinacion definitivamente seras Almirante algun dia.-Dijo en voz alta y feliz Garp, estaba orgulloso de su nieto.-Pero... tengo un entrenamiento especial para ti, se que eres un pervertido y.-No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Akira.

-NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!.-Grito enojado Akira.-no almenos hasta que me descubran...-Dijo esto ultimo en voz baja pero para su mala suerte Garp lo escucho.

-Te dije que dejaras de ser un pervertido!.-Grito mientras le daba uno de sus ''Puños del amor''.

-Auuchh!. Ya dime ¿cual es ese entrenamiento especial?.-Pregunto con curiosidad el pervertido cof cof Akira.

-Supervivencia, algo básico que un Marine debe saber a la perfección.-Dijo con determinacion.-Y tu nieto mio, empezaras tu entrenamiento de super vivencia.-Dijo feliz epserando su reccion.

-Sugoii!. Bien! con ese entrenamiento estaré cada vez mas cerca de ser un Almirante!.-Dijo sin poder contener la emocion.-Y ¿cuando empezamos?.-Pregunto entusiasmado.

-Ahora mismo.-Dijo mientras lo agarraba.

-EH?, abuelo... ¿que haces?.-Se empezó a poner nervioso al ver que lo amarraba a algo, pero no podía ver que.

-Amarrándote a unos globos.-Dijo tranquilo mientras lo amarraba.

-!¿Para que?!.-Grito/pregunto empezando a sospechar que pasaba.

-Intenta regresar!.-Grito Garp mientras lo lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas a una dirección al azar.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!.-SE alcanzo a oir el grito de Akira.

**3 Días después**

-Alfin llege.-Dijo Akira mientras se arrastaba por la costa agotado.

-Balla balla... lo lograste felicidades.-Dijo Garp feliz de que cumpliera la primera fase en solo 3 dias, ya que lo lanzo con suficiente fuerza para que tardara facil 6-9 dias.

-!Maldito!, si no fuera porque un pajaro trono los globos ahora mismo estaria muerto de hambrea! estas demente!.-Grito Akira.

-Vamos deja de llorar, ahora ven a descansar, luego seguira la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento.-Dijo garp con tono preocupado que no paso desapercibido para Akira, y garp lo tomo en sus brazos en donde se quedo dormido.

-Bien, descansa telo mereces.-Dijo con orgullo el heroe de la marina.

**2 días despues.**

-Despierta flojo!.-Grito Garp mientras tumbaba la puerta de la habitacion de Akira.

-Hoy si que estas tranquilo...-Y no era sarcasmo normalmente entraba por el techo o por alguna pared.

-BIen, vamos a la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento.

Luego de eso tomaron el barco del vice-almirante garp, para ir a una isla (la misma en donde fue a entrenar luffy durante el time-skip.

Al llegar caminaron algunas horas hasta llegar a un enorme acantilado tan alto que no se veia el final.

-Bien recuerdas tu problema con el Geppo?.-Pregunto Garp a su nieto.

-Umm... si *trago saliva*.-Luego de decir eso Akira se echo a correr porque sabia que pasaria si se quedaba, pero para su mala suerte fue detenido por Garp.

-No seas cobarde! APRENDE POR LAS MALAS!.-Grito Garp para luego abentar a Akira por el acantildado.

-AAAAAAAHHHH!.-se escucho el grito de Akira.

-Uuuu, Vice-Almirante Garp, esta seguro de lo que hizo?.-Le pregunto un marine a Garp.

-Tranquilo se que lo lograra, ademas en el fondo hay un gran rio, si cae no morira.-Dijo garp seguro.-Ademas si tarda mas de 2 dias en subir yo ire por el.-Dijo con tono protector mientras se sentaba.

Espero que les haiga gustado! y gracias por sus Reviews :).

Por si les interesa este es el nivel de fuerzas de los 4 hermanos actualmente.

1er Lugar: Akira

2do Lugar: Naruto

3er Lugar: Naomi

4to Lugar: Natsuki

*Prodigy23 fuera*


	4. Aprendiendo a sobrevivir

_Hola! muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi humilde Fanfic, y a los que me dejan Reviews!_

**Naruto Shippuden y One Piece no me perteneceran ni en un millón de años TnT**

**Rusukaina (luego de investigar un poco supe el nombre de la isla donde entreno Luffy :3)**

Podemos ver a Akira callendo por un gran acantilado.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhh!.-Gritaba Akira.-Rayos... si no logro usar correctamente el Geppo este sera mi fin... GEPPO!.-Grita el pelinegro para su sorpresa usar perfectamente el Geppo.

-Siii! lo logre.-Gritaba felizmente el futuro almirante.-Mira abuelo! lo logre.-Grito mientras empezaba a ver la luz del dia.

-Bien echo!.-Dijo con orgullo, sin embargo cuando estaba por salir del acantilado le dio un fuerte golpe mientras gritaba.-Ahora intenta subir sin el Geppo!.

-Aaaaaaaaahhh.-Se volvió a escuchar el grito de Akira.

**Mientras tanto en Amazon Lily.**

-Vamos Naruto! tu puedes.-Animaba Hancock a su ''hijo'' Naruto, el cual estaba entrenando su estilo con las 3 espadas, el cual Zoro habia aceptado enseñarle.

-vamos naruto, con ese nivel no podras usar mi estilo ''Santoryu'', veo que primero tendremos que mejorar tu condicion fisica.-Dijo mientras sacaba unas pesas de una maleta.-Ten usalas como si fueran espadas e imita el movimiento.-Dijo serio.

-¿Para que?.-Pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-Para mejorar tu condicion fisica obviamente.-Dijo Zoro.

-Bien!.-Y así como le indico Zoro, Naruto se puso a imitar los movimientos del Santoryu con las pesas, una en cada mano y una en su boca.

**3 horas despues.**

-Bien ya es suficiente, ahora tienes que ir con el marimo a que te enseñe su inutil ''Kuroashi no Waza'' (El estilo pierna negra).-Dijo Zoro, obviamente refiriendose a Sanji.

Luego de eso nuestro querido rubio fue a la ciudad/pueblo como le quieran decir, en donde habitaban las amazonas en busca de Sanji, esperando que no lo hubieran ejecutado ya por pervertido o acosador.

Luego de buscar al rededor de media hora lo encontro cocinando para todas practicamente en medio de la calle.

-Oye! Sanji-neesan! vine para que me enseñes tu estilo de pelea!.-Le gritaba Naruto a el pervertido digo digo, a Sanji.

-Lo siento Naruto estoy muy ocupa.-No pudo terminar porque resivio un golpe por parte de Zoro.

-No digas tonterias y enseñale tu tonto estilo, ya lo ilucionaste ahora cumple!-Le decia Zoro a Sanji.

-Eso eso! bien dicho Zoro-neesan.-Decia Naruto queriendo convenser a Sanji.

-Ufff... esta bien, vamos, pero antes, quien de ustedes señoritas quiere salir conmigooo!.-Grito Sanji, pero resivio otro golpe de parte de Naruto.

-Nadie! ahora ven, tienes que enseñarme tu estilo!.-Dijo Naruto arrastando a Sanji del pie.

Y así empezo el entrenamiento de Naruto, el cual se llevo acabo en la selva, el entrenamiento de sanji consisita en tener una gran fuerza en los pies por lo que lo puso a hacer ejercisios como correr, dar patadas a troncos, etc.

Tambien fortalecio sus brazos por si se tenia que apollar con las manos, para esto hizo lo basico como lagartijas, dar golpes a un tronco, pesas, etc.

Luego de todo eso venia la practica, tendria que pelear contra el mismisimo Sanji sin usar sus manos, y para evitarlo le ato las manos a la espalda. Los primeros dias fueron los mas dificiles para Naruto, resibia muchos golpes pero con el pasar de los dias... seguia resiviendo golpes pero al menos ya no tanto y se habia empezado a acostumbrar.

**Mientras tanto en Konoha.**

Podemos ver en la mansion de los Namikaze/Uzumaki, mas especificamente en el campo de entrenamiento que estos tenian, a el Cuarto Hokage (Si lo dije en español soy tan malo xD) y a Kushina Uzumaki entrenando a Natsuki y Naomi respectivamente.

-Vamos Natsuki, deves esforsarte mas!.-Le decia el rubio mayor a su peliroja hija.

-Hai!.-Dijo Natsuki lista para empezar un combate con su padre, este cubria los ataques con facilidad, pero no cabe lugar a dudas de que a pesar de la corta edad de 5 años de Natsuki era muy buena, con su corta edad ya tenia el chakra de un Chunnin bajo.

Mientras tanto Kushina entrenaba con Naomi, la cual tenia el chakra de un Chunnin medio, aunque claro esta era 1 año y medio mayor que su hermana, pero aun así era una cantidad mas que respetable de Chakra.

-Vamos Naomi!, tienes que hacerlo mejor si quieres ser hokage!.-Grito Kushina a su hija para que se esforzara mas.

-Hai.-le respondio esta y empezo su ataque a la peliroja mayor.

Luego de 4 horas de entrenamiento, en el cual pelearo media con sus padres (claro no los vencieron ni serca pero igual eran muy fuertes para su edad), y el resto hicieron ejercisios para mejorar su condicion fisica.

Luego del entrenamiento como de costumbre fueron a comer algo junto a sus padres.

-Itadakimasu! (creo que es escribia así xD).-Dijo la familia entera con tal sincronia que daba miedo, para luego empezar a comer su ramen.

-Hoy...estuvieron...estupendas chicas.-Dijo Minato mientras comia su Ramen.

-Cierto Mina-kun, hoy lo hicieron genial, pronto les enseñaremos algunos Jutsus.-Dijo alegre la peliroja mayor.

-!¿Enserio?! ¿cuando?.-Dijeron emocionadas las pelirojas menores.

-Calma calma, ya se los dijo su madre, pronto, por mientras disfruten su comida.-Dijo Minato con la baba de fuera por saborear el Ramen.

**Mientras tanto en Amazon Lily**

Naruto habia terminado su entrenamiento con el estilo de una espada ya lo dominaba practicamente a la perfeccion.

-Muy bien Naruto!, ya dominas el estilo de una espada!.-Dijo Zoro con orgullo.

-!¿De verdad Zoro-neesan?!.-Dijo ilusionado el rubio, era raro resibir un cumplido del peliverde tuerto.

-Si, ya estas listo para aprender el Nitoryu, pero oye, no creas que sera facil, deberas esforzarte al maximo.-Dijo zoro con orgullo en su voz a Naruto.

-Bien!.-Contesto el rubio, para empezar así su entrenamiento con las 2 espadas.

Esta vez solo entrenaria la tecnica, ya que la fuerza fisica ya la tenia, aunque usar 2 espadas fue mas dificil de lo que el rubio pensaba, estaba acostumrbado a solo usar una y por ende no usaba mcuhas veces la segunda.

**Mientras tanto en Rusukaina**

Podemos ver en el fondo de un acantilado a un pelinegro de cejas en espiral escalando el acantilado para poder llegar a la sima.

-Rayos, abuelo cuando suba ya veras.-Decia enojado el pelinegro.

Luego de escalar al rededor de 3 horas, por fin logro subir.

-Abuelo! se puede saber porque me abentastes!?.-Grito cansado y furioso Akira.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, era parte de tu entrenamiento ahora usas el geppo muy bien y de paso mejoraste tu condicion fisica, ahora ve a el campamento, esta cerca de aqui al norte, descansa... mañana empezara tu entrenamiento.-Dijo Garp como si nada.-Y lo hiciste bien, estoy orgulloso.-Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias abuelo...-Dijo Akira aceptando el abrazo.

**Al dia siguiente en el campamento**

-Abuelooo!,¿que hay para...?, ¿comer?.-Dijo el rubio, mejor dicho no termino de decir el rubio mientras salia de su tienda mientras notaba donde anteriormente habian varias tiendas no habia nada, solo una fogata y su tienda claro, en un tronco (de esos que se usan de aciento) habia una nota.-Hum?, ¿que es esto?.-Luego dicho eso empezo a leer la carta.

La carta decia:

Hola querido nieto, si estas leyendo esto significa que has despertado y deseguro te preguntas *voz de niñita* ''¿En donde esta mi abuelooo?'', pues es sencillo, ya no estoy en la isla y ahora debes sobrevivir 1 año aqui, SUERTE!.

Atte. El mejor abuelo del mundo ''Garp''.

Una vez termino de leer la nota solo grito:

-Abuelooooooooo! me las vas a pagaaaaaar!.-Se escucho un fuerte grito por toda la isla, que claro atrajeron a muchas bestias, y Akira tuvo que esconderse.

**Amazon Lily**

Podemos ver a nuestro rubio favorito entrenando.

-Oye naruto!.-Gritaba hancock para atraer la atencion de Naruto.

-¿Que pasa Oka-san?.-Pregunta el rubio interumpiendo su entrenamiento.

-Tu padre te busca, parece que tiene un entrenamiento especial para ti.-Dijo amablemente Hancock a su hijo.

-¿Enserio? !VAMOS¡-Grito el rubio emocionado, luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron donde Luffy.

-Otou-san, ¿cuál es ese entrenamiento especial?.-Pregunta Naruto entusiasmado por ese entrenamiento.

-Jeje, bueno es algo que yo por lo menos aprendi de la pero manera.-Dijo Luffy mientras recordaba como su abuelo lo amarraba a globos, lo abandonaba en selvas, lo abentaba por acantilados, etc.

-¿Que cosa Otou-san?.-Pregunta el rubio sin entender.

-Ujum, bueno algo basico, supervivencia.-Dijo Luffy.

-¿Supervivencia?, Bien! y ¿Cuándo empezamos?.-Pregunto con emoción el rubio.

-Mañana mismo, así que ve a dormir!.-Dijo Luffy con tono autoritario.

-Bien!.-Y el rubio se fue a dormir.

-Ummm..luffy...¿que es exactamente ese entrenamiento?.-Pregunto Hancock preocupandose por la seguridad de Naruto.

-Bueno... sera peligroso, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, se que estará bien. _(ya me encargue de eso)_.-Dijo Luffy pensando en ciertos animales de cierta isla a los que amenazo de no matarlo, pero eso si, darle pelea.

-Eso espero...-Dijo hancock aun algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, nada le pasara.-Dijo Luffy mientras la abrazaba.

**Al día siguiente**

Podemos ver a Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin y Hancock, junto con Naruto en el Thousand Sunny, con destino a Rusukaina, lugar donde Luffy y Naruto entrenarian... o eso creia naruto, una vez desembarcaron en una orilla de la playa, el primero en bajar fue Naruto seguido de Lufy y los demas.

-Oye Naruto!.-Grito Zoro para llamar la atencion del rubio.- Mira, carne!-Dijo zoro con un gran troso de carne en su mano, que dios sabra de donde saco, y lo abento con todas sus fuerzas a lo mas profundo de la isla, en ese mismo instante Naruto corrio tras el, y luffy tambien hubiera ido de no ser porque ya lo tenian previsto y lo amarraron con unas cadenas de Kaeroseki.

-Carnee!.-Grito Naruto para ir en busca de su verdadero amor... la carne.

-Corran rapido al Thousand Sunny!.-Grito Zoro, una vez vio que Naruto se habia alejado lo suficiente, y Sanji dejo una botella con una nota adentro.

Luego de una batalla epica contra un oso por la carne Naruto volvio victorioso con el estomago lleno por tan deliciosa carne, pero valla fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba solo, se habian ido, entonces vio la botella con la nota adentro. Y se dispuso a leerla.

-Querido Naruto, si estas leyendo esto significa que te abandonamos en Rusukaina, ten cuidado es una isla un tanto peligrosa así que ten cuidado, Suerte!

PD: si quieres carne come la del jabali es la mejor! *¬*

Atte. El mejor padre del mundo ''Luffy''.

-Otou-saann! !¿COMO PUDISTE?!.-Grito Naruto llorando estilo anime y llamando la atencion de cierto Pelinegro.


	5. El tan esperado Reencuentro

_**Hola! gracias a todos los que siguen mi Fanfic :) y alfin lo que todos esperaban el tan esperado reencuentro de los hermanos y por cierto apartir del prox cap los capitulos seran mas largos y espero de mayor o igual calidad (si es que son buenos claro :c) y sin mas que decir aqui tienen! el nuevo Cap.!**_

** EL TAN ESPERADO REENCUENTRO**

**Rusukaina**

Podemos ver a Akira peleando contra un gorila azul gigante, el cual estaba haciendo que Akira la pasara muy mal.

-Maldito! Soru.-Dijo Akira para desaparecer y luego aparecer delante de el gorila.-Tekkai!-Grito para luego concentrar su tekkai en sus puños.

-Akira Boxing!.-Grito para luego dar una serie de golpes al gorila, los cuales si le hacian daño pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlo.

-Rooaar!.-Se escucho el rujir del gorila para luego darle un fuerte golpe a Akira, el cual salio volando para luego estrellarse con unos árboles.

El gorila estaba apunto de darle el golpe de gracia cuando se escucho ''Otou-saan! !¿Como pudiste?!'' lo que distrajo a el gorila un momento tiempo que Akira aprovecho para escabullirse.

Ya a salvo ensima de una rama, Akira decidio usar el Geppo para encontrar el causante de aquel grito.

**Mientras tanto Naruto.**

-No puedo creer que Otou-san haiga sido capas de abandonarme aqui... No sobrevivire!.-Dramatisaba Naruto.

-Oye niño, deja de llorar, atraeras a los animales y apuesto que les encanta comer mocosos como tu.-Dijo cierto pelinegro.

-No estoy llorando!.-Grito Naruto enojado.

-Entonces por que suplicas por tu papi.-Se bufo Akira.

-Maldito, ven baja de ese árbol! te pateare el trasero!.-Amenazo Naruto, Akira solo se le quedo viendo el no era una persona que se pusiera tan facilmente a pelear, ademas de que por alguna razon le tenia cierto cariño a el rubio.

-(Naruto-kun no!).-Le advirtio Koari desde la mente del rubio.

-(!¿Que porque?!).-Grito desde su mente el rubio.

-(Si pelearas con ese chico terminarías perdiendo, ademas de que el... bueno...).-No sabia como decirle Koari a naruto sobre su hermano.

-(¿El que?).-Pregunto confuso el rubio.

-(El es tu hermano).-Dijo Koari.

-(¿Que?).-Pregunto Naruto incredulo.

-(Si bueno... desde que llegamos a esta isla senti su chakra y me parecia familiar, y hace poco recorde que era de tu hermano, y si te preuntas ¿como es posible que tenga un hermano?, pues eso lo tendras que saber en un futuro, no soy la indicada para decirtelo).-Contesto Koari mas bien de que el Shinigami se enojara con ella por interrumpir en el destino, aunque tampoco hacia mal decirle la verdad a el rubia y quizas a el pelinegro.

-(Y se lo puedo decir?).-Pregunto Naruto.

-(Ummmm... dile que ponga su mano en tu cabeza y dejame el resto a mi).-Dijo segura la Kyubi.

-Oye! tu! pon tu mano en mi cabeza.-Le grito Naruto a Akira.

-Como quieras...-Dijo Akira para luego saltar del árbol en el que estaba y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a el rubio.

-Hayyy! te dije que pusieras una mano en mi cabeza no que me golpearas idiota!.-Grito el rubio adolorido.

-Tsk, muy bien como quieras.-Ahora si, dijo para poner su mano en la cabeza de Naruto.

**En la mente de Naruto.**

Podemos ver a Akira en un sistema de drenaje, o lo que parecia serlo... para luego caminar y encontrarse con el rubio anterior al lado de una hermosa chica pelinaranja.

-Ummm?, ¿en donde estamos?.-Pregunto el Azabache.

-Estamos en la mente de Naruto-kun, y por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?.-Pregunto Koari.

-Soy Akira, Monkey D Akira.-Contesto Akira.

-Hola! yo soy Boa D Naruto! Mucho gusto!.-Dijo con entusiasmo Naruto (espero que el nombre me haiga quedado bien xD le puse Boa por Hancock y D obviamente por Luffy). Tal energismo por parte del rubio hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Akira, le agradaba el chico.

-Hola, yo soy Koari mucho gusto.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.-y deseguro te preguntaras que hacemos a qui, pues es facil, tu heres el hermano de Naruto-kun.-Dijo tranquila Koari.

-Oh... ya veo...!¿QUEEEEEEE?!.-No pudo contener su sorpresa Akira.-Pero como es posible?!, mi unica famila es mi abuelo! y el nunca me ah hablado de algun otro pariente y mcuho menos un hermano!.-Grito euforico nuestro pelinegro favorito.

-Se que tendran muchas preguntas, pero lamento decirles que no soy quien para contestarlas.-Contesto Koari.

-Oye, y ¿porque te pareces a Sanji-neesan?.-Pregunto confundido Naruto.

-Eh?, te refieres a Pierna negra Sanji?, no lose, debe ser una simple coincidencia.-Dijo tranquilo Akira, ya le habian echo esa pregunta miles de veces en el pasado.

-O ya veo, y ¿que haces en esta isla?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-Estoy entrenando! para ser muy muy fuerte! y cumplir mi sueño!.-Dijo/grito Akira con mucha energia mientras se imaginaba a el de adulto como Almirante y muchos marines de rango menor a su servicio y un gran barco y claro la gabardina/capa (o lo que sea xD) de los Almirantes.

-Yo tambien! y algun dia tambien cumplire mi sueño!.-Grito de igual manera Naruto imaginandose a si mismo de adulto con un enorme barco pirata, una gran tripulacion y con una capa roja (o lo que sea DX) o gabardina.

-Genial nee-san! ¿que tal si entrenamos juntos?.-Dijo con ilusion Naruto.

-Pues claro! neesan!, ademas los animales de esta selva son muy peligrosos... necesitare ayuda, y supongo que seras muy fuerte ¿no?.-Dijo Akira.

-Pues claro! y ¿por cierto que estilo de pelea usas?.-Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Umm que tal si te lo muestro afuera?.-Pregunto Akira.

-Muy bien, entonces adios Akira-kun.-Dijo amablemente Koari.

**Ya afuera de la mente de Naruto.**

-Muy bien nee-san! muestrame tu estilo de pelea!.-Decia ilusionado Naruto.

-Okey, pero antes dejame decirte algo, mi estilo es el Rokushiki que literalmente significa ''6 estilos'', por lo que como su nombre dice hay solo 6 tecnicas, pero son muy utiles, yo solo domino 4 por el momento.-Dijo Akira a un emocionado rubio que le prestaba demasiaaada atencion a su hermano.-Muy bien este es el Geppo!.-Dijo para despues empezar a saltar por el aire, practicamente esta volando, lo cual dejo impresionadisimo al rubio.

-Y bien?, ¿que te parece?.-Pregunto el azabache a el rubio.

-Impresionante!.-Dijo emocionadisimo el rubio.

Despues de eso Akira le enseño los otros estilos a Naruto el cual quedo maravillado con todos, y le suplicaba a su hermano a enseñarselos, pero este se negaba hasta que Naruto le platico de su estilo de pierna negra y la espada, lo cual le llamo la atencion a el pelinegro, y terminaron haciendo un trato. El cual consisita en que Akira le enseñaria el Geppo, Tekkai y Shigan a Naruto y este le enseñaria su estilo de pierna negra y su dominio con la espada, Akira despues le enseñaria el Soru y los otros estilos en cuanto los dominara a la perfeccion ya que aunque no lo pareciera aun tenia problemas con el Soru.

Y así pasaron los dias, que se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, ya sin darse cuenta ambos ya habia pasado 1 año y era tiempo de que sus respectivos familiares vinieran por ellos, a Akira lo recojerian en el Norte y a Naruto en el sur de la isla, lo que calmo a ambos ya que evitarian una pelea entre el abuelo de Akira y los padres de Naruto.

Durante este tiempo Akira y Naruto habian desarrollado un fuerte vinculo de verdaderos hermanos, los 2 ya sabian los respectivos sueños del otro pero no les importaba siempre serian hermanos, ademas de que Akira siempre bromeaba diciendole a Naruto que seria suave con el para que la Marina no lo termine ejecutando y Naruto siempre terminaba peleando contra Akira por eso y la mayoria de las veces terminaba ganando Akira.

-Muy bien nee-san, es tiempo de despedirnos.-Dijo Naruto nostalgico.

-No vallas a llorar, Naruto... algun dia nos volveremos a ver... en el gran mar, para entonces espero que te haigas vuelto mas fuerte.-Dijo Akira orgulloso de su hermano.

-Claro! y espero que tu dejes de ser tan amargado con las mujeres si sigues así moriras solo.-Dijo Naruto recordando que en mas de una ocacion mcuhas de sus fan girls venian de Amazon lily junto con Hancock y Luffy, pero Akira siempre era muy frio y cortante con las fan girls que consiguio (cabe a destacar que 50 % de las niñas de Amazon lily eran fans de Naruto y la otra de Akira).

-Ja ja ja.-Se rio con sarcasmo Akira.-Bueno espero que te cuides, adios naruto.-Dijo Akira para emprender su camino hacia donde se suponia debia esperarlo su abuelo.

-Si, adios nee-san.-Dijo Naruto haciendo lo mismo.

**Time skip 7 años despues.**

Ya pasaron 6 años desde que el etrenamiento de los hermanos en Rusukaina termino, y estos habian tenio muy buenos progresos, Akira apesar de ser tan joven ya era considerado un maestro del Rokushiki sabiendo usar la septima tecnica ''Rokuogan'' y actualmente es un Agente del CP9, la cual habia estado inactiva hasta hace 4 meses en los que se unieron los los 5 mejores usuarios del Rokushiki en los cuales claro fue elegido Akira. Por otro lado Naruto ahora ya sabia usar hasta el estilo de 3 espadas de Zoro y dominaba por completo el estilo de ''Pierna Negra'' de Sanji, aunque claro no los derrotaba puesto que estos tenian muchos mas años de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo las hermanas de Naruto y Akira tampoco se quedaban atras ya eran unas de las mas poderosas Kunoichis y podian entrar en modo Bijuu, y eran las favoritas a el proximo hokage.

(En conclusion los 4 hermanos eran unos genios, aunque en algo que se quedaba atras uno de ellos era Akira en el aspecto de el manejo de chakra y jutsus, pero el no los necesita... por ahora...)

Isla de Dawn

En el puerto de la Isla de Dawn podemos ver que un barco de la marina desembarca ahí atrayendo la atencion de todos, especialmente de los nobles curiosos... Del barco decienden 3 individuos un tanto raros, los 3 llevan trajes negros, zapatos negros, etc; Todo negro e incluso un sombrero negro, pero lo que mas llama la atencion son 2 cosas, 1° Por sus estaturas no pueden tener mas de 14 años, 2° Aparte de los sombreros negros (el de la izquierda lleba un sombrero de copa negro, el de la derecha uno vaquero negro y el de enmedio un sombrero Borsalino negro) llevan unas mascaras un tanto raras que seria dificil describirlas (como las del CP9 o CP0 la primera vez que aparecieron).

Los 3 individuos caminaban a paso lento pero su presecnia imponia, por donde pasaban todos se hacian a un lado incluidos los nobles, poco a poco llegaron a Gray Terminal Un gran vertedero, y desde ahí emprendieron camino a Foosha village (la aldea en donde Luffy vivia), en el pueblo paso lo mismo todos los veian curiosos, y valla fue su sorpresa al quedarse parados enfrente de el puerto de la pequeña aldea, como si esperaran a alguien.

-Espero no tardes mucho, nee-san.-Decia el enmascarado de en medio.


	6. La llegada a Konoha

_**Hola! Gracias de nuevo a todos los que siguen mi Fanfic y dejan Reviews :3, y lo prometido es deuda, trate de hacer este capitulo mas largo de lo normal, y por cierto las características de los compañeros de Akira estarán al final por si quieren saber mas de ellos y su apariencia.**_

_**Sin mas que decir aqui esta el nuevo capitulo! **_

**Isla de Dawn**

-Oye, Akira ¿cuanto mas tenemos que esperar?.-Preguntaba aburrido el tipo de sombrero Vaquero negro.

-No deben tardar mucho mas así que se pasiente Hayato.-Le respondio Akira a el recien identificado Hayato.

-Bueno, ¿al menos puedo dar un paseo por la aldea?.-Dijo impacientado.

-Esta bien, pero no te vallas muy lejos, si se enteran de que estuvimos perdiendo el tiempo nos ira muy mal.-Dijo Akira con tono preocupado en su voz recordando a el actual líder del CP9 (spandam o como se llame murio por una enfermedad).

-Bien, no te preocupes.-Dijo Hayato para luego irse a ''pasear''.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea?.-Pregunto el sujeto de sombrero de copa negro.

-No veo porque no, ademas tu sabes como es Hayato cuando tiene un lugar que explorar es como un niño en una jugueteria, ademas Shun tu eres igual a el cuando se trata de pelear.-Dijo Akira con gracia a Shun.

-Con diferencia de que yo tan siquiera lo disimulo.-Contesto el enmascarado.

-Bien bien, ahora a esperar.-Dijo Akira para sentarse a esperar a su hermano.

**3 horas después en el Sunny.**

-Bien! al fin despues de todo este tiempo me reunire con mi Aniki!.-Gritaba euforico Naruto al ver que ya estaban serca de la isla en donde el Shinigami les dijo debian ir.

-Así que esta es la isla en donde se reuniran.-Decia pensativa Hancock obserbando la isla.

-Si!.-Dijo naruto recordando lo que paso hace unas semanas.

**Flash back.**

Era una noche tranquila en Amazon Lily, en el castillo de la emperadora pirata y Shichibudokai Hancock, en la habitacion de la pelinegra dormian Hancock y luffy, pero en lo que nos interesa es la habitacion de al lado, en donde dormia Naruto el cual se lebando al sentir sed.

Así que decidio pararse a tomar agua.

-Uyyy... este castillo es hermoso pero misterioso...-Decia Naruto al ver los pasillos oscuros.-Ni modo.-Dijo Naruto reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad y empezando a caminar por los oscuros pasillos.

-Espero que no haigan fantasmas aqui *una cucaracha pasa enfrente de naruto* !¿Que quieres pelear?!.-Gritaba Naruto, pero toda esa ''valentia'' se fue al drenaje al ver que la cucaracha empezo a volar.-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!.-Grito Naruto despertando a Hancock y a Luffy.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?.-Dijeron Hancock y Luffy aun adormilados.

-Una cucaracha voladora!.-Grito Naruto que recientemente se habia lanzado a los brazos de su padre y apuntaba la cucaracha que volaba asía ellos.

-Tuuu! mi eterno rival.-Decia Luffy ''serio''.-Bien! preparate para pelear!.-Dijo luffy en pose de pelea, pero la cucarcha empezo a volar a una direccion diferente aparentemente asustada.- Uuh?.-Dijeron los 3, pero al sentir una respiracion fria detras de ellos voltearon a sus espaldas en donde vieron se encontraba el Shinigami.

-Hola Luffy, ya es hora de que Naruto empieze a cumplir su destino.-Decia el Shinigami.

-¿Que?.-Se preguntaba Naruto.

-Vueno, veras... naruto, escucha esto bien.-Decia Luffy para luego empezar a explicarle a Naruto como fue que el shinigami le entrego a Luffy a Naruto.

-¿Que es verdad eso?.-Grito Naruto sin creerse lo que le dijo su ''padre''.

-Si...-Afirmo Hancock.

-¿Que?, Oka-san tu... ¿lo sabias?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-Veras naruto, no te lo queriamos decir porque... bueno no encontravamos el momento indicado, pero se que devi decirtelo hace mucho tiempo...-Decia Luffy con preocupacion de como podria reaccionar a quien consideraba su hijo.

-Ya veo... pero no se procupen, ustedes siempre seran mis padres.-Dijo Naruto recordando los momentos felices con sus padres.

-Naruto...-Dijeron con una sonrisa sus padres.

-Bien, ahora que ustedes arreglaron su problema, como decia Naruto es hora de que empiezes a cumplir con tu gran destino.-Decia el imponente dios.

-¿Cual destino?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-No puedo decirtelo, pero si te puedo decir en donde deveras empezar, en una isla del East Blue la isla de Dawn, allí te reecontraras con tu Aniki y juntos cumpliran sus destinos.-Dijo el poderoso ente para luego desaparecer.

**Fin Flashback.**

Luego de pasados unos minutos Franky desembarco el Sunny en el puerto del pequeño pueblo.

-Aniki!.-Grito Naruto corriendo a su ''Aniki''.

-Naruto!.-Grito Akira el cual se habia quitado la mascara al ver que el Sunny junto con su hermano habian llegado.

-Aniki!.-Grito Naruto feliz (si aun corriendo asía Akira).

-Naruto!.-Grito Akira con lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro.

-Aniki!.-Grito Naruto esta vez con furia.

-¿Naruto?.-Grito Akira para luego empezar a correr en direccion opuesta a la de Naruto.

-Ven aqui Aniki! te voy a matar!.-Dijo Naruto para empezar a perseguir a Akira por toda la aldea.

Luego de 30 minutos de correr, luffy tuvo que detener a Naruto, el cual quien sabe porque atacaba a su Aniki.

-Ahora Naruto, ¿podrias decirnos porque atacabas a Akira-kun?.-Decia con voz amable pero autoritaria Hancock.

-Bueno, el prometio enseñarme el Rankyaku, pero como no tuvimos tiempo me dio un cuaderno en donde explicaba como usarlo, pero como teniamos poco tiempo para despedirnos no lo lei, hasta que estuvimos en Amazon Lily, pero el libro tenia puras hojas en blanco excepto la ultima que decia ''La respuesta esta en tu corazon Naruto! :D''.-Dijo Naruto con una vena en su cabeza.

-Ajajajajaja! si, lo recuerdo.-Dijo Akira entre carcajadas.

-Me las pagaras Aniki!.-Decia Naruto furioso.

-Tranquilo Naruto, mira la razon por la que no te lo enseñe es porque aun no lo dominaba por completo y si lo logre hacer fue solo suerte, ademas tu tampoco me enseñaste a usar chakra.-Dijo Akira divertido por la actitud de su hermanito.

-Bueno... si pero...-Naruto no sabia que responder a eso.

-Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, mañana por la mañana partiremos a el continente Elemental, el lugar en donde estan nuestros ''verdaderos'' progenitores.-Decia Akira no muy entusiasmado por conocer a sus padres, ya que habia investigado y si hiban a konoha ahí no podrian cumplir sus sueños por lo que tendrian que decertar la aldea y eso les causaria problemas en el futuro.

-Si, bueno Otou-san ¿conoces algun lugar donde nos podamos quedar?.-Pregutno Naruto a su padre.

-Claro, vallamos con el viejo alcal-Luffy no pudo terminar su grase ya que noto que a su alrededor todos en la Aldea estaban reunidos.

Luffy! bienvendio, tiempo sinverte, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. Eran solo algunas de las cosas que se podian escuchar de los Aldenos ahí reunidos.

-Aun lado, dejenme pasar.-Se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor entre toda la gente, al salir se vio a un hombre mayor, de lentes y un sombrero de pesca con rayas.

-Ohh! eres tu Viejo-woop!.-Decia alegre Luffy.-Justamente te hibamos a buscar.

-No me digas viejo!.-Decia el vie- digo digo el hombre de edad mayor.

-Bien, no te dire viejo, viejo.-Decia Luffy con su sonrisa, los aldeanos no hicieron mas que reir Luffy no habia cambiado nada.

-Luffy! tiempo sin verte.-Decia una mujer peli-verde oscuro.

-Makino-san!, no has cambiado nada!.-Dijo Luffy.

-Por lo que veo tu tampoco, Luffyy...-Dijo Makino con una sonrisa.

Y así paso el dia, esa noche hubo fiesta que sin querer provoco Luffy cuando estaba vebiendo en el bar y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta todos en el pueblo estaban bailando, bebiendo, comiendo, etc.

**Al día siguiente.**

Podemos ver a los 2 hermanos y los 2 acompañantes de Akira durmiendo en la misma habitacion (Akira en la cama, Hayato en un sillon pequeño, Shun en un sillon un poco mas grande y Luffy en el otro lado de la cama de su Aniki).

Antes de que el sol salga Akira, Hayato y Shun ya estan despiertos ya que estan acostumbrados.

-Mira como duerme tu hermanito Akira, se ve tan lindo.-Decia Hayato con sarcasmo.

-Hmp.-Se limito a decir Akira para luego empezar a hacercarse a su hermanito.-DESPIERTAAA!.-Grito Akira mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su hermanito.

-Aahh!.-Grito por el dolor Naruto.-!¿Porque me pegas?!.-Grito Naruto.

-!Porque se nos hizo tarde por tu culpa!, Mira la hora! son las 4 de la mañana!.-Gritaba Akira mientras le mostraba el reloj.

-!¿Temprano?!, !¿Que estupideces dices?! es muy temprano! deberia estar durmiendo ahora mismo.-Le reprochaba Naruto a su Aniki.

-Estas echo todo un flojo, vamos alistate!.-Termino de decir Akira para luego el y sus compañeros empenar a cambiarse de sus pijamas (la tipica pijama de tela para hombre solo que negra) a sus trajes elegantes y sus respectivos sombreros, en cambio Naruto que para dormir usaba unos shorts azules y una camisa blanca con el simbolo de los mugiwara en el se cambio para tener puesto la misma ropa de luffy en One Piece Unlimited Adventure solo que sin el sombrero.

-Muy bien, vamonos.-Dijo Akira para empezar a salir de la casa pero una voz los detuvo.

-¿A donde van?, nisiquiera han desayunado.-Dijo a el que al voltear vieron era Makino.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos quedarnos a desayunar tenemos que partir cuanto antes.-Dijo Akira cortezmente para luego disponerse a ir sin embargo.

-Nada de eso, no se van sin haber desayunado, ahora sientensen en un momento les sirvo el desayuno y no acepto un no por respuesta.-Dijo Makino de manera amable pero autoritaria y Akira no sabia porque pero no se podia negar. Ya una vez los 4 adolescentes sentados en la mesa.

-Dios, esa mujer da miedo.-Dijo Shun ''temblando'' de miedo.

-Quizas de mas miedo que el lider.-Dijo Hayato que por cierto tenia una actitud igual a la de kizaru.

-¿Quien es el ''lider''?.-Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Lo siento Naruto pero es informacion clasificada.-Dijo Akira, a lo que Naruto solo hizo pucheros porque queria saber de quien hablaban, pero sus pucheros fueron cortados cuando Luffy se levanto al oler la comida de Makino.

-Que bien huele!.-Decia Luffy.

-Si quieres puedes tomar asiento, detro de poco estara listo.-Dijo Makino amablemente.

-Te tomo la palabra!.-Dijo Luffy sentandose para desayunar.

Y así de la nada poco a poco todos en la casa (los mugiwara y hancock) se fueron levantando y todos estaban desayunando, algunos en el sofa o en otras sillas ya que la mesa no era tan grande. Ya despues de el desayuno y varios intentos de robo de comida por parte de Luffy, todos se disponian a despedir a Akira, Naruto, Hayato y Shun, que se dirigian a el continente elemental.

**En el puerto.**

-Y ¿porque no los podemos llevar nosotros?.-Pregunto Luffy al ver que se hiban a ir en una balsa literalmente como en la que empezaron Luffy y Zoro.

-Porque si ven su barco sabrian que son piratas y podria ser peligroso ademas de que nos traera muchos incobenientes, aparte de que nos servira para hacer ejercisio al remar.-Dijo Akira.

-Bueno, pero al menos llevense un bote mas grande, nosotros le podemos regalar ese si quieren, nunca lo usamos y esta en buenas condiciones.-Dijo el alcalde de la pequeña aldea mientras señalaba a un barco pesquero suficientemente grande como para que los 4 viajaran perfectamente.

-No gracias, no quisieramos causarles inco.-No pudo terminar de hablar Akira ya que Naruto lo empujo mientras corria a el barco.

-Gracias! abuelo!.-Decia Naruto de manera energetica que hizo que resvalara una gotita por la nuca de todos.

-Bueno, parece que esta decidido.-Dijo Shun mientras bajaba de la balsa, seguido por Hayato y Akira.

-Oye Naruto!, yo y Hancock les preparamos esta comida y algunas cosas que les podrian ser utilos.-Dijo Sanji, seguido por Bartolomeo que cargaba una enorme mochila con quien sabe que tanto adentro lo que hizo que resbalara una gota por la nuca de todos nuevamente.

-Adioooos!.-Gritaba Naruto mientras se alejaba junto con el barco, encambio los 3 agentes del CP9 se limitaban a despedirse con la mano.

**1 semana y media después.**

Podemos ver a Naruto sentado en una silla que estaba en la cubierta aburrido.

-¿Cuánto faltaaa?.-Preguntaba Naruto aburrido.

-Ya te lo dije, poco.-Dijo Akira cansado de las quejas de Naruto.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace 2 minutos.-Decia Naruto como si hubieran sido 3 meses.

-Solo han sido 2 minutos.-Decia Hayato con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

**5 horas después**

El momento tan esperado por Naruto habia llegado, despues de tanto alfin habian llegado al continente elemental.

-Al fin!.-Gritaba emocionado Naruto bajando del barco en el que desembarcaron en una playa.

-Bien, así que este es el lugar natal de Akira-san, eh?.-Decia Hayato observando el lugar.

-Nop.-Dijo Akira.

-Eh?, no que ya habiamos llegado?.-Decia Naruto confundido.

-Al continente elemental si, pero Konoha osea nuestra tierra natal esta a 10 dias de viaje.-Dijo Akira tranquilo.

-!¿Quee?!-Gritaba Naruto arto de tanto viaje.

-Tranquilo faltan 2 meses para los examenes de la academia ninja, durante ese tiempo tu nos enseñaras algunos jutsus y el control del chakra, y nosotros te enseñaremos por completo el Rokushiki.-Decia Akira serio.

-Bien!.-Decia Naruto emocionado por aprender el Rokushiki por completo.

-Bien, pero antes iremos a una pequeña aldea que esta a 5 minutos si usamos el geppo, por lo que llegaremos rapido, ahí nos estableceremos usando este dinero.-Dijo Akira mientras sacaba una billetera llena de billetes de 1,000 Ryos 100 ryos 500 ryos 2,000 ryos e incluso un gran monton de 1,000,000 ryos.-Esto en comparacion con lo que nos pagan es bastante poco... los ryos tienen bastante poco valor.-Decia Akira recordando la gran cantidad de Berries que ganaba diariamente.

-Wow! Aniki eres rico!.-Decia Naruto con el signo de Berries en sus ojos, habia heredado la tacañeria de Nami que le enseño muchas formas de estafar, ganar juegos de azar, y evitar ser estafado.

-Alejate de mi dinero!, solo usaremos lo escencial y yo supervisare los gastos.-Dijo Akira.

-!¿Que?! NOOO!.-Gritaron los 2 compañeros de Akira.-No, si lo haces tu solo comeremos pan y agua!.-Dijo Hayato recordando lo tacaño que era su compañero, lo cual consiguio al empezar a ganar esa gran cantidad de berries.

-!¿solo pan y agua?!, que tonterias dicen.-Dijo Akira ofendido.

-Enserio?.-Pregunto Hayato empezando a alibiarse.

-Si, cona gua es mas que suficiente.-Dijo serio.

-Nooooo!.-Se escucharon los gritos de los 2 compañeros de Akira por todo el bosque.

**1 Mes y medio después**

-Bien, aniki oficialmente sabes usar chakra a la perfeccio!.-Dijo Naruto sorprendido de que su hermano y sus compañeros aprendieran a usar el chakra tan facilemente.

-Gracias hermanito y tu ya eres todo un maestro del Rokushiki jeje, si no fuera tu sueño ser pirata te reclutaria para el CP9.-Dijo Akira con una cara como ''n.n''.

-Jeje, no te preocupes Aniki si quieres puedes ser mi subordinado en mi tripulacion.-Dijo Naruto con superioridad.

-Ya quisieras.-Dijo Akira con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Bueno, sera mejor poner rumbo a Konoha, solo faltan 8 días para los examenes esos de ninjas, si usamos el soru y geppo podremos llegar 2 días antes.-Dijo hayato preocupado por el tiempo.

-Bien.-Dijeron todos para emprender su camino.

(Por si se lo preguntan la afinidad de Akira es el Raiton/Rayo, la de Hayato es Katon/Fuego y el de Shu es el Doton/Tierra).

Ya pasados 6 dias los 4 chicos estaban frente a la entrada de Konoha, ya todos tenian sus cuartadas y sus ''documentos'' que los acreditaba como habitantes de el país del fuego que obviamente eran falsos, cortesia de el vice-almirante garp que movio algunos contactos para conseguirlos.

-Muy bien, recuerden nuestra cuartada, somos 4 hermanos que venimos a inscirbirnos en la academia de ninjas, ya tenemos los conocimientos de un ninja cortesia de nuestros abuelos que hace poco murieron y somos huerfanos, y por lo que mas quieras Naruto, no pierdas tus documentos y recuerda tu nombre falso ''Menma''.-Le reprocho Akira a su hermano ''Menma''.

-Ok, ''Sanji''.-Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.-¿Porque legiste el nombre de Sanji-oniisan?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-Porque me agrada y se parece a mi.-Conesto con simplesa el ahora rubio de cejas normales (Henge no Jutsu).-Bueno basta de charlas, en marcha!.-Dijo el rubio seguido por sus 3 hermanos.

Despues de caminar un poco los guardias, si es que se les puede llamar guardias, estaban dormidos.

-Disculpen.-Dijo Akira mientras los movia para despertarlos.

-Uh?, ¿quienes son ustedes?.-Dijo uno de los ''guardias'' entre bostesos.

-Yo soy Sanji, ellos son mis hermanos Menma, Hayato y Shun, venimos para inscribirnos en la academia ninja.-Dijo con una sonrisa finjida Akira que los guardias creyeron por completo, cabe a destacar que los agentes del CP9 son magnificos actores por si se llega a requerir.

-Oh ya veo, pero los examenes de graduacion seran en unos dias, ¿creen poder pasar el examen?.-Pregunto el guardia no muy seguro.

-Claro que si!, nosotros ya tenemos conosimientos Ninjas!.-Dijo esta vez Naruto energeticamente.

-Si vera, nuestros abuelos eran ninjas y nos enseñaron todo lo que sabemos, pero hace algunos dias murieron, y decidimos venir a la academa para seguir con nuestro ''camino ninja''.-Dijo Akira aun con su sonrisa falsa.

-Oh ya veo, bueno en tal caso, tienen que ir a la torre del hokage para su inscirpcion.-Dijo el segundo guardia.

-Bien!.-Dijo Naruto (olvide mensionar que ahora tenia pelo negro y no tenia sus marcas en las mejillas).

Dicho esto ''Sanji'', ''Menma'', Hayato y Shun partieron camino a la torre del hokage, la cual supusieron era el gran edificio o torre con el kanji Fuego, localizado el objetivo preguntaron a un chico de pelo azabache que estaba siendo seguido por multitdues de chicas, preguntarle si esa era la torre hokage.

-Oye, dime ¿esa es la torre hokage?.-Pregunto caballerosamente el ahora rubio ''Sanji''.

-¿Tu que crees?.-Dijo como si fuera lo maximo, seguido por gritos de ''Sasuke-kuun! eres tan genial!'' y otras cosas.

-¿Que dijiste?.-Dijo Naruto dispuesto a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Akira.

-Tranquilo Menma, no queremos dejarlo mas idiota de lo que ya esta.-Dijo Akira con tono burlon, seguido por risas por parte de Hayato y Shun.

-Maldito!.-Dijo Sasuki digo Sasuke para luego darle un golpe a Akira.

-Tekkai...-Susurro Akira, y no fue oido por nadie.

Al impactar el golpe Akira ni se inmuto, como si una mosca se hubiera parado en el.

-Perro ladrador y poco mordedor, eh?.-Dijo Akira mientras levantaba su puño dispuesto a golperlo pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya basta!.-Se escucho la voz de un hombre.

-Yondaime Hokage!.-Dijo Sasuke al ver a Minato.

-¿Que pasa aqui?.-Pregunto Minato serio.

-Oh vera Sr. Hokage, yo y mis hermanos queriamos incribirnos a la academia de esta aldea, y para eso nos dijeron que teniamos que acudir a usted, así que nos dirigiamos a la torre hokage, pero como somos nuevos en este lugar decidimos pedir indicaciones a este peculiar azabache y resulto bastante agresivo.-Dijo Akira muy formal para la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Es eso cierto, Sasuke?.-Pregunto el Hokage.

-Bueno si... pero...-No sabia que decir el Azabache.

-Bien con eso es suficiente, acompañeme porfavor.-Dijo ahora amablemente el hokage.

Despues de caminar unos minutos llegaron a la oficina del Hokage, el cual les entrego un formulario para que llenaran sus datos una vez llenados.

-Muy bien, ahora solo por formalidad ¿podrian entregarnos sus documentos que los acreditan como habitantes del país del fuego?.-Pregunto Minato.

-Claro, aqui tiene Yondaime-sama.-Dijo Akira, y así dicho y echo los 4 ''hermanos'' le entregaron sus documentos.

-Muy bien, mañana mismo empiezan la academia, tengan suerte, la necesitaran.-Dijo Minato mientras pensaba con orgullo en sus hijas, y tambien en los sucesores de los mas grandes clanes de la aldea de Konoha.

-Gracias yondaime-sama.-Dijo sarcastico Shu, sarcasmo que paso desapercibido por Minato que estaba muy ocupado pensando en sus hijas.

-Bien, tengan unas llaves de un departamento que les consegui para que puedan quedarse en Konoha, ya estan 3 meses de renta pagados, los demas tendran que conseguirlo de misiones, esfuerzense.-Dijo con una sornisa Minato.

-Gracias Hokage-sama! es genial!.-Dijo esta vez Naruto energeticamente como siempre, minato le respondio con una sornisa, despues de esto los 4 chicos decidieron ir a el departamento que el Yondaime Hokage tan amablemente les consiguio.

Despues de esto salieron de la torre hokage y caminaron a paso lento hasta llegar al departamento que el Hokage les consiguio, era bastante grande, 4 habitaciones, 2 baños , 1 cocina y una sala, los 4 se sorprendiron un poco al ver que en la sala no habia algun Visual Homu Den Den Mushi (Visual den den mushi de hogar, bueno solo le agrege Homu al Visual Den Den Mushi xD, es como una television que funciona con unos Visual Den Den Mushi pero mas pequeños, fueron inventados hace algunos años y rapidamente se volvieron muy populares ademas de que eran bastante accesibles en cuanto a precio).

Pero recordaron que estaban en el continente Elemental y no se sorprendieron ya que este continente estava algo retrasado en cuanto a tecnologia ademas de que no tenian parcticamente ningun contacto con nada del mundo exterior, por lo que no le tomaron importancia, excepto por Naruto y Hayato que le pedian a Akira que les comprara un Visual Homu Den Den Mushi porque segun ellos no se querian perder sus caricaturas y programas.

Luego de rogarle por practicamente hasta que anochesio Akira se arto y axcedio, uso su Den Den Mushi y llamo a la compañia que producia los Visual Homu Den Den Mushi (656-077-342-567 llame ya :D).

-¿Hola?, si me gustaria pedir un V.H.D.D.M de pantalla plana y HD.-Dijo Akira un poco preocupado por la distancia y temia que no se lo llevaran.

-Bien, a ¿donde tenemos que entregarle el producto?.-Dijo una voz que era el que atendia a Akira atra vez del Den Den Mushi.

-Ummm... a Konoha, en el continente Elemental, calle Kunai, 3244#.-Dijo Akira algo preocupado.

-Lo siento, pero me temo que ese lugar esta muy lejos.-Dijo la voz atra vez del Den Den Mushi.

-Okey, le dare una propina de 100.000 berries a el que me entregue el producto y pagare el triple por el producto.-Dijo Akira tratando de convenser a el homre, inmediatamente se escucharon voces que se peleaban por entregar el producto, aparentemente necesitaban el dinero.

-Muy bien seño-, hey no empujen! ya decidiremos quien ira, disculpe, el producto le llegara en unas semanas, gracias por su compra!.-Dijo para luego colgar.

-Bien par de llorones ya tienen su Visual Homu Den Den Mushi, ¿están felices?.-Dijo irritado Akira por la gran cantidad de dinero que iba a gastar.

-Gracias Aniki! eres el mejor!.-Dijo Naruto abrazando sus pies.

-Lose Naruto, soy el mejor.-Dijo Akira con una sonrisa.-Bueno basta de juegos, a dormir, mañana tenemos escuela!.-Dijo Akira con tono autoritario.

-Si Aniki!.-Dijo Naruto mientras se despedía con un saludo militar y se iba a dormir.

-Bien... que buen hermano soy, bueno ya es hora de que me valla a dormir también.-Dijo Akira para luego ir a dormir a su habitación.

Hasta aqui el capitulo de Hoy! y como dije al principio aqui estan los datos de Shun y Hayato!

Shun:

Apariencia Física: Tiene pelo negro un poco largo, siempre viste de manera elegante, es bastante apuesto tieniendo su propio club de fans durante su entrenamiento en la isla de entrenamiento para las futuras generaciones del CP9.

Personalidad: Generalmente es serio, frio y calculador, a excepsion cuando se trata de una pelea, es muy salvaje pero sin dejar de ser calculador y le encanta una buena pelea.

Hijo de : El vice-almirante Momonga (cabe a destacar que este fue uno de los 5 vice-almirantes que estuvo en la buster call de Ennies Lobby).

Edad: 14 años

Hayato:

Apariencia Física: Al igual que su compañero de entranamiento en el CP9, shun, siempre viste de manera elegante y también tuvo su club de fans, su pelo es negro y peinado hacia atras como Crocodile.

Personalidad: Es bastante confiado y seguro de si mismo, aunque se aburre con facilidad.

Hijo de: El almirante Kizaru-Borsalino.

Edad: 15 años.


	7. CP9 Vs La élite de la academia y kiba

**Ok, en este capitulo va a haber mas accion, y disculpen si las peleas no son muy buenas, pero aun no estoy acostumbrado a describir peleas, pero hize lo mejor que pude, y aqui veran parte de la verdadera naturaleza de Akira a la hora de pelear! nos vemos al final!**

**_CP9 VS La élite de la academia! _**

**Konoha, 6:30 a.m**

Podemos ver a los 3 jóvenes agentes del CP9 levantados temprano como de costumbre ya estaban listo a excepción de...

-Despiertaaaa!.-Gritaba Akira mientras tiraba a su hermanito de la cama.

-Hay!, Akira idiota!, ¿porque me tiras?.-Pregunto irritado Naruto.

-Porque te tienes que preparar para ir a la escuela!, ya estamos todos listos excepto tu!.-Le ordeno Akira a su pequeño hermano rubio.

-Bien, bien, ya me voy a bañar.-Dijo de mala gana para luego irse a bañar.

-Tsk... Es como un niño chiquito.-Dijo Akira harto de la actitud de su hermano. Luego de eso camino afuera de su departamento para luego subirse al techo mirando el amanecer, mas bien como si esperara a alguien o algo.

Luego de unos minutos esperando se logro ver algo volando, pequeño y blanco. Luego de unos segundos se pudo divisar que era, era una paloma blanca con una corbata roja y al parecer tenia un papel en el pico que le entrego a Akira para luego sentarse tranquilamente en el hombro derecho de Akira.

Akira luego de leer el papel acaricio la cabeza de la paloma con su dedo (debido al tamaño de la paloma obviamente).

-Bien echo Hattori.-Dijo con una sonrisa Akira.

Luego de eso se recostó tranquilamente en el tejado esperando a su hermano menor.

-Aniki! ya baja de ahí.-Escucho el grito de su hermanito llamándolo.

-Muy bien.-Dijo para luego bajar junto con la paloma, Naruto noto a la paloma y sintio curiosidad.

-Umm?, Aniki ¿quien es esa paloma?.-Pregunto curioso.

-Es hattori, mi mascota desde hace ya un buen tiempo.-Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica akira, que en poco tiempo volvió a cambiar por una seria.-Por cierto hermanito, yo y mis compañeros en publico usaremos una personalidad diferente, yo seré ''timido'' y hablare mediante Hattori con la ventriloquia, Shun sera alguien ''romántico'' y Hayato sera alguien muy... ¿como decirlo?... energético.-Dijo Akira intrigando a su rubio hermano.

-¿Y eso porque?.-Dijo Naruto sin entender.

-Veras nosotros somos agentes de una pequeña agencia acargo del Gobierno mundial conocida como CP9 y debemos mantener un bajo perfil y actuar para no ser descubiertos.-Dijo Akira tratando de ser lo mas simple posible para su hermano.

- ''Haste el que etendiste'' Ummm si...si ya veo.-Dijo sin entender Naruto.

- ''No entendio un carajo...'' muy bien, vamonos.-Dijo Akira al ver que sus compañeros salian.

-!¿Que no vamos a desayunar?!.-Pregunto asustado el rubio.

-Claro que desayunaremos, el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día pero ya no tenemos tiempo para cocinar son las 7:10 y las clases empiezan a las 8:00, comeremos en un puesto de ramen que vi al llegar, y por si te lo preguntas no, no podemos usar el Geppo llamariamos mucho la atencion.-Dijo Akira serio.-Ah y por cierto... nuestra ''actuacion''.-Dijo mientras cambiaba su pose y jugaba con sus dedos como cierta peli-azulada.

-Muy bien vamooooos!.-Gritaba energetico Hayato que normalmente era flojo.

Luego de esa rara escena caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a Ichiraku's ramen.

-Oh, hola ¿que les puedo servir?.-Pregunto amablemente una castaña de ojos negros.

-A mi deme lo que pida Naruto.-Dijo Hattori/Akira.

-Ahh! esa paloma hablo!.-Dijo asustada la castaña.

-No, disculpe es que mi hermano es muy timido y prefiere hablar con la ventriloquía a travez de su mascota paloma.-Dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla. Ayame al oír esto volteo a ver a el mensionado y si, efectivamente parecia timido jugando con sus dedos que le recordo a una chica peli-azulada que pasaba de vez en cuando.

-Oh ya veo, En tal caso sientense y tomare sus pedidos, por cierto soy Ayame.-Dijo amablemente la ahora nombrada Ayame.

-Hola!, yo soy Hayato, el es Shun, el es Menma, y este timido de poraqui es Sanji.-Dijo energeticamente Hayato.

-Mucho gusto linda dama.-Dijo Shun muy galante.

-Gracias.-Dijo Ayame un poco alagada.

Luego de esto cada uno pidio un tazon de ramen diferente excepto Akira que pidio el mismo que Naruto, junto claro a su ''timidez''. Despues de terminar de desayunar los 4 ''hermanos'' se dirijeron a la academa a la cual llegaron a tiempo justo a las 7:50.

-A si que ¿ustedes son los nuevos alumnos, eh?.-Pregunto un hombre castaño y con una cicatriz en su cara.

-Si señor.-Dijo Naruto.

-Muy bien, esperen aqui en lo que calmo el grupo para luego presentarlos.-Dijo el profesor que desde hace rato se escuchaba mucho escandalo en el salon.

Luego de calmar a sus alumnos el ahora identificado como Iruka les pidio a los 4 que pasaran. Caminaron hasta quedar en medio del salon en donde se presentaron 1 por 1.

-Hola, yo soy Na-... Monkey D Menma.-Saludo un poco nervioso Naruto porque casi mete la pata.

-Hola, yo soy Monkey D Shun, un gusto.-Dijo con un tono sexy que hizo sonrojar a mas de una.

-Hola hola hola!, yo soy Hayato! espero llevarme bien con todos!.-Dijo alegre Hayato.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Hattori *la paloma pone cara de O.O* digo, soy Monkey D Sanji.-Dijo Hattori/Akira.

-Umm?, ¿Que sucede Sanji?, ¿porque la paloma habla por ti?...-Dijo extrañado Iruka.

-Lo siento esque mi hermanito es algo timido, y prefiera hablar mediante Hattori usando la ventriloquía.-Dijo nervioso Hayato.

-Bien, pero solo di tu nombre con tu voz tan siquiera Sanji, no es tan dificil.-Dijo Iruka con una gota resvalando por la cabeza, ya tenia suficiente con la timidez de cierta oji perla. A lo dicho Akira asintio y antes de hablar empezo a jugar con sus dedos y se le puso un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-H-h-hola, s-soy Sa-sanj-i, M-mucho gusto.-Dijo ''nervioso''. Naruto tenia que admitirlo su hermano era un maestro de la actuacion, engaño a todo el grupo, excepto cierto peli-negro-emo-vengador-recentido y alguien mas.

-DEJA DE ACTUAR!.-Se escucho el grito de un Uchia, pero no era Sasuke, era una mujer de pelo negro suelto y ojos negros como todos los Uchihas, cualquiera tenia que admitirlo era hermosa.

-¿Disculpa?.-Dijo Akira mediante su paloma mascota.

-Si, puedes engañar a todo el salon si quieres pero a mi no me engañas, porque soy de la elite y puedo ver a travez de tu engaño, ademas tu actitud era muy difernte ayure cuando peleaste con mi hermano.-Dijo triunfal la Uchiha.

-Porfavor no me recuerdes eso, me pones mas nervioso.-Dijo Akira aun atravez de su paloma mientras jugaba con sus dedos con un sonrojo.

-Tsk.. maldito, SENSEI!, propongo que hagamos un mini-torneo, para ver que tan habiles son los nuevos, así sabremos si son lo suficientemente buenos como para estar en la escuela o empezar desde primer grado!.-Dijo arrogante la Uchiha.

-Me parece bien Mizuki, todos salgan al patio, veremos las habilidades de sus nuevos compañeros.-Dijo Iruka en tonces todos salieron emocionados al patio, excepto un grupo de estudiantes, Hinata Hyuga esta salia mas bien con su nerviosismo, un monton de chicas que rodeaban a Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha que tenia ganas de una revancha, Shikamaru Nara que iba con flojera y las 2 hijas del Yondaime Hokage, una parecia serena y tranquila, en cambio la otra hiba entusiasmada pero esperaba a su hermana.

Ya una vez en el patio los 4 ''hermanos'' decidieron turnarse primero iria Shun, luego Hayato, seguido por Akira y por ultimo Naruto.

-Muy bien, ¿quien quiere pelear contra Shun?.-Pregunto Iruka a sus estudiantes en donde nadie levanto la mano, aparentemente los uchiha y uzumaki-namikaze que eran los que mas le llamaron la atencion a las 4 habian elegido a sus oponentes y Shun no estaba en la lista, luego de unos segundos alguien la levanto. Era Kiba inuzuka.

Kiba se coloco delante de Shun y le dijo:

-Preparate para perder, chico pinguino.-Se burlo Kiba de el traje de Shun.

-Lo mismo digo, saco de pulgas.-Le respondio Shun conservando su tranquilidad y su fachada de romeo.

-Ganale! Shun-kun!-

-Tu puedes Shun-kun!-

Se escuchaban varios gritos de animos para Shun por parte de las chicas, mientras lo chicos se ponian celosos.

-¿Preparados?.-Pregunto Iruka colocandose entre los dos.

-Si.-Afirmaron los dos.

-Comienzen!.-Grito Iruka.

Inmediatamente el Inuzuka le dio una patada a Shun, el cual al ver el golpe susurro ''Soru'', que solo fue audible para Kiba, Akira y Hayato. Naruto no estaba prestando mucha atencion, estaba viendo a sus hermanas biologicas.

Luego de decir eso para sorpresa de todos, Shun desaparecio, ''!Que rapido!'' fue el pensamiento de todos, excepto los Uchiha que pensaban ''Ese maldito, esa velocidad solo puede ser de un uchiha de elite como yo''.

-!¿Desaparecio?!.-Pregunto Kiba para si mismo mientras volteba para todos lados.-''No tranquilizate, no importa que tan rapido sea no podra escapara mi olfato y el de Akamaru''.-Pensaba confiado Kiba. Y así fue logro olerlo en la copa de un árbol.

-Ahí estas!.-Grito mientras abentaba una piedra a un árbol, del cual salio Shun intacto.

-Vaya, así que era verdad lo que escuche de los Inuzuka, su olfato es formidable, pero con eso no ganaras la batalla.-Dijo mientras corria en zig zag con soru, y en uno de esos Shun aparecio delante del inuzuka.

-Es tu fin.-Dijo en un susurro letal que intimido al Inuzuka.- Shigan "Oren".-Fue lo ultimo que escucho el Inuzuka para luego recibir una gran lluvia de Shigan, en la cual Shun se contuvo para no matarlo.

Kiba callo al suelo inconsiente.

-El ganador es Shun!-Dijo Iruka impresionado por la fuerza de Shun. Inmediatamente se escucharon los ''Kyaaa Shun-kun!'' ''Shun-Kun eres genial'', entre otras alavanzas de las mujeres a Shun, en otra sircunstancia Shun las hubiera ignorado, pero tenia que mantener su actuacion así que fue a coquetear con las mujeres, o almenos un grupo de ellas, ya que las otras seguian fieles a ''su Sasuke-kun''.

-Muy bien, el siguiente en pelear sera Hayato.-Dijo Iruka para que el nombrado pasara pero antes de que pasara Akira con voz seria y baja para que solo lo escuchara el le susurro ''Contente, Shun ya llamo demasiado la atencion''. Le aconsejo no mejor dicho le ordeno a su compañero.

Luego de eso Hayato se coloco en medio de el campo de entrenamiento.

-Muy bien, ¿quien quiere pelear esta vez?.-Pregunto Iruka, inmediatamente una chica peli-roja levanto la mano, era Natsuki.

-Yo peleare, espero que des buena pelea, Hayato-san.-Dijo desafiante Natsuki.

-Espero darla me sietno intimidado ante la hija del Yondaime.-Dijo Hayato finjiendo temblar.

-¿Estan listos?.-Pregunto Iruka de nuevo.

-Si.-Afirmaron los dos.

-Muy bien... empiezen!.-Grito Iruka para que la batalla empezara.

Rapídamente Natsuki llego frente a Hayato, esta al ver eso se confio y empezo a dar una gran lluvia de golpes a su rostro a lo que este dijo en un susurro ''Kami-e'', despues de decir esto empezo a esquivar los golpes de la peli-roja cual hoja de papel.

Natsuki no podia hacertar ningun golpe y se empezo a desesperar, luego de unos segundos mas de dar golpes dio un salto hacia atras.

-Fuuton: Kazekega no Jutsu (Técnica de la Herida del Viento).-Dijo Natsuki mientras hacia posciones con las manos y formando filos de viento invisibles que fueron difciles de esquivar para Hayato, no tenia tiempo y en vez de esquivarlas.

-Tekkai.-Dijo mientras ponia sus brazos en forma de X y usando claramente el Tekkai, resiviendo el Jutsu de Natsuki y formando una gran nube de humo que cubrio todo el campo.

-Ja!, eso debe ser suficiente.-Adelantaba su victoria la peli-roja.

-La ganadora es.-NO termino de hablar porque de la nube de humo se veia a Hayato de pie intacto.

-!¿Como?!.-Grito desconsertada Natsuki.

-Esa es un excelente Jutsu, si lo hubiera resivido directamente hubiera sido peligroso.-Dijo Hayato con una sonrisa.-Ahora me toca a mi.-Dijo mientras hacia sellos de mano.

- Fuuton: Kaze Hageshi no Jutsu (Técnica del Viento Violento) .-Grito Hayato mientras en los alrededores del combate se desata una fuerte corriente de aire que dificulta la visa para todos los presentes, una vez pasa el Jutsu a los ojos de todos Hayato habia desaparecido.

-!¿En donde esta?!.-Grito desconsertada Natsuki.

-En donde menos te lo imaginas... Tekkai!.-Grito Hayato en el aire dejandose caer desde el aire con su puño enfrente con el Tekkai en el (como superman :P), impactando en el estomago de Natsuki, dejandola fuera de combate y de pasa estampada con un árbol que fue destruido por el impacto.

Todos quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo, habia derrotado a la hija del cuarto Hokage, o eso creian todos.

-Uffff... este combate si que sera dificil.-Dijo Hayato desonsertando a todos menos a los mas habilidosos (Akira, Shun, Naruto, Sasuke, Mizuki, Naomi, Hinata, Shino y Shikamaru).

De los escombros empieza a salir Natsuki en modo Bijuu.

-Eres bueno, pero ahora no puedo perder.-Decia confiada Natsuki.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-Dijo retadoramente Hayato.-Soru.-Dijo Hayato para desaparecer de la vista de todos y aparecer enfrente de Natsuki, inmediatamente ambos empiezan a intercambiar golpes, para todos la pelea estaba muy pareja, pero para los de buen hojo claramente Natsuki iba ganando la pelea, sin aviso alguno un clon de Natsuki sujeta a Hayato, este se libera en poco tiempo, pero ese poco tiempo fue suficiente para que Natsuki lograra hacer un rasengan en cada mano.

-Eso es!.-Decia impactado Hayato.-El rasengan!.-Dijo sin poder contener su sorpresa.

-Impresionante, conoces esta tecnica, pero por conocerla no significa que puedas detenerla, ahora rindete o terminaras en el hospital.-Decia confiada Natsuki.

-''NO NO!, si eso me da... no, puedo resistirlo! con mi Tekkai mas poderoso!'' no, podre resistirlo ven rojita!.-Grito Hayato claramente provocando a Natsuki.

-Tsk... como quieras!.-Gritaba Natsuki con los rasengan en su mano directos a Hayato, en su mando Derecha el rasengan estaba mas serca, en cambio la Izquierda estaba detras de ella, como si fuera a hacer algun combo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficentemente serca...

-Tekkai "Go".-Grito Hayato dejando su pecho y estomago bulnerable, aparentemente era el Tekkai normal, pero este era mucho mas fuerte.

El primer Resngan impacto claramente hacia retroseder a Hayato varios metros, pero no conforme con eso iba a impactar el segundo, cuando Minato detuvo su brazo que estaba por impactar con Hayato, Hayato siguio retrocediendo variso metros, al final quedo 10 m atras de donde estaba antes con la cabeza agachada.

Luego de unos pocos segundos levanto su cabeza con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cara decia ''Te lo dije''.

-Impresionante, resistio el Rasengan.-Decia impresionado minato.

-¿Como?.-Se preguntaba impactada Natsuki. Dicho eso Hayato empezo a caminar de vuelta en medio del campo en donde estaban peleando, levanto la mano y dijo.

-Me rindo.-Con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo una gota de sangre de la nariz, de su boca, y de su frente.

-¿Porque?, aun puedes pelear vamos!.-Decia Natsuki tratando de combencerlo.

-Lo siento Natsuki, pero ya no puedo sostenerme mas en pie.-Dijo Natsuki para luego caer al suelo inconsiente. Luego de eso Natsuki salio del modo Bijuu, y se escucharon las quejas hacia la peli-roja por dejar a Hayato en tal estado.

-Natsuki, ¿que te eh dicho sobre el modo Bijuu?.-Le cuestionaba el rubio mayor a su hija.

-Que no lo use, solo en caso de vida o muerte...-Decia Natsuki con la cabeza abajo.

-Pero peleaste bien.-Dijo Minato sacandole una sonrsia a Natsuki.-Pero aun así, si no hubieras usado el modo Bijuu Hayato te hubiera vencido, tienes que entrenar mas.-Dijo Minato resiviendo un ''Claro Otou-san!'' por parte de Natsuki.

-Bien, la siguiente pelea sera de Sanji! ¿Quien quiere pelear contra el?.-Pregunto Iruka mientras el mensionado ahora rubio con su paloma en el hombro pasaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento de la academia.

2 personas levantaron la mano, eran Sasuke Uchiha y Mizuki Uchiha.

-Ummmm... supongo que la ultima palabra es tuya, Sanji.-Dijo Iruka sin saber a quien elejir, cualquiera que peleara daria una buena batalla... al menos para el profesor.

-Ummmm... contra Mizuki!, porque ya comprobe que Sasuke es debil!.-Dijo Sanji/Hattori haciendo que cierto emo vengador sufriera una gran erida a su ego.

-!¿Como te atreves?!, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha! ¿ESCUCHASTE? un UCHIHA!, me debes respeto!.-Decia desesperado Sasuke.

-Callate Sasuke, el mismo lo dijo eres debil, ahora mira como una verdadera Uchiha pelea.-Dijo con arrogancia Mizuki.

Una vez los dos estuvieron frente a frente, iruka hizo el mismo procedimiento como en las batallas anteriores, y la pelea comenzo.

-!TOMA ESTO!.-Gritaba la Uchiha mientras lanzaba una gran cantidad de Shurikens a Akira, al ver esto la paloma volo del hombro de su actual amo y se puso a sobre volar el campo, a Akira no se le dificulto nada esquivarlos todos y cada uno, algunos simplemente movia la cabeza a un lado, o usaba soru, parecia teletransportarse, sin darse cuenta estaba delante de Mizuki y agarro sus 2 brazos con las manos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que los famosos Uchiha pueden hacer?, que decepsion...-Dijo sin mover la boca y en un leve susurro que solo ella logro oir, esa voz era siniestra, carente de cualquier sentimiento excepto por el amor a la guerra.-Y por cierto tenias razon, estoy actuando, si que eres buena en este tipo de cosas.-Dijo burlon.- Shigan "Madara".-Fue lo utlimo que escucho Mizuki luego para recibir una gran lluvia de Shigan's, pero con las 2 manos, esto era casi suficiente para sacarla de combate, pero fue detenido antes de darle una patada.

-Ya es suficiente.-Dijo Minato que logro llegar a tiempo para detener la patada de Akira.

-L-losiento H-hokage-sama, me d-d-deje llev-var.-Dijo Akira en voz baja regresando a su actuacion y jugando con los dedos junto a su sonrojo, lo que le parecio adorable para la mayoria de las chichas y se empezaron a escuchar gritos como ''Kyaa! que adorable!'' o cosas así, para seguir con su actuacion Akira se puso completamente ''rojo'', como cierta peli-azulada y hiba a caer ''desmayado'', pero fue detenido por su hermano Naruto.

-Tranquilo Aniki te tengo.-Dijo Naruto mientras entregaba a su hermano a unos enfermeros que se llevaron a Mizuki y al ''desmayado'' Akira.

-Muy bien sigo yo!.-Decia emocionado Naruto.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de Hoy! Gracias por leer!, y si Akira es mas violento cuando pelea, tambien es un gran actor (algo necesario de en CP9 actual) y un muy buen actor de la ventriloquia.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

***Prodigy23 fuera* **


	8. Akuma no Mi

**_Bueno, este capitulo fue mas Random que otra cosa pero bueno xD, okey, no fue tan random, aquí se muestran muchas cosas que serán un poco importantes en el futuro y otras que aclaran otras cosas. Por ejemplo sobre Shun y Hayato, y lo que tanto esperaban las Akuma no Mi de Naruto y AKira. _**

**_Antes de iniciar el capitulo le contestare a ''Liseth tkm''._**

**Liseth tkm:** Si, esta historia es NaruHina :3 al principio queria un Harem, o Naruhina, hasta hace poco me habia decidido a un harem pero no era muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas así que decidi Naruhina (lo siento por los que quieren harem pero soy malo con los harems :c)

Cap. 8 ''**Akuma No Mi''**

-Muy bien sigo yo!.-Decia emocionado Naruto.

-Bien, ¿quien quiere pelear contra Menma?.-Pregunto Iruka mientras veia que nade levantaba la mano, aparentemente habian sido intimidados por las peleas anteriores, Sasuke estaba por levantar la mano, pero una chica peli-roja fue mas rapido que el.

-Yo yo yo yo!.-Gritaba alegre una pelirroja con cola de caballo.

-Bien, la siguiente pelea sera entre Naomi y Menma.-Dijo Iruka mientras los dos mencionados caminaban al campo.

Una vez ambos se posicionaron.- ¿Estan listos?.-Pregunto Iruka a ambos peleadores.

-Si.-Afirmaron ambos.

-Muy bien, COMIENZEN!.-Grito Iruka para que la pelea diera inicio.

Ambos mostaban su gran habilidad en el taijutsu, Naruto usaba su ''Estilo de pierna negra'', mientras Naomi usaba el mismo Taijutsu que le enseñaban en la escuela, a todos les impresionaba que Naruto pudiera detener y regresar todos los ataques de Naomi usando solo las piernas.

-Eres fuerte.-Decia con una sonrisa arrogante Naomi.-Pero no puedo perder, soy la hija del Yondaime Hokage, ya viste lo que le paso a tu amigo que peleo contra mi hermana, acabaras igual.-Decia arrogante.

-El enrealidad es mi hermano, pero por lo que se Natsuki uso el poder del Kyubi así que mi hermano en teoria es mas fuerte, de noser por ese chakra tu hermana habria perdido.-Dijo Naruto picandole en el orgullo de la peli-roja.

-Ya veras.-Decia Naomi enojada por el comentario del rubio, que claro la ofendio.

Ambos intercambiaban golpes habilmente, pero ya era tiempo de que el superior apareciera.

-Rindete, no puedes seguirme el paso.-Dijo arrogante Naomi.

-Eso crees... Tekkai Kenpo .-Dijo Naruto mientras endurecia el cuerpo, cosa que Naomi ya habia notado.

-Hay esta otra vez, esa rara tecnia, dime ¿que es esa tecnica?.-Preguntaba intrigada.

-Impresionante, lo notaste pero me temo que no te lo dire.-Decia Naruto aun inmovil.

-No importa, por lo que eh visto al usar esa tecnica tu y tus hermanos no se pueden mover, esa tecnica sera tu perdicion!.-Gritaba Naomi mientras en su mano derecha aparecia un rasengan, aparentemente Naomi tenia un mayor control de chakra y del rasengan ya que ella era capaz de hacerlo con una mano.-Rasengan!.-Gritaba Naomi mientras corria con el Rasengan en su mano, el Hokage estaba por interbenir pero.

-Tekkai Kenpo "Roba no Kamae".-Dijo Naruto tranquilamente pero aun volumen que fue oido por todos, y desaparecia para volver a aparecer delante de Naomi a la cual le da una patada en la mano con el rasengan desaciendolo en el acto.-A diferiencia de mis hermanos Naomi, es que yo tengo un mayor control del Tekkai, y por lo cual me puedo mover mientras lo uso... rindete, no puedes ganar.-Dijo Naruto tratando de convencerla, ya que el tenia una gran caballerosidad por parte de Sanji.

-No digas tonterias!.-Gritaba Naomi mientras le daba una gran cantidad de patadas y golpes a Naruto el cual ni se inmutaba.

-Eso no es nada.-Dijo aun recibiendo los golpes.

-Naomi, rindete.-Dijo para la sorpresa de todos Minato.- El gano el combate, tus golpes no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper esa defensa suya.-Dijo Minato intrigado por la tecnica de Naruto.

-P-pero si uso el modo Bijuu podre ganar!.-Gritaba Naomi en un intento desesperado por ganar este combate.

-No, tienen prohibido usar el modo Bijuu.-Dijo Minato firme.- Se acabo, el ganador es Menma.-Dijo Minato declarando la victoria de Naruto/Menma.

-El ganador es Monkey D Menma!.-Delcaro Iruka oficialmente la victoria de Naruto.

(Inserte gritos de Fangirls aqui)

Se volvieron a escuchar los gritos de las nuevas fans de Naruto. A lo que el rubio se sonrojo.

Despues de eso las clases en la Academia siguieron normalmente hasta que llego el receso, rapidamente toda la escuela se formo en 5 grupos: Las Fans de Naruto/Menma, Sanji/Akira, Shun, Hayato y el recien reducido grupo de Sasuke.

**Con Naruto**

-Naruto-kun! te ves muy bien.-Gritaban cosas así las fans de Naruto, le traian almuerzos (si no dije bento algun problema? xD) Que sabra dios de donde sacaron.

-Ah, no gracias, yo cocino mi propia comida.-Dijo Naruto, tenia hambre pero no podria contra esa descomunal cantidad de almuerzos.

-Kyaaa! ademas de guapo sabe cocinar! !¿Acaso sera el hombre perfecto?!.-Gritaron las aun mas emocionadas fans de Naruto, al cual de resvalo una gota estilo anime por la sien.

Pero algo que nadie noto es que a lo lejos una chia pelo azulado pero oscuro y oji-perla, observaba de lejos a Monkey D Naruto.

**Con Akira.**

Akira se encontraba en un pequeño parque que quedaba serca de la academia, se veia tranquilo ademas de tener una gran cantidad de árboles apesar de ser pequeño, tanquilo y con naturaleza rodeandolo, el lugar perfecto para Akira y su leal mascota paloma.

Pero no fue así, cuando estaba dispuesto a empezar a comer de su almuerzo preparado por su hermano la noche pasada fue interrumpido por una gran cantidad de chicas que lo rodearon, Akira se impresiono por esto, cuando una mujer se lo proponia podria aparecer de la nada...

-Hola Sanji-kun, ¿que haces?.-Se le hacerco peligrosamente una chica. Como Akira tenia que seguir con su actuacion por mas que le molestara, se ''sonrojo'' y hablo mediante su paloma.

-Voy a comer mi almuerzo.-Decia atra vez de su mascota, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, algo que le llamo la atencion a todas es que la paloma imitaba tambien los movimientos de Akira e incluso movia el pico mientas hablaba.

-Wow Sanji-kun, debes ser muy habil como para haber entrenado a tu paloma para que moviera el pico e imitara tus movimientos mientras hablas.-Decia impresionada una de las chicas.

-Bueno enrealidad no es nada en realidad.-Volvo a decir atra vez de su paloma.

-Wow! ¿se fijaron?, no movio sus labios, pareciera que la paloma habla.-Dijo impresionada otra de las chicas.

-Apuesto, fuerte y talentoso! !¿Que mas se puede pedir en un hombre?!.-Grito otra chica alabando aun mas a Akira, el cual para seguir su actuacion se sonrojo a tal punto que se ''desmayo''. Rapidamente todas se peleaban para cuidar de el.

**Situaciones pasaban con los demas, la unica diferencia es que Shun parecia si coquetear con sus fan girls.**

Habia sido un largo dia para los 4 ''hermanos'', todos estaban cansados de sus fans, aunque el que mejor lo tomo fue Naruto, que ya se habia acostumbrado por las amazonas, pero el que peor lo tomo fue Akira que si deporci odiaba ser agobiado por mujeres, fue aun peor cuando tenia que actuar como alguien timido.

-Pffff... hoy fue un largo y pesado dia.-Dijo artado Akira.-Que bien se siente hablar por mi mismo, y no tartamudear.-Dijo albiado.

-Hay si hay si, seguro que gosabas de las atenciones de todas las chicas.-Se burlaba Hayato.

-Si como no, son odiosas solo se fijan en lo fisico, como odio ese tipo de mujeres.-Dijo artado, cuando llamaron a la puerta.-Yo voy...-Dijo Akira mientras se paraba del sillon en donde estaba sentado para dirijirse a la puerta.

Se sorprendio un poco al ver que era un ninja, por su chaleco y su cantidad de chakra, Akira dedujo que probablemente serai un Chunnin.

-Discule, ¿es usted Monkey D... Sanji?.-Pregunto el ninja mientras veia unas hojas de papel.

-Si... ¿para que me busca?.-Pregunto Akira extrañado.

-Tiene un paquete y una visita en la entrada de Konoha, para usted y su hermano ''Menma''.-Dijo el ninja mientras leia sus hojas de papel.

-Ya veo, VEN NARUTO! TENEMOS UNAS VISITAS EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA!.-Llamo Akira a su hermano, una vez estubo ahí ambos se dirijeron a la entrada en donde se sorpendieron al ver a Luffy y los mugiwara, junto con Garp, por un momento Naruto y Akira se asustaron pensando que los dos hiban a pelear, pero se sorpendieron al ver que platicaban muy alegremente.

-Hey Na- digo Menma!.-Grito Luffy al ver a su hijo adoptivo.

-Menma-kun!.-Grito Hancock feliz de volver a ver a su hijo adoptivo.

-Otou-san! Ka-san!.-Grito Naruto mientras corria a los brazos de sus padres. Mientras Akira corria hacia su abuelo, para sorpresa de todos Akira dirjio una patada a la cara de Garp.

Garp al ver la patada, detuvo la pierna de Akira con su mano, para luego estamparo numerosas veces contra el suelo, luego de asotarlo unas 5 veces lo solto.

-Ajajajajajaja, has mejorado Akira, pero aun te falta mucho para supearme!.-Gritaba Garp atrayendo la atencion de muchos aldeanos que pasaban por ahí, y mas de las fan girls de Akira que al verlo en el suelo se procuparon y fuerona socorrerlo.

-Tranquilas estoy bien.-Dijo Akira mediante su paloma que sabra Dios como llego a su hombro.-Lo siento chicas, pero tengo una conversacion privada con mi familia, por lo que les pido de la manera mas amable que se retire, gracias por su comprension.-Dijo muy cordialmente con su paloma mientras hacia una reverencia.

Las fangirls al oir esto se decepsionaron un poco, pero al ver la cordialidad del chico no se pudieron negar.

-Valla tal parece que eres popular Akira, siempre supe que eras un pervertido.-Dijo Garp para luego empezar a reir.

-Ya te dije que no soy un pervertido... ahora no al menos.-Se sonrojo Akira, esta vez ralmente se sonrojo, al recordar como era de niño.

-Bien a lo que venimos, no podemos pasar porque somos marines.-Dijo Garp haciendo enfasis en Marines, dandole entender a Akira que Luffy y sus amigos se estaban haciendo pasar por marines, obviamente para no empezar una pelea con los ninjas.-Y nos quedaremos en Konoha hasta finalizar los examenes Chunnin.-Hiba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por Hancock.

-Aparte de eso tenemos regalos para ustedes dos!.-Dijo con una sonrisa Hancock.

-Oye se lo queria decir yo.-Le recrimo Luffy a su esposa.

-Lo siento pero no recistia la emocion.-Se disculpo la emperatriz pirata.

-¿Y cuales son esos regalos?.-Preguntaba ansioso Naruto.

-S-senpais!, mejor denle sus regalosa Akira-san y Naruto-san en su casa,departamento o lo que sea, yo, ussop y chopper nos estamos cansando de cargar sus cosas! y tambien ese gran paquete que recibieron Akira y Naruto.-Dijo Bartolomeo mientras cargaba una gran montaña de maletas.

-Eso eso!.-Grito chopper el cual tambien cargaba una gran cantidad de maletas.

-Si, sera lo mejor para nuestras columnas.-Decia Ussop.

-Bien, bien, trio de chillones iremos primero a la casa de Akira y Naruto.-Dijo Nami fastidiada.

Una vez dicho eso los mugiwara, Garp y el par de hermanos se dirijieron a su departamento, llamaron un poco la atencion por lo raro que era ese grupo, especialmente Brook que era literalmente un esqueleto, Franky ahora ya no era como antes ''un enorme robot que llamaba mucho la atencion'', para ser mas ''practico'' se hizo una modificacion ahora tenia la misma apariencia del principio (como la primera vez que aparecio) pero con los mismos lazers, armas y artefactos que consiguio trans el time-skip, y tambien Bartolomeo y Chopper, Bartolomeo por cargar la gran cantidad de maletas que llevaba y Chopper por ser un ''hombre gorila'' segun todos lo que lo veian.

Luego de caminar algunos minutos llegaron a el departamento de los hermanos, al llegar vieron a los 2 mismos chicos que vieron en la isla natal de Luffy, Shun estaba sentado tranquilamente leyendo un libro, mientras Hayato leia una revista y tomaba un jugo de naranja.

-Hola.-Decia aburrido Hayato.

-Hola.-Dijo serio Shun.

-Tan sociables como siempre.-Dijo Naruto un poco cansado de su actitud, pero aun así les caia bien.- Ahora lo mas importante... ¿cuales son nuestros regalos?.-Pregunto impaciente Naruto.

-Bien, Naruto tu regalo esta en este cofre amarillo, y el de Akira en este negro.-Decia Hancock mientras les pasaba unos pequeños cofres a los mencionados.

-Bien que emocion!.-Gritaba emocionado Naruto.

-Gracias, no debieron haberse molestado.-Agradecio cortesmente Akira.

Una vez ambos tomaron lo abrieron de maneras distintas, Akira lo abrio lenta y tranquilamente, en cambio Naruto... bueno el lo abrio lo mas rapido que pudo, y los 2 se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver 2 frutas ahí adentro, pero no eran unas frutas normales, eran un par de Akuma no Mi, la de Naruto tenia la forma de una manzana, tenia remolinos y era amarilla, la raíz estaba en forma espiral.

La de Akira tenia la forma de un racimo de plátanos, la cascara era negra, y tenia 5 ''platanos'' en total, su raíz tenia forma de L acostada.

-E-estos son.-Decia sorprendido Naruto.

-Si, son Akuma no Mi autenticas.-Decia Akira serio.

-Geniaaaaaal!.-Grito Naruto mientras la metia en su boca. Pero no se la pudo tragar porque de un golpe Akira se la saco de la boca.

-No hagas estupideces... no se puede saber con exactitud que poder te van a dar una Akuma no mi... puede hacerte mas fuerte pero tambien puede arruinar tu vida...-Decia Akira serio pensando en las consecuencias.-Oigan, Shun, Hayato ustedes tienen Akuma no mi, ¿no? ¿se puede saber que poder te da una Akuma no mi?.-Pregunto Akira a sus dos compañeros.

-No, no se puede saber, nosotros tuvimos suerte de ingerir unas frutas con habilidades buenas, pero no creo que se vuelban mas debiles, si las saben usar bien claro.-Dijo Shun con su gran cara de ''quiero ser tu amigo''.

-Bien... ahora Naruto quiero que analises estas 2 opciones, 1° Podemos comernos estas Akuma no mi tomando el riesgo de tener una buena habilidad o no, ademas de ser como una roca en el agua o 2° Venderlas y ganar millones, ¿que eliges?.-Pregunto serio Akira, aunque no lo decia por molestar a su hermano, al contrario el queria ayudarlo.

-Pues claro que la opcion 1!, ademas no podemos venderlas es un regalo.-Dijo Naruto aun con ganas de comersela.

-Bien... supongo que yo tambien correre el riesgo.-Dijo resignado a que su hermanito se comeria la Akuma no Mi se lo permitiera o no.

-Bien! a comer!.-Naruto estaba apunto de comersela de un solo bocado pero Akira lo volvio a detener con una patada.-Aniki ahora que?!.-Se quejo Naruto.

-Acabas de comer gloton!, y te la comeras hasta mañana en el receso de la academia como castigo por no recordarlo!.-Regaño a su hermano, mostrando que era un Aniki muy sobre-protector.

-!¿Que porque?!.-Grito Naruto mientras lloraba estilo anime, lo que hizo reir a todos los presentes, excepto a Shun que siguio serio como siempre pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y Hayato le saco una gran sonrisa ''Naruto si que me agrada'' era lo que pensaba Hayato.

-Bueno bueno, miren la hora! ya son las 9:30! vallanse a dormir!.-Dijo amable pero autoritaria como siempre Hancock.

-Bien, buenas noche madre (no recuerdo como se escribe en japones xD), otu-san!, chicos!.-Se despedia Naruto, mientras el y Akira se retiraban.

-¿Y ustedes dos a que horas se piensan ir a dormir?.-Se dirigia autoritaria Hancock a Hayato y Shun.

-Uhh... bueno nosotros...-No sabia que decir Shun, estaba intimidado por la aura que emanaba esa azabache.

-Vallanse a dormir ahora!.-Regaño Hancock a los 2 recien descubiertos usuarios de Akuma no Mi.

-Si señora!.-Dijeron ambos asustados mientras corrian a su habitacion.

**Al día siguiente, 6:00 a.m**

En la sala podemos ver en el sofa pequeño a Zoro dormido/sentado, Luffy en el sillon para 2 personas, Sanji en el de 3 personas, Chopper en una almuada, Brook, Franky, Ussop, y Bartolomeo en unas sillas que tomaron de la cocina.

En la habitacion de huespedes (3 camas vallase a saber porque), dormian las chicas, mientras que los 4 hermanos tenian sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque el que siempre a esta hora estaba dormido era Naruto... en cambio sus hermanos ya se estaban cambiando, cada uno con su traje y su respectivo sombrero (Sombrero de copa negro para Shun, sombrero vaquero negro para Hayato y sombrero borsalino para Akira por si no recuerdan).

**7:00**

-Despiertaaaaaa!.-Se escucho por toda la casa el grito de Akira despertando a Naruto.

-AhhhhH!, NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!.-Se quejaba como siempre el rubio.

-!¿Como quieres que no te asuste si no te despiertas?!, si por tu fuera te levantabas hasta las 11!, ahora empieza a listarte! por dios paresco tu madre!.-Se quejaba el azabache.-Luego de eso desayuna rapido, Hancock-san preparo el desayuno.

1 ducha y un desayuno despues

Podemos ver a el timido (Akira), el romantico (Shun), el hiperactivo (Hayato) y el azabache (Naruto), (recerden que Akira y Naruto usan un jutsu de trasnformacion para no ser descubiertos hasta el final de los examenes chunnin).

Los 4 hermanos ahora eran rodeados por casi todas las chichas de la escuela, como tenian que mantener su ''actuacion'', Akira se mostraba timido, Shun les coqueteaba, y Hayato simplemente se divertia por tanta atencion, mientras Naruto se sonrojaba.

Ya una vez en el salon era la misma fregadera pero gracias a Kami, Iruka las sentaba a todas, las clases continuearon como siempre para los 4 hermanos, Akira ''Sanji'' era de los mas sobresalientes en teoria, Shun coqueteaba con sus compañeras, Hayato paspaba moscas pero era inteligente, y Naruto no entendia mucho pero era de los mejores en cuanto a pelea.

Así siguio hasta la hora mas esperada por el rubio, el receso de la Academia, rapidamente las fans de ''Sanji'' lo siguieron hasta el parque donde iba siempre, las fans de Shun con shun, las de hayato con hayato, etc; Pero esta las fangirls de Naruto no encontraban a su amado, este habia logrado encontrar un lugar secreto, estaba en el mismo parque al que su hermano hiba siempre, pero ocutlo, pera una casa del árbol abandonado, no parecia haber sido visitado en años por lo que decidio comer ahí su Akuma no Mi solo, o eso creia...

**Con Akira.**

-''Pffff... estas chicas tan fastidiosas no dejan de joder, no se si pueda comer mi Akuma no Mi agusto, bueno no creo que interfieran, solo creo que se sorprenderan por ver una fruta tan rara''.-Pensaba el azabache mientras sacaba de su ''lonchera'' o lo que creian era una lonchera todas sus fangirls su Akuma no Mi.

Estas al ver tan extraña fruta sintieron curiosidad.

-¿Es tu almuerso?.-Preguntaban algunas, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza ''timido'' de Akira.

-Pues no parece muy rica... Mejor ten este almuerzo que prepare para ti!.-Dijo una de las tantas chicas.

-Lo siento... pero... voy a probar esta fruta, necestio comprovar algo.-Dijo Akira atravez de su leal paloma.

Akira empezo a pelar cada platano y a comerselo, las chicas podian notar que con cada mordida Akira parecia sentir un gran dolor entonces al dar la utlima mordida este grito, para luego desmayarse.

-Sanji-kuun!.-Gritaron todas al uniso, esta vez no se pelearon mucho por su amado y un grupo de ellas lo cargo hasta la enfermeria de la academia, atrayendo la atencion de todos en la academia incluyendo la de la ''Elite de la Academia de Konoha''.

(La Elite de la Academia de Konoha o ''LEAK'' es un pequeño grupo de alumnos considerados de Elite, que vendrian siedno Natsuki Uzumaki-namikaze, Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Shino, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Mizuki Uchiha, Hinata hyuga, y los recien unidos por la sociedad de la escuela ''Naruto, Shun y Hayato'', ya que Akira se nego a entrar, con su actuacion de ''No creo ser tan bueno'' cuando enrealidad le parecia una tonteria que los maestro hicieran tal grupito y pero aun que el Hokage lo hiciera). Si quieren mas informacion de este grupo que se me ocurrio lean el final!.

Se habia corrido el rumor de que alguien habia envenenado a ''Sanji'', que le dio un ataque al corazon, habia sido atacado, etc. Muchos rumores, toda la escuela hablaba de eso.

**En la enfermeria**

-¿Que tiene?.-Pregunto alarmada al ver que a Sanji le salia baba por la boca y tenia los ojos en blanco, y lo que mas le preocupo su cara estaba completamente morada y no reaccionaba.

-No lo sabemos, se comio una extraña fruta y de repente grito y cayo desmayado.-Dijo una de las chicas alarmada.

-Bien, pero yo no puedo tratarlo, llamen a Tsunade-sama, esto parece ser demasiado para mi.-Dijo la enfermera asustada, y pronto entraria en panico por.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.-Se volvio a escuchar el grito de Akira, todos los presentes (toda la escuela ¬¬ bola de chismosos...) se asustaron por tal repentino grito.

-!¿Que tienes?!.-Pregunto la enfermera.

No pudo contestar porque volvio a caer. En eso entra una chica de ojos perleados y pelo azulado con un rubio inconciente.

-Disculpen! Naruto-kun se desmayo!.-Grito alterada.

-¿Hinata?, ¿que le paso?.-Pregunto la enfermera al ver a Naruto en el mismo estado que ''Sanji''.

-Bueno... s-se com-mio una ex-xtraña fruta, l-luego d-dio un fuerte grito y quedo haci...-Dijo desesperada la hyuga.

-Lo mismo le paso a su hermano por lo que veo...¿que seran esas extrañas frutas?.-Se preguntaba una recien llegada oji-cafe.

-Tsunade-sama! que bueno que llega, ¿que deberiamos haer?.-Preguntaba confiada la enfermera de que la oji-cafe tendria la solucion.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, matenganlos recostados y en obvservacion...-Dijo tsunade, y haci lo hicieron, los 2 estuvieron recostados y bajo observacion, luego de unos pocos minutos los 2 se levantaron en estado zombie.

-!¿Que les paso?!.-Pregunto alertada la oji-miel.

-Saben horrible esas frutas.-Dijeron ambos aun en estado zombie.

-¿Tan mal saben?.-Preguntaron todos con una gota resvalando por su cabeza.

-Ugghh... saben tan mal como tener tarea en vacaciones, no saben peor.-Dijo Naruto conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar.


	9. Informativo 1

*Inserte escenario de los Oscars aqui*

-Como esta mi publico!.-Grito un Pordigy vestido de traje (por si se lo preguntan mi OC es un chico Joven de 20 años, pelo como el de Franky e incluso azul, normalmente usa una camisa hawaiana o como se escriba, y unos jeans azules con unas sandalias) a sus queridos lectores para luego recibir una gran lluvia de tomates.-Okey... tal vez no les alegre mucho verme pero se aguantan XD.-Dijo para luego resibir una gran lluvia de ''BUUUU''.

-Hola, ¿como estan?.-Pregunto Hinata Hyuga la asistente actual de Prodigy, la cual resibio una gran lluvia de ''Biieeeeeeeeeeeeenn''.

-Me lleva la.-No pudo terminar porque recibio una gran lluvia de tomates.

-Bueno, en lo que Prodigy se limpia yo presentare esta ''seccion'' de este Fanfic ''Los hermanos D'', el cual se llama ''Informativo'', el cual consiste en informar a ustedes lectores, sobre algo que no sepan, o lo mas reciente (en este caso los ultimos 8 cap), si Prodigy23 cree que no entendieron algo, el lo aclarara.-Aclaro Hinata.

-Muy bien, ahora algo que quiero aclarar, el CP9 actual es diferenta a el original, sus miembros actuales son jovenes pero muy fuertes, y en un futuro con el entrenamiento que el Gobierno mundial les da se espera que llegen a superar a el CP9 anterior, cosa que pasara pero mas adelante.-Aclaro nuestro agradable, apuesto, inteligente y de voz sabia pero de una manera *recibe golpe*.

-Akira-kun no deberias sobornar al narrador.-Regaño la linda, inteligente y sabia Hyuga.

-Oye! !¿Porque tu si puedes sobornar a el narrador?!.-Se quejo el pelo de gallo *Fondo: Hey! por parte de Prodigy*.

-Porque ella puede hacer lo que se le de la gana!.-Gritaron los lectores.

-Okey TnT, bueno sigamos n.n, otra cosa, si, Hayato y Shun tienen Akuma no Mi, ya la mostratan ma adelante, y a continuacion mostraremos las parajas en consideracion y las confirmadas, VOTEN POR SU FAVORITA!.-Grito el pelo de gallo.

En consideracion:

Akira X Mizuki Uchiha

Shun X Nomi

Shun X Natsuki

Hayato X Naomi

Hayato X Natsuki

Akira X Ino

Akira X OC (ustedes crearian el OC, si me gusta alguno que hagan *si es que llegan a hacer DX* lo incluir en la historia).

(Si quieren sugerir alguna pareja ponganla en los Reviews)

Confirmadas:

Naruto X Hinata

Luffy X Hancock

Sanji X Nami

Zoro X Robin.

(Estas no seran sustituidas a menos que muchos voten por cambiar alguna, excepto NaruHina esa es sagrada c: y tampoco LuffyXHancock :3).

-Y para terminar, Esta hinata es diferente a la de Naruto Shippuden, esta es diferente... se suponia que fuera igual de tierna y timida que la de la serie, pero algo salio mal... y bueno ni modo...-Dijo resignado.

-¿Como que ni modo cariñito?.-Dijo furiosa la hyuga.

-ERA BROMA TE AMO!.-Dijo intimidado el peli-azul.-Bueno, eso fue todo por Hoy gracias por ver/leer!.-Se despidieron las ''gentil'' pareja.


	10. ¿Como? ¿Cuándo?

**HOLA A TODOS! *para lluvia de tomates con paraguas* Ja! hoy no pudi- *le cae tomate en la cara* rayos. *se limpia la cara* Bien, hoy es creo que sera un día glorioso para los fans del Akira X Mizuki Uchiha xD ya que a partir de este capitulo empezara su ''amor con odio'' a surgir :3. Sin mas que decir los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de Los hermanos D!.**

** Cap. 9 ''****_¿Cuándo? ¿Como?''. _**

Hoy era el día tan esperado por los 4 hermanos, que estos últimos días habían sido aburridos, hoy por fin se graduarían de la academia.

Actualmente los 4 ''hermanos'' estaban en el salón de clases esperando a ser llamados por sus profesores para hacer el Bunshin no jutsu. Poco a poco llamaron a cada uno, claro hicieron ese Jutsu tan fácil sin ningún problema.

E Iruka dio su aburrido discurso.

-Solo quiero decir que los felicito a todos, pero no se confíen ahora son Gennin, el primer nivel Ninja...-Y así siguió su discurso, en el cual nadie presto atención, especialmente Akira, que desde hace rato que no dejaba de pensar en su Akuma No Mi, no es que le tocara un mal poder, si no que pensaba en estrategias para usarla de la mejor manera posible.

Mientras tanto Naruto no pensaba tanto en eso, si no que mas bien pensaba en lo genial que era su fruta.

Flash back

Naruto caminaba hacia las afueras de Konoha, evadió a los guardias con el Soru por si acaso, una vez se alejo lo suficiente de Konoha hizo lo mismo que Akira, y se concentro, nada, luego trato con algo raro...

Con sus manos araño al aire, no sabia porque pero sentia que algo pasaria, así lo hizo de un árbol que tenia enfrente fue cortado por una corriente de aire, despúes de eso intento dar un puñetazo, creyendo que saldria otra corriente de aire potente, pero en vez de eso, salio un especie de ''puño de fuego'', luego dio un fuerte pisoton, al darlo del suelo salio una roca perfectamente cuadrada, luego le dio un ligero golpe y esta salio disparada a una velocidad increible.

-Geniaaaaal!.-Fue lo unico que pudo gritar Naruto. Aparentemente su fruta le daba la habilidad de controlar el aire, el fuego y la tierra.

Luego de eso, fue a un rio que estaba serca, pensaba en mojarse la cara, entonces un pequeño chorro de agua salio disparado a su cara.

-¿Que demonios?.-Se preguntaba Naruto.-''Acaso sera que...''.-Penso Naruto.

Luego empezando a sospechar que pasaba, intento controlar con las manos (y por controlar me refiero a mover la manos como loco) el agua, y se dio cuenta que facilmente la podia controlar.

-Genial!.-Grito Naruto.

Luego de eso, trato de controlr las nubes para sacar electricidad pero nada, trato de controlar naturaleza pero nada, pero no le importaba con controlar el aire, fuego, tierra y agua era un poder bastante poderoso.

Ahora Naruto estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol pensando (y ese milagro? xD).

-¿Que nombre le podre poner?.-Se preguntaba el rubio, luego de pensarlo un poco se decidio.- Ya se! Shidai Shidai no Mi! (Shidai=abrebiatura de Shidaigenso=cuatro elementos gracias google traductor xD).

Dicho y echo, Naruto nombro a su Akuma no Mi la ''Shidai Shidai no Mi''.

Fin flashback

-''Ahora que lo pienso no le eh puesto nombre... ya se''.-Se decia con una pequeña sonrisa Akira, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Mizuki, que sentava a un lado de Akira, para espiarlo, no podia permitir ser vencida tan facilmente, definitivamente le haria pagar.

-Oye Sanji, ¿porque sonries?.-Le pregunto, mas bien le interrogo Mizuki.

-Mizuki, se que me amas pero no tienes que preguntarme sobre cada cosa que hago.-Se burlo Akira.

-Callate!, como si me gustaras Idiota!.-Grito Mizuki.

-Mizuki, Sanji, si van a tener conflictos amorosos esperen hasta que salgan de la academia.-Les regaño Iruka.

Ese regaño hizo sonrojar a Mizuki y un poco a Akira. Despues del regaño, todos empezaron a murmurar, Akira logro oir cosas como ''Sabia que se gustaban'', ''NO LE DEJARE A MI SANJI-Kun'', mientras Mizuki oiga cosas como ''Se gustan!'', ''siempre lo supe'', que no hicieron mas que aumentar su sonrojo.

-''Sabia que Aniki era un galan jeje''.-Pensaba divertido Naruto.

Despues de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Iruka termino su discurso y las clases dieron fin. Ahora los 4 ''hermanos'', estaban caminando hacia su departamento en silencio, el primero en romper ese silencio fue Akira.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a entrenar mi Akuma no Mi, los veo despues chicos.-Dijo Akira mientras tomaba otro camino hacia quien sabe donde.

-Yo igual, nos vemos!.-Grito Naruto mientras se alejaba.

-Hmp... sera interesante saber que poderes consiguieron, ¿no crees Hayato?.-Pregunto Shun a un Hayato como siempre aburrido.

-Si, si, me recuerdan a mi cuando me comi la mia, estana preocupado por no usarla correctamente, pero es mas facíl de lo que parece, solo tienes que usar un poco la cabeza, ademas no hay nada mas estupido que no saber usar tu Akuma no Mi correctamente.-Dijo como siempre Hayato con su actitud aburrida y desinteresada.

-En eso te doy la razon, me gustaria ayudarlos pero es algo que deben descubrir por ellos mismos.-Dicho eso no volvieron a hablar mas.

1 semana despues

Despúes de una semana de descanso o para que los nuevos Gennin pulieran sus habilidades, lo que decidieran hacer, todos los 36 nuevos gennin esperaban a ser nombrados en la lista de equipos.

-*saltandonos hasta el equipo 7* Equipo 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga y Monkey D. Naruto.-Dicho esto la Hyuga se alegro bastante, mientras el emo pensaba ''Espero que no me retrasen''.- Equipo 8, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame.-Esto hizo que la Haruno se estresara.- Equipo 9 en retraso (osea que aun son gennin je je :P), Equipo 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.- Y ya saben ustedes la reaccion que tuvo Ino.- Equipo 11 Monkey D Sanji, Mizuki Uchiha, y Natsuki Namikaze Uzumaki.-Dijo Iruka, estaba por decir el siguiente equipo cuando...

-Iruka-sensei! !¿Porque esta en mi equipo el idiota de Sanji?¡.-Se quejaba Mizuki.

-Bueno Mizuki en primera, yo no hize los equipos, los equipos son formados por Lord Hokage, y en segunda creo que el Hokage hizo una gran eleccion, Sanji tiene la serenidad y la capacidad de pensar en situaciones desesperadas ademas de que no es tan orgulloso como tu, así que porfavor sientate.-Regaño Iruka, y una vez dicho eso Mizuki se sento de mala gana.

-Bien, el utlimo equipo, Equipo 12, Monkey D Shun, Monkey D Hayato y Naomi Namikaze Uzumaki, esos son todos los equipos, ahora quiero que durante la hora del receso conozcan mejor a sus compañeros de equipo, despúes del receso esperaran a los Jounin a cargo de sus equipos, eso es todo pueden salir a comer.-Dijo Iruka para luego salir de el salon.

Unos momentos despues, con Naruto y su equipo.

Naruto y su equipo se encontraban en un pequeño parque que quedaba sercas de la academia.

-Muy bien... desde ahora hay que ponerlo en claro Sasuke, no me agradas pero estas en mi equipo así que ni modo.-Le dice Naruto a el azabache vengador.

-Como digas dobe, pero eso si que ni se les ocurra atrasarme, yo estoy en un nivel muy por en sima de ustedes pero aun apesar de eso mas les vale no ser un estorvo.-Dijo arrogante el recentido.

-Hmp como digas, emo.-Contesta Naruto.

-Tranquilo chicos... n-no peleen.-Decia Hinata tratando de calmar a sus dos compañeros.

-Muy bien, Hinata ven vamos a conocernos mejor, no creo que el Sr Gruñon ''soy mejor que todos'' le interese.-Y dicho y echo, Naruto y Hinata empezaron a hablar y como dijo Naruto, conocerse mejor, aunque algo que no entendio el rubio era el porque del sonrojo de Hinata.

Con Akira.

Akira y su equipo se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo arriba de un edificio que quedaba serca de la academia.

-Bien, aclaremos algo, yo sere la lider solo así saldran bien las misiones.-Dijo ''autoritaria'' la uchiha.- Y porcierto Sanji, tampoco finjas delante de Natsuki creo que si seremos un equipo debemos conocernos lo mejor posible.-Le intentaba ordenar.

-¿Finjir?.-Se preguntaba Natsuki.

-Si, estoy finjiendo ser alguien ''timido''.-Decia Akira mientras acariciaba a su leal paloma con corbata roja.

-¿Y eso porque?.-Pregunto curiosa la chica de pechos copa D.

-Un asunto personal, ''Pronto sabras la verdad hermanita...''.-Pensaba y decia Akira, aun con su leal paloma en su homrbo derecho.

-Bueno como quieras, y supongo que quieres que guarde el secreto, ¿no?.-Pregunto la peli-roja.

-De ser posible.-Dijo sereno Akira.

-Bien, pero dime la verdad, tu y Mizuki son novios ¿verdad?.-Pregunto picara la rojita.

-CLARO QUE NO NATSUKI!.-Grito sonrojada la Uchiha.

-¿Como crees que me va a gustar una chica tan ruda y poco femenina?.-Replico Akira con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no paso desapercibido por Natsuki que solo se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Con Shun y Hayato.

-Muy bien!, ahora diganme quienes son ustedes exactamente, me dan mucha curiosidad desde que llegaron.-Dijo animada Naomi.

-Bueno linda chica, yo soy Shun y soy el hombre de tus sueños.-Mantuvo su actuacion Shun.

-No lo creo...-Contesto Naomi con una gota resvalando por la sien.

-Bueno, yo soy Monkey D Hayato, el es Shun mi pervertido hermano, tengo otros 2 hermanos, Naruto que es algo iperactivo, y Akira un chico bastante timido.-Dijo alegre Hayato.

-Ya... bueno yo soy Naomi Namikaze Uzumaki, soy hija del gran Cuarto Hokage, el heroe de Konoha, derroto al poderoso Kyubi!, y ¿quien es su padre?.-Pregunto Naomi tratando de molestar a sus compañeros.

-Alguien que nos enseño humildad...-Dijo con una gota resvalando por la sien un Hayato restandole importancia a su comentario.

1 hora despues.

Despúes de la hora del almuerzo y de conocerse, ya todos los equipos estaban en el salon esperando a sus respectivos Senseis. Los ultimos fueron el Equipo 7 causando la ira de Sasuke (que nadie le presto importancia excepto por sus dos fangirls mas leales, Sakura e Ino).

Los equipos quedaron así :

Equipo 7: Kushina Uzumaki.

Equipo 8: Kurenai Yuhi

Equipo 9: Gai (ya saben el quipo 9 es Lee, tenten, y Neji Hyuga).

Equipo 10: Asuma Sarutobi

Equipo 11: Mikoto Uchiha (En mi fanfic ella y sus 2 hijos Sasuke y Mizuki, fueron los unicos que no murieron en la masacre de los Uchiha).

Equipo 12: Kakashi Hatake

Todos los equipos ahora mismo estaban con sus respectivos Senseis. (Con ninguno paso nada memorable así que pasaremos hasta la prubea de los cascabeles e.e).

Los senseis de los equipos 7, 11 y 12 habian quedado deacuerdo en hacer la prueba de los cascabeles juntos, habian quedado verse ahí a las 8:30 y sin desayunar. Ya eran las 8:30 y solo habian llegado Hinata, Kushina, Mikoto, Sasuke, Mizuki, Naomi y Natsuki, faltaban ''Menma'', ''Sanji'', Shun y Hayato.

9:25

Al fin despues de tanto, los 4 ''hermanos'' aparecieron.

-Hola, ¿como les va?.-Decia un muy animado Hayato.

-¿Como que como nos va?, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?.-Pregunto una enojada Kushina.

-Lo siento, es que me perdi en el camino de la vida y ellos me estaban siguiendo.-Se excuso Akira atra vez de su paloma claro.

-''Este chico, puede ser quizas... si puede ser mi mini yo''.-Decia ''serio e impresionado'' Kakashi.

-Bueno, ya ni modo, ahora les explicare en que consisitra esta prueba, cada uno de nosotros sus Jounis senseis, tenemos 2 cascabeles lo que hacen un total de 6 cascabeles, ustedes deberan pelear contra nosotros para poder quitarnos 1, si no lo logran hantes del medio dia, reprovaran la prueba y regresaran a la academia.-Dijo una firme Kushina.

-Espere sensei, hay 6 cascabeles pero nosotros somos 9.-Dijo Mizuki empezando a sospechar la respuesta.- Eso significa que 3 de nosotros reprovaran el examen, ¿planea que nos peleemos entre nosotros?.-Pregunto la Uchiha.

-Tal vez, eso lo deberan resolver ustedes.-Dijo una seria Mikoto.- Ahora... empiezen!.-Dicho esto todos se escondieron a excepsion de Naruto.

-Hmmmmm... tal parece que fui el unico que tuvo el valor de quedarse.-Dijo ''orgulloso'' de si mismo Naruto.

-''Espero que no me defraudes mini-yo''.-Se decia Kakashi mentalmente.

-Muy bien, ¿quien quiere que le pate el trasero primero?.-Dijo Naruto sin ningun temor de sus senseis.

-Nose si eres muy valiente o muy torpe.-Dijo Mikoto.

Dicho eso hubo un gran silencio, los 3 jounins veian despreocupados a Naruto, en cambio Naruto los analisaba. Así como así Naruto desaparecio ante sus ojos solo oyeron un lebe ''Soru''.

Naruto poco despues de desaparecer aparecio delante Kakashi dandole una fuerte patada en la cara, pero este logro detenerla con la mano, le sujeto la pierna y lo abento a un árbol sercano. Naruto logro reincorporarse en el aire y detenerse antes de estampar contra el árbol.

-Eso fue muy habil Naruto, pero nosera suficiente para detenerme.-Dijo aun tranquilo Kakashi.

-''Es muy rapido, este niño tiene futuro''.-Pensaba Mikoto con una sonrisa.

-''Imposible, definitivamente es mas rapido que Naomi y Natsuki''.-Pensaba sorprendida Kushina.

-¿Eso no es suficiente?, ¿que tal esto?.-Oyeron una voz rara, y de un segundo para otro Kakashi habia salido a volar contra un árbol y en donde antes estaba Kakashi estaba Akira.

-I-increible.-Fue lo unico que pudieron decir Kushina y Mikoto.

-Aniki, usaste tu habilidad, ¿no?.-Pregunto en un susurro Naruto que ahora estaba al lado de su Aniki.

-Si, pero no lo volvere a usar, llamaria demasiado la atencion.-Dijo serio Akira en un susurro, que solo el y Naruto escucharon.

-!¿Como lo hiciste?!.-Pregunto un furioso Sasuke.- !Yo soy un Uchiha y no puedo hacerlo!, !Te exigo que me enseñes a hacerlo!.-Gritaba un furioso Sasuke. Una vez termino de hablar la paloma de Akira decendio del cielo y se volvio a sentar comodamente en su hombro.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero me temo que eso no sera posible.-Dijo Akira atra vez de su fiel paloma.

-!No digas tonterias! seria un gran honor para ti idiota!.-Replico el emo vengador.

-Lo siento, pero por mas tentadora que sea la idea de entrenarte me temo que no sera posible.-Contesto sarcastico Akira atra vez de su paloma.

-Maldito!.-Dicho esto Sasuke corrio hacia Akira dispuesto a golpearlo.

Sasuke solo un puño contra la cara de akira, pero este ni se inmuto, volvio a dar multiples golpes a su estomago, cara, a donde pudiera pero Akira ni se inmutava. Hasta que Akira se canso lo levante del suelo del cuello con su mano.

-Me temo que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Sasuke.-Dijo Naruto cansado de su actitud.- Aniki es demasiado para ti.

-Ya basta los 2.-Los calmo Kushina, una vez Kushina dijo eso Akira solto a Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero aqui esta mi cascabel.-Se disculpo Akira, mientras mostraba un cascabel, que quien sabe cuando le quito a Kakashi.- Ahora si me disculpan, ire a descansar.-Dijo Akira mientras se acostaba en un árbol.

-¿Cuándo?.-Se pregunto el reincorporado Kakashi que se dio cuenta que solo tenia un cascabel.

-''Tal parece que si utilizo bien mi Akuma no Mi supero a un Jounin... interesante''.-Se decia Akira.

-Bien, ya capte la idea de esta prueba... Soru.-Dijo con tranquilidad Naruto mientras desaparecia y aparecia al lado de Hinata, esta hiba a gritar por la sorpresa pero Naruto le tapo la boca.

-Tranquila HInata soy yo Menma.-Calmaba Naruto a la oji-perla mientras le destapaba la boca, esta al ver que era el se sonrojo mucho, cosa que extraño a el rubio.-Bien Hinata, ya entendi el punto de esta prueba.-Dijo victorioso.

-¿En serio?, y ¿Cuál es?.-Pregunto Hinata curiosa.

-Es bastante sencillo, algo tan basico como el Trabajo en equipo, pero no creo que Sasuke valla a cooperar... ese es el problema.-Se quejaba el rubio en voz baja para no ser oido.

-El no, pero nosotros si Naruto, los senseis nunca dijeron que teniamos que trabajar en equipo con nuestros Equipos, ¿o si?.-Hizo su entrada ''Heroica'' Hayato, junto con Shun y Naomi.

-Pues... n-no n-nunca lo dijo.-Decia Hinata.

-Ahí lo tienes, podeos hacerlo nosotros.-Decia animado Hayato.

-Bien, chicos tengo un plan.-Dijo Naruto, una vez dijo eso todos se hacercaron para oír el plan.

Unos minutos despues.

Los 3 Jounins estaban en medio del campo esperando cualquier ataque, aunque Kakashi ya no estaba tan relajado despúes de recibir ese golpe de parte de Akira, se empezo a tomar estos chicos muy enserio.

-Geppo!.-Escucharon los 3 Jounins, y al ver al cielo se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto ''volando''.

-E-e-esta...-Kushina no tenia palabras.

-Volando!.-Termino de decir Mikoto.

-Rankyaku "Ran"!.-Grito Naruto mientras en el aire lanzaba una serie de Rankyaku con los pies, los Jounins, se sorprendieron por el poder de estos ya que no podrian detenerlos sin salir heridos así que decidieron dispersarse, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que los otros Gennin se habian preparado y los atraparon, los ''atrapadores'' eran Shun a Kakashi, Hayatoa Kushina y Naomi a Mikoto, mientras estos los sostenian, Hinata tomaba los cascabeles.

-L-los tengo!.-Grito emocinada Hinata.

-Si!.-Gritaron todos mientras corrian por sus cascabeles.

-Bien tal parece que uno de ustedes se quedara sin cascabel, ¿que haran?.-Pregunto Kushina esperando ver su reaccion.

-Tal parece que yo me quedo sin cascabel, ni modo.-Dijo Naruto, el sabia el resultado por lo que no se preocupo.

-Bien echo Naruto, ustedes han visto el verdadero significado de esta prueba, el trabajo en equipo, y lo hicieron bastante bien si me preguntan, así que oficialmente son Gennin! felicidades.-Les felicito Kakashi con su ''ojito feliz''.- Así que Sasuke, Mizuki ustedes son los que reprueban, regresaran a la academia.

-!¿QUEE?!.-Gritaron Sasuke y Mizuki que recientemente habían salido de su escondite.

-No sensei, soy yo el que se va, Mizuki me quito el cascabel por mi descuido, por lo que en teoria ella gana y yo pierdo, ¿no?.-Dijo Akira atra vez de su paloma. Al decir eso Mizuki se sorprendio y revizo su bolsillo, ''¿COMO?, ¿CUANDO?'' eran preguntas que se hacia Mizuki al ver que en su bolsillo había un cascabel.

**¿Les gusto el capitulo? X3 le iba a seguir, pero senti que hasta ahí quedaba bien :3, bien eso fue todo por hoy! si les gusto agregadla a favoritos y dejen un review! que de ahí alimento mi eterna juventud... hasta la próxima!**


	11. Entrega especial

_**Hola a todos! *se esconde en caja de cristal aprueba de tomates* Ja! hoy no podran lanzarme tomates... bien ahora a lo que venia, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de ''Los hermanos D'', bien este capitulo quizás no sea el mas intresante pero al menos resolvera esa duda que deje sobre Akira, ademas de que Akira resibira un paquete, ¿Que contendra? ewe, Lean y aberiguenlo!**_

** ''Cap. 10: ''Entrega especial''**

¿Como? ¿Cuando?, eran las preguntas que se hacia Mizuki al notar que en su bolsillo habia un cascabel.

-Bueno... supongo que si, pero me sorprende que lograra quitar el cascabel Sanji, considerando lo rapido que eres, y esa velocidad ya la comprobe.-Decia Kakashi recordando la patada que ''Sanji'' le dio.- Pero bueno... te propongo un trato, haremos una carrera, de aqui hasta la cima deñ monte Hokage, si ganas tu y Sasuke habran aprobado ''Y así podre ver que tan rapído eres''.-Le propuso el peli-plateado.

-Bien, cuando quieras ''Sensei''.-Dijo sin mucho respeto en la palabra ''Sensei'' cosa que notaron Koshuna, Mikoto y por supuesto Kakashi.

-Muy bien, ¿Preparados?.-Decia Kushina nerviosa para calmar la intencidad que se hizo en el aire, al oir esto Kakashi se preparo para correr, pero Akira no, cosa que extraño a todos.- ¿Que pasa Sanji-san?, ¿Porque no te preparas?.-Preguntaba Kushina extrañada.

-Ya estoy preparado.-Dijo Akira extrañando a todos, menos a Naruto, el cual sabia que estaba por usar su ''habilidad''.

-Muy bien... en sus marcas... listos... fuera!.-Grito Kushina, inmediatamente Kakashi salio disparado.

-Ummm... ¿Sanji-kun?, ¿P-porque no corres?.-Pregunto Mizuki extrañamente sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Le dare ventaja...-Se limito a decir Akira.

-Idiota!, DE ESTA CARRERA NO SOLO DEPENDE TU FUTURO COMO NINJA! TAMBIEN EL MIO! AHORA MUEVE TU PERESOSO TRASERO!.-Grito un muy alterado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Callate Sasuke!, No le hables así a mi... digo a Sanji-kun!.-Le replico Mizuki a el emo, extrañando a todos, pero mas a Akira el cual also una ceja en señal de confusion pero para mantener su ''acto'', fingio ponerse nervioso y jugueteo con sus dedos.

Pasaron unos minutos, para entonces Kakashi ya deberia de estar por llegar a la cima de la torre hokage.

-Ya es hora.-Dijo Akira como siempre atra vez de su paloma, extrañando a todos, pero en un parpadeo ''Sanji'' ya no estaba ahí.

-!¿A donde se fue?!.-Grito sorprendida Mikoto.

-Ya debe estar en la cima del monte Hokage...-Dijo Naruto atrayendo la atencion de todos.

-¿De que hablas?.-Pregunto Kushina sorprendida.

-No lo se con exactitud pero... es lo mas seguro.-Dijo Naruto no sabiendo como explicarlo sin mencionar las Akuma no Mi, de las que claro solo muy pocas personas saben en el continente Ninja.

-Bueno entonces vamos a comprobarlo, en marcha!.-Dijo Mikoto, seguido por todos los presentes.

Unos minutos despues, ya en la cima del monte Hokage.

Todos ya se encontraban reunidos en la cima del monte Hokage, veian a Kakashi recuperandose por correr tan larga distancia, pero lo que mas los sorprendio ''Sanji'' sin una sola gota de sudor, completamente inmovil, como si nunca hubiera dado un solo paso.

-¿Q-que paso?.-Pregunto Kushina en shock.

-El gano... cuando llege el ya habia llegado...-Decia un Kakashi sorprendido y sorprendiendo aun mas a los demas.

-¿C-como es eso Kakashi-sensei?.-Preguntaba sin creerselo Mizuki.

-Si... el gano...bien Sanji tal y como lo prometi, tu y Sasuke pasan, ahora son Gennin oficialmente.-Dijo Kakashi aun sin creer lo que habia pasado.

-Hmp... ''¿Como es posible que el pueda superar a Kakashi-sensei en volocidad?, Nose que clase de entrenamiento haiga tenido ese tipo, pero de algo estoy seguro, me va a dar todo ese poder que tiene''.-Pensaba con ambicion Sasuke.

Y así fue como Akira, Naruto, Shun, Hayato y los demas pasaron a ser Gennin de la hoja, pasaron los días, los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas en meses hasta que ya habian pasado 3 meses, de puras misiones aburridas de rango D, las cuáles Akira, Hayato y Shun a pesar de que les parecian aburridas a comparacion de las del CP9, las hacian sin rechistar, algo que habian aprendido muy bien en el CP9 era obedecer siempre a un superior.

En ese momento el equipo de Akira y Naruto tenian una mision, su primera mision de rango C.

-Hokage-sama, ¿podria repetirnos porque realizaremos 2 equipos una mision rango C?.-Preguntaba Sasuke con sierta ira que a nadie le importaba un carajo.

-Porque no hay mas misiones rango C disponibles por el momento, y como ambos equipos quieren una mision de mayor dificultad, no veo porque no.-Dijo Minato restandole importancia.

-¿Y a quien tenemos que protejer?.-Preguntaba Naruto emocionado por su primera mision rango C.

-Tranquilo Menma, el hombre al cual deberan escoltar esta por llegar.-Dijo Minato, en eso tocan a la puerta.- Miren hablando del diablo, PASE!.-Dio paso a un hombre de pelo gris, un sombrero de paja, gafas, y ojos negro ademas de que tiene una botella de licor.

-Bien, ¿quienes seran los Ninjas que me protejeran?.-Pregunto el hombre.

-Ellos, Tazuna-san son el equipo 7 y 11.-Dijo Minato señalando a Naruto, Akira y sus respectivos equipos.

-¿Que?, ¿Quieren que crea que una bola de mocosos me van a protejer?, bueno tan siquiera iran 2 Jounin.-Se quejo Tazuna.

-''Viejo borracho...''.-Se limito a pensar Akira por el hombre al que tenia que protejer.

-Eh! Viejo! ¿Como te atrevez? todabia que te vamos a protejer y tu...-Fue interrumpido por quien menos esperaba.

-Tranquilo Naruto, el deber de un Ninja es cumplir su mision, ya sea capturar algun criminal, rescate, o proteccion como es este caso... por mas desagradable que sea nuestro cliente.-Dijo Akira claramente refiriendose a Tazuna y claro a tra vez de su paloma...

-Eh! Mocoso no te permito que...-No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

-No se preocupe señor Tazuna, yo lo protejere pero no le debo ningun respeto, lo protejere porque es mi mision.-Dijo Akira atra vez de su paloma.

-Bueno nos vemos en la puerta en 30 minutos chicos, preparense.-Dijo Kushina para romper la tension.

Y dicho y echo, todos se retiraron a sus casas para preparar todo lo que llegaran a necesitar, Kunais, Shurikens, comida, tienda de campaña, medicina, etc. (Me saltare todo hasta que se encuentran con zabuza ya que no considero importante el resto).

Pasaron varias horas desde su partida de Konoha, todo era tanquilo... bueno casi todo, por alguna razon desconocida para Akira, Mizuki se ponia nerviosa al estar serca de el o voltearlo a ver (si... akira no es muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos), lo mismo pasaba con Naruto pero en su caso era por Hinata hyuga, esto los ponia un poco incomodos a ambos hermanos, otra cosa eran las constantes quejas del emo hacia Akira para que le de su ''poder'' o que le enseñe a ser tan rapído, claro Akira se negaba. Pero igual le restaban importancia así que era mas molestia que otra cosa, fuera de esto todo era tranquilo.

Hasta que mientras pasaban por un arbusto, el arbusto se ''movio'' por lo que algun enemigo estaria ahí escondido.

-Ja!.-Dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba un shurkien con su gran punteria (cortecia del dios Ussop xD).- Ah era solo un conejo.-Dijo Naruo restanole importancia.

-Ten cuidado Naruto!, deberas eres de esos que.-No pudo terminar su sermon el emo por una interrupcion de Kushina.

-Abajo!.-Grito Kushina, inmediatamente todos se agacharon, por un pelo que casi es cortado en sima de ellos paso una enorme espada que termino clabada en un árbol. Y parado sobre el mango de la gigantesca espada aparecio un extraño ninja, que tenia de mascara un monton de bendas.

-Balla balla... los ninjas de Konoha son mas habiles de lo que pense.-Dijo tranquilo.

-Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado de Kirigakure y tambien conocido como ''El demonio oculto en la Niebla.-Dijo Kushina al reconocer al renegado.

-Me siento alagado, Kushina Uzumaki la esposa del Cuarto hokage sabe mi nombre...-Dijo sarcastico Zabuza.

-Hmp... yo me encargare de el!.-Grito Sasuke mientras se dirigia asía Zabuza, pero fue derenido por Akira que nadie sabe cuando llego al lado de Sasuke, al cual detuvo con su brazo.- !¿Porque me- .-No pudo terminar de hablar al notar que Zabuza estaba delatne de el con su espada en el cuello, un poco mas y hubiera muerto.

-Este enemigo es mas de lo que puedes enfrentar Sasuke.-Dijo Akira de nuevo atra vez de su paloma.

-¿Y tu si puedes?.-Pregunto frustado Sasuke.

-Ni idea...-Se limito a decir el rubio (recuerden que Naruto y Akira en publico usan una transformacion).

-¿Entonces me tienes miedo?.-Pregunto divertido Zabuza.

-No.-Dijo Akira, despues de decir eso apreto fuertemente el brazo de Sasuke y lo arrojo en donde estaban los demas.

-!¿Que te pasa Idiota?!.-Pregunto furioso Sasuke, pero fue ignorado.

-Akaru-sa .-Dijo Akira mientras lebantaba su mano y de esta salia una pequeña bola de energía del tamaño de una bola de tennis (al estilo Dragon ball :v) color azul. La cual Zabuza logro esquivar con dificultad.

-¿Que fue eso mocoso?.-Pregunto Zabuza intrigado por la tecnica de Akira.

-Obligame a deciro.-Reto Akira a el demonio de la neblina.

-Con gusto.-Dijo Zabuza para luego correr a Akira dispuesto a partirlo en dos, pero antes de cortarlo este desaparecio y volvio a aparecer detras de el.

-Te tengo...-Dijo Akira, pero fue mandado a volar por un codaso por parte de Zabuza.

-Eres bueno, pero con eso no es suficiente como para acabar conmigo.-Dijo Zabuza.

-Ya veo... tal parece que no puedo superar en fuerza fisica a el demonio oculto en la niebla...-Decia Akira para sí mismo.

-Ya es suficiente Akira, yo me encargare de esto...-Grito Kushina.

-Bien sensei.-Dicho y echo, Akira volvio junto a sus compañeros.

-Bien, ahora ¿quien quiere ser el primero en morir?.-Preguntaba confiado Zabuza.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo... Katon Karyuu Endan (Misil Llameante del Fuego del Dragón)!.-Grito Mikoto, su Jutsu saco una gran cantidad de fuego, que claro dejaria graves quemaduras si Zabuza no hacia algo.

- Suiton: Yuudachi no Jutsu (Técnica del Gran Aguacero)!.-Y echo el jutsu, de la boca de Zabuza saco un poderoso chorro de agua que detuvo el Jutsu de Mikoto (por si se lo preguntan, se descubrio la boca para hacer el jutsu). Al contrarestar el Jutsu de Mijoto salio una gran nube de vapor, en la cual Zabuza aprovecho el tiempo para hacer su especialidad.

-Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu!.-Y dicho eso, aparecio una gran cornita de neblina que no dejo ver a nadie, excepto claro por Zabuza.- Ajajajajaja! intenten atraparme Ninjas de Konoha.-Provoco Zabuza.

-Maldito, escondiendose en la neblina, eso sera muy dificil.-Decia Kushina, que ahora estaba espalda con espalda con su gran amiga Mikoto.

-Yo me encargo!, Shidai Shidai no: Suwāru!.-Lo dicho por Naruto sorprendio a todos, pero mas sorprendidos quedaron al ver que relizo un ''Jutsu'' de vietno muy fuerte que disperso la neblina sin ninguna pose de manos.

-¿Como hiciste ese Jutsu sin ninguna pose de mano, Menma?.-Preguntaba sorprendida Mikoto.

-Años de practica...-Mintio Naruto.

-''Maldito tiene que enseñarme eso...''.-Pensaba con ambision Sasuke.

-Maldito, pagaras por eso!.-Gritaba furioso Zabuza.

-No lo creo! STOP!.-Grito Akira mientras apuntaba sus palmas asía Zabuza y este quedo inmovil.

-''¿Q-que?''.-Se preguntaba mentalmente Zabuza.

-''Debo apurarme, el esta en la lista de los ''Tsuki bushō'' del CP9 no debo dejar que lo maten, ademas esta tecnica no durara mucho en alguien tan fuerte''.-Se apresuraba Akira. Terep.-No pudo terminar de realizar su tecnia, porque unos senbob se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza matandolo en el acto.

Al lado de Zabuza aparecio un Anbu el cuál detubo el cuerpo de Zabuza que estaba por caer.

-Gracias por su ayuda indirecta... Zabuza era un ninja renegado de Kirigakure y tenia muchos secretos por lo que tenia la mision de matarlo, ahora bedo desaserme del cuerpo, de nuevo gracias por su ayuda.-Dijo el anbu.

-''Haku... otro de los ''Tsuki busho''.-Penso Akira alibiado de que se evito problemas.

-Bueno tal parece que no nos preocuparemos mas de Zabuza, ahora sigamos nuestro camino!.-Decia inocente Natsuki.

-Oye Sanji!, enseñame a hacer eso que hiciste para detener a Zabuza, y rapido.-Exigia el ''orgulloso''.

-Lo siento Sasuke, pero por mas que me duela te digo que no.-Dijo sarcastico Hattori/Akira.

-Tsk...-Empezo su puchero Sasuke. Pero claro nadie le tomo importancia y siguieron su camin a su destino.

Caminaron un poco mas y llegaron al fin a el País de las Olas, en donde tendrian que protejer a Tazuna hasta que termine de construir el famoso puente. En este mismo momento los equipo 7 y 11 junto con sus Jounin sensei's se encontraban caminando por un ''pintoresco'' pueblo, en el que claramente se veia la pobreza y ambre provocada por Gato.

-Ese maldito Gato, mira este lugar pobre gente.-Decia Naruto indignado.

-Gato es un desgraciado, a el no le importa si morimos de hambre, por una enfermedad o lo que sea, mientras tenga su dinero y sus sucios negocios para el no pasa nada.-Decia con frustacion el constructor de puentes.

-Lastima que no podemos hacer mucho para remediarlo.-Dijo Akira (a travez de su leal paloma claro :P) con ''indignacion''.

-Claro que podemos hacer algo! iremos a con Gato y le pateremos el trasero!, !¿Que dicen chicos?!.-Propuso Natsuki.

-Claro buena idea!.-Apoyo Naruto.

-''Ummmm... si no mal recuerdo Gato tambien es uno de los ''Tsuki Busho'' no me agrada la idea de que 3 de ellos esten tan cerca de mi... aunque Gato no es fuerte tiene muchas influencias en este continente, lo que le es util al Gobierno Mundial, pero no creo que soporten su arrogancia mucho mas...''.-Pensaba para si mismo Akira,pero no podia permitir que eliminaran a uno de los ''Tsuki busho'' por mas que los odiara.- No lo creo Naruto, seria demasiado peligroso.-Dijo Akira para calmar las ansias de su hermanito.

-!¿Que?!, !¿Tu me hablas a mi de peligro?!, !¿Que hay de todas las veces que te has metido en problemas, eh?!.-Restreo Naruto en la cara de Akira, haciendole recordar sus peligrosas aventuras durante su entrenamiento en aquella isla.

-Sanji tienre razon, menma seria demasiado peligroso, por ahora hay que cumplir la mision, ya al regresar a Konoha le informaremos al Hokage el seguro hara algo.-Dijo Mikoto.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Tazuna al llegar a una casa, que obviamente era de el.

-Ya regrese!.-Aviso el viejo a vayase a saber quien.

-¿Padre?, que bueno que regresas!.-Dijo una mujer de voz joven.

-Tsunami ¿como has estado?.-Pregunto Tazuna a la identificada cono Tsunami.

-Bien... oh ustedes deben ser los ninjas que trajeron a mi padre sano y salvo, Gracias.-Agradecio Tsunami haciendo una reberencia.

-No se preocupe, solo cumpliamos con nuestra mision.-Dijo humildemente Kushina.

-Pero deben estar ambrientos, porfavor pasen estoy por servir la comida, ire a llamar a Inari.-Dijo para luego subir por unas escaleras, y el grupo de ninjas y Tazuna fueron a el que era el comedor a esperar.

-Aun no puedo creer lo que veo, ese Gato es un miserable.-Decia frustada Natsuki.

-Si, les juro que si lo veo voy a.-Naruto fue interrumpido.

-Ni se molesten, ustedes no podran contra Gato y sus hombres, ellos son muy fuertes, ya lo eh visto así que ni lo intenten solo acabaran muertos, ser heroe es una gran tonteria.-Se quejaba un niño, el cuál todos supusieron era Inari.

-¿Que dijiste?.-Pregunto/grito Naruto.

-Solo la verdad.-Dijo Inari para luego salir corriendo.

-Hmp... ya vera, le demostrare que si hay heroes y derrotare a Gato!.-Decia vitorioso Naruto.

-Bueno, voy a atender unos ''asuntos''.-Se despidio Akira mediante Hattori como siempre.

-¿Que asutnos Aniki?.-Pregunto curioso Naruto.

-Asuntos.-Dijo Akira dandole una mirada seria, dandole a tender a que eran asuntos del CP9, del cual naruto estaba enterado de que su Aniki trabajaba pero no sabia exactamente que era.-Bueno, sera mejor que entrenen, Zabuza regresara en una semana.-Dijo Akira mientras se retiraba.

-Que idiota, ¿que no vio que ese Anbu mato a Zabuza?.-Dijo Sasuke con intenciones de humillar a Akira.

-No lo creo Sasuke, veras los Anbu tienen ordenes especificas de elminar a un ninja renegado por completo, eso incluye claro el cuerpo, en el acto por lo que es raro que no lo hiciera...-Dijo seria Mikoto.

-Un momento Sensei, ¿eso quiere decir que Zabuza puede regresar?.-Pregunto Natsuki sorprendida.

-Si.-Afirmo Kushina.-Sera mejor que entrenemos lo antes posible, pero ahora no empezaremos mañana en la mañana, por ahora hay que comer y descansar.-Dijo Kushina seria.

Mientras tanto en el techo de la casa.

Akira se encontraba aparentemente mirando la Luna, esperando algo, hasta que se empezo a ver algo, un News Coo (los pajaros esos que llevan el periodico en One piece :v) pero este era especialmente grande siendo facilmente del tamaño de un adulto, sin embargo a pesar de ser tan grande era silencioso, este llevaba un paquete y su tipica bolsa con periodicos.

-Al fin llegas, bien ven entregame ''eso'' un poco mas lejos de aqui.-Dijo Akira mientras se adentraba en el bosque y era seguido por el News Coo gigante. Ya una vez mas adentro del bosque Akira se detuvo.

-Bien déjalo aquí, y también dame un periódico, es bueno matenerse informado.-Dijo Akira pagando por su periodico. Una vez lo pago el News coo se lo entrego y dejo el paquete que por cierto era grande, mas o menos como para guardar una silla ahí.

-Gracias, ten tu ''propina''.-Dijo Akira entregándole un pescado considerablemente grande que váyase a saber de donde saco, el News coo se lo comió gustoso, hizo un saludo militar y se marcho a seguir entregando periódicos.- Bien, los estuve esperando un buen tiempo pero al fin llegaron.-Dijo Akira con cierta emoción abriendo el paquete.

Al abrir el paquete Akira vio lo que por tanto tiempo espero, en el paquete habian 2 katanas una con funda y mango negra, la otra era blanca con negro, Akira tomo primero la negra y la desenfundo dejando ver un acero brillante y a simple vista filoso la volvio a guardar y tomo la blanca, repitiendo el mismo proceso y comprobando su gran calidad, en el paquete no solo habia eso tambien un nuevo traje y un sombrero borsalino.

-Gracias abuelo, aparte de estas espadas especiales también me mandaste un traje jeje, que bien me conoces.-Dijo con nostalgia Akira.- Así que este es el famoso acero ''Doraiba'' he oído que es un material especial que conduce las habilidades de un usuario de Akuma no Mi, como una logia por ejemplo la de el famoso Sabo con una espada como estas conduciria su fuego por estas haciendo que la espada no solo corte si no tambien queme, aparte de que la espada quedaria intacta, y por lo que se este material es igual de duro que el Kairoseki, sin duda un estupendo material para una espada de un usuario como yo.-Decia para si mismo Akira.- Sus nombres seran Ying y Yang.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa sádica.

**Hasta aquí el capitulo! Gracias por ver!**

**Y por cierto eh pensado en un pequeño concurso n.n.**

**Lectores: No nos interesa!**

**Pues se aguantan ¬¬, bien el concurso es este: ustedes si tu!, podran hacer su propio personaje para mi historai, claro yo les dare todo el credito de la creacion yo solo lo usare para la historia, solo eligire 4 así que si les interesa mandenme su personaje por MP, si quieren mandra su personaje estas son las caracteristicas que necesito:**

Edad:

Nombre completo:

Apariencai:

Personalidad:

Historia:

Proposito: (porque hace lo que hace o motivacion).

Afiliacion: (Pirata, marine, CP9, caza recompensas)

Officio: (Cocinero, carpintero, herrero, arqueologo, etc).

**Bueno eso es todo! **

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	12. Comienza la batalla en el puente

_**Cap. 11 ''Pelea en el puente''**_

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que el equipo 7 y 11 habían llegado al país de las Olas a proteger al constructor de puentes Tazuna, en este momento Akira se encontraba recordando con fastidio la noche de hace 3 días en la cuál regreso con sus nuevas Katanas.

-Cada vez Sasuke me cae peor.-Dijo para si mismo Akira recostado en el techo mirando las nubes.- Es un gran dolor de cabeza...-Dijo el rubio como cierto pelo de piña.

**Flash Back**

-Bien con estas Katanas sera mas fácil enfrentarme a Zabuza de ser necesario... pero aun así no estoy seguro de ganarle... bueno no tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora, ¿O si?, mejor regreso antes de que empiecen a sospechar.-Dijo para si mismo Akira mientras empezaba a caminar regreso a la casa del constructor de puentes con sus 2 katanas nuevas en la espalda y la ropa y sombrero nuevos las cargaba con sus manos.

Luego de caminar unos minutos Akira volvió a entrar a el comedor en donde ya habían servido la comida la cuál era Curry. Al entrar todos notaron las cosas nuevas que traía especialmente las espadas pero quien mas se intereso fue Sasuke.

-Oye ¿de quien son esas espadas?.-Pregunto Sasuke interesado.

-Son mías, las recibí por paquete de parte de un News coo.-Dijo Akira claramente sabia que nadie ahí aparte de su hermanito sabría que es un News coo.

-¿News coo?, eh oído hablar de ellos, según se entregan periódicos o paquetes según el tamaño de estos pero... solo entregan fuera del continente elemental ¿Que hacia un News coo aquí?.-Pregunto intrigada Kushina.

-Si bueno fue de un amigo que vive lejos en una isla del Grand Line... claro no me sorprendería que no sepan nada fuera del continente Ninja... bueno con su permiso.-Dijo Akira mientras se servia curry y se ponía a leer el periódico, deportes, piratas ''peligrosos'' del east blue, pura noticia sin mucha importancia pero Akira lo leía, el sabía que el conocimiento era poder así que los leía todos uno por uno, pero hubo una noticia que le llamo la atención, ''Serie de asesinatos a empresarios no dejan de ocurrir'' era el titulo de la noticia.

Se puso a leer la noticia todos los asesinos eran empresarios de continentes en donde el Gobierno mundial no se interesaba mucho pero igual todos y cada uno de ellos eran ''Shinshi'' que era un titulo menor como los ''Tsuki busho'' pero estos eran un grupo de empresarios que trabajaban en como ya se había dicho antes en continentes no muy importantes pero igual tenian mucho dinero por lo que el gobierno les daban ese titulo a cambio de darle al gobierno mundial informacion, rutas de comercio ilegales para los ''Shichibudokai '' y sus negocios como Doflamingo, Buggy y su tripulación, etc; A cambio el gobierno daba ''poder'' o influencias menores que segun los ''Shinshi'' eran ''importantes'', ademas de claro dinero y armas para sus hombres, pero no eran mas que simples perros. Al parecer el gobierno al fin se había cansado de ellos y los mando a asesinar, Akira sabia perfectamente quien fue ¿como lo supo?, fácil la forma de matarlos era única para Akira y lo reconocería en donde fuera todos fueron asesinados o electrocutados, en algunos casos ambos. ''No a cambiado nada...'' pensó Akira divertido. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Oye idiota, dime ¿que son esas espadas exactamente?.-Pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose a las espadas de Akira.

-¿Estas?, son solo unas espadas comunes y corrientes.-Dijo con simpleza quitando le la funda a la espada Yin (la negra jeje :P) dejando ver su claro gran filo, a simple vista era un metal común y corriente pero no, este metal era mucho mejor y mas duro y Akira lo sabia y al parecer la espada llamo la atención del Uchiha.

-Quiero esa espada, dámela.-Exigió Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke,pero esta espada es demasiado para ti.-Contesto Akira.

-Nada de eso!, la tomare por la fuerza!.-Grito Sasuke mientras trataba de arrebatarle las espadas a Akira, pero este desapareció en un pequeño destello azul (se tele transporto) y volvió a aparecer al otro lado de la habitación.

-Jeje, lo siento Sasuke me temo que mi ''ninjutsu'' espacio-tiempo es mucho mejor que el del Cuarto Hokage.-Mintió Akira para no meterse en mas problemas, suficiente tenia con soportar a 3 ''Tsuki busho'' tan cerca.

-¿Mejor que el de mi padre?, ¿como es eso posible?.-Preguntaba incredula Natsuki.

-Eso es algo que no estoy obligado a responder, ahora.-Fue interrumpido Akira porque una paloma (no es Hattori) blanca aparecio con una nota atada a su pata.-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Akira para luego irse.

-¿A donde rayos va?.-Preguntaba Natsuki fastidiada de tanto misterio por parte de Akira.

-Jeje Aniki es un gran misterio.-Trato de cubrir Naruto a su hermano. Algo que nadie noto fue el nerviosismo de Mizuki al ver a Akira, ¿que es lo que siento? ¿Porque estoy tan nerviosa?, eran unas cuantas de las preguntas que se hacia.

Fin flash back

-Bueno, no gano nada quejándome, mejor vuelvo a leer la nota, quizá eso me distraiga un poco.-Dijo para si mismo Akira y volvió a leer la nota.- Miembro: Agente 7 Asunto: Nueva mision. Mision: Akira, tu nueva mision consiste en matar a Gato, últimamente es muy arrogante y rinde menos ademas de que sabe demasiad para su pequeño cerebro, ¿esto es bueno para ti, no? siempre has odiado a esa clase de sujetos, asesinalo lo antes posible, PD: antes de matarlo hazle creer que le perdonaras la vida si firma el documento que vino junto con esta nota, eso te dara completo control de la ''empresa gato'', así no perderemos ese dinero y territorios.-Era lo que decía la nota, a Akira se le dibujo una sonrisa, al fin se libraría de uno, no seria ningún problema ya sabia en donde estaba su mansión, y le había dado una ''amenaza'', le dijo que en unos días volveria y que firmaría un documento y si lo hacia no lo mataría, pobre idiota, era lo que pensaba Akira.

En el bosque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Tazuna

Naruto estaba viendo como entrenaban los 3 ninjas, mejoraban su control del Chakra al subir el árbol consentrando su chakra, Naruto no lo hacia porque el ya lo dominaba.

-''Que aburrido... ya se hablare con Koari-neesan, tiene mucho que no hablo con ella!''.-Pensó Naruto, y dicho y echo se puso en posición de loto y se concentro, en unos pocos segundos abrió los ojos, como ya lo esperaba vio un gran campo y una casa grande, había cambiado el paisaje para mayor disfrute de su ''neesan''.-Oye! Koari-neesan!.-Llamo Akira a su ''amiga''.

-Naruto! tiempo sin verte!, ¿dime que quieres hablar conmigo?.-Pregunto amablemente le peliroja.

-O nada en especial, es que estaba aburrido y pensé en visitarte, ¿que has echo con tu vida?.-Saco un tema de la manga Naruto.

-Pues nada, aquí tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho aquí, veo el Visual homu den den mushi o cierto!, ven vamos adentro casi empieza mi novela.-Se apresuro Koari, no importa si era el fin del mundo ella no se perdía su novela '''Amor prohibido'' el cuál era de un marine que se enamora de una pirata pero no entremos en detalles. Ya una vez en la sala que era muy grande 3 sillones (ya saben los 3 tipicos sillones el individual, el de 2 cojines y el de 3 cojines xD) de cuero negro y extremadamente comodo.

-Muy bien!.-Grito emocionada Koari mientras prendía el visual homu den den mushi con el ''den den control'' (si lo dije en español, algún problema?).

-Bienvendios a su telenovela ''Amor porhibido''.-Empezo la novela.

-No! San juan ignes de la cruz! no puedo ser tu novia!.-Decía dramáticamente una pirata exageradamente maquillada.

-Bien... neesan... ¿hay algo que me puedas decir de nuevo?.-Pregunto Naruto aburrido de la novela.

-Espera... besala! besala!.-Decia emocionada la ''digna'' kyubi.-Bueno hay algo ¿que quieras saber?.-Pregunto sin apartar la vista de el visual den den mushi.

-Bueno si, todo lo que puedas decirme de la Akuma no mi de Aniki.-Dijo Naruto, hace mucho que estaba interesado en la habilidad de su Aniki.

-Bueno antes que nada Naruto... besala!... bueno antes que nada dejame explicarte algo, como tu y tu hermano tienen un lazo tan fuerte de hermanos, yo puedo entrar y entro de vez en cuando a su mente, y como tu seguramente no sabras, en las Akuma no mi habita un demonio que es el que da la habilidad al usuario quiera o no, bueno es lo mismo que conmigo cuando te sellaron pero en el caso de los ''Akuma no mi'' ellos son comidos, bueno el chiste es este ellos al igual que yo o cualquier bijuu habitaran en el plano mental del usuario, así que en una de esas que entre a la mente de Akira me encontre a su ''Akuma'' y me callo bien la verdad y...-Fue interrumpida por una voz que venia de la cocina.

-Oye! Koari! ¿en donde esta la carne para hamburgesa?.-Pregunto una voz.

-¿En donde mas? ¿en el refrigerador tal vez?.-Pregunto sarcastica.

-Oh! cierto gracias! n.n.-Agradeció inocentemente la voz.

-¿Quien es?.-Pregunto Naruto con una gota resvalando por su sien.

-Es tu akuma, el que te da esa habilidad tuya.-Dijo Koari prestando mas atención a su novela.

-Así es!, tu debes ser Naruto un gusto.-Dijo un chico de aparentes 19-21 años, pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos rojos.-Un gusto! espero que uses mis habilidades como se debe.-Animo a su usuario.-Y por cierto mi nombre es Shizen un gusto n.n.-Dijo el identificado como Shizen

-Ohh un gusto... ¿y tu eres?.-Preguntaba Naruto tan despistado como siempre.

-Soy tu ''Akuma no Mi'', osea el demonio que habitaba en tu fruta...-Explico Shizen.

-Oh! ya veo, ¿y que se siente estar dentro de una fruta?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-O se siente genial, especialmente en la parte en la que Es Horrible! !¿Sabes que se siente que te coman vivo?!.-Grito Shizen Cap. 11 ''Pelea en el puente''

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que el equipo 7 y 11 habían llegado al país de las Olas a proteger al constructor de puentes Tazuna, en este momento Akira se encontraba recordando con fastidio la noche de hace 3 días en la cuál regreso con sus nuevas Katanas.

-Cada vez Sasuke me cae peor.-Dijo para si mismo Akira recostado en el techo mirando las nubes.- Es un gran dolor de cabeza...-Dijo el rubio como cierto pelo de piña.

Flash Back

-Bien con estas Katanas sera mas fácil enfrentarme a Zabuza de ser necesario... pero aun así no estoy seguro de ganarle... bueno no tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora, ¿O si?, mejor regreso antes de que empiecen a sospechar.-Dijo para si mismo Akira mientras empezaba a caminar regreso a la casa del constructor de puentes con sus 2 katanas nuevas en la espalda y la ropa y sombrero nuevos las cargaba con sus manos.

Luego de caminar unos minutos Akira volvió a entrar a el comedor en donde ya habían servido la comida la cuál era Curry. Al entrar todos notaron las cosas nuevas que traía especialmente las espadas pero quien mas se intereso fue Sasuke.

-Oye ¿de quien son esas espadas?.-Pregunto Sasuke interesado.

-Son mías, las recibí por paquete de parte de un News coo.-Dijo Akira claramente sabia que nadie ahí aparte de su hermanito sabría que es un News coo.

-¿News coo?, eh oído hablar de ellos, según se entregan periódicos o paquetes según el tamaño de estos pero... solo entregan fuera del continente elemental ¿Que hacia un News coo aquí?.-Pregunto intrigada Kushina.

-Si bueno fue de un amigo que vive lejos en una isla del Grand Line... claro no me sorprendería que no sepan nada fuera del continente Ninja... bueno con su permiso.-Dijo Akira mientras se servia curry y se ponía a leer el periódico, deportes, piratas ''peligrosos'' del east blue, pura noticia sin mucha importancia pero Akira lo leía, el sabía que el conocimiento era poder así que los leía todos uno por uno, pero hubo una noticia que le llamo la atención, ''Serie de asesinatos a empresarios no dejan de ocurrir'' era el titulo de la noticia.

Se puso a leer la noticia todos los asesinos eran empresarios de continentes en donde el Gobierno mundial no se interesaba mucho pero igual todos y cada uno de ellos eran ''Shinshi'' que era un titulo menor como los ''Tsuki busho'' pero estos eran un grupo de empresarios que trabajaban en como ya se había dicho antes en continentes no muy importantes pero igual tenian mucho dinero por lo que el gobierno les daban ese titulo a cambio de darle al gobierno mundial informacion, rutas de comercio ilegales para los ''Shichibudokai '' y sus negocios como Doflamingo, Buggy y su tripulación, etc; A cambio el gobierno daba ''poder'' o influencias menores que segun los ''Shinshi'' eran ''importantes'', ademas de claro dinero y armas para sus hombres, pero no eran mas que simples perros. Al parecer el gobierno al fin se había cansado de ellos y los mando a asesinar, Akira sabia perfectamente quien fue ¿como lo supo?, fácil la forma de matarlos era única para Akira y lo reconocería en donde fuera todos fueron asesinados o electrocutados, en algunos casos ambos. ''No a cambiado nada...'' pensó Akira divertido. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Oye idiota, dime ¿que son esas espadas exactamente?.-Pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose a las espadas de Akira.

-¿Estas?, son solo unas espadas comunes y corrientes.-Dijo con simpleza quitando le la funda a la espada Yin (la negra jeje :P) dejando ver su claro gran filo, a simple vista era un metal común y corriente pero no, este metal era mucho mejor y mas duro y Akira lo sabia y al parecer la espada llamo la atención del Uchiha.

-Quiero esa espada, dámela.-Exigió Sasuke.

-Lo siento Sasuke,pero esta espada es demasiado para ti.-Contesto Akira.

-Nada de eso!, la tomare por la fuerza!.-Grito Sasuke mientras trataba de arrebatarle las espadas a Akira, pero este desapareció en un pequeño destello azul (se tele transporto) y volvió a aparecer al otro lado de la habitación.

-Jeje, lo siento Sasuke me temo que mi ''ninjutsu'' espacio-tiempo es mucho mejor que el del Cuarto Hokage.-Mintió Akira para no meterse en mas problemas, suficiente tenia con soportar a 3 ''Tsuki busho'' tan cerca.

-¿Mejor que el de mi padre?, ¿como es eso posible?.-Preguntaba incredula Natsuki.

-Eso es algo que no estoy obligado a responder, ahora.-Fue interrumpido Akira porque una paloma (no es Hattori) blanca aparecio con una nota atada a su pata.-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Akira para luego irse.

-¿A donde rayos va?.-Preguntaba Natsuki fastidiada de tanto misterio por parte de Akira.

-Jeje Aniki es un gran misterio.-Trato de cubrir Naruto a su hermano. Algo que nadie noto fue el nerviosismo de Mizuki al ver a Akira, ¿que es lo que siento? ¿Porque estoy tan nerviosa?, eran unas cuantas de las preguntas que se hacia.

Fin flash back

-Bueno, no gano nada quejándome, mejor vuelvo a leer la nota, quizá eso me distraiga un poco.-Dijo para si mismo Akira y volvió a leer la nota.- Miembro: Agente 7 Asunto: Nueva mision. Mision: Akira, tu nueva mision consiste en matar a Gato, últimamente es muy arrogante y rinde menos ademas de que sabe demasiad para su pequeño cerebro, ¿esto es bueno para ti, no? siempre has odiado a esa clase de sujetos, asesinalo lo antes posible, PD: antes de matarlo hazle creer que le perdonaras la vida si firma el documento que vino junto con esta nota, eso te dara completo control de la ''empresa gato'', así no perderemos ese dinero y territorios.-Era lo que decia la nota, a Akira se le dibujo una sonrisa, al fin se libraria de uno, no seria ningun problema ya sabia en donde estaba su mansion, y le había dado una ''amenaza'', le dijo que en unos días volveria y que firmaria un documento y si lo hacia no lo mataria, pobre idiota, era lo que pensaba Akira.

En el bosque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Tazuna

Naruto estaba viendo como entrenaban los 3 ninjas, mejoraban su control del Chakra al subir el árbol consentrando su chakra, Naruto no lo hacia porque el ya lo dominaba.

-''Que aburrido... ya se hablare con Koari-neesan, tiene mucho que no hablo con ella!''.-Pensó Naruto, y dicho y echo se puso en posición de loto y se concentro, en unos pocos segundos abrió los ojos, como ya lo esperaba vio un gran campo y una casa grande, había cambiado el paisaje para mayor disfrute de su ''neesan''.-Oye! Koari-neesan!.-Llamo Akira a su ''amiga''.

-Naruto! tiempo sin verte!, ¿dime que quieres hablar conmigo?.-Pregunto amablemente le peliroja.

-O nada en especial, es que estaba aburrido y pensé en visitarte, ¿que has echo con tu vida?.-Saco un tema de la manga Naruto.

-Pues nada, aquí tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho aquí, veo el Visual homu den den mushi o cierto!, ven vamos adentro casi empieza mi novela.-Se apresuro Koari, no importa si era el fin del mundo ella no se perdía su novela '''Amor prohibido'' el cuál era de un marine que se enamora de una pirata pero no entremos en detalles. Ya una vez en la sala que era muy grande 3 sillones (ya saben los 3 tipicos sillones el individual, el de 2 cojines y el de 3 cojines xD) de cuero negro y extremadamente comodo.

-Muy bien!.-Grito emocionada Koari mientras prendía el visual homu den den mushi con el ''den den control'' (si lo dije en español, algún problema?).

-Bienvendios a su telenovela ''Amor porhibido''.-Empezo la novela.

-No! San juan ignes de la cruz! no puedo ser tu novia!.-Decía dramáticamente una pirata exageradamente maquillada.

-Bien... neesan... ¿hay algo que me puedas decir de nuevo?.-Pregunto Naruto aburrido de la novela.

-Espera... besala! besala!.-Decia emocionada la ''digna'' kyubi.-Bueno hay algo ¿que quieras saber?.-Pregunto sin apartar la vista de el visual den den mushi.

-Bueno si, todo lo que puedas decirme de la Akuma no mi de Aniki.-Dijo Naruto, hace mucho que estaba interesado en la habilidad de su Aniki.

-Bueno antes que nada Naruto... besala!... bueno antes que nada dejame explicarte algo, como tu y tu hermano tienen un lazo tan fuerte de hermanos, yo puedo entrar y entro de vez en cuando a su mente, y como tu seguramente no sabras, en las Akuma no mi habita un demonio que es el que da la habilidad al usuario quiera o no, bueno es lo mismo que conmigo cuando te sellaron pero en el caso de los ''Akuma no mi'' ellos son comidos, bueno el chiste es este ellos al igual que yo o cualquier bijuu habitaran en el plano mental del usuario, así que en una de esas que entre a la mente de Akira me encontre a su ''Akuma'' y me callo bien la verdad y...-Fue interrumpida por una voz que venia de la cocina.

-Oye! Koari! ¿en donde esta la carne para hamburgesa?.-Pregunto una voz.

-¿En donde mas? ¿en el refrigerador tal vez?.-Pregunto sarcastica.

-Oh! cierto gracias! n.n.-Agradecio inocentemente la voz.

-¿Quien es?.-Pregunto Naruto con una gota resvalando por su sien.

-Es tu akuma, el que te da esa habilidad tuya.-Dijo Koari prestando mas atención a su novela.

-Así es!, tu debes ser Naruto un gusto.-Dijo un chico de aparentes 19-21 años, pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos rojos.-Un gusto! espero que uses mis habilidades como se debe.-Animo a su usuario.-Y por cierto mi nombre es Shizen un gusto n.n.-Dijo el identificado como Shizen.

-Oh... un gusto... y supongo que tu debes de ser mi ''Akuma no mi''.-Dijo Naruto.

-Pues si n.n.-Contesto Shizen.

-Bueno Naruto a lo que te venia diciendo, el no mejor dicho la ''Akuma no mi'' de tu hermano es alguien un poco rara... pero agradable.-Dijo Koari aun embobada con su novela...

-''La''?.-Pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Si, ''la'' Akuma no mi de tu hermano es mujer.-Dijo con simplesa.

-Oh ya veo... ¿y como es?.-Pregunto Naruto curioso, esto era una de las cosas buenas de poder entrar en su mente.

-Bueno... es un poco rara pero como ya dije agradable, tiene todo su cuerpo vendado y usa una especie de armadura que no le cubre todo el cuerpo y... tiene un par de grandes...-Decia la kyubi nerviosa mientras ponía sus manos en sus pechos haciendo sonrojar a Naruto y Shizui.- un par de enormes talentos... si eso... y aunque su rostro esta cubierto por su ''casco'' digo que es una mujer muy bella, por su altura diría que en apariencia tiene unos 16-18 años.-Analizo.

-OH... ya veo.-Dijo Naruto imaginándosela... (si quieren saber como es busquen en google ''Xelor wakfu'').-Bueno me voy, no estoy muy lejos de los demas, nos vemos!.-Se despidió Naruto mientras se volvía a poner en posición de loto.

Fuera de la mente de Naruto.

Naruto ya en el mundo real volteo a los lados y vio que no notaron su ''ausencia'' por lo que volvio a ver como entrenaban, Hinata parecía tener un gran control del chakra no le costo mucho dominar la técnica, dañando el ego de los Uchiha.

-Rayos...-Se quejo Sas-Uke! (:3).

-Pfff... que aburrido, mejor iré a caminar.-Dijo para si mismo Naruto y se dispuso a caminar.

Camino varios minutos viendo el paisaje, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño campo con hierbas en el que pasaba la luz del sol, y resultaba hermoso.

-''Que bonito lugar *bostezo* creo que dormiré aquí''.-Dijo Naruto mientras se acostaba en el pequeño campo y se quedaba dormido poco a poco.

-Hey, despierta...despierta.-Decía una voz para despertar al azabache (recuerden que Naruto y Akira usan una transformación en publico).

-Ummm... ¿que?, ¿quien eres?.-Dijo Naruto mientras se despertaba.

-Hola, soy Haku vine para recoger unas hierbas y te encontré aquí.-Decía esa chicha con voz amable y serena.

-Hola, soy Menma!, y ¿para que quieres esas hiebras?.-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Son unas hierbas especiales que mi amigo necesita para recuperarse.-Contesto amablemente la chica.

-Oh, y ¿que le paso?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-Fue atacado por unos Ninjas.-Dijo Haku mientras recogía hierbas.

-Oh... dejame ayudarte Haku.-Dijo Naruto mientras recogía hierbas igual que haku.

-Gracias.-Agradecio la chica. Después de unos pocos minutos de recoger hierbas...

-Listo, con estas seran suficientes, gracias Menma-kun.-Dijo con su voz amable y serena.

-Oh no es nada, todo sea por una chica tan linda como tu.-Dijo Naruto con un leve sonrojo. Haku se sorprendió un poco por lo dicho.

-Gracias, pero soy hombre.-Dijo con su voz amable mientras se iba.

-¿Es hombre?.-Se preguntaba Naruto sin creerselo.

Despúes de ese extraño encuentro Naruto durante el camino a la casa del borracho tenia profundos pensamientos filosóficos sobre si era hombre o mujer.

-No me creo que sea hombre... DIABLOS!.-Sobre esforzaba sus cerebro el ahora azabache.

-¿Que tienes Naruto?.-Pregunto Akira con una gota resbalando le por la sien.

-Oh nada nada ejeje.-Se sonrojo naruto por haber sido escuchado.

-Bueno como digas.-Siguio su camino Akira.

-Ufff... eso estuvo cerca... ummm? esa es Hinata, ¿que estara haciendo?.-Dijo para si mismo Naruto mientras veia que Hinata iba de una manera un tanto sospechosa a quien sabe donde. Se dispuso a seguirla, despúes de seguirla por unos pocos minutos vio que Hinata llego a una parte un tanto alegada del bosque, y se puso a entrenar el famoso Taijutsu del clan Hyuga.

-''Su taijutsu es bueno justo como dicen sobre el Clan Hyuga, pero seria ineficas y serian vulnerables contra algún pirata fuerte''.-Pensó Naruto analizando su Taijutsu.- Se ve linda...-Dijo Naruto para si mismo en voz baja.-''Bueno mejor me voy, no quisiera interumpirla se debe esforzar mucho eso es bueno''.-Penso Naruto con una sonrisa y tal como dijo se fue.

**4 días después**

Ya paso 1 semana exacta desde que el equipo 7 y 11 llegaron al país de las Olas y actualmente todos a excepsion de Akira que estaba practicando su ''Akuma no mi'' (aun no les diré cual es su poder exactamente xD aunque ya lo deben de sospechar...) y Naruto que estaba dormido... bueno ya sabe el es... naruto...

Ya eran las 12 de la tarde y todos a excepsion de los ya mensionados estaban cuidando a Tazuna y... bueno solo a el ya que los demas no se presentaron, cosa que intrigo a todos.

-Esos cobarde, ¿ahora como terminaremos el puente?.-Pregunto frutado Tazuna.

-Tranquilo viejo aunque hubieran venido no lo hubieran terminado.-Dijo una voz el cuál al voltear a ver de donde provenia el sonido vieron que era nada mas y nada menos que Zabuza.

-Zabuza.-Se puso en posicion de pelea Kushina junto a Mikoto.- Escuchen! cuiden a Tazuna, nosotras nos encargamos de esto.-Dijo Kushina y se dispuso a pelear contra Zabuza, claramente Zabuza era superior por lo que Mikoto tubo que interferir, grave error.

-Mala decision.-Se limito a decir Zabua, Mikoto al volter a ver donde estaban sus estudiantes y el constructor de puentes se quedo en shock al ver que hacia ellos se dirijia aquel anbu.

-Alto!.-Trato de interferir Mikoto pero Zabuza se interpuso.

-No lo creo, Haku! mata al constructor de puentes y a esos gennin si es necesario.-Grito a su complice.

**Con los gennin.**

-Si Zabuza-sama.-Dijo Haku llegando delante de los gennin y el constructor de puentes.

-No lo creo.-Dijo Sasuke poniéndose delante de Haku.

-Retrocede, ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra mi, entregenme al constructor y tal vez los deje con vida.-Advirtio Haku a los gennin.

-Ya quisieras! Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!.-Grito Sasuke y de su boca salio una gran bola de fuego.

-Tonto.-Dijo Haku mientras esquivaba la bola de fuego sin mucha dificultad y le lanzaba unos senbon (las agujas esas :v) a las piernas, Sasuke por muy poco las logra esquivar.

Y así comienza la batalla en el puente. Mientras tanto con Akira.

Akira se encontraba caminando por un bosque muy oscuro y con neblina cargando sus dos espadas en la espalda y llevaba como siempre su traje negro y sombrero borsalino, camino unos minutos mas y encontro lo que buscaba. La mansion de Gato.

-Pronto tendremos gato encerrado.-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica Akira

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de Hoy! espero que les aya gustado, y disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía jeje n.n' bueno hasta ahora hay 2 seleccionados para el concurso de personajes, faltan 2 ewe participen porfavor :c xD bueno y de una vez habiso que soy algo despistado y olvide poner unos requisitos pero ni modo :I solo los pedire a los seleccionados por lo que si resiben mi mensaje privado con los requisitos faltanes consideren que su personaje ya esta en el fanfic ;) hasta la proxima!** *Prodigy23 fuera* 


	13. Masacre

_Cap. 12 ''Masacre''._

Akira estaba a 60 metros de la mansión de Gato en donde el muy listillo se quedaba ''seguro'' mientras sus hombres lo cuidaban o estaban en trabajos de asesinato como Zabuza y Haku, Akira tenia una sonrisa sadica que no podía contener a pesar de ser normalmente serio y analitico a el le encantaba el combate el disfrutaba su trabajo, lo amaba.

En poco tiempo en el que analizo la estructura de su mansión decidió entrar por la entrada principal como si fuera su casa, empezó a caminar tranquilamente, tal y como esperaba habían 2 guardias en la entrada que claramente no lo dejarían pasar.

-Hey idiota, vete o te meterás en graves problemas.-Amenazo uno de ellos. Akira simplemente lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

-Maldito!.-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo y atacaron.

Akira con mucha facilidad esquivo sus ataques, sin desperdiciar tiempo desenvaino sus espadas y les corto la cabeza en un rápido movimiento, Akira ni se molesto en ocultar los cuerpos simplemente tiro la puerta con uno de sus mas poderosos ataques.

-Jikan no dai basuto! (gran ráfaga de tiempo!).-Grito Akira mientras extendía las palmas de su mano en dirección a la puerta y de estas salio una gran ráfaga de energía azul, que destruyo la puerta y al parecer habían muchas personas adentro porque en todos lados se veía sangre.

Aun habian algunos sobrevivientes del ataque todos estaban en shock al ver a todos sus compañeros destrozados.

-Ichiji teishi (pausa).-Dijo Akira mientras chasqueaba los dedos de su mano derecha, inmediatamente todos se quedaron quietos, en eso Akira rápidamente decapitaba, les cartaba brazos y piernas a cada uno de ellos, una vez termino de cortar a todos volvió a chasquear los dedos y todos se volvieron a mover cayendo al suelo muertos, pero no todos tubieron tanta suerte algunos siguieron vivos sin brazos ni piernas.- Monton de debiluchos.-Se limito a decir Akira mientras seguia su camino.

Durante el camino Akira se encontro a muchos mercenarios de gato a los que mato sin mayor problema, aveces los decapitaba o lo dejaba inmóvil cortando le las piernas y luego matarlos.

-Piso 1 limpiado.-Dijo Akira aun con su sonrisa sadica, definitivamente Akira durante un combate dejaba salir lo peor de el o mejor dicho su verdadero yo.- Es hora de limpiar el segundo piso.-Dijo Akira seguido de una gran risa que pondría la piel de gallina a cualquiera.

En poco tiempo Akira limpio como el dice, el piso 2,3 y 4 así llego al piso 5 en donde estaba gato, rapidamente acabo con todos sus hombres quedando solo el y Gato.

-Por favor no me mates!, te daré lo que quieras!.-Suplicaba Gato.

-Muy bien, firma esto y te dejare vivir.-Dijo Akira lanzandole un sobre, en donde habian varios documentos que gato firmo de inmediato.- ¿Y para que son?.-Pregunto gato una vez termino de firmarlos todos.

-Al firmar esos documentos me has entregado todos tus terrenos, dinero, tu empresa, tus pertenencias, en fin todo.-Dijo Akira mientras recibia y revisaba que todo hubiera sido firmado por gato el cual le habia entregado el sobre.

-Con esto no me mataras, ¿verdad?.-Pregunto nervioso Gato.

-Exacto, pero no hablo por mi compañera.-Dijo Akira desconsertando a Gato.

-Te diste cuenta, eh?.-Dijo una voz femenina de aparentes 19 años, en la habitacion de la nada aparecio una mujer joven que no pasaba de los 20, Alta, tes apiñonada, cabello azul turquesa, ojos color marron,una mujer bastante hermosa que llevaba una boina negra junto a un traje negro con morado.

-Si.-Dijo con simplesa Akira.- ¿Eres la unica que vino?.-Pregunto Akira.

-Si, los demas llegaran en unos meses, estan muy ocupados.-Dijo la mujer.-Ahora, muere...Gato.-Dijo la mujer minetras desaparecia y volvia a aparecer al lado de Gato, apreto su cabeza bastante fuerte.- Shokku (descarga electrica).Dijo la mujer y de sus manos que estaban en gato, salio una enorme corriente eléctrica que mato a Gato.

-Bueno, me voy tengo que evitar levantar sospechas... y dime...Zayumi-neechan ¿cuándo empezara el ataque?.-Pregunto Akira a Zayumi.

-Aun no lo se, creo que daran la fecha una vez estemos todos reunidos.-Dijo Zayumi restandole importancia.

-Bueno me voy, Teleportation.-Dijo Akira para luego desaparecer en un pequeño destello azul.

-Akira no has cambiado.-Dijo Zayumi...-Mejor me voy tambien tengo asuntos pendientes.-Fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego desaparecer en unos rayos.

En el puente

Sasuke seguia el paso de Haku con mucha dificultad en cambio esta no le costaba nada, al contrario estaba jugando con Sasuke.

-Ya me aburrí de ti, mejor acabo con esto rápido.-Dijo Haku.- Jutsu secreto: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo!.-Dijo Haku y Sasuke fue rodeado por unos espejos de Hielo, en uno de ellos Haku se metió, y para sorpresa de Sasuke apareció en todos y cada uno de los espejos.- Rindete, no tienes oportunidad contra mi.-Advirtió Haku a Sasuke.

-Callate!.-Grito Sasuke furioso y lanzo shurkines y kunais a los espejos con la esperanza de lastimar a Haku, pero fue en vano, ninguno lo/la lastimaba.

-Tonto.-Dijo Haku y salio de uno de los espejos de una velocidad impresionante lanzando senbon a Sasuke, este no podía esquivar o detener todos, poco a poco Sasuke estaba siendo asesinado.- ¿Te rindes ahora?, si sigues así moriras en poco tiempo.-Advirtio Haku a Sasuke.

-Nunca nos rendiremos!.-Grito Natsuki que habia entrado apenas a el ''domo'' de espejos que rodeaba a Sasuke.

-Idiota!, te hubieras quedado afuera así hubieramos podido atacar desde adentro y afuera.-Dijo Sasuke frutado por la tontería cometida por su ''amiga''

-Oh... es verdad... adios!.-Trato de salir Natsuki pero fue detenida por unos senbon lanzados por Haku.

-No lo creo.-Dijo Haku.

-Rayos...-Dijo Sasuke.

-Ya me canse, ahora morirán.-Grito Haku y lanzo una gran cantidad de Senob, estos estaban por impactar con los ninjas pero se sorprendieron al ver que estos habían quedado inmóviles antes de impactar con ellos, se sorprendieron mas al ver que ellos tampoco se podían morir, tampoco Haku se podía mover.

Los senbon estaban por encajarse en los cuerpos de ambos Ninjas, estos apesar del terror que sentían no cerraron los ojos, se sorprendieron al ver que los senbon antes de impactar con ellos estaban quietos, ni

-''¿Q-que pasa?''.-Se preguntaba Haku al ver que los senbon estaban inmoviles junto antes de impactar contra los ninjas.

*paso* *paso* *paso *paso* (¿Que? la pobreza nos afecta a todos :c).

Se escuchaban pasos, se alcanzo a ver una silueta, pero no se distinguía quien era pero representaba problemas para Haku o eso pensaba ella.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?.-Pregunto con simpleza Akira, el cual empezó a agarrar los senbon y ponerlos en otra dirección ahora apuntaban asía la nada.

-Asobu (play).-Dijo Akira mientras chasqueaba los dedos y todos pudieron volver a moverse, los senbon siguieron como si hubieran sido lanzados.

-¿Que hiciste?.-Pregunto desconcertada Natsuki.

-Algo que Sasuke jamas podrá.-Provoco Akira a Sasuke.

-Maldito!.-Sasuke trato de apuñalarlo pero Akira se tele transporto detrás de el y le susurro al oído.-No creo que tengas la suficiente fuerza como para golpearme siquiera.-Susurro Akira.

-Muy bien, ahora solo queda encarmarme de ti... Haku.-Dijo Akira con una mirada asesina.- Ichiji teishi (Pausa).-Dijo Akira mientras chasqueba sus dedos, al instante todos los presentes se quedaron quietos, de nuevo ese extraño poder, Akira para la sorpresa de todos empezo a flotar se elebo hasta donde estaba Haku.- Reitō jikan (Tiempo congelado).-Dijo Akira mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo de oso a Haku, no habia pasado nada o eso creain, luego del abrazo de oso Akira tomo a Haku y chasqueo sus dedos, Sasuke y Natsuki pudieron volver a moverse, pero Haku no.

-!¿Que hiciste?!.-Pregunto desconcertada Natsuki.

-!Te exigo que me enseñes esa tecnica!.-Exigio el uchiha.

-Me temo que eso no sera posible.-Dijo Akira con sarcasmo.- Umm?.-Dijo Akira al escuchar unos aleteos, al voltear logro ver que era Hattori el cuál tenia un mensaje en su pata.- ¿Que es esto?.-Pregunto Akira mientras tomaba el mensaje y lo leia mentalmente.- Ya veo, no sera facíl pero almenos tengo hasta 1 mes despúes de los examenes Chunnin, para entonces estaremos todos reunidos, bien echo Hattori.-Dijo Akira mientras acariciaba a Hattori con su dedo indice.

-¿Que decia ese mensaje?.-Pregunto curiosa Natsuki.

-Cosas privadas, bien ahora hay que destruir estos espejos.-Dijo Akira viendo los espejos de hielo.

-Dejamelo a mi Aniki!.-Dijo Naruto quien acababa de llegar.

-Bien.-Dijo con simplesa Akira.

-Shidai shidai no: Kasai hari!(Agujas de fuego).-Grito Naruto y de sus dedos salieron agujas de fuego que rompian y derretian los espejos.-Listo Aniki!.-Dijo Naruto con pose de chico genial.

-Bien ahora a por Zabuza.-Contesto serio Akira.- Naruto carga a esa chica Haku.

-Muy bien Aniki!.-Grito emocionado Naruto siguiendo a su preciado Aniki.- Un momento... ''Kaku?, no imposible''.-Decia/pensaba Naruto sorprendido.

**Con Zabuza, Mikoto y Kushina.**

Zabuza detenia y regresaba los ataques de las 2 Jounin, lo asía sin mucha dificultad pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Ah... Mikoto tendremos que hacerlo mejor a este paso perderemos.-Dijo Kushina a su amiga con respieracion ajitada.

-Si...-Dijo Mikoto de la misma manera.

-Ya llego la caballeria mama!.-Grito Natsuki seguida por Naruto, Akira y Sasuke justo en ese orden... cada uno era mas amargado que el otro. Zabuza se sorprendio al ver que Naruto cargaba a Haku.

-¿Que le hicieron a Haku?.-Pregunto Zabuza en shock por ver a Haku derrotada e inmovel de echo parecia completamente tieza.

-Tranquilo sigue viva si es lo que te peocupa.-Dijo sereno Akira como siempre.- Ahora hablemos a solas.-Dijo Akira con mirada seria.

-¿Y me vas a obligar? porque no pienso seguirte para nada.-Dijo furioso Zabuza.

-Si no lo haces matare a Haku, seria muy fácil en su estado tu decides si vive o muere.-Dijo Akira poniendo su espada Yin (la negra xD) en el cuello de Haku.

-BIen...-Dijo resignado Zabuza.

-Naruto dame a Haku, sera peligroso si voy así como así.-Dijo Akira mientras cargaba a Haku y empezo a caminar seguido por Zabuza.

-¿A donde van?.-Pregunto desonsertada Kushina.

-Tranquila Kushina, Aniki es de fiar seguro tiene un plan.-Dijo Naruto confiando plenamente en su Aniki.

Akira camino con Haku en sus brazos y seguido por zabuza hasta el final del puente y una vez ahí se detuvo.

-Y bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?.-Pregunto Zabuza desconsertado.

-CP9.-Fue lo unico que dijo Akira y esa simple palabra basto para hacer que Zabuza entrara en shock.

-C-CP9?, ¿eres uno de ellos?.-Pregunto Zabuza aun en shock.

-Si, y si no quieres que el gobierno mundial te mate deberas irte del país de las Olas.-Advirtio Akira a Zabuza.

-Pero es mi trabajo, si no lo hago Gato no dejara de fastidiar y seria bastante molesto, segun mi titulo de Tsuki busho puedo hacer mi trabajo sin meterme en problemas.-Se defendio Zabuza.

-¿Cuál trabajo?, Gato esta muerto hace poco fui a matarlo.-Dijo Akira de lo mas natural.

-Ya veo... eso significa que me quede sin trabajo ¿verdad?.-Dijo resignado Zabuza.

-Si, ten como dije Haku esta bien.-Dijo Akira entregando a Haku, una vez Zabuza la tuvo en sus brazos chasqueo sus dedos y inmediatamente esta se pudo volver a mover.

-¿Q-que fue esa tecnica?.-Pregunto desconsertada Haku.- No me podia mover pero si podia ver y oir todo... ¿que es esa tecnica?.-Pregunto Haku a Akira.

-Es de mi Akuma no mi.-Se limito a decir Akira.-Bueno supongo que ya no somos enemigos así que adios.-Se despidio Akira.

-Espera, Naruto es ¿tu hermano?.-Pregunto Haku con un sonrojo (se quito la mascara :3).

-Si ¿por?.-Pregunto Akira sin entender.

-Bueno, me gustaria hablar con el.-Dijo Haku sonrojada.

-Bien, sigueme.-Dijo Akira y Haku lo empezo a seguir y tambien Zabuza, pero este furioso por su instinto paternal.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! espero que les haiga gustado, disculpen si es algo corto, pero recuerden que yo actualizo casi a diario :P xD bueno dejen sus reviews si les gusto! y no se si haigan visto pero ultimamente me consentro mucho en Akira, bueno eso es porque ese ''mensaje'' que recibio Akira en este capitulo que no mostre y la nueva miembro del CP9 y otros que apareceran mas adelante van a ser la clave para la saga que vendra despues de los examenes Chunnin, y les advierto que Naruto y Hinata van a sufrir fisica y emocionalmente, y tambien puede que llegen a odiar a Akira por lo que va a hacer.**

**Bueno ya dije demasiado! hasta la proxima!**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	14. Nuevos sentimientos

**Hola a todos! ¿como estan?, bueno yo bien y antes de que me lanzen tomates... dejenme anunciarles a los 4 ganadores y sus personajes :3**

**sayumi-kazeki Personaje: Sayumi quiensabe que xD (olvide el nombre de tu personaje y no lo encuentro :c me lo puedes volver a decir porfa? xD)**

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2 Personaje: Kurosaki D Loki**

**Caballerooscuro117 Personaje: Kyo Uzumaki**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante liseth tkm. Personaje: Naomi Hikari Okazaki ( un poco raro el Okazaki pero bueno igual me gusta xD)**

**Felicidades a los ganadores, y antes de empezar el Cap. quisiera aclarar lo siguiente referente a los personajes:**

**1° No quiero que se molesten si a su personaje le pasa algo malo, no es nada personal si el pasa algo malo a su personaje o no aun no lo decido para que ni pregunten xD ya tengo planeada su aparicion y tengo en proceso su papel en futuras sagas por lo que nada es seguro :3.**

**2° Puede que su personaje muera así que no se enojen conmigo :c**

**3° Si quieren darle alguna pareja a sus personaje (2 ya tienen) diganmelo y si quieren pueden darlo ya echo o si prefieren yo lo puedo hacer :3 (eso no tiene mucho que ver pero bueeeno xD).**

**4° Si su personaje me parecio muy fuerte, le quitare algo de poder pero seguira siendo fuerte así que en cuanto a nivel de fuerza no se procupen.**

**Y eso seria todo, y sin mas que decir el nuevo capitulo.**

**Cap. 13 ''Nuevos sentimientos''**

Akira caminaba tranquilamente entre la niebla del puente, atrás de el venían un furioso y paternal Zabuza y una sonrojada Haku, Zabuza sabia perfectamente porque en cambio Akira no, definitivamente los sentimientos no eran lo suyo.

Luego de caminar un poco mas lograron ver las siluetas del equipo 7 y 11 los cuáles parecian estar discutiendo sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-Sanji, ¿de que hablaron?.-Pregunto una dudosa Mikoto.

-Cosas.-Se limito a responder, todos a excepción de Zabuza, Haku y Naruto sabían que era porque los asuntos de cualquier Cipher pol eran tan secretos, no eran por mucho mas secretos que los trabajos de los Anbu ya que cualquier Cipher pol recibía ordenes de el Gobierno Mundial, aunque Naruto no sabia mucho sobre el tema de algo estaba seguro, meterse en los asuntos de cualquier Cipher Pol era arriesgado.

-Esa no es una buena respuesta Idiota!, Ahora responde!, !¿Como has echo para detener a esa Anbu así de fácil?!, !¿Que que mierda hablaron?!.-Preguntaba un furioso Sasuke.

-''Si no me lo hubieran prohibido mataría a Sasuke en cualquier momento, es tan desesperante''.-Pensaba frustrado Akira.- La respuesta esta en tu corazón.-Respondió con tono burlón.

- ''¿Que paso con su actuación?''.-Pensaba con la ceja alzada Natsuki.

-Bueno, dejando de lado a los estorbos (otra burla hacia Sas-Uke jeje xD) me gustaría sugerir algo, según se Zabuza y Haku son desertores de su aldea, y si ¿se unieran a Konoha?, después de todo Zabuza es muy fuerte al igual que Haku eso seria un beneficio para Konoha... ''Y así me quitaría un gran peso de encima, si konoha acepta seria realmente feliz, hoy mate a Gato... mejor dicho lo mataron y no tendría que preocuparme por estos''.-Pensaba Akira en lo feliz que seria.

-Bueno si, pero tendríamos que arreglar ciertos asuntos legales, ademas de que ellos están en el libro bingo si aceptaran no tendrían los mismos beneficios que otros ninjas o aldeanos.-Dijo no muy convencida Kushina.

-Bueno, ¿aceptan?.-Pregunto Naruto a los 2, si lo pensaba bien le gustaria conocerlos mejor especialmente a Haku.- ''Si Haku viniera a la aldea...''.

Fantasía de Naruto.

Naruto (que por cierto era ''hermoso'' como Luffy en la fantasía de hancock xD, si no ha visto One piece y quieren saber a que me refiero busquen en google ''Luffy hermoso'' es la segunda imagen) estaba sentado en una banca de un parque en el atardecer, leyendo ''Ciencias avanzadas para tipos geniales e inteligentes'' cosas que Naruto no era pero era su fantasía.

De la derecha e izquierda llegan Hinata y Haku las cuales tenian una mirada de desafío.

-Naruto-kun es mio!.-Replicaba Hinata.

-Ja! Quisieras! Naruto-kun me ama a mi!.-Contestaba Haku.

-Chicas, no peleen por mi, hay suficiente Naruto para todas.-Dijo ''sensualmente'' Naruto, moviendo su ''sensualmente'' su cabellera asía atras.

-Naruto-kun!.-Gritaron emocionadas ambas chicas mientras abrazaban a Naruto.

Fin de su fantasía.

-Eje je je je je.-Se reía como idiota Naruto con baba saliendo de su boca. Por la sien de todos resvalo una gota estilo anime. Y todos compartían un pensamiento ''¿Y este idiota que?'', excepto por las 2 enamoradas de Naruto, Hinata y Haku que pensaban ''Aun se ve lindo''.

-Bueno, entonces ¿aceptan o no?.-Pregunto Akira a ambos desertores.

-''Si aceptara Haku estaria mejor, y ya no tendra que hacer trabajos tan peligrosos y podria llevar una vida aunque sea un poco normal''... bien, aceptamos.-Acepto Zabuza después de pensarlo un poco. Esta respuesta hizo que a Haku, Naruto y Akira les sacara una sonrisa, a Naruto y Haku de verdad les gustaba la idea en cambio Akira era mas para evitarse problemas futuros.

-Entonces supongo que esta decidido, ahora esperaremos un poco mas a que terminen el puente y nos iremos de vuelta a Konoha junto con Zabuza y Haku.-Declaro Kushina.

-Un momento, y ¿que pasa con Gato? aunque Zabuza ya no trabaje para el aun puede contratar a otros ninjas peligrosos.-Dijo preocupado Tazuna.

-Esta muerto, antes de venir aqui fui a su mansion cuando entre todos estaban muertos, por la entrada trasera vi huir a un extraño ninja que llevaba una capa con nubes rojas, supongo que habra sido el.-Mintio Akira al recordar una organizacion de la que le advirtieron los altos mandos de la marina.

-¿Capa negra con nubes rojas?, acaso sera...-Dijo pensatiba Kushina.

-Si sin duda alguna es un miembro de Akatsuki, segun se actualmente hacen misiones para ganar dinero para quien sabe que, probablemente alguien les dio la mision de matar a Gato y sus hombres.-Le siguio el juego Zabuza.

-¿Como lo saben?.-Pregunto sospechosa Mikoto.

-Porque intentaron reclutarnos hace algunos meses, como nos reusamos nos atacaron pero logramos escapar.-Siguio la mentira Haku.

-Bien, y saben quienes eran, ¿no?.-Pregunto Kushina, si Akatsuki estaba metido Minato debia saberlo.

-Si, uno era ese maldito de Kisame y Itachi Uchia...-Dijo Zabuza, al mensionar a Itachi Uchiha Mikoto, Mizuki y Sasuke quedaron en shock, pero rapidamente Sasuke salio de ese estado a uno de furia.

-!¿Que Itachi?!, !¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?!.-Pregunto furioso Sasuke, furia que resultava mas molesta que otra cosa.

-Oye tranquilo mocoso, en priemra yo no estoy obligado a contarte mi vida, en segunda yo no sabia que conocian a Itachi.-Contesto Zabuza.

-Bueno ya dejemos eso de lado, el punto es que ya no nos tenemos que preocupar de gato, ¿No?.-Dijo para evitar peleas que solo le causarian problemas.

-Bueno si, supongo que si, bueno ire inmediatamente a avisar a todos! nos vemos!.-Se despidio Tazuna.

-Bueno, entonces ya esta decidido esperaremos a que terminen el puente, una vez terminado el puente nos vamos.-Declaro Mikoto.

-Bien!.-Dijeron todos al uniso excepto Akira y Zabuza que eran los mas amargados.

4 días despues

Despúes de 4 días el país de las Olas fue mejorando, ya nadie estaba triste ahora todos estaban muy felices por la muerte de Gato, aunque no fuera bueno alegrarse por la muerte de nadie pero Gato era una de las excepsiones, durante este tiempo Naruto se hizo muy amigo de Tazuna a tal punto que se podria decir que eran mejores amigos.

Ahora el equipo 7 y 11 junto a Zabuza y Haku estaban despidiendose de todos los habitantes de aquella tierra, los cuáles les agradecian lo echo.

-Adios y gracias por todo!.-Grito Tazuna.

-Adios!.-Gritaron el equipo 7 y 11 y Haku, claro excepto los amargados (Akira y Zabuza xD).

-Oye abuelo, y ¿como llamaremos al puente?.-Pregunto Inari a su abuelo mientras bajaba su mano.

-Ummmm... ¿que tal el puente del super-genial-cool-buena onda-apuesto y sabio Tazuna?.-Sugirio Tazuna provocando que saliera una gota en la cabeza de inari.

-Ummm no creo que sea muy popular... ¿que tal ''El puente D'' ya sabes por el apellido de Naruto.-Dijo Inari el tambien durante ese tiempo se habia echo amigo de Naruto.

-Bien entonces el nombre del puente sera ''El puente D''.-Dijo Tazuna mientras veia desaparecer las siluetas de el equipo 7 y 11 junto con Zabuza y Haku.

Unos días despues (nose que tan lejos esta Konoha del país de las Olas así que ustedes inventen cuantos días xD)

Luego de unos días de regreso a Konoha lo primero que hicieron los senseis fue entergar el reporte de la mision y claro en ella venia sobre Zabuza, Haku y el ''Akatsuki''. Tambien le dijeron a Minato sobre el ingreso de Zabuza y Haku a la aldea, Minato acepto sin mucha dificlutad, pero eso si estarian bajo vigilancia por Anbus hasta que se compruebe que no tienen malas intenciones.

Zabuza y Haku aceptaron esta condicion, el hokage les entrego sus llaves para el departamento donde vivirian. El departamento era por así decirlo de tamaño mediano del tamaño suficiente para que un ''padre'' y su ''hija'' vivieran al igual que con Akira, Naruto, Hayato y Shun tenia 2 meses pagados de renta pero los demas tendrian que pagarlos con su sueldo de ninjas, Zabuza era un Jounin y Haku gennin para pasar a Chunnin tendria que pasar los examenes igual que todos, nada podia salir mal, ¿o si?

Hasta qui el capitulo de hoy! si lose muy corto :c, pero tranquilos que mas tarde subire otro cap c: o eso planeo... y bueno estoy algo indeciso sobre algo, si hacer este fanfic NaruHina o NarutoXHarem, si seria un NaruHina advierto que pasaran cosas malas... si es un Harem igual pasaran cosas malas pero menores xD así que decidan sabiamente ¬w¬ bueno sin mas que decir me despido por ahora!

*Prodigy23 fuera*


	15. Amor

**Hola a todos! y como lo prometi el segundo capitulo de ''Los hermanos D'', y antes de empezar si ya se que el capitulo esta largo pero hubieron 3 razones por las que no lo hize mas largo:**

**1° **Ya habia subido un capitulo hoy. **2° **Este capitulo tiene mucho romance y yo no soy bueno para eso y hice lo mejor que pude. **3° **En este capitulo esta lo que tantos esperaban el empiezo de la relacion de Akira y Mizuki haci que no se quejen :3. **Y sin mas que decir el nuevo capitulo de los hermanos D!**

**_Cap. 14 ''Amor''_**

2 meses despúes

¿Quien diria que durante 2 meses cambiarian tanto las cosas?, durante este tiempo pasaron las siguientes cosas:

1° Hinata y Haku vencieron su timides y le confesaron sus sentimientos a Naruto, este se había metido en una grabe situacion, el sabia o mejor dicho pensaba que debia escojer solo 1 pero por mas que lo pensara simplemente no se podia decir por ninguna, si elejia a una le romperia el corazon a otra.

Al principio fue dificil pero luego le pidio consejo a su sabio Aniki el cuál le respondio ''¿Por que note quedas con ambas? digo, quiza la gente te vea como un pervertido pero las 2 te aman sinceramente y... nose podrian compartirte... oh espera... soy un genio... una excusa perfecta ante la sociedad podria ser que nuestro clan ''D'' esta casi extinto y tienes que practicar la Poligamia, segun eh investigado no es muy mal visto en este continente siempre y cuadno se tenga una buena razon como la que te di''. Fue lo que le dijo Akira, Naruto no estaba muy seguro pero trato, les dijo ''su'' opcion claro ellas no se lo tomaron muy bien en un principio pero luego aceptaron por las razones de Naruto, ''Bueno veran, eso es porque no puedo decidir, y no es que sea un pervertido o algo por el estilo si no que si elijo a una la otra terminara con el corazon roto y no quiero eso, por eso le pedi consejo a mi Aniki, el me dio la idea la analise un poco y crei que podria funcionar pero si no quieren...'' Fue lo que les dijo, estas al oir sus palabras terminaron aceptando. Este fue uno de los cambios.

2° Mizuki al ver que la timida Hinata habia tomado el valor para decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto, ella se dijo ''¿Si ella puede, porque yo no?'' así que cito a Akira en un campo que quedaba cercas de Konoha, era un bonito lugar era un campo de flores bastante lindo, lo invito con la excusa de hablar sobre ''tacticas''.

La confesion de Mizuki, Narrado por Mizuki

Dios! estoy tan nerviosa, no puedo creer que se lo haiga pedido pero ya no hay marcha atras!... pero supongo que debi ser mas disimulada...

Flash back

Estaba caminando por Konoha con un solo objetivo encontrar a Akira-kun! , finalmente me eh decidido le dire lo que siento, camine algunos minutos mas y lo vi, estaba comprando pastelillos de chocolate en una pasteleria, se veia tan lindo... demonios! ya me estoy siendo cursi.

Espere a que saliera... aparentemente es un amante de los pasteles, compro una caja de donas, unos pastelillos de chocolate y un pastel de chocolate con una cereza ensima. Pago y salio, empezo a caminar en la misma direccion donde estaba, mientras caminaba lo pude ver mejor llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con tirantes rojos, zapatos cafes con blanco, y una camisa blanca, y por supuesto su caracteristico sombrero borsalino.

-¿Um?, Mizuki-chan ¿que haces por aqui?.-Me pregunto poco sorprendido.

-Ummm... bueno veras... yo em...buneo queria saber si...podriamos hablar sobre tacticas ya sabes para las misiones.-Dije con total nerviosismo, debe creer que soy una tonta! TnT.

-Ummmm...-Se quedo pensando un momento, probablemente solo fueron segundos pero fueron eternos para mi.- Claro porque no... ¿en donde quieres que nos veamos?.-Me pregunto igual de serio que siempre... esa seriedad que lo hace ver tan sexy! X3.

-Um hay un bonito campo de flores al noreste de la aldea a unos 500 metros, esta precticamente escondido así que nadie nos podra escuchar.-Si! lo dije! ahora solo queda esperar el momento.

-Bien, y ¿cuando y a que hora estaria bien?.-Pregunto igual de serio.

-¿Que tal mañana a las 4 de la tarde?.-Le sujeri aun con sonrojo pero feliz.

-Bien, nos vemos.-Se despidio.

Fin flasback.

-Bien solo falta 1 minuto para las 4... el es muy puntual de echo demaciado, así que llegara justo a las 4:00... Otra cosa que me encanta de el.-Dije con un sonrojo en mis mejillas despúes de ver la hora en un reloj de mano que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños pasado.- Bien... faltan 5...4...3...2...1...-Y justamente vi llegar a Akira.- Akira!.-Grite para atraer su atencion.

-Hola.-Dijo minetras me saludaba con la mano izquierda ya que en la derecha tenia una canasta de dia de campo... muy parecida a la que yo tenia (bueno si se hiba a confesar minimo que llevara una canasta de comida no? xD), y tambien llevaba una mochila.

-Siempre tan puntual...-Dije mientras me sentaba en el mantel que habia traido.

-Crei que ibamos a hablar de tacticas no de dia de campo.-Dijo sin mucha importancia mientras se sentaba igual.

-P-pero tu tambien trajiste una canasta.-Dije un ''poco'' nerviosa.

-Bueno... si, supuse que nos daria hambre, pero tambien traje esto.-Dijo un poco nervioso y de su mochila saco cuadernos, lapices, plumas, reglas, libros sobre estrategias, etc. De mi nuca salio una gotita estilo anime.

-Si ya veo...-Despúes de eso platicamos sobre tacticas aunque yo no estaba muy concentrada, pensaba en la mejor manera de decirselo.

Nose cuanto tiempo paso, pero despúes de que termino de hablar, sugirio que comieramos yo acepte tenia hambre ademas de que me daria un poco mas de tiempo para pensar en las mejores maneras de decirselo.

Yo habia traido unos sandiwshes (o como se escriban xD) y jugo de naranja en cambio Akira... el trajo Pastelillos, rebanadas de pastel, panqueques, donas, conchas, etc. Definitivamente amaba los pasteles... Despúes de terminar el comer.

-Bueno, ya es hora de volver fue un gusto hablar contigo, nos vemos.-Dijo se disponia a irse pero lo detuve.

-Espera Akira-kun um... sientate porfavor tengo algo que decirte...-Dije para detenerlo y estaba muy sonrojada sentia que tenia la cara en llamas.

(Apartir de aqui sera narrado de forma normal xD me es mas dificil si lo hace Mizuki D:)

Akira se sento tal y como se lo pidio Mizuki, estaba algo extrañado por su actitud desde hace tiempo que no era molesta, de echo ultimamente le parecia amable.

-''¿Kun?''.-Se preguntaba Akira, ultimamente le parecia amable si, pero de eso a llamarlo ''Akira-kun'' eso si que era raro.

-Bueno veras...*toma aire*... la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo eh empezado a sentir sentimientos especiales hacia ti, uno mas alla de la amistad, y luego de pensarlo me di cuenta que te amo Akira-kun, y me gustaria que me pudieras dar una oportunidad para estar a tu lado mas que como una compañera de equipo y no una amiga si no como tu novia, te aseguro que si me aceptas yo... yo... yo te prometo que seras muy feliz como yo lo sere a tu lado.-Expreso con todo sus sentimientos y lo mejor que pudo Mizuki a Akira para que este recibiera sus sentimientos.

La escena era de pelicula la luz del sol iluminaba justamente en donde estaban ellos dos, y el campo de flores lo hacia aun mas hermoso, pero eso no quitaba que Akira estaba en Shock, ¿amor? el solo conocia el amor hacai su abuelo, hermano y algunos miembros del CP9 que queria como hermanos, pero ninguno como el amor que se le da a esa persona especial.

Akira esaba por decir algo sin embargo...

*PURU PURU PURU... PURU PURU PURU... PURU PURU PURU*

Se escucho el ''sonido'' que hacen los Den Den Mushi al recibir una llamada, Akira se sintio un poco incomodo.

-Ummm disculpa vuelvo en un momento.-Dijo Akira mientras de su chaqueta sacaba un caracol del tamaño de una mano de paresona, y se alejo de donde estaba en un lugar mas privado.

Akira no tardo mucho, y cuando volvio Mizuki fue la priemra en hablar.

-Y... ¿que era eso?.-Pregunto Mizuki un poco enojada por haber sido interrumpidos.

-oh...es un Den Den Mushi un aparato que sirve para hablar con otras personas a largas distancias, no se usan en este continente así que lo uso para hablar con... familiares lejanos, pero ahora volviendo a lo que estabamos...-Dijo nervioso Akira.

-Y... ¿que respondes?.-Pregunto Nerviosa Mizuki.

-Bueno... hasta hace poco no habia notado, que eras muy hermosa y...y... creo que tu...tambien me gustas, de echo eres la priemera mujer ''Aparte de ellas...'' con la que puedo estar comodo...digo se que nuestro primer encuentro no fue el mejor pero de alguna manera me siento tranquilo y de alguna manera feliz... y...-Trato de decir Akira nervioso.-Bueno no soy bueno con esto de los sentimietnos así que sere directo tambien me gustas.-Dijo finalmente Akira nervioso.

Despues de esto hubo un silencio pero no era incomodo, al contrario era tranquilizante para los 2, ambos se miraban a los ojos y Akira hizo algo que nunca hace excepto para dormir, bañarse o cambiarse de ropa... se quito su sombrero y se empezo a hacercar lentamente a Mizuki.

Se hacercaba lenta y seductoramente a Mizuki, ambos estaban nerviosos no sabian muy bien como hacerlo ya que era la primera vez que lo hacian, ambos movieron su cabeza a la izquierda provocando que chocaran las narizes luego a la derecha y lo mismo esto hizo que mabos se avergonzaran.

-Oh... que tal si tu ala izquierda y yo.-Dijo Mizuki pero fue seguida por Akira.

-A la derecha si.-Dijo nervioso.

Y tal como dijeron, Akira movio su cabeza a la izquierda y Mizuki a la derecha, estaban muy cerca podian sentir el aliento del otro, luego empezaron a sentir sus labios y finalmente el momento mas esperado se fundieron en un tierno pero lleno de amor beso.

Estubiern así hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo necesaria, ambos estaban sonrojados pero muy felices era su primer beso pero fue una experciencia unica que nunca olvidaran.

Luego de eso AKira ayudo a recojer las cosas a Mizuki, una vez echo eso acompaño a Mizuki desde donde estban hasta su casa a paso lento, durante todo el camino iban agarrados de la mano y en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo al contrario ellos no se sentian para nada incomodos, estaban felices de alfin aclarar su sentimientos, cuando llegaron hasta la casa de Mizuki en donde se despidieron con un tierno beso y un sincero ''te amo''.

**Hasta aqui el nuevo capitulo! ¿Diganme como me quedo el romance de AKira y Mizuki? y por cierto... ¿que habra sido esa llamada que recibio Akira? ¬w¬ sin mas que decir me retiro!** ***Prodigy23 fuera***


	16. Omake 1

**_Omake 1:_**** ''La misión mas difícil de Akira: Ser un buen novio! Parte 1''**

**Algún lugar de Konoha, hora: 12:00 am**

Akira corría desesperadamente con una bolsa que conteina quien sabe que.

-Maldicion voy tarde.-Dijo para si mismo viendo su Den Den Clock (un reloj Den Den Mushi xD).-Mejor me apuro.-Dijo acelerando el paso.

Durante el camino esquivo y salto sobre varias personas ignorando sus gritos, luego de unos segundos se sintio un tonto por no haber usado el Soru.

-Demonios soy un idiota.-Se dijo así mismo y empezo a usar el soru.

30 minutos despúes.

-Llegas tarde!.-Le reprocho ''tiernamente'' su querdia Mizuki.

-Losiento... ''Jamas crei tenerle tanto miedo...''.-Pensaba para si mismo Akira.- ''Diablos las mujeres son increibles, ¿quien diria que al tener un noviasgo desarrollan superpoderes?''.-Dijo Akira recordando ciertos ''sucesos''.

-''Como el poder de ''detector de mentiras''.-Penso ''serio''.

Flashback

-Porque llegas tan tarde?, te estuve esperando desde hace 20 minutos.-Le reproco Mizuki a Akira, con el cual habia quedado en verse en el monte de los rostros de lo Hokages, pero este habia llegado tarde.

-Tube que enseñarle a mi hermanito a labar su ropa, Hancock-san esta cansada de que la deje tan sucia y lo puso a labarla, ''Esto bastara para librarme''.-Penso y dijo con una sonrisa.

Mizuki se le quedo mirando como analisandolo, incomodando así un poco a Akira por la observadora mirada de su ''cariñito''.

-Deja de mentir, en primera Naruto laba su ropa desde siempre y ademas... tienes en tu labio mancha de chocolate, ¿estubiste comiendo pastelillos otra vez, no?.-Desenmascaro la mentira de Akira.

-Demonios...-Se limito a decir Akira.

Fin del Flash back.

-''Oh el mas terrorifico de todos''.-Penso ''serio''.

Flash back.

Akira y Mizuki estaban saliendo de un lujoso restaurante de Konoha, de los pocos lujosos que habia, Akira la habia invitado 1 semana despúes de que su relacion empesara ya que habia leido que para las mujeres 2 semanas de relacion o cualquier aniversario ya sea 2 semanas, 1 mes, 3 meses, 1 año, etc. Eran importantes para las mujeres, así que decidio invitarla a ese restaurante.

Claro para el no era ningun problema llevarla a lugares caros, con su sueldo de el CP9 tenia suficiente como para comprar una aldea y alimentar a sus habtiantes (si el sueldo del CP9 es grande, por sus peligrosos e importantes trabajos que hacen constantemente).

-Akira-kun, ¿me acompañarias a mi casa?.-Pregunto sonrojada Mizuki.

-No gracias, tengo un asunto que atender, ''de echo no quiero lidiar con Sasuke es demasiado probelma y ni hablar de su padre, no eh hablado con su familia ni ella con la mia pero... igual no me apetece''.-Penso fastidiado Akira (si Akira no es muy romantico).

-Vamos! porfavor!.-Dijo Mizuki ya que queria pasar mas tiempo con ''su Akira-kun''.

-Lo siento.-Respondio Akira, Mizuki por su respuesta inflo los cachetes, y se le ocurrio usar su mayor arma.

-DEJA DE TOCARME AHÍ!.-Grito Mizuki atrayendo la atencion de todos los que pasaban.

-Oye! no grites es- .-Trato de detenerla sujetando sus homrbos para que parara, pero por el angulo parecia que le iba a tocar los pechos y Mizuki se aprovecho de esto.

-Ah! PERVERTIDO!.-Volvio a gritar. Akira estaba en serios problemas todos empesarona murmurar cosas sobre Akira obviamente, Akira miro a todos lados sonrojaod y sorprendido y para sorpresa de este cuando le dirijia la mirada a una mujer esta se cubria los pechos haciendo que resvalara una gota por la sien de AKira.

-Esta bien esta bien, te acompañare a tu casa pero ya para.-Dijo en voz baja Akira sonrojado y avergonzado.

-Yey!.-Dijo victoriosa Mizuki.

Fin del flasback.

-''Y muchos otros poderes, las mujeres son terrorificas...''.-Penso ''serio'' Akira.-''Definitivamente ser un buen novio es la mision mas peligrosa que eh tenido''.-Penso serio Akira.

**Bien! ¿que les parecio el primer Omake? bueno fue algo que se me ocurrio así de la nada xD aun no termino el capitulo y me distraje un poco haciendo este Omake :3 espero que les haiga gustado xD si les gusto este ''Omake'' hare la segunda parte (no la subire hasta despues de unos capitulos si les gusto :3).**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	17. CP9

_**Hola a todos! *recibe lluvia de tomates* si si, siento no haber actualizado, bueno habia actualizado por que estaba enfermo, y ademas de que la escuela me deja muchos trabajos y tuve que cumplir :c bueno sin mas preambulos aqui el nuevo capitulo!**_

**_Cap. 15 ''CP9''_**

**Monte Hokage, 3:00 am.**

Eran las 3 am en Konoha, y akira como de costumbre cada 2 sábados iba a los montes hokage a las 3 de la madrugada junto a su leal paloma.

-Ummm... jamas crei que tendria tantos cambios en mi vida en esta aldea... ¿y tu Hattori?.-Pregunto Akira a su leal paloma. Esta respondio con el tipico sonido de las palomas y asintiendo con la cabeza.

*PURU PURU PURU PURU PURU... PURU PURU PURU PURU PURU...PURU PURU PURU PURU PURU''.

-Hum?.-Dijo extrañado Akira no era normal recibir llamdas y menos a esta hora.- Hola?, ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?.-Preguntaba Akira a un pequeño den den mushi negro que venia en un reloj.- Oh! ya recuerdo.-Dijo Akira mientras buscaba algo de su abrigo y saco un den den mushi normal.- Hola!.-Saludo Akira.

-Akira-kun!, ¿porque tardaste tanto en responder?.-Pregunto una voz femenina.

-Oh... bueno veras... pues cosas que pasan jeje.-Respondio con una risa nerviosa.

-Volviste a olvidar que el den den mushi negro de tu muñeca sirve para interceptar otras conversaciones, ¿verdad?.-Pregunto suspirando.

-Si jeje, bueno ¿a que debo tu llamada? Sayumi-neechan.-Pregunto con una sonrisa melancolica al poder hablar con su neechan.

-Bueno, ¿que una hermana mayor no puede hablar con su hermanito?.-Pregunto ''ofendida'' Sayumi.- Dime... ¿que has echo?.-Pregunto interesada.

-Bueno, tal y como decias... me e enamorado jeje.-Sonrio nervioso por la reaccion de su neechan.

-Kyaa! Akira-kun! esas son buenas noticias, te dije que algun día te enamorarias, y dime ¿quien es la afortunada?.-Pregunto con mirada picarona que se reflejaba en el den den mushi.

-Bueno... se llama Mizuki...Mizuki Uchiha.-Dijo un poco nervioso por la actitud de su ''neechan''.-Pero... ahora dime ¿para que me llamas?, tu rara vez me llamas solo para charlar y menos a esta hora.-Dijo victorioso.

-Okey okey, me atrapaste, veras... la reunion de nosotros 9 incluyendote a ti y a hayato y shun, se adelanto antes de lo esperado, nos reuniremos antes de los examenes chunnin para planear todo, a parentemente hay una consipiracion contra Konoha, lider-san nos lo contara con mas detalles cuando nos reunamos todos.-Dijo seria Sayumi.

-...Ya veo, en tal caso sere mas cuidadoso.-Respondio despreocupado.- Y ahora, ¿tu has tendio novio, Sayumi-neechan?.-Pregunto ''curioso''.

-Callate! eso no te incumbe...-Respondio con un sonrojo que se reflejo incluso en el Den Den Mushi.

-Jeje, bueno me despido tengo... ''visitas''.-Respondio con una sonrisa sadica y colgo el Den Den Mushi.- Se que estas ahí, y no trates de correr.-Dijo para ¿nadie?.

-Responde, a ¿quien llamabas?.-Dijo un Anbu que salio junto a quien parecia su compañero, el que hablo tenia una mascara de gato y el otro una de aguila.

-Esa llamada no sonaba muy normal, ademas a todo esto ¿que era ese aparato?, si es un invento tienes que compartirlo con Konoha si es que eres leal a tu aldea.-Dijo el anbu de la mascara de aguila tratando inutilmente de darle en el patriotismo a Akira.

-1° No soy patriota, 2° Esto es un den den mushi, claro los ninjas no saben nada de esto porque estan demaciado retrasados en cuanto a contacto con el mundo exterior, viven en su mundito donde creen que nadie les llega a los talones es tan molesto... 3° Ahora que oyeron mi ''lamada'' tendre que matarlos.-Respondio Akira con mirada asesina.

-Ajajajajajaja! eso quisiera verlo niño.-Dijo el anbu de mascara de Aguila mientras el y su compañero se burlaban.

-Tu lo veras, pero tu compañero no.-Dijo molestando a los 2.

-¿Que dijiste?.-Preguntaron molestos ambos, pero en donde estaba Akira no habia nada.

-Que moriran.-Dijo una voz atras de ellos, y al voltear se sorprendieron al ver que era Akira, el cual rapidamente ataco.

-Shigan!.-Dijo y con su dedo indice perforo el pecho del Anbu con mascara de aguila.

-Boshi! maldito!.-Dijo el anbu de mascara de gato al ver a su compañero tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre que provenia de su pecho claramente estaba muerto, al ver a su compañero muerto, el anbu desenbaino su espada que tenia atada a al espalda dispuesto a cortar a Akira.

Akira cubrió el corte que hiba directo a su cuello con el brazo.

-Idiota! ahora perderas tu brazo!.-Grito el Anbu esperando cortar el brazo de Akira, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no le habia echo ningun rasguño.- !¿C-como?!.-Pregunto en shock.

-Muere.-Dijo y dio un gran salto hacia atras quedando a varios metro del Anbu.- Rankyaku!.-Grito Akira mientras daba una patada al aire y de esta salio una especie de corriente de aire que corto al Anbu en dos.- Rayos... me pase, hubiera sido mejor algo menos ''sangriento'' en fin, ni modo mejor sera no tocar los cuerpos en caso de que los encuentren me veria en problemas.-Dijo restandole importancia Akira y mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y camisa blanca que se habian manchado de sangre.-Mejor me desago de esto.-Dijo empesando a pensar en la mejor manera de desacerse de ella.

**Departamento de los hermanos D, 10 am.**

-Naruto! Akira! Shun! Hayato!, despierten!.-Grito Hancock.

-Naa.-Se escucho la negacion de 3 de los 4 ya que Akira tenia demasiado sueño como para responder.

-Bueno... y ya que habia llegado el Visual Homu Den Den Mushi pero como no estan despiertos tendre que tirarlo...-Dijo Hancock haciendo reaccionar inmediatamente a Naruto y Hayato.

-Ya estamos listos!.-Dijeron ambos que despues de a una velocidad que tendria muy orgulloso a Kizaru se cambiaran, ahora Naruto tenia su ropa (la misma de Luffy en One Piece Unlimited adventure) y Hayato su traje y sombrero de vaquero negro.

-Bien ahora me pregunto ¿quien se comera estos pastelillos de chocolate rellenos de crema? creo que me los...-Dijo tratando de despertar a cierto peli-negro amargado... pero genial.

-Mios.-Dijo Akira que quien sabe de donde salio y ya se estaba comiendo un plato lleno de pastelillos de chocolate rellenos de crema.

-''Aniki morira de diabetes algun día...''.-Penso Naruto al ver a su hermano comer.

-Atras!.-Grito Akira mientras apartaba su plato de un recien llegado luffy.

-Dame!.-Decia Luffy con estrellas en los ojos tratando de robarle sus pastelillos.

-Sobre mi cadaber.-Decia ''serio'' Akira.

***30 minutos despues***

Despues de 30 minutos en los cuales Luffy logro robar los pastelillos a Akira, poniendo de muy mal humor a este pero por el lado bueno aun quedaba un pastel de chocolate que habia comprado ayer, ¿o no?.

Akira tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras agarraba un plato y un cuchillo para cortar el pastel, pero al abrir el refrigerador no habia ninguno de sus postres.

-Eh?, ¿Y mis chocolates, pasteles, donas, pastelillos y panques?.-Pregunto alarmado Akira.

-O si, sobre eso Akira-kun...-Decia Hancock sin saber como decirlo.

-Luffy-san se los comio.-Delato el esqueleto que recien habia terminado su baño diario de leche.

-¿C-cuado?.-Pregunto Akira en shock, todos su dulces y pasteles habian sido deborados.

-En la madrugada, me dio hambre y me los comi.-Dijo Luffy con la boca llena.

-Jeje, no importa todabia tengo mi escondite secreto.-Dijo Akira confiado y camino a la sala y lebanto una alfombra y debajo de esta habia una puerta cuadrada del tamaño suficiente como para que se metiera un perro.- Siempre estoy preparado.-Dijo mientras habria la puerta esperando ver pastelillos, donas y toda clase de dulces pero en vez de eso solo habian migajas.- !¿QUEEE?!.-Grito Akira con los ojos saliendole de sus cuencas.

-A si, el otro día me llegaba un olor dulce y provenia de ahí y encontramos tus pastelillos y dulces y nos los comimos.-Dijo Chopper mientras tomaba un vaso de leche (adorablee! X3).

-NOOOO!.-Grito Akira llorando estilo anime.

-Ya, ya aniki, no es para tanto, mira para animarte un poco dejame decirte algo.-Grito Naruto desde la cocina.

-¿y que podria hacerme feliz ahora?, la vida no tiene sentido sin mis pasteles rellenos de crema, pasteles, donas y dulces.-Decia Akira en una esquina con un aura negra.

-Tu paquete especial ya llego!.-Grito Naruto sacando de vallase a saber de donde, una caja en forma de cuadro.

-Ohpordiosohpordios!.-Decia Akira tan rapido que casi era inentendible.-Ya llego!.-Grito emocionado.

-¿Y que es ese paquete Akira?.-Pregunto Luffy con la boca llena.

-Solo los chocolates mas deliciosos del mundo.-Dijo Akira quitando la envoltura dejando ver una caja de chocolates (como de esas en forma de corazon pero en forma de cuadrado :P).

-Oh genial! yo quiero!.-Grito emocionado Luffy.

-Y yo y yo!.-Empeco a decir Chopper.

-Todos queremos!.-Dijeron al uniso todos los habitantes de la casa.

-Nunca!.-Dijo Akira y lanzo unas cadenas de Kairoseki (que quien sabe de donde saco, y para los que no sepan el Kairoseki es un material que debulita a los usuarios de Akuma no mi y son mas duras que el diamante haciendolas perfectas para esposas, cadenas, jaulas, etc), hacia todos los habitantes de la casa debilitando a los usuarios de Akuma no mi y dejando inmoviles a los que no lo eran.

-Lo siento pero estos dulces valen demaciado como para que les permita comer uno solo sin si quiera haber puesto un berrie.-Dijo Akira dispuesto a comer sus dulces.- Rico.-Dijo Akira despues de comer el primer chocolate.- Es lo mas rico que eh provado en mi vida!.-Dijo Akira mientras se metia otro a la boca.

-Entonces dejame probar.-Se escucho una voz femenina y luego Akira se estampo con la pared a parentemente fue golpeado por algo o alguien.- ¿Que modales son esos? Akira-Baka.-Dijo la voz, ahora se podia ver a una chica rubia, oji-miel, piel blanca medio rosadita de aparentes 1 5 años.

-N-naomi?!.-Grito Akira al reconocer a esa salvaje chica.

-Claro que soy yo, la agente mas poderosa del CP9!.-Dijo con orgullo la rubia.

-Claro...-Dijo Akira sin creerse un carajo.- Ahora dime, ¿que haces aqui?.-Dijo Akira mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa.

-Ya sabes, gajes del oficio, por desgracia tengo que reunirme con los miembros del CP9 que se encuentran en Konoha, osea tu, HaBaka (hayato), y Shun-Baka.-Dijo haciendo enfacis en cada Baka.

-!¿QUEEE?! Akira es miembro del CP9!.-Gritaron todos los mugiwara (excepto Robin que permanecio tan serena como siempre porque ella ya lo sabia... y Zoro, este mas bien porque en vez de eso se puso en posicion de pelea).

-Si, ¿como saben del CP9 se supone que es secreta...-Dijo Akira, aparentemente la organizacion ''secreta'' no era tan secreta.

-Bueno veras Aniki...-Dijo Naruto y luego le empezo a contar un resumen de como Luffy y sus amigos enfrentaron al anterior CP9.

***1 hora y media de explicaciones después***

-Osea que en resumen Luffy-san, Zoro-san, Sanji-san y los demas fueron a Ennies lobby para rescatar a robin, y para hacerlo pelearon contra Rob lucci y los otros miembros del CP9 de ese entonces, y tenian que derrotarlos para poder obtener unas llaves y solo 1 de las 7 abria las esposas de Robin-san, ¿no es así?.-Resumio todo a la perfeccion.

-Bueno... si... eso fue todo lo que paso en resumen je je je.-Rio nervioso naruto al ver como se pudo haber ahorrado tanta explicacion.

-Hum... ya veo, pero no se preocupen, mi mision en Konoha es solo de exploracion solo eso.-Dijo Akira calmando a todos, pero dejando desconfiados a Zoro y Sanji.- Hum?, Robin-san no parece tan sorprendida con la noticia de que soy miembro del CP9.-Dijo Akira al notar la tranquilidad de Robin.

-Si, es que yo ya me habia dado cuenta.-Dijo calmada Robin.

-Eh?.-Dijeron todos.

-Bueno Naruto-kun nos conto sobre su hermano y como le enseño el Rokushiki y aunque no menciono nada sobre el CP9 creo que era algo obvio, ademas de las mascaras que usaban en el puerto eran parecidos a los que usaba el CP9 para contactarse conmigo.-Dijo Robin tan serena como siempre.

-Oh... si...-Dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza por el analisis de Robin.

-Bueno, Akira-Baka ven.-Y así como así agarro por el cuello a Akira y lo jalo fuera de la casa. Esto hizo que resbalara una gota estilo anime por la sien de todos.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, hoy tenemos reunion con la sensei.-Se despidio Naruto.

-Adios Naruto! cuidate!.-Se despidio Luffy aun con la boca llena.

-Cuidate!.-Se despidieron los demas.

-!QUE ADIOS NI QUE NADA!, !¿QUIEN NOS VA A QUITAR LAS CADENAS?!.-Pregunto Sanji enojado.

-Es verdad!.-Gritaron todos al darse cuenta de su situacion.

**Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 65 *clausurado desde la tercera guerra mundial ninja*, 12:30 am.**

Mientras tanto con Akira y Naomi, Naomi habia arrastado solo hasta la mitad del camino, este camino el resto del camino siguiendo a Naomi. La siguio hasta un campo de entrenamiento que estaba completamente destruido, claramente habia ocurrido una gran batalla aqui. Árboles quemados, destruidos, cortados, crateres, etc. Eran algunas de las cosas que se lograban ver.

-Bien, aqui es donde sera la primera reunion del CP9 en mas de 1 año, llama a Shun-baka y HaBaka.-Ordeno (mas que otra cosa) haciendo enfasis en cada Baka de nuevo.

-Hmp...-Se limito a decir, y entonces puso su muñeca a la altura de su boca, descubrio del den den mushi negro (si quieren saber como es busquen en google ''Kuro Den Den Mushi'') y empezo su ''lamada''.- Hola! Hola!, respondan... ¿porque no contestan?.-Pregunto Akira irritado.

-Baka, recuerda que el Kuro Den Den Mushi sirve para interceptar otras llamadas.-Se quejo Naomi.

-O cierto.-Dicho y echo, saco su den den mushi normal y llamo a Shun, ya que ambos estaban en el mismo equipo en este momento deberian estar con su compañera y sensei. Supuso Akira.

**Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 12, 12:35 am.**

-Como siempre el sensei llega tarde.-Se quejaba Naomi (la otra naomi :P).

*PURU PURU PURU PURU... PURU PURU PURU PURU... PURU PURU PURU PURU*

Se empezo a escuchar el tipico sonido de los Den Den Mushi.

-¿Que es eso?.-Pregunto Naomi al ver que su compañero Shun habia sacado un especie de caracol.

-Es un Den Den Mushi, linda.-Dijo seductoramente para mantener su acto, esto hizo sonrojar a Naomi.- Si me disculpan.-Dijo Shun mientras se iba detras de unos árboles algo lejanos y atendio la llamada.- Diga.-Dijo Shun ahora serio.

-Shun, ven al campo de entrenamiento 65, esta al sureste de konoha, esta un poco lejos pero no tardes.-Dijo serio Akira atra vez del Den Den mushi de Shun ( el cual estaba personalizado para parecerse a el).

-¿porque?, el sensei llegara en cualquier momento.-Pregunto serio Shun.

-Tendremos la primera reunion del CP9 en mas de 1 año, los demas llegaran en breve.-Dijo Akira y colgo el Den Den mushi.

-Bueno, tal parece que tenemos que ir.-Dijo Hayato el cual acababa de llegar.

-Eso parece...Naomi!, nos tenemos que ir, adios linda.-Le grito Shun guiñandole un ojo, esta se sonrojo.-Adios, Naomi-san.-Dijo seductoramente Shun y dicho y echo se fue usando el Geoppo para rebotar por los arboles e ir mas rapido seguido claro por Hayato.

Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 7, 12:45 am

-S-sensei, ¿para que es esta reunion?.-Pregunto Hinata a Kushina.

-Bueno, dentro de 1 semana empezaran los examenes Chunnin, y ¿que creen?.-Pregunto Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que?.-Preguntaron Naruto y Hinata Sasuke se limito a escuchar.

-Los eh considerado aptos para participar y aqui tienen los permisos, si quieren participar firmen y listo, no es obligatorio por lo que si no se sienten seguros puede esperar.-Dijo kushina aun con su gran sonrisa, pero ¿porque?.- ''Ya falta poco... mis queridos Akira y Naruto, pronto los volvere a ver''.-Penso Kushina mas feliz que nunca.

-Sensei es usted genial!.-Dijo Naruto feliz y agarro dos permisos, uno para el y otro para ''su'' hinata.

-Bien, como ya dije tienen una semana para decidir, y para prepararse mentalmente por que fisicamente no abra mucho cambio en solo una semana.-Dijo Kushina sin poder quitar su sonrisa.- Ahora pueden irse a donde quieran, tendran esta semana libre para poder ''despejar'' su mente, ahora que... um?.-Dijo Kushina al ver a Hayato y Shun dirijienose a una velocidad impresionante a quien sabe donde (soru).- Menma, ¿eso no eran tus hermanos?.-Pregunto Kushina a Naruto.

-Si... que raro.-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Porque no vas a ver que si pasa algo?, se veian muy serios, Hinata y Sasuke, ¿podrian acompañar a Menma?, yo iria pero tengo cosas que hacer.-Pregunto Kushina a su equipo.

-Si.-Dijeron Naruto y Hinata.

-Ya que.-Dijo amargadamente Sas-Uke.

-Arigato n.n.-Dijo Kushina.

***Unos minutos despues***

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban siguiendo a Shun y Hayato los cuales no se habian percatado de su presencia porque estaban algo preocupados, segun ellos su reunion no seria si no hasta la mitad de los examenes chunnin, si se adelanto tanto debio pasar algo importante.

-¿P-porque estaran tan serios?.-Pregunto timidamente Hinata.

-No lose.-Dijo Naruto, algo no le daba buena espina.

-Alto.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Que pasa?, ¿porque nos detienes?.-Pregunto Naruto esperando una buena respuesta.

-Se detubieron.-Dijo, y al voltear vieron que se detubieron en un especie de campo de entrenamiento practicamente destruido.

-Hay que hacercarnos.-Dijo Naruto.- Pero hay que ser sigilosos.-Y dicho y echo, se barajon de la rama donde se habian detenido y empezron a gatear para evitar ser visos.

En poco tiempo llegaron al campo en donde estaban, claro estaban detras de unos arbustos para no ser vistos, moviendo unas cuantas rampas puderion hacer un bueco del tamaño suficiente para no ser detectado y poder ver.

-¿Q-q-quienes son?, r-reconozco a Akira-san, Shun-san y Hayato-san pero los otros...-Dijo Hinata viendo a unos sujetos bestidos elegantemente.

-Lose... esos tipos tienen una mirada que grita ''quiero matar'', hasta a mi me intimida un poco.-Dejo un poco su orgullo de lado el Uchihia, a decir verdad el tambien estaba asustado.

-'' Sayumi-neechan la reconozco, pero... y ¿los demas? esto no me agrada''.-Penso Naruto serio.

-Bien ya que estamos reunidos, y como simple formalidad cada uno de nosotros nos presentaremos, yo, Shun y Hayato empezaremos para que sepan que datos dar.-Dijo Akira serio.- Mi nombre es Monkey D Akira, tengo 14 años y 3 en servicio al CP9, especialidad del Rukoshiki: Rankyaku, Rango de mision: Al mando.-Dijo Akira.

-Soy Shun, tengo 15 años y en servicio 2 y medio al CP9, especialidad del Rukoshiki: Soru Rango de mision: Asesino.-Dijo Shun sereno.

-Que aburrido... bueno yo soy Hayato, tengo 15 años en poco cumplire 16, tengo 3 años de servicio al C0P9, y mi especialidad del Rukoshiki es el Geppo, mi rango de esta mision es Asesino.-Dijo Aburrido como siempre Hayato.

-Bueno me toca, soy Naomi Hikari Okazaki, tengo 15 año medio en servicio official al CP9, y mi especialidad es el Tekkai y mi rango de esta mision es Secuestradora.-Dijo explosivamente...

-Okey, yo soy Sayumi Kazeki, tengo 19 años y 4 en el CP9, y mi especialidad es el Tekkai y durante esta mision sere la segunda al mando.-Dijo Sayumi.

-Yo soy Kurosaki D Loki, tengo 13 años pronto cumplire 14, y tengo 3 años de servicio official al CP9, y soy el unico en todo el CP9 con 3 especialidades, Kami-e, soru y geppo y mi rango es Asesino.-Dijo haceidno enfasis en sus especialidades.

-''Presumido''.-Penso Akira.

-Yo soy Yumiko, tengo 12 años, tengo 1 año en servicio al CP9, mi especialidad es el Soru, y mi rango es: ''Acosadora de Akira''.-Dijo la niña.

-Di tu verdadero rango.-Dijo Akira con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Okey, Akira-kun n.n, mi rango es Asesina.-Dijo la niña con un sonrojo porque Akira le dirijio la mirada (:lolis:).

-Kyaaa! que adorable!.-Grito Naomi mientras abrazaba a la ''tierna'' niña.

Mientras ellos se presentaban y abrazban... Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke tenian muchas preguntas, mas Hinata y Sasuke, se preguntaban cosas como ''¿CP9?'', ''¿Rukoshiki?'', ''Asesinos?'', ¿Que podia significar todo esto?.

_**Y eso es todo por hoy!, espero que les haya gustado y cuentenme ¿que piensan de los miembros del CP9?, y si tienen alguna pregunta sobre el Fanfic o algun personaje pregunten en el sig cap les repsondere :), hasta la proxima!**_

_***Prodigy23 fuera***_


	18. El plan del CP9

**Hola! aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo -w- pero antes de empezar les traigo los datos de los miembros del CP9! como su apariencia, personalidad, relacion con los otros miembros del CP9, etc.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nombre: Naomi Hikari Okazaki

Edad: 15 años.

Años de servicio al CP9: 1 año y medio (ojo, ella entrenaba el Rukoshiki desde niña, pero con eso de los años de servicio, me refiero a los que termino su entrenamiento y se volvio miembro official del CP9)

Años de entrenamiento: Desde los 9 años.

Especialidad del Rukoshiki: Tekkai

Apariencia: el pelo rubio y ojos de color miel, piel blanca medio rosadita, y pechos copa D.

Personalidad: Es por así decirlo... explosiva, y agresiva, eso claro solo con los hombres, pero sigue siendo ''elegante'' y sofisticada aunque no lo crean, y con las mujeres es un amor, ojo no es lesbiana, pero le parecen adorables.

Gustos: Las armas, cosas peligrosas,accion etc, y tambien aprender cosas nuevas, y le gusta el capitan...

-Callate!.-Dijo una recien llegada Naomi.

-¿Que haces en el set?.-Dijo mientras se hacia un alejamiento de camara dejando ver un set de cine.- ¿Que no ves que estoy haciendo el nuevo capitulo?.-Le reclame.

-Callate!, que seas el director no significa que puedas revelar mis cosas intimas.-Dijo sonrojada.

-Bien bien, ahora ya dejame terminar.-Dije artado.-Idiota...-Dije por lo bajo.

-¿Que dijiste?.-Pregunto con furia.

-N-nada! n.n'.-Conteste sabiamente para salvar mi vida.

-Mas te vale...-Advirtio.

Estilo de pelea: A distancia, cuerpo a cuerpo (no mucho pero si es buena) y armas.

Akuma no mi: Mentaru Mentaru no Mi. (mental mental, lo siento fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio xD).

Utilidad de Akuma no mi: Con la mentaru mentaru no mi, Naomi tiene la habilidad de poderes psicos tales como la telepatia, teletransportacion, ''volar'' practicamente, levitar objetos, y una gran fuerza fisica.

Tipo de Akuma no mi: Paramecia.

Fortalezas: Es de las mejores en todo el CP9 en ataque sa distancia y con armas, apesar de su agresividad es calculadora, rara vez se contiene y sus ataques suelen ser poderosos.

Debilidades: La mayor parte de su fuerza depende de armas o su Akuma no mi, por lo que ataques con agua de mar o en el mar seria debastadores para ella. Tampoco es la mejor en el cuerpo a cuerpo, es mejor a distancia por lo que una pelea contra alguien especialisado en cuerpo a cuerpo seria bastante malo para ella.

Historia: Es de una familia pobre, por lo que desde muy joven se unio a la marina (cabe a destacar que la aceptaron de mala gana y pensaron que le seria de utilidad en el CP9 cosa que fue cierta) para enorgullezer a su familia y sacarla de la pobreza.

Relaciones con los demas miembros: Con las mujeres bien, con los demas no tan bien que digamos, pero tiene un gran respeto por cada uno aunque no lo admita.

Curiosidades: Ella no lo admite pero esta enamorada de alguien, es la unica en todo el CP9 que no usa un sombrero, lo cual es raro ya que en el CP9 actual un sombrero es lo que distingue a uno de los otros al usar mascara, o almenos eso usan lo miembros para distinguirse.

.

.

.

.

.

Nombre: Sayumi Kazeki

Edad: 19 años.

Años de servicio al CP9 (officialmente): 4

Años de entrenamiento: Desde los 5 años.

Especialidad del Rukoshiki: Tekkai.

Apariencia: Alta, tes apiñonada, cabello azul turquesa, ojos color marron, usa una boina y viste de negro combinado con otro color,una boina negra y pechos copa E.

Personalidad: Suele ser muy seria y fria con la mayoria pero con Akira, Naru, Shun y Hayato es muy linda y cariñosa (siempre y cuando no este nadie viendo), siempre sabe como se sienten los demas sin que se lo digan, cuando sus chicos (como les dice de cariño) se sienten mal o les preocupa algo suele cantarles.

Gustos: La musica, cantar y sus chicos.

Estilo de pelea: espadachin y practica yabusame que es el tiro con arco a caballo.

Akuma no mi: Goro-Goro-no-Mi (rayo rayo)

Utilidad: La goro goro no mi da a su portador la habilidad de lanzar rayos, convertir cualquier parte de su cuerpo en rayos ademas de la capacidad de controlarlos y utilizarlos a su antojo.

Tipo de Akuma no mi: Logia.

Debilidades: Se deja llevar facilmente por la ira cuando lastiman a sus muchachos (Naruto, Akira, Hayato y Shun) haciendo que baje la guardia, fuera de eso es una guerrera perfecta.

Fortalezas: Su akuma no mi es tipo Logia lo que la hace intocable amenos que se use Haki, un arma de Kairoseki, o otra habilidad tipo Logia. Es la tercera en puesto de inteligencia de todo el CP9, es la 2da mas poderosa de todo el CP9, apesar de que no tiene mas de una especialidad en el Rukoshiki como Loki, ella no los necesita ella tiene suficiente control como para derrotar a Loki.

Historia: Es huerfana de nacimiento fue encontrada por Kumadori robando en una tienda cuando tenia 5 años y este la salvo de la ley, posteriormente decidio adoptarla y entrenarla, conocio a los actuales cp9 y a Naru cuando ellos tenian 8 años, desde entonces los cuida como sus hermanos y detesta cuando hablan mal de ellos.

Relaciones con los demas miembros: Con Akira, Shun y Hayato tiene una buena relacion, es practicamente su hermana mayor, con Naomi pues buena tambien se podria decir que son buenas amigas, con Loki lo considera un amigo aunque aveces sea demasiado desrpeocupado, con los demas no los ve mas que compañeros.

Curiosidades: Esta entre los primeros en todos los aspectos en el CP9, apesar de ser seria y fria normalmente es amable y cariñosa con sus muchachos (Akira, Shun, Hayato y Naruto) siempre y cuando nadie este viendo... Y apesar de que sus pechos son copa E ella siempre dice que son C quizas por verguenza... no se sabe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nombre: Kurosaki D Loki.

Edad: 13 dentro de pronto 14.

Años de servicio al CP9: 3

Años de entrenamiento: Desde los 6 años empezo su entrenamiento con Garp.

Especialidad del Rukoshiki: kami-e, soru y geppo.

Apariencia: Es un joven de piel palida, cabello colo blanco lacio, con pecas en las mejillas y una cicatris en el ojo derecho (pero aun tiene el ojo) sus ojos son de un fuerte color rojo. usa una camisa blanca de botones de manga larga con una corbata azul oscuro un poco froja, encima de su camisa lleva una chaqueta negra abrieta, entra la camisa y la chaqueta esconte un par de fundas de pistolas, un pantalon negro, unos lentes rojos (como los de kamina de tegen toppa gurren lagaan) y su preciada bufanda negra.

Personalidad: Aplena vista loki parece poca cosa pero es muy fuerte, normalmente es una persona despreocupara, inteligente y muy relajaro, pero en el combare se vuelve muy serio, observador y burlon ya que en algunas ocasiones cuenta un chiste para burlarse de su rival, y odia a la gente arrogante, no se enoja con facilidad pero si insultas o dañas su bufanda veras lo que es un demonio.

Gustos: ¿?

Estilo(s) de pelea: Haki, Rokushiki, estilo d espadas, akuma no mi y armas de fuego.

nombre de akuma no mi: Shi Shi no mi (sangre sangre)

tipo: Logia

utilidad: esta fruta otorga la habilidad de materialisar el cuerpo en sangre, y no solo eso, tambien puede controlar la sangre del portador como de sus oponentes aun que esten dentro o fuera del cuerpo humano, puede convertir la sangre en cualquier cosa que necesite (espatas, balas, trampas, agujas, Bo, latigos, escuros, herramientas, incrumentos musicales y vehiculos depenriendo de la cantidad de sangre que tenga disponible) y tambien puede usar la sangre esparcida por el lugar campo de batalla para crear trampas.

Debilidades: Apesar de que es el unico en todo el CP9 con mas de 1 especialidad en el Rukoshiki y con los 3 tipos de Haki (vallan a Google y busquen ''Haki wikionepiece'' si no saben que es el Haki) Loki se cansa rapidamente y tiene problemas para definir cuanta energia usar en un ataque, por lo que el ataque puede ser muy fuerte al punto que se cansa rapido o muy debil.

Fortalezas: Es el unico con los 3 tipos de Haki y mas de una especialidad en el Rukoshiki ademas de ser burlon, obvservador y serio a al hora de una pelea, ademas de ser muy inteligente.

Historia: loki era un niño de normal de 4 años de edad, hasta que su familia fue cruelmente asesinada por un desconocido, fue salvado por el vice-almirante Garp, un dia despues del asesinato de su familia unos marines sacandon dos cofre pequeño y otro del tamaño de una espada y se lo entregaron a loki, Garp le entego la bufanra negra que una vez fue de su padre, el niño desidio que no abriria los baules hasta que estuviera listo, desde ese dia loki fue cuidaro y entrenado por Garp, y es el mejor amigo/ Rival de akira desde que se conocieron cuando akira tenia 3 años. loki fue abandonado en una isla por Garp igual que akira pero un año antes de la prueba de supervivencia de akira, despues del año siguio entrenando se enfrento a akira 50 veces, fue derrotado 25 veces igual que derroto a akira 25 veces y algun dia este marcador se desempantara, a la edad de 11 el se unio a los actuales CP9 y estaba listo para abrir los baules de sus padre, las caja pequeña conrenia dos pistolas una negra y otra blanca, el otro baul contenia una espada muy hermosa.

Armas: ebony & ivory (los de devil may cry) y yamato (espada de vergil de Devil may cry)

Relaciones con los demas miembros: Comparte una gran rivalidad con Akira teniendo el 25 vicotrias y 25 derrotas teniendolos de momento en empate, tiene una amistad con Sayumi, Shun y Hayato aunque con este ultimo tiene peleas teniendo Hayato 15 victorias y Loki 17 coronandolo superior a este.

Curiosidades: Es el unico miembro del CP9 con mas de 3 especialidades en el Rukoshiki, y tiene los 3 tipos de Haki cosa que ni el lider posee. Aunque Loki tiene todo esto ultimo comparte el 4to puesto en nivel de fuerza con Akira. La ultima curiosidad: al igual que Naomi no usa sombrero, en cambio usa su preciada Bufanda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nombre:** Yumiko (si solo Yumiko).

**Edad:** 12 años.

**Años de servicio al CP9:** 1

**Años de entrenamiento:** desde los 8 años.

**Especialidad del Rukoshiki:** Soru.

**Apariencia:** Es una niña de 12 años, es alta para su edad llegandole a los hombros a Akira, tiene pelo rubio atado a una cola de caballo, cabe a destacar que la cola de caballo es bastante larga llegandole hasta los muslos, tiene ojos verde escarlata,piel blanca un poco bronceada mas o menos del mismo color que naruto pero un poco mas palida, lleva la misma ropa que Robin en strong world (busquen ''robin strong world mafia'' para que sepan cual :P) y como arma lleva una escopeta de apariencia antigua pero muy poderosa colgada en la espalda que Akira le regalo una vez al ver su gran punteria, y lleva un gorro borsalino gris que Akira tambien le regalo por su cumpleaños. Y lo mas inusual apesar de su corta edad tiene unos pechos copa C los cuales han puesto a Akira en mas de una situacion incomoda.

**Personalidad:** Yumiko es una chica amable y dulce con casi todos, es amable con todos menos con las fangirls de Akira a esas las odia ya que ella se autoplocama a menudo como su prometida, y es bastante empalagosa con Akira, ella siempre trata de ayudar a sus amigos y amigas. Normalmente como ya dije es dulce y amable especialmente con Buggy y Akira. (WTF!? buggy?, bueno tendran que leer su historia e.e). Y apesar de que suele ser tierna y linda cuando se trata de Akira puede ser ''algo'' pervertida para lograr seducilro.

**Gustos:** Akira, comer con Akira, cocinar con Akira, ver a Akira, espiar a Akira, y practicamente todo siempre y cuando este Akira.

**Estilo(s) de pelea:** Como todos los miembros del CP9 sabe usar el Rukoshiki, es buena con armas de fuego, especialmente con francotiradores y escopetas. Es la experta en armas del CP9.

**Akuma no mi:** Buki Buki no Mi (armas armas)

**Utilidad de Akuma no Mi:** La Buki Buki no Mi le da a Yumiko la habilidad de aparecer Armas de la nada practicamente, puede aparecer escopetas, pistolas, espadas, arcos, flechas, etc. Todo tipo de armas y tambien su municion, claro tambien puede aparecer cañones, balas de cañon, bombas y dimanita. Solo no puede aparecer armas echas de Kairoseki.

**Tipo:** Paramecia.

**Debilidades:** Cuando hace misiones con Akira se concentra mas en el que en la batalla lo que aveces le dificulta mas las peleas.

**Fortalezas:** Aunque hacer misiones con Akira es una debilidad tambien le ayuda a sacar fuerzas, ya que si este esta en peligro ella no dudara en sacar fuerzas para ayudarle, y tambien se esfuerza mas cuando este la mira. Otra fortaleza es que si Akira le pide hacer algo ella se esforzara al maximo por cumplir con su pedido y no dudara en aceptarlo.

**Historia:** De niña Yumiko era de una familia pobre pero amorosa, que vivia en una pequeña isla casi olvidada completamente, ahí no venian casi marines así que eran blancos faciles a ataques de piratas, y estos a menudo los saqueaban quitandoles lo poco que tenian, cuando tenia 6 años una banda de piratas llamada ''Los piratas Gato Negro'' atacaron la isla donde ella vivia, mando a casi todos los habitantes excepto por unos pocos con suerte y ella, ella logro sobrevivir porque estaba escondida en un armario sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte ya que la encontraron, y un horrible hombre de pelo verde (que despues descubrio se llamaba Sham) estaba por matarla pero algo ocurrio callo al suelo, y al caer pudo ver que alguien lo habia apuñalado era Buggy, y afuera estaba el si su tripulacion acabando facilmente con los piratas de Gato negro, y su capitan, aunque este fue mas dificil al final fue capturado (para los que no sepan Buggy en si es debil en comparacion de luffy y los otros Shichibukai, antes de los acontecimientos de mi FIC, el era un inutil, pero ahora despues de... ''cosas'' que pasaron el cambio y se hizo mas ''honesto'' y valiente, trabajando ahora mas para justicia que para otra cosa pero eso es historia de otro dia), Yumiko estaba impresionada ¿unos piratas los habian salvado del ataque de otros piratas?, pero luego Buggy le explico que era un Ouka Shichibukai (Los siete corsarios) lo cual aclaro le aclaro las cosas, para lastima de Yumiko sus padres habian sido asesinados por los piratas, por lo que se deprimio mucho Buggy al ver esto el y su tripulacion fueron como una familia para ella, luego de unos años al cumplir los 8 empezo a entrenar y se entreno tambien que durante un tiempo fue Comandante de la 3ra division de los piratas de Buggy (para los que no sepan una divison se hace en caso de que una tripulacion sea demaciado grande y no sea suficente un capitan por lo que un comandante seria algo así como un segundo capitan que sirve al primer capitan, este era el caso de los piratas de Buggy), pero despues de un tiempo la marina recluto a Yumiko para el CP9 Yumiko acepto ya que queria volverse mas fuerte, Buggy llorando acepto ya que la habia querido como una hija.

**Armas:** Practicamente cualquiera, pero usa mas seguido la escopeta que le regalo Akira y algun francotirador.

**Relaciones con los demás miembros:** Ama a Akira, y tiene una amistad con Sayumi, Shun, Hayato y Loki, aunque considera a este ultimo un pervetido ya que lo descubrio viendo a Sayumi sonrojado. Su mejor amiga es Naomi, aunque a veces sea empalagosa.

**Curiosidades:** A pesar de su joven edad ella es una experta en armas, superando fácilmente a Tenten. Aveces usa vinoculares para espiar a Akira mientras se baña aunque este siempre termina descubriendola. Considera a Buggy como su padre, y a los demas miembros como sus hermanos mayores y ellos la consideran su hermanita, y claro esta Buggy la considera su hija.

Fue comandante de los piratas de Buggy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y bien! eso seria todo sobre los acutales miembros :D (bueno no son todos, solo los que eh revelado hasta ahora, aun faltan mas miembros), sin mas que decir aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Cap. 16 ''El plan del CP9''._**

.

.

.

.

¿Que es lo que pasa aqui? era lo que se preguntaba el equipo 7.

-Bien, ya que nos ''presentamos'' es hora de que den sus informes.-Dijo serio Akira.

-Equipo 1 conformado por: Sayumi osea yo, la mision de infiltracion a la aldea de la Arena a sido un exito.-Informo Sayumi.

-Bien.-Afirmo Akira mientras tomaba apunte en una libreta.

-Equipo 2 conformado por: Naomi, la mision de inflitracion a la aldea del sonido a sido cancelada por ser demasiado peligrosa.-Informo Naomi.

-¿Demasiado peligrosa?, explicate.-Pidio Akira.

-Si, ahí estaba Orochimaru y muchos ninjas que se veian muy fuertes así que decidi mejor imre de ese lugar, pero logre obtener un poco de informacion.-Dijo Naomi recordando a Orochimaru.

-Umm... orochimaru, si no mal recuerdo ese tipo es casi asesinado por Doflamingo hace unos años, no?.-Pregunto Loki.

-Si, segun me conto mi abuelo la mision de Doflamingo era o matar a Orochimaru o que este aceptara el titulo de ''Tsuki Busho'', al principio se negaba con excusas de su libertad y que no le conbenia porque terminaria siendo su perro, cosa que era verdad pero al final Doflamingo estubo por matarlo y termino aceptando.-Dijo Akira.

-'' Tsuki Busho?''.-Se preguntaba mentalmente Sasuke.

-Ya veo... bueno, mi turno Equipo 3, conformado por: Kurosaki D Loki osea yo, y Yumiko, mision: Obtener fondos atrapando criminales del libro bingo, cumplida, obtuvimos: 1, 500, 345 ryos, ¿porque tuvimos que obtener fonos si el gobierno tiene mas dinero que todos los países de este continente multiplicado por 1000?.-Pregunto fastidiado Loki, el tenia mucha paciencia pero esto le parecia ridiculo.

-Hay que ahorrar.-Se limito a decir Akira.- Ademas Yumiko-chan necesita mas entrenamiento.-Dijo Akira, haciendo sonrojar a Yumiko por el ''chan''.

Y así siguio la reunion de el CP9, informando sobre cualquier cosa paso media hora y en 2 ocaciones los miembros creyeron haber oido algo, la primera fue porque Naruto fue picado por una hormiga y se movio un poco, y claro los arbustos tambien se movieron, pero fueron salvados por una ardilla que curiosamente salio de ahí y la segunda fue que Sasuke estaba temblando, esos tipos hablaban de asesinato a personas imporantes (que igual no conocia pero eran asesinatos) como si fuera juego de niños, claro el arbusto tambien se movio pero fueron salvados por Akamaru, el cual hiba paseando por ahí y los miembros del CP9 simplemente lo ignoraron pensando que se iria, y así fue pero esucho algunas cosas, igual no le tomaron importancia.

Despues de unos minutos mas de hablar sobre otras cosas llegaron a un tema que atrajo la atencion de todos.

-Bien, ahora pasemos a temas mas importantes, el plan para que Konoha y las otras grandes aldeas ninja se unan a el Gobierno Mundial, ¿va tal y como se planeo?.-Pregunto Akira serio. Esto llamo mucho la atencion de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata.

-Si, todo sigue tal y como se plaeno cariñito.-Dijo coquetamente Yumiko hacercandose peligrosamente a Akira.

-Bien.-Dijo Akira apartando a Yumiko con su mano.- Entonces supongo que el Almirante Kizaru esta en camino junto con los Ouka Shichibukai Doflamingo y Buggy, ¿no?.-Pregunto Akira.

-Si, llegaran para la ultima face de los examenes Chunnin y la mision empezara despues de la ultima fase.-Informo Sayumi.

-Bien.-Dijo finalmente Akira.

Esto dejo helados a los 3 gennin ocultos, y por supuesto mas nerviosos e inseguros.

-M-menma-kun, S-sasuke-kun sera mejor que nos vallamos, esto se ve demasiado peligroso.-Susurro Hinata asustada, y no era para menos, igual Sasuke tenia miedo aunque no lo adimitera, sentia que si los veian seria asesinados.

-Si tienes razon, sera mejor irnos.-Susurro Naruto mas desconsertado que otra cosa, ¿que planeaba su Aniki exactamente?.

-Concuerdo con ustedes por primera vez en mi vida.-Admitio Sasuke.

Los gennin empezaron a gatear despacio para no ser vistos, se empezaron a alejar lentamente, por un momento parecia que iban a lograr salir pero depronto todo se fue a la mierda.

Sasuke gateaba, su mano paso cerca de una bellota, la cual pertenecia a una ardilla la cual al ver esto penso que Sasuke intentaba robar su comida y en un acto de supervivencia mordio a Sasuke.

-Ughh.-Sasuke trato de aguantar el dolor sin embargo un pequeño sonido llego a los oidos del CP9.

-Umm?, ¿alguien mas escucho algo?.-Pregunto Yumiko.

-Debio ser algun animal dejenlo.-Le resto importancia Akira.

-¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?.-Pregunto Hinata a Sasuke.

-S-si.-Dijo Sasuke sobandose la mano.

-Bien, sigamos.-Dijo Naruto empezando a gatear junto con Hinata y Sasuke. Una vez estubieron mas lejos, lo suficiente al menos para al menos no ser vistos, volvieron a ir por los árboles (osea saltando jeje :P).

-¿A que se referian esos tipos con lo de ''Gobierno Mundial''?, ¿de que Gobierno Mundial hablan?, eso no existe si existiera lo sabriamos.-Se quejaba Sasuke.

-De echo, existe.-Dijo Naruto desconcertando a Sasuke y Hinata.

-¿A que te r-refieres? Menma-kun.-Pregunto Hinata.

-Debi haberlo dicho desde antes, pero no, no ahora, aun no es el momento lo siento pero tendran que esperar, aun tengo que confirmar algunas cosas.-Dijo Naruto serio, no podia creer lo que pasaba.

-¿A que te refieres con esperar?, esto tiene que saberlo el Hokage de inmediato!.-Dijo una voz recien llegada.

-K-kiba.-Dijo Hinata al ver a Kiba que recien llegaba.

-Esto no se puede quedar en secreto, hay que informarle al Hokage.-Volvio a repetir Kiba.

-¿Pero como sabes tu sobre lo que pasa?.-Pregunto Naruto desconsertado.

-Akamaru escucho todo, y vino a informarme, tambien me dijo que ustedes podian estar en problemas así que vine lo mas rapido que pude.-Dijo victorioso el Inuzuka.

-¿A caso solo viniste tu?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-Sip.-Dijo con sencilles.

-Idiota.-Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke.

-Bueno ya!, hay que decirle al Hokage de inmediato, sobre ese supuesto Gobierno Mundial, el susodicho SP-nin o lo que sea.-Dijo Kiba sin saber muy bien de que hablaba.

-CP9.-Le corrijio Naruto.- Bueno, pero si tienes razon... creo que seria mejor que el Hokage se entere...(aunque no me agrada la idea de traicionar a Aniki... pero...).-Se criticaba Naruto.

-Bueno, pero ¿que le diremos exactamente?, no creo que le crea a 4 gennin.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razon... pero... se de algo que le hara creernos por completo (tendre que decirselo, que el es mi padre y que yo y Aniki, somos sus hijos).-Dijo/penso Naruto, estaba nervioso por decirle la verdad a Minato, el sabia que algun día tendria que saberlo, pero nunca creyo que seria tan rapido.

-¿A que te refieres?.-Pregunto kiba incredulo.

-Lo veran cuando llegemos, ahora rapido en marcha.-Dijo Naruto, y fue seguido por los otros 3 Gennin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales Kiba, Sasuke y Hinata siguieron a Naruto a quien sabe donde, al final llegaron al departamento de Haku y Zabuza.

-Voy!.-Se escucho la voz de Haku dentro de el departamento, despues de que Naruto tocara la puerta.- Naruto-kun!, ¿como has estado?.-Pregunto con un lebe sonrojo Haku.

-Bien Haku-chan pero...-Empezo a decir serio Naruto, lo cual preocupo un poco a Haku.

-¿Que pasa Naruto-kun?, ¿Pasa algo malo?.-Pregunto preocupada Haku.

-Bueno, desde hace un tiempo lo eh pensado y... tu sabias sobre Akira y el CP9, ¿no?.-Dijo Naruto tomando por sorpresa a Haku.

-Si, lo sabiamos.-Dijo Zabuza el cual habia escucahdo todo.- De echo... yo y Haku pertenecemos a un titulo que da el CP9, ''Tsuki Busho'', en total somos 5, bueno ahora somos 4, yo, Haku, Orochimaru y uno de sus subordinados, los Tsuki Busho estan bajo el servicio del CP9, a cambio claro de ciertos beneficios, esos beneficios varian, en el caso de Gato, el cual proablemente fue asesinado por algun miembro del CP9 porque el gobierno se canso de la actitud de Gato, bueno eso es arina de otro costal...como decia en el caso de gato era dinero, rutas de comercio con piratas debiles pero importantes en el East Blue, a cambio el le daba al Gobierno Mundial, novedades de el continente elemental e informacion sobre otras cosas del bajo mundo, en el caso de Haku y yo, nosotros recibiamos proteccion contra otros piratas que buscaban nuestra cabeza como ''Cavendish'', Kuro o Buggy.-Hizo una pausa.- A cambio nosotros serviamos al Gobierno como apollo para el CP9, normalmente en Asesinatos.-Termino Zabuza.

-Ya veo... y si le dijeran a Konoha sobre el CP9, ¿se meterian en problemas no?.-Pregunto Naruto serio.

-A si es Naruto-kun, no me digas que planeas...-Dijo Haku empezando a sospechar las intenciones del rubio.

-Si, a ocurrido algo...-Dijo Naruto y les conto sobre lo que vieron y escucharon en la reunion del CP9.

-¿Es cierto lo que me estas diciendo Naruto?.-Pregunto serio Zabuza.

-Si, nose cuales son las inteciones del Gobierno Mundial con Konoha y las otras aldeas ninja, pero no deben ser buenas.-Dijo Naruto, el sabia muy bien de lo que era capas del Gobierno para obtener lo que queria.

-Bueno, en ese caso... Naruto cuenta con nosotros.-Dijo Zabuza colocando su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-¿C-como?.-Dijo Naruto sorprendido.-Pero si lo hacen se meteran en problemas!.-Dijo Naruto preocupado por la seguridad de su Suegro y su novia.

-Pero al fin y al cabo... somos... f-f-f-f.-A zabuza no le salia la palabra.

-¿Familia?.-Pregunto Haku con una sonrisa.

-S-si.-Admitio Zabuza.

Naruto sonrio por el gesto de ambos, estaba mas que conmovido.

-Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo... a la Torre del Hokage!.-Grito a todo pulmon Naruto atrayendo la atencion de todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, y provocando que todos se sonrojaran por la verguensa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy!, bien lo hiba a continuar pero senti que ahí terminaba bien je je, y por cierto, ¿de verdad Naruto y sus amigos pasaron desapercibidos para los agentes entrenados para el asesinato y sigilo del CP9?, ¿Como reaccionaran Minato y Kushina ante la revelacion de Naruto?, ¿como se sentiran Kushina y Minato al saber el plan de Akira?, ¿alguien sigue leyendo esto?, ¿tendre algun review?.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	19. Los examenes Chunnin comienzan

**Bueno, este capitulo me parecio que me quedo bastante corto pero bueno fue lo que pude ya que hoy no tuve mucha inspitacion.**

**Hinata: Entonces hubieras esperado a la inspiracion, idiota.**

**Prodigy23: Si, pero no queria dejaros sin capitulo, ademas de que tenia tiempo libre, pero en compensacion les revelare la Akuma no mi de Akira en el siguiente capitulo :D. Pero otro pequeño concurso, el que adivine cual es la Akuma no mi de Akira, no se... lo que quieran relacionado con el fic, un personaje, una Akuma no mi, un kekkei genkai (o como se escriba), una saga, lo que sea, o incluso un crossover con su fic si se diera el caso, bueno, una pista: ''La Akuma no Mi de Akira es del tipo Zoan (Este tipo de Fruta permite al consumidor transformarse en algun animal, forma hibrida o completa, o mas eso depende de la habilidad del consumidor). Pero ¿cual? ewe. Si nadie adivina antes de que suba el siguiente capitulo, pues nada nadie gana xD.**

**Hinata: A nadie le importa tu concurso, ahora pon ya el capitulo.**

**Prodigy23: Ok TnT.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cap. 17 ''Los examenes Chunnin comienzan''.**

Konoha, Alguna parte de Konoha, 1:13 pm

.

.

Naruto y compañia estaban en camino a la Torre Hokage, aun faltaban unos minutos para llegar y el ambiente estaba tenso, con un silencio incomodo.

-Menma... ¿sabes cuál es el poder de Sanji? digo Akira?.-Corrigio Sasuke al recordar como llamaban esos tipos a ''Sanji''.

-Cierto, supongo que son de alguna Akuma no mi pero... ¿cual es exactamente su habilidad?.-Pregunto Zabuza recordando la vez en la que Akira lo detuvo.

-¿A-akuma no mi?.-Pregunto Hinata.

-Cierto ustedes no saben que son las Akuma no mi... en palabras simples una Akuma no Mi es una fruta que da cierta habilidad, existen 4 tipos de Akuma no mi: Paramecia, Zoan, Logia y la mas rara de todas las Zoan Mitologia.-Decia Naruto con mirada seria.

-¿Y como que clase de habilidad dan?.-Pregunto Sasuke.- (Tener una de esas seria muy benefico para mi, y si dan habilidades tan buenas como para detener a Zabuza probablemente podre derrotarlo a el).-Penso Sasuke.

-Las paramecia te convierten practicamente en un super humano, dan habilidades como: Ser un hombre de goma, poder partirte en pedazos y controlarlos a voluntad, etc.-Dijo Naruto recordando algunos poderes.

-¿Ser de goma?, ¿poder partirte en pedazos y controlar tus partes cortadas a voluntad?, ¿a quien le serian utiles esos poderes?.-Dijo Sasuke irritado.

-Bueno, no hay nada mas estupido que no saber usar tu Akuma no mi correctamente.-Dijo una voz, una que todos reconocieron e hizo que todos se pararan. Al detenerse todos voltearon a la izquierda que era de donde provenia la voz.

Y ahí lo vieron, era Akira estaba debajo de un árbol, los miraba con una mirada que decia ''¿Creen que no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia?''.

-Todo depende de que tan buen control tengas sobre estas, Sasuke.-Dijo Akira burlonamente.

-¿Has venido a detenernos?.-Pregunto Naruto serio.

-No, pero eso si, prefeririamos que guardaran silencio.-Dijo una voz de una niña, al mirar un poco mas a la izquierda vieron a Yumiko, la cual estaba sentada en el techo de una pequeña casa que estaba en la azotea en donde estaban todos.

-¿Y porque deberiamos hacerlo?.-Dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso, y solo un poco porque se sentia mas seguro con Zabuza ahí.

-No estan obligados a hacernos caso pero... Menma, te lo pido como hermano, se que escuchaste todo, tu, Sasuke y Hinata, pero les aseguro que el Gobierno Mundial no tiene nada malo planearlo.-Dijo Akira para convencer a Naruto.

-No lo creo, conozco al Gobierno, son capaces de lo que sea para obtener lo que quieren.-Dijo Naruto con los puños apretados al recordar ''cosas'' que vivio en el pasado.

-Menma, te prometo que yo nunca haria algo que lastimara a mi aldea natal, y mas si aqui estan mis padres y hermanas.-Dijo Akira con sinceridad.

-Bueno... si, pero...-Naruto no sabia si confiar o no en su hermano, por un lado confiaba en el, y sabia que Akira era serio pero no era mala persona, pero por otro lado el no era capaz de hacerlo pero no sabia nada sobre los demas miembros del CP9, ademas de Sayumi.

-Menma, dame una oportunidad, solo una, si llego a traicionar tu confianza puedes dejar de considerarte mi hermano si así lo deseas.-Dijo Akira con toda la sinceridad del mundo mientras hacia una reverencia de suplica.

-Bien, te dare una oportunidad Aniki, porfavor no traiciones mi confianza.-Dijo Naruto aun no muy convencido.

-¿Que?, !¿Estas de broma Menma?!, !¿Sabes que esta en juego?!.-Preguntaba Sasuke sin creerselo.

-V-vamos Sasuke-kun, hay que confiar en M-menma-kun, e-el debe tener sus motivos.-Dijo Hinata apoyando a su novio.

-Pero es demasiado arriesgado.-Dijo Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, te aseguro que no pasara nada malo.-Dijo Akira tratando de convencer a el azabache.

-Si, ademas si algo malo ocurre, yo asumire la responsabilidad de haber callado, así que de eso no se preocupen.-Dijo serio Naruto.

-Agh... bueno, esta bien, pero despues no quiero que me culpen!.-Dijo resignado Sasuke.

-Bueno, nos vemos, voy muy atrasado a la reunion con mi equipo, nos vemos!.-Dijo Akira y dicho y echo se fue usando el Geppo para revotar por los edificios y el Soru para ir mas rapido.

-Bueno, supongo que ya esta temporalmente arreglado este asunto, solo queda ver que pasa, esperemos que no pase nada malo.-Dijo Zabuza preocupado por lo que pasaria en un futuro.

Konoha, campo de entrenamiento 11, 1:20 PM.

-Agh... ¿porque tarda tanto?!.-Gritaba Natsuki harta de esperar tanto tiempo.- Propongo que mejor nos diga esa noticia sin Sanji, ya se ah tardado mucho.-Propuso Natsuki claramente enojada.

-¿Cual noticia?.-Pregunto Akira que recieb habia llegado.

-Sanji-kun!.-Dijo Mizuki feliz por ver a su novio y corrio a abrazarlo.- ¿Porque tadaste tanto?.-Pregunto Mizuki extrañada, no era normal que ''Sanji'' llegara tarde, y mucho menos tan tarde.

-Si sanji, normalmente eres el primeor en llegar.-Dijo Mikoto extrañada por el retraso de Akira.

-Bueno, hoy llegaron unos amigos, que vinieron a presentar los examenes de ascensio a Chunnin.-Dijo Akira, en su junta con el CP9, quedaron que como coartada ellos participarian en los examenes Chunnin como ninjas de distintas aldeas.- Y pues se me paso el tiempo muy rapido charlando.-Contesto Akira.

-Humm... ya veo, bueno es bueno saber que ya sabes sobre los Examenes porque aqui les tengo una sorpresa *saca solicitudes para los Ex. de Chunnin* Tara!, si quieren participar en los examenes para ser ascendidos a Chunnin firmen estas solicitudes y ballan al salon 301 de la academia para presentar la primera etapa de los examenes, en una semana a las 11 de la mañana no llegen tarde, bueno eso es todo adios!, tengo que ayudar a Kushina.-Dijo mientras desaparecia en una nube de humo.

-Si! examenes Chunnin! Aya voy!.-Gritaba una emocionada Natsuki.

-Examenes Chunnin!, es genial, ¿no crees Sanji-kun?.-Pregunto Mizuki a Akira.

-Si, pero no sera fácil (para ustedes claro...).-Dijo y penso Akira.-Tendran que entrenar.-Dijo burlonamente.

-¿Y tu que?.-Pregunto Natsuki entendiendo la indirecta.

-Yo, bueno yo soy demasiado bueno.-Dijo con aires de superioridad (claramente para burlarse).-No necesito entrenar.-Volvio a burlarse.

-Aja, y lo dice el que le tiene miedo al mar.-Dijo Natsuki recordando una mision en la cual debian perseguir a un ladron que decidio escapar por mar, y por Akira casi fallan la mision.

-...-Akira no pudo responder. A esto Mizuki y Natsuki se soltaron riendo, al poco rato Akia se les unio.- (No... no debo tomarles cariño).-Penso Akira serio.- Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos despues.-Se despidio Akira.

-Espera San-.-No pudo terminar porque Akira ya se habia ido.- Sanji...-Dijo para si misma Mizuki deprimida.

-Vamos Natsuki!, ¿que te parece si vamos de compras?.-Le propuso su mejor amiga para levantarle el animo.

-Si!.-Dijo una mas animada Mizuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Konoha, Ichiraku's Ramen.

Podemos ver a Naruto, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji comiendo, bueno Sanji estaba coqueteando con Ayame...

-Hey! djea a mi hija en paz!.-Gritaba Teuchi ah sanji, el cual claro coqueteaba con Ayame (tipico de el).

-Tranquilizate otou-san, Sanji me esta ayudando a preparar el ramen, es un gran cocinero.-Dijo Ayame mientras lababa una gran cantidad de platos (cortecia de Naruto y Luffy en su mayoria) y Sanji cocinaba.

-Ayame-san!, no deberias lavar, te lastimaras tus delicadas manos!.-Dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos, y dicho eso se puso a lavar los platos y a cocinar al mismo tiempo.

-Oe, Naruto, ¿para que se reunieron con tu Sensei?.-Pregunto Zoro a Naruto.

-Nod llalmo polque (nos llamo porque).-Trataba de decir Naruto con a boca llena.

-Traga antes de hablar...-Decia Zoro con una gota resvalandole por la sien.

-*Traga* Nos llamo para darnos las solicitudes para los examenes Chunnin que seran dentro de una semana.-Dicho eso volvio a comer ramen.

-Ya veo, naruto no te confies por la fuerza que tienes actualmente, aun existen muchos tipos que te patearian el trasero con fácilidad, así que mas te vale seguir entrenando.-Reprendio Zoro a Naruto.

-Aja.-Dijo Naruto sin prestarle mucha importancia y seguir tragando.

-Maldito, todavia que le doy consejos y ni me presta atencion.-Dijo enojado Zoro, pero volvio a ser ignorado.- Presta atencion!.-Golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza.

-Hay!, ¿porque me pegas?.-Pregunto Naruto con un chichon en la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que recibio.

-Para que aprendas a prestar atencion!.-Le contesto Zoro.

.

.

.

Time skip 1 semana

Ya ah pasado una semana desde que le entregaron a cada Gennin sus solicitudes para los examenes de ascenso a Chunnin, durante esta semana las cosas habian estado tensas por así decirlo entre Akira, Hayato, Shun y Naruto, rara vez se dirijian la palabra o siquiera la mirada, cosa que llamo la atencion de los Mugiwara pero especialmente de Luffy y Hancock. Los cuales al preguntarle si pasaba algo malo Naruto solo respondio ''No... solo que estamos algo tensos por los examenes jejeje'' Sin embargo esa respuesta no habia sonado muy creible pero Luffy y Hancock decidieron aparentar que se la creyeron, despues de todo confiaban en que Naruto podria resolverlo, despúes de todo cuando el tenga su propia tripulacion no podrian resolver todos sus problemas.

Konoha, algun lugar de la aldea, 9:15 am

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Haku caminaban tranquilamente hacia la academia, decidieron ir juntos para platicar de camino, curante este tiempo Sasuke formo mejores lazos con su equipo y otras personas como Haku y Zabuza. Los 4 amigos caminaban tranquilamente cuando.

-Hey mocoso!, ¿acaso quieres pelea?.-Se escucho el grito de quien sabe quien.

-L-losiento, fue sin querer.-Decia la voz de un niño claramente asustado.

-K-konohamaru!.-Se escucho la voz de una niña, aparentemente el niño se llamaba Konohamaru.

-Ahora niño, yo te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores!.-Grito un tipo con la cara toda pintada.

-Alto!.-Grito Naruto, el pintado, una joven oji-zaul, Konohamaru y los otros 2 niños que posiblemente eran amigos de este voltearon a ver quien era el que salia a la defensa de Konohamaru.

-¿Y tu quien eres?.-Pregunto con molestia el maquillado.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, ahora quiero que sueltes a ese niño si no.-Dijo Naruto con furia.

-¿Si no que mocoso?.-Pregunto molesto.

-Si no te quedaras sin brazo.-Le susurro una voz al oído, al voltear su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que Akira estaba a su izquierda con su katana Yin lista para cortar su brazo, a su derecha estaba Yumiko quien tenia un cuchillo de caza en su cuello.

-¿C-cuando?.-Se pregunto en voz alta completamente sorprendido.- (Estos tipos son muy rapidos, no vi cuando llegaron).-Penso en shock.

-Kankuro!.-Grito preocupada la joven oji-azul.- Malditos.-Dijo preparandose para pelear.

-Detente Temari.-Se escucho otra voz, al voltear a un árbol, ahí estaba, un peli-rojo mas o menos de la misma edad de Akira, ojos azules, sin cejas, y con una mirada asesina.- Kankuro, estas desonrando a nuestra aldea.-Dijo sin preocuparse de que estaba en peligro.

-E-esque ellos empezaron, tu sabes que yo no...-No termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido.

-Callate...o te mato.-Amenazo el enano peli-rojo. Dicho eso hizo una posicion de mano y desaparecio y volvio a aparecer entre arena al lado del tal Kankuro.- Me disculpo por los problemas causados.-Se disculpo el peli-rojo.

Akira y Yumiko simplemente le regresaron una mirada seria bajando sus armas.

-¿Quien eres?.-Pregunto Akira a el sin-cejas.

-Soy Gaara de desierto, tu tambien me das curiosidad, ¿quien eres?.-Pregunto gaara serio.

-Soy Monkey D Sanji, (este tipo no me agrada).-Dijo y penso Akira, ambos se quedaron viendose por varios segundos que parecian eternos hasta que...

-¿Que tal?, deseguro se mueren por saber mi nombre.-Dijo Naruto que salio de la nada.

-Creeme que no.-Dijo Gaara para luego irse junto a Kankuro y Temari. Cuando se fueron...

-Ajajajajajajaja! No queria saber tu nombre! Ajajajajaja.-Se empezo a burlar Akira.

-Callate!.-Grito Naruto a su queridisimo Aniki.

-Bueno bueno, ''Sanji-kun'', ¿que tal si vamos todos juntos a la academia?.-Pregunto coquetamente Yumiko agarrada del brazo de Akira, cosa que sorprendio a todos.

-¿Quien es esa niña exactamente Aniki?.-Pregunto Naruto conteniendo la risa.

-Soy su prometida.-Contesto sonrojada Yumiko abrazada del brazo de Akira.

-!¿Que?!, Aniki ella no tiene mas de 12 años!.-Grito sorprendido Naruto.

-De echo tiene 11, pero siempre dice que tiene 12 e incluso amenazo a el productor Prodigy-san para que cambiara su edad.-Dijo apuntando con la mano hacia la camara.

*alejamiento de camara que muestra el set en donde se grababa el capitulo*

-Akira! concentrate!, tenemos que terminar y publicar el capitulo hoy!.-Le grite con una boina de director de pelicula en la cabeza, lentes oscuros y claro mi megafono con el simbolo de la banda pirata de los Mugiwara.

-Okey okey.-Dijo sin verguenza Akira.

-Bien, Escena 43, Toma 2, y ACCION!.-Dije profesionalmente.

*Volviendo al capitulo*.

-Humm... sospechoso.-Dijo Haku, y entonces los 4 gennin se juntaron en bolita y empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre Akira.

-Hey... no soy pedofilo.-Dijo Akira con una gota resvalandole por la sien.- Ademas no es mi prometida, ella sola se auto-plocama mi prometida.-Dijo sonrojado.

-Aja... bueno, vallamos a la academia, tenemos que llegar cuando antes.-Dijo Haku, recibiendo asentimiento de la cabeza por parte de todos, y así reanaudaron su camino a la academia.

Despúes de varios minutos los 6 gennin (por cierto 2 son asesinos del CP9) llegaron a la academia, en la entrada de esta estaban 3 personas esperando a alguien, Mizuki y Natsuki esperaban a Akira obviamente pero Loki (uno de los agentes del CP9 por si no recuerdan) ¿a quien esperaba?.

-¿Porque el retraso?.-Pregunto Natsuki.

-Nos topamos con un problemita...-Se limito a responder Akira.

-Bueno, Akira-kun ven tenemos que ir a presentar el...-Se detuvo al ver que Yumiko tenia el brazo de Akira abrazado...-¿Q-quien es ella?.-Pregunto Mizuki temerosa de la respuesta.

-Es una amiga.-Dijo tratando de quitarsela.

-Mentira, soy tu prometida solo que tu aun no lo sabes.-Dijo aferrandose.

-(Por lo visto Akira no esta interesado... ademas es una niña, ya se le pasara).-Penso Mizuki mas alibiada.- Bueno, vamos adentro.-Dijo tomando el otro brazo de Akira.

-Oye Yumiko!, se supone que vallamos juntos!, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas?.-Le gritaba Loki a Yumiko pero esta lo ignoro.- Mierda... hey Haku tendremos que ir solo tu y yo.-Dijo resignado.

-Si.-Se limito a responder Haku.

-¿Que?, ¿como?.-Preguntaba Naruto sorprendido.

-Si, el es Rob T. Loki mi compañero de equipo, junto con la... niña que se fue con Sanji.-Dijo Haku sin creer los pechos que tenia esa ''niña''.

-Bueno... Haku ten cuidado.-Le susurro al oido, no se fiaba mucho de ese tal Loki, despúes de todo era uno de los agentes del CP9.

-Okey, entonces entremos.-Dijo Loki harto de tanta habladera.

Una vez dicho eso el grupo de Gennin entro a la academia, al llegar en donde deberia estar el salon mencionado vieron un grupo de Gennin donde aparentemente habia una pelea.

-¿Que pasa?.-Pregunto Naruto viendo la gran cantidad de Gennin reunidos.

-Nose, vamos a ver.-Dijo Sasuke y fue seguido por Naruto y los demas.

-Muy bien, ya oí suficiente, ahora desagan el Genjutsu tenemos que ir a el tercer piso.-Dijo Akira el cual estaba frente a 2 ninjas extraños (los mismos xD).

-¿De que habla estamos en el tercer piso?-

-Lose...- Fue lo que dijeron un par de gennin que estaban viendo todo.

-Con que notaste el Genjutsu, ahora veamos si notas esto.-Dijo y lanzo una patada a Akira, el cual la detuvo fácilmente.- ¿Que?.-Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Eso es todo?.-Pregunto Akira dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

-Ya basta Sanji.-Dijo Loki, sabia que si no lo detenia iba a cometer una locura.- No me dan ganas de nada, así que mejor detente.-Dijo aburrido.

-Bien.-Dijo soltando el pie de el ninja.- Vamonos.-Dijo o mas bien ordeno y fue seguido por todos los gennin en camino al tercer piso, en donde empesaria la primera etapa de los examenes Chunnin.


	20. Aparece Doflamingo

**Ok, se que prometi que revelaria la Akuma no mi de akira, pero decidi darles mas tiempo a los que quieran participar y la estan pensando jeje :'D bueno ahora el capitulo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 18 ''Aparece Doflamingo''.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha, Academia Salon #301.

(Nota: Akira peleo contra Lee, ya que a Lee le llamo la atencion Akira, pero decidi saltarlo porque la unica diferencia es que Akira peleo igual a igual, claro se contuvo, y lee estaba por realizar su tecnica pero fue detenido por Gai y y saben lo demas).

Ahí estaban, el equipo 7, 11 y el recien nombrado equipo 14 (Loki, Haku y Yumiko), frente a la entrada al salon 301, donde se realizaria la primera parte de los Examenes de ascenso a Chunnin.

-¿Y que esperamos?.-Pregunto Loki despreocupado.

-No lose, creo que tienen miedo.-Se burlo Yumiko seguido de una risita.

-Claro que no!, entremos.-Tomo la iniciativa Naruto, y dicho y echo, entreron al salon.

Al entrar atrajeron la atencion de todos, todos pensaban ''Con que esos son los novatos...'', la mayoria estaban sentados en bancas, y un pequeño grupo que sobre salia de los demas, todos los reconocieron al instante eran los otros novatos.

-Sasuke-kun!.-Se escucho una voz acercandose y al voltear era Ino, la cual se avalanzo a Sasuke abrazandolo fuertemente, irritando a este.

-Sasuke-kun, te extrañe.-Decia empalagosamente la rosada.

-Hey! frentona! alejate de Sasuke es mio.-Dijo la recien llegada Ino. Sakura simplemente le saco la lengua.

-Que fastidio.-Dijo Shikamaru que recien habia llegado junto con los otros novatos.

-Oigan ustedes, no es por molestar pero yo les recomendaria que bajaran el volumen, estan combirtiendose en el blanco de todos.-Dijo un recien llegado peli-plata con anteojos.

-¿Y quien te pregunto?, ¿quien eres tu?.-Pregunto Ino enojada.

-Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi y no es por nada pero estan haciendo enojar a todos aqui, y yo les recomiendo que no lo hagan, todos aqui son ninjas Gennin veteranos mayores y con mayor experiencia que ustedes, se que la mayoria de ustedes son decendientes de clanes importantes pero la experiencia muchas veces mata a la habilidad.-Les recomendo Kabuto con una sonrisa finjida.

-Entonces tu tambien eres un veterano, ¿eso significa que has reprobado este examen antes , eh?.-Pregunto relajado Loki.

-Si, este es mi cuarto año.-Dijo avergonzado.

-Entonces ya tienes experiencia, ¿podrias darnos algunos consejos basicos?.-Pregunto Sakura se habia puesto nerviosa al ver a los otros ninjas.

-Bueno... nose si pudiera darles consejos pero si tengo mis Cartas de Informacion Ninja.-Dijo Kabuto sacando una gran cantidad de tarjetas naranjas.- Son bastante utiles para guardar informacion, anda pregunten, puedo decirles cualquier cosa.-Dijo Kabuto confiado.

-¿Esas tarjetas pueden dar informacion sobre otros ninjas?.-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Puede ser... ¿de quien quieres saber?.-Pregunto Kabuto sacando una tarjeta.

-Sus nombres son Monkey D Akira, Monkey D Menma, Rock Lee, y Gaara.-Dijo sin rodeos Sasuke.

-Esto no es divertido... hasta sabes sus nombres, bueno aqui esta Rock Lee.-Dijo concentrando chakra en la tarjeta, en esta se revelo informacion sobre Rock Lee.- Bien, el primero es Rock Lee, al parecer es 1 año mayor que sutedes, experiencia en misiones: 11 de rango C y 20 en nivel D, sus compañeros de equipo son Neji Hyuga y Tenten, su maestro es Gai, su Taijutsu es bastante bueno pero sus otras habilidades estan bastante bajas. El otro es Gaara, tiene la misma edad que ustedes, experiencia en misiones: 8 nivel C y miren 1 en nivel B como gennin, no tengo mucha informacion de este chico, pero aqui un dato bastante preocupante: el sobrevivio todas sus misiones ileso, este tipo es bastante peligroso, sus compañeros de equipo son Kankuro y Temari, no tengo la mas minima idea de quien sea su sensei.-Dijo preocupando a casi todos por haber salido ileso en todas sus misiones.- Muy bien el siguiente Monkey D Akira, no tengo casi nada de informacion sobre este, solo rumores, experiencia en misiones: Ninguna, pero se dice que el limpio el libro Bingo de rango D y C, ni siquiera se cual es su apariencia por si se preguntan porque sale un signo de interogacion en vez de su apariencia como con los otros, sus habilidades: Desconocido, se dice que usa 2 espadas, pero no se ah confirmado nada, ademas encontre esto: Aparentemente hace algunos meses se le empezo a llamar ''Kitsune no majo'' (El zorro hechicero).-Dijo desconcertando a todos por ese apodo.

-¿Kitsune no majo?.-Pregunto Sasuke por semejante apodo.

-Nose porque lo llamaran así pero bueno, el siguiente es Monkey D Menma, bueno el esta aqui presente.-Dijo señalando a Naruto.- Bueno ya deben saber su edad por lo que no tiene sentido decirla, experiencia en misiones: 15 de Rango C y 20 nivel D, sus compañeros de equipo son Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, su sensei es Kushina Uzumaki, su habilidad en Taijutsu es impresionante, en Ninjutsu tiene un magnifico control sobre el Katon, Futon, Doton y Suiton, a tal punto que no necesita hacer sellos de manos algo bastante impresionante, bueno esa es toda la informacion que tengo, por lo que ven la competencia de este año es bastante fuerte, nunca en mis 4 años aqui habia visto contrincantes tan fuertes.-Dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

-Entonces crees... ¿que este año sera muy rudo?.-Pregunto Sakura cada vez mas nerviosa.

-O si, este año se ve muy peligroso.-Volvio a contestar Kabuto.- En especial por esos ninjas de la aldea del Sonido, su aldea ninja es relativamente nueva, el país de donde provienen es pequeño, nadie sabe nada sobre ellos, son un misterio.-Dijo Kabuto, y como ustedes ya sabran hizo enojar a los ninjas del sonido. Los cuales atacaron a Kabuto este esquivo sus ataques, pero aun así callo al suelo escupiendo sangre.

-Anota esto en tus tarjetitas, los ninjas del sonido pasaran los examenes Chunnin eso te lo aseguro.-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Haber mocosos mimados!, dejen de pelear, ahora todos tomaran un papel en donde vendra un número el cual sera el lugar donde se sentaran, para presentar el examen escrito.-Dijo en voz alta Ibiki Morino, el examinador de la primera prueba.

-Escrito... Que no sea escrito!.-Grito Naruto al darse cuenta que noseria un examen de combates como esperaba si no, un examen escrito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-(Bueno, si puedo hacerlo e echo cosas mas dificiles, ademas aqui esta Hinata a mi lado, si tengo alguna duda le preguntare y listo, pan comido).-Trato de darse animos Naruto inutilmente, ya que seguia nervioso.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no puede ser tan dificil.-Le dio animos Hinata, cosa que dio resultado en nuestro rubio, bueno en estos momentos pelinegro sin sus vigotes pintados (recuerden que usa un Jutsu de transformacion en publico igual que Akira xD).

-Gracias Hinata.-Le respondio amablemente Naruto.

-Haber, antes de empezar les dire las reglas de esta prueba.-Saltemonos esta parte, ya saben cuales son xD.

El examen escrito empezo, todos estaban tensos las preguntas eran exageradamente dificiles para unos Gennin, no habian muchos que pudieran responderlas.

-(Diablos, diablos, diablos, estas preguntas son muy dificles, ¿que hago?).-Se preguntaba Naruto desesperado, esto era mas dificil de lo que espero.

-Naruto... si quieres puedes copiar mi examen.-Le propuso Hinata en voz baja.

-Eh?, no gracias Hinata... si nos descubrieran no quisiera meterte en problemas, pero aun así gracias, y no te preocupes ya lo resolvere eh echo cosas mas dificiles dettebayo!.-Dijo con animo pero a la vez en voz baja. Hinata se sonrojo por la preocupacion de Naruto.

Mientas tanto con Akira.

Akira estaba pensando sobre las reglas, no eran reglas normales eso era obvio.

-(¿Que clases de reglas son esas?, no tienen sentido...).-Se puso a pensar unos segundos.-(Ya veo, conque de eso se trataba, pero cometieron un grave error, en este salon estan infiltrados 7 miembros del CP9 agentes entrenados para el asesinato y sigilo, pero no solo eso, tambien somos entrenados mentalmente por lo que resolver estos problemas no sera dificil por lo tanto esta prueba es ineficaz contra nosotros).-Penso con una sonrisa Akira.- (Que sencillo, este examen no sera problema).-Penso Akira contestando cada pregunta con sencilles.

Lo mismo pasaba con los otros miembros del CP9 este examen era sencillo, especialmente para Yumiko, ya que apesar de que no es la mas inteligente tenia cierta ventaja ya que casi todas eran sobre en que lugar caeria el lugar el Kunai del ninja A al ninja B, o ¿en que angulo debe lanzar su kunai el ninja A para hacertar al ninja B?, o cosas así.

Mientras tanto los desendientes de los clanes mas fuertes usaban sus respectivos Jutsus, los hyuga usaban el Byakugan, los Uchiha su sharingan, la yamanaka usaba su jutsu de posecion de mente, como ya sabe otros usaban sus habilidades como tenten y sus espejos (¿como carajos no los vieron? se supone que eran chunnin de elite .-.).

Todos tenian su estrategia y les funcionaba, en cambio Naruto... bueno el era otra historia...

-(¿Que hago? ¿que hago?).-Se preguntaba Naruto, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer, podia pelear con osos, gorilas, tigres, leones, pumas, lobos, etc pero un examen escrito era demasiado para el.-(Bien, yase esperare a que nos haga la ultima pregunta con que la responda bien estare salvado... solo espero que nosea muy dificil).-Penso algo nervioso el actualmente pelinegro.

Despúes de varios minutos.

-(Ya es hora), bien mocosos dejen de escribir es hora de la ultima pregunta, pero antes... los que quieran dejar el examena qui e irse pueden hacerlo aun estan a tiempo.-Advirito el instructor.

-¿Que dice? claro que participaremos!.-

-Porsupuesto que la responderemos!.-

-No llegamos a este punto por nada.-Entre otras cosas eran las que se escuchaban de los Gennin que quedaron sorprendidos por semejante advertencia.

-Bueno, deseguro pensaran que es algo estupida esa advertencia pero... el punto es este, si fallan sin importar las respuestas de sus examenes quedaran descalificados y no podran volver a presentar el examen y quedaran como Gennin el resto de sus vidas!.-Dijo Ibiki con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos los Gennin excepto claro el CP9 y Naruto ya que a ellos no les importaba el examen mucho que digamos, Naruto solo estaba ahí por el Shinigami, y Akira igual, ademas de tenia una mision junto al CP9.

-!¿Que?! eso es absurdo!.-Dijo excaltado Sasuke por semejante tonteria.

-Bueno, por eso se los advierto, los que deseen irse pueden hacerlo.-Dijo Ibiki.- Los que deseen irse levanten la mano y se podran ir, claro junto con sus equipos.-Dicho esto varios ninjas se acobardaron al final y se fueron junto a sus equipos, al final quedaba medio salon.

-(Son mas de los que pense...) Bien, a los que se quedaron solo tengo una cosa que decirles!.-Grito Ibiki poniendo tensos a todos.- Aprobaron!.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Eh?.-Se escucho una gran cantidad de ''Eh?'' por todo el salon.

-¿Como esta eso?.-Pregunto Sakura.

-Es sencillo, al quedarse demostraron el valor que- .-Estaba por seguir cuando...

Una cortina encajada en el techo con unos Kunai que decia ''La candente y sensual Anko Mitarashi entre en escena''.

-Muy bien mocosos desguro estan confiados por haber pasado esta prueba, pues muy mal echo porque la siguiente prueba sera mucho mas dificil, así que en marcha al bosque de la muerte!.-Dijo rapidamente pero entendible. Haciendo resvalar una pequeña gota por la sien de todos.

-Te adelantaste otra vez.-Dijo Ibiki detras de la cortina. Anko se sonrojo por la verguenza, haciendo que ahora resvalara una gran gota por la sien de todos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Afueras de Konoha, El bosque de la muerte.

Todos los gennin que pasaron la prueba anterior estaban frente al ''Bosque de la muerte'' el cual estaba rodeado por unas cercas, enfrente de los gennin estaba Anko.

-Muy bien, ahora les explicare en que consistira este examen, a cada equipo se le dara 1 pergamino, el pergamino del cielo o el pergamino de la tierra, ustedes tendran que consiguir el contrario del que tengan, una vez reunidos ambos pergaminos tendran que dirigirse a la torre que se encuentra en medio de el bosque, ¿quedo claro?.-Explico con fastidio Anko.

-Si, si en media batalla ¿nos podemos rendir?.-Pregunto Chouji nervioso.

-No no podran decir ''Hay no quiero morir, me rindo'', bueno si podrian pero seria lo ultimo que dirian en sus vidas.-Contesto con tono de burla.- Otra cosa, en este bosque hay plantas venenosas, osos, serpientes, y otros animales que podrian comerselos pero tambien hay suficiente alimento para todos, solo tendran que conseguirlo.- Explico.

-Hay viejo.-Dijo intimidado Chouji.

-Es por eso que es un examen de supervivencia.-Replico con irritacion Shikamaru.

-Bueno basta de tanta platica, antes de darles sus pergaminos tendran que firmar estas actas de consentimiento en las que liberan de toda responsabilidad a cada aldea por cualquier cosa que les pase incluyendo su muerte, tu el enano rubio pasa estas hojas a cada uno.-Dijo refiriendose a Naruto, este acepto de mala gana.- Una vez firmados pasaran por su pergamino, les daremos uno al azar para que así no sepan quien tiene el pergamino que buscan y por cierto solo tendran 5 días para completar el examen si no completan el examen ese tiempo limite quedan descalificados así que mas les vale apurarse.-Explico Anko.

Y tal y como lo dijo cada uno firmo el acta de consentimiento y paso por su pergamino, cada equipo fue llevado a una puerta en donde esperaban a que empezaran los examenes.

Con el equipo 7.

-Muy bien, estoy listo!.-Gritaba euforico el pelingero (transformacion :D).

-Calmate Naruto, si gritas así dentro del bosque nos descubriran fácilmente.-Le reprochaba Sas-uke.

Hinata simplemente sonrio por lo ruidoso que podria ser su amado rubio.

Equipo 11 (a los otros nadie le importa xD).

-Bien! a patear traseros!.-Gritaba Natsuki dando golpes y patadas al aire.

-Espero que cuides de mi, Akira-kun.-Decia cariñosamente Mizuki abrasada de Akira, este simplemente sonrio por lo cariñosa que podria llegar a ser esta.

Equipo 12

-Bien! estoy super emocionado!.-Gritaba euforico Hayato (recuerden que la naomi de su equipo no sabe nada del CP9 por lo tanto shun y hayato tienen que mantener su actuacion).

-Calmate Hayato, no podemos llamar la atencion así.-Le replicaba Naomi.

-Tranquila, hime-san yo te protegere.-Dijo Hayato besandole la mano. Provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-Oh! ¿que veo?, ¿acaso ustedes 2 ya formalizaron su relacion?.-Pregunto con mirada picara Hayato.

-B-bueno, pues si.-Dijo sonrojado Shun. (Si shun, enamorado ¿quien lo diria? jeje).

Ya era la 1:00 y como se les habia ordenado, los chunin abrieron las puertas.

-Muy bien, el examen comienza!.-Dijeron todos los chunin al mismo tiempo, y al terminar de hablar todos los chunin salieron disparados para empezar el examen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bosque de la muerte, ubicacion exacta desconocida.

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke saltaban por los árboles en busca de algun otro equipo.

-Muy bien, y ¿cuál es el plan?.-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Encontramos algun equipo, les pateamos el trasero y nos quedamos con su pergamino así de fácil.-Dijo confiado Naruto.

-¿E-estas seguro, Naruto-kun?.-Pregunto Hinata a su queridisimo rubio.

-Claro, no tiene mucha dificultad, solo si el enemigo es muy fuerte, pero si vemos que el enemigo es demasiado nos retiramos y listo.-Dijo confiado el hijo adoptivo de Luffy.

-Bueno, de echo creo que si es así de fácil.-Admitio Sasuke.

-Okey, decidido el plan sera.-No pudo terminar de hablar porque derrepente una fuerte corriente de viento los mando a volar.

El viento fue tan fuerte que separo a el equipo en 2, Naruto solo y Sasuke y Hinata en otro lugar.

-S-sasuke... ¿en donde esta Naruto?.-Pregunto Hinata levantandose y notando que no estaba Naruto.

-No lose, devio de caer en otro lugar.-Supuso Sasuke.

-Valla valla, miren que tenemos aqui, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga los desendientes de los 2 clanes mas poderosos, que sorpresa.-Dijo sarcasticamente la voz de una mujer, al voltear vieron a una mujer bastante rara con una enorme leguna saliendole de la boca.

-¿Quien eres tu?.-Pregunto Sasuke poniendose en posicionde defensa junto a Hinata.

-Eso no importa, pero si tanto te interesa soy quien los matara.-Dijo con una mirada sadica. Se les quedo viendo un rato, despúes de un rato Sasuke y Hinata vieron como eran asesinados, ambos quedaron paralisados del terror. Obviamente estaban bajo un genjutsu.

-¿Q-que eres tu?.-Preguntaba Sasuke en shock despús de haber sido liberado del genjutsu. La ninja no respondio simplemente sonria sadicamente.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

-Agh... ¿que habra sido eso?.-Se preguntaba Naruto, esa corriente de viento no habia sido normal eso estaba claro.- ¿En donde estaran Sasuke y Hinata?, mejor voy a buscarlos tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dijo para si mismo Naruto.

Pero al dar el primer paso una serpiente gigante que salio de la nada ataco a Naruto, este salto aun lado para esquivar el ataque.

-Valla, con que esta clase de criaturas son las que se encuentran en este bosque, eh?.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.- Vamos ven por mi!.-Provoco a la serpiente.

La serpiente fue directo hacia naruto dispuesto a tragarselo entero, este para sorpresa pero ¿fortuna? de la serpiente salto hacia su boca, este no tardo nada y la trago.

Dentro de la boca de la serpiente Naruto tenia una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Crees que ya ganaste?, pues no es así, Shidai Shidai no: Hi no ken! (Puño de fuego).-Y del puño de Naruto un gran puño de fuego salio, quemando el interior de la seripiente, como el fuego era de Naruto este salio ileso, al final la serpiente desaparecio en una nube de humo.- Ya veo, era una invocacion, el invocador no debe estar lejos, mejor me apresuro.-Y dicho eso Naruto empezo a saltar por los árboles con el Geppo para ir mas rápido en busca de su equipo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Hinata seguian paralizados del terror, habian visto el momento de su propia muerte eso los habia dejado en completo shock y temblando del terror.

-Bien, es hora de acabar con esto y no se preocupen lo hare rapido, pero eso ya lo vieron con sus propios ojos.-Dijo mientras se hacercaba con 2 kunais en la mano.- Y yo que crei que serian un mayor reto, que decepción.-Dicho eso lanzo ambos kunais directo hacia Sasuke y Hinata.

Cuando los Kunai estaban por dar en Sasuke y Hinata estos fueron detenidos por Naruto.

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo.-Dijo Naruto con ambos Kunai en cada mano.

-Espero que tu seas mas fuerte que tus amigos, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo.-Dijo la mujer mientras lambia sus labios con su larga lengua.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, Shidai Shidai no: Goro! (Bola de tierra).-Grito Naruto metiendo las manos a la tierra y sacando una gran bola de tierra la cual lanzo a la extraña mujer.

-Que interesante, Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Jutsu de viento cortante).-Grito Orochimaru haciendo poses de mano y creo unas fuertes rafagas de viento que cortaron la roca. Y ahora se dirigian a Naruto.

-Shidai shiadi no: Suwāruhandoru! (Puño remolino).-Grito Naruto y de su puño salio un remolino que deciso el jutsu de la mujer.

-Vaya vaya, tal parece que no fanfarroneabas si eres bastante fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme, a mi el Sannin de las serpientes Orochimaru.-Dijo el ahora identificado Orochumaru quitandose la piel, revelando su piel palida y unos ojos amarillos como los de las serpientes.

-O-orochimaru.-Dijo Naruto sorprendido, nunca antes habia visto a Orochimaru en persona pero habia oido hablar de el, y si lo que decian era cierto estaba en grabes aprietos.

-Así es y ya me canse de estos jueguitos, ahora muere! Sen'ei Tajashu! (Manos Ocultas de Muchas Serpientes Sombras).-Y de la manga derecha de Orochimaru se liberaron una gran cantidad de serpientes que iban directo hacia Naruto. Naruto estaba por detener el ataque con alguna tecnica de fuego con su fruta pero antes de que lograra hacer algo.

-Goshikito! (Cuerda de cinco colores).-Se escucho un grito de alguien y de la nada unos hilos cortaron las serpientes llamando la atencion de Orochimaru y Naruto. Al voltear su sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver en el aire a Doflamingo.- Ajajajajaja te encontre Orochimaru.-Dijo con su tipica gran sonrisa.


	21. Trailer

**Cada 100 años cuando los planetas se alinean para dar inicio a un fenómeno desconocido que cambiada al mundo que conocemos. **

Los piratas de naruto estaba estaban inspeccionando una isla misteriosa y también vigilando a naruto para que no hiciera una estupidez.

**un puente dimensional hará que una dos mundos iguales pero al mismo tiempo diferentes se unirán.**

los miembros de CP9 estaban en el continente elemental para capturar y eliminar a los miembros de akatsuki.

**una producción de .net**

nico, D naruto se encuentra con boa D. naruto y pusieron cara de confundidos.

**de los creadores de "kaizoku pasu" y "los hermanos D" les traen.**

los nakamas de naruto D. boa, los mienbros de CP9 y los piratas de naruto D. nico estaban enfrente de un gran castillo oscuro listos para terminar con esto.

**COLISIÓN**

**PROXIMAMENTE**

**EN FANFICTION**


	22. Empiezan las preliminares

**Lo siento! de verdad siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar :c , pero me paso algo que no me habia pasado desde que empeze el fanfic, me quede sin inspiracion... tenia una buena idea pero no sabia como desarrolarla y no me llegaba la inspiracion u.u, así que pense el porque y llegue a la conclusion de que era porque escribir se me habia vuelto algo monotono así que decidi tomarme unos días para descansar y otros pocos para pensar en ideas y aqui esta el capitulo! espero que les guste :)**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Cap. 19 ''Empiezan las preliminares, un combate legendario se avecina''**_

-Goshikito! (Cuerda de cinco colores) .-Se escucho un grito de alguien y de la nada unos hilos cortaron las serpientes llamando la atencion de Orochimaru y Naruto. Al voltear su sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver en el aire a Doflamingo.- Ajajajajajaja te encontré Orochimaru!.-Dijo con su típica gran sonrisa.

-D-doflamingo!, !¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!.-Pregunto gritando Orochimaru claramente nervioso en su voz, si doflamingo estaba aquí significaba malas noticias.

-Eh recibido ordenes exactas de matarte, Orochimaru...-Dijo Doflamingo bajando al suelo a algunos metros de Orochimaru y Naruto.

-¿Quien te mando?, ¿Acaso fue Sakazuki? (Akainu= Actual Almirante de la Flota= Mayor rango de la Marina) .-Pregunto furioso Orochimaru.

-No, fueron los Gorosei ( son los cinco hombres que rigen el Gobierno Mundial, la Marine, todos sus Cipher Pol y han hecho un pacto con los Shichibukai para mantener el mundo en orden.).-Dijo Doflamingo poniendo mas nervioso a Orochimaru.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?.-Pregunto Orochimaru.

-Ya se enteraron de tus experimentos secretos de Jutsus, se suponia que debias informar sobre TODAS tus investigaciones, tambien saben que usaste los fondos que te mandaban para financiar tus experimentos los malgastastes para tu benefico personal y finalmente se enteraron de que asesinaste a los marines que se suponia debian protejerte de los Akatsuki.-Dijo Doflamingo preparandose para atacar.- ¿Quieres que siga? aun hay muchas razones por las que el Gobierno ya no te aguanta.

-Tsk...-Gruño Orochimaru sinceramente no estaba en la mejor situacion.

-Muy bien, ahora no quiero que los viejos se enfaden así que ¿podrias hacerme el favor de quedarte quieto? ejejejejeje.-Dijo seguida de su risa sadica.

-Como si me fuera a dejar matar, Mandara no Jin! (Ola de Diez mil Serpientes).-Grito Orochimaru y de su boca empezaron a salir inumerables serpientes que se dirijian a Doflamingo.

-Ara ara, con que quieres hacerlo por las malas bueno como gustes, Musen nettowāku! (Red de hilos).-Dijo Dolfamingo mientras lanzaba hilos hacia las serpientes formando una especie de red que acabo cortando a todas las serpientes.- Ejejejejeje ¿que piensas hacer ahora Orochimaru?.-Pregunto burlon Doflamingo.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación).-Dijo Orochimaru moridendose el dedo y colocando su mano en el suelo, aparecieron varias marcas y en una nube de humo aparecio una serpiente gigante.- Muy bien Doflamingo, ataca si te atrebes.-Dijo Orochimaru burlon.

-Ejejejejejeje muy bien, si quieres morir dolorosamente que así sea.-Dijo Doflamingo con su tipica gran sonrisa sadica.

-Psss... psss...psss!.-Fue lo que escucho Naruto.

-¿Eh?.-Dijo confundido Naruto volteando hacia todos lados en busca de el culpable de ese ruido.

-Menma, aqui.-Dijo un leve susurro que alcanzo a oir.

-Eh?, Aniki!.-Dijo Naruto al ver a su Aniki con Hinata y Sasuke aun temblando de miedo ocultos en unos arbustos.

-Shh! callate Menma, no hay que llamar la atencion de esos dos, ven tenemos que largarnos, no podremos hacer nada si deciden atacarnos.-Dijo en voz baja Akira preocupado por Orochimaru y mas que nada por Doflamingo.

Naruto simplemente asintio y fue en donde estaban Sasuke, Hinata y Akira y sus compañeras.

-Bien, ahí que irnos ahora.-Dijo Akira nervioso.-Pero tengan cuidado de no hacer ruido.-Advirtio igualmente nervioso.

-''Sanji'', ¿quienes son esos dos tipos?.-Pregunto Sasuke con sarcasmo en ''Sanji'' despúes de que se alejaron lo suficiente.

-El que tiene cara de pedofilo y de cara palida es Orochimaru uno de los 3 sannin legendarios de su aldea y por supuesto es muy poderoso si nos atacara tarde o temprano terminaria matandonos.-Afirmo Akira recobrando su actitud seria.

-¿Y el otro?, por lo que dices parece que el otro esta en problemas...idiota.-Dijo natsuki, y mas bien susurrando lo ultimo.

-No, el otro probablemente sea peor que Orochimaru, el es Donquixote Doflamingo uno de los siete Ouka Shichibukai (Siete corcarios Reales), osea uno de los 7 piratas mas poderosos que existen actualmente si decide atacarnos no tendremos salvacion.-Dijo Akira confundiendo a todos excepto a Naruto)

-No me hagas reir Sanji, los piratas son debiles ¿porque ese tal Doflamingo seria peligroso?.-Se burlo Natsuki.

-Porque los piratas con los que pelean son debiles si, pero eso es porque el continente elemental se encuentra en el mar mas tranquilo y con los piratas mas debiles.-Dijo Akira harto de que el y Naruto sean los unicos que entiendan lo peligroso que puede ser Doflamingo.

-Si lo que digas, supongamos que ''Doflamingo'' es fuerte, quiza pueda ser fuerte pero mi papa osea el Hokage acabaria con el fácilmente.-Dijo Natsuki confiada.

Naruto y Akira simplemente rodaron los ojos ante el exceso de confianza que su hermana tenia en su padre, ya que ni ellos sabian que tan fuerte era Doflamingo solo habian oido hablar de el, en el caso de Naruto a el le conto su padre Luffy sobre cuando pelearon contra Doflamingo, y en el caso de Akira, el habia oído sobre Doflamingo por marines que estuvieron presentes cuando Doflamingo peleo contra Luffy y Law, y piratas que fueron capturados por Doflamingo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Despúes de 1 hora en la que Akira estaba seguro de que se encontraban a salvo se detuvieron en una gran rama de árbol.

-Bien, aqui nos separamos tengan mas cuidado si ven a Orochimaru o a Doflamingo no peleen, solo moriran.-Advirtio Akira aun temeroso de que Doflamingo estubiera rondando por ahí.

Naruto y su equipo simplemente asintieron, aun no confiaban mucho en Akira que digamos.

-(¿Que pasara?).-Se preguntaba Mizuki ante la actitud de Naruto y su equipo.

-Nos vemos!.-Se despidio Natsuki llendose junto a Akira y Mizuki.

-Y a-ahora ¿que haremos?.-Pregunto Hinata al ver que ya estaba oscuresiendo.

-Sera mejor acampar aqui, tenemos que reponer energías aun no conseguimos el pergamino del cielo.-Dijo Naruto.

-Bien, yo y hinata armaremos el campamento tu ve por algo para comer.-Dijo o mas bien ordeno Sasuke.

-Bien.-Dijo Naruto aceptando de mala gana.

Despúes de buscar algunos minutos Naruto logro encontrar un jabali al cuál cazo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Diablos, este lugar no es ninguna prueba la isla en la que estube con Aniki hace tantos años era mucho mas peligrosa.-Dijo Naruto decepsionado caminando de regreso a donde debian estar Sasuke y Hinata.

Al llegar se sorprendio al ver que 3 ninjas que tenian mascaras de agua y vendas en los ojos que cubrian toda su cara por sus bandas se podia decir que eran Ninjas de Amegakure.

-Muy bien entregen el pergamino y quizas les perdonemos la vida.-Amenazo el que paresia ser el lider.

-Ven y obligame.-Dijo Sasuke listo para atacar.

-Eso hare.-Dijo el ninja llendo rapidamente hacia Sasuke.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego).-Grito Sasuke haciendo sellos de manos y de su boca salio una gran bola de fuego hacia los ninjas.

Los cuales esquivaron la bola de fuego por poco.

-Maldito, Doton: Dochū Eigyo no jutsu! (Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra).-Dijeron los 3 ninjas y al caer al suelo atravesaron la tierra como si de agua se tratase.

-¿Que clase de jutsu es ese?.-Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido por el jutsu.

-Siguien ahí, puedo verlos con mi Byakugan, se mueven como si atravesaran agua.-Dijo Hinata apuntando al suelo con su Byakugan activado.

-Shidai Shidai no: Ōkibona kyūbu! (Gran cubo).-Grito Naruto pisando el suelo y con sus manos simulando que cargaba algo levito el Cubo de tierra del que salieron los 3 ninjas.

-¿Pero que?, ¿como hiciste eso?.-Pregunto uno de los ninjas que salio del bloque.

-Eso no te lo dire, Shidai Shidai no: Doriru! (Taladro).-Grito Naruto enterrando su brazo derecho completo al suelo y al sacarlo en su brazo se formo un taladro que empezo a girar rapidamente.- Tomen esto!.-Grito Naruto corriendo hacia los ninjas con el taladro en su brazo.

-Ja! no nos tocaras con eso.-Dijo uno de los ninjas, y al decirlo los 3 ninjas volvieron a sumejirse en la tierra.

-Taiseidō! (Grandes pilares de tierra).-Grito Naruto dando un puñetazo al suelo y los 3 ninjas salieron bruscamente del suelo empujados por unos pilares de tierra.- Keimusho kasai! (Prision de fuego).-Grito Naruto y de sus manos salio fuego el cual formo unas prisiones de fuego al rededor de los ninjas.

-Aaaahhh!.-Se escucho el grito de los ninjas siendo quemados.

-Fūryoku (Corriente de viento).-Dijo Naruto apagando el fuego que el mismo creo dejando caer al suelo a los 3 ninjas con quemaduras y desmayados.

-Espero que no se haya quemado el pergamino dobe.-Dijo Sasuke al ver la exageracion del entonces pelinegro.

-Ejejeje...-Se rio nervioso Naruto.

-Bien, tenemos suerte el pergamino esta intacto y justamente es el que necesitamos el pergamino del cielo.-Dijo Sasuke mostrando el pergamino con el Kanji ''cielo''.

-Bien, ahora tal y como lo teniamos planeado sera mejor descansar.-Propuso naruto.

-P-pero a-aqui no, con esa pelea pudimos haber atraido la atencion de algun otro equipo, sera mejor m-movernos.-Dijo con mucha razon Hinata.

-Si.-Afirmaron Naruto y Sasuke.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Podemos ver en la oscuridad del bosque al equipo 11 conformado por Akira, Mizuki y Natsuki los cuales se desplazaban por los grandes árboles del bosque de la muerte en busca de algun equipo.

-Akiraaa, descansemos desde que empezo la prueba no hemos parado.-Se quejaba Natsuki.

-Natsuki-san tiene razon Akira-kun, tenemos que guardar energías, quizas tu puedas seguir pero nosotras estamos en nuestro limite.-Apoyo Mizuki.

-(Hay que ver, las famosas Mizuki Uchiha y Natsuki Namikaze Uzumaki conocidas como ''la hija de Lord Hokage'' y ''la prodigio Uchiha'' estan cansadas... bueno, supongo que todos tenemos un limite).-Penso Akira.- Bien, detengamonos aqui a descansar.- Dijo Akira deteniendose al lado de un rio que justamente estaba cerca.

-Este lugar parece bueno para descansar.-Dijo Natsuki viendo el rio.- Ademas necesito un ba-... no me digas...!AKIRA!, !¿No me digas que nos querias espiar?!.-Pregunto dramaticamente Natsuki.

-Por supuesto que no...-Dijo Akira con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.-Bueno, ustedes armen el campamento yo ire por algo para.-No termino de decir Akira ya que salto aun lado para esquivar unas shurikens que iban directo a su rostro.

-Vaya vaya, tal parece que has mejorado durante este tiempo Akira-san, ¿que te parece si desempatamos el marcador?.-Dijo una voz que Akira reconocio al instante.

-Loki, me parece una estupenda idea, ¿porque no sales y peleas frente a frente?.-Pregunto Akira con una sonrisa.

-No lose, estoy muy agusto aqui.-Dijo sarcasticamente.

-Entonces tendre que sacarte, Rankyaku "Ran".-Dijo Akira mientras usaba el geppo para sostenerse a unos 10 m del suelo y lanzar multiples Rankyaku con los pies los cuales cortaban varios árboles.

-Geppo!.-Se escucho el grito de Loki el cual salio antes de que los Rankyaku de Akira lo cortaran rebotando por el aire.- Rankyaku!.-Grito Loki lanzando un gran Rankyaku que hiba directo a Akira.

-Ittoryu (estilo de 1 espada).-Dijo Akira y usando su especialidad con el Rankyaku uso su pierda izquierda como espada para desviar el Rankyaku de Loki.- (Mierda).-Dijo Akira al ver que sin querer lo mando directo hacia Mizuki y Natsuki, las cuales estaban sorprendidas por la repentina pelea que comenzo de la nada.- Cuidado!.-Grito al ver que no se movian.

-Rasengan!.-Dijo Natsuki reaccionando rapidamente y empesando a formar un rasengan y con este deteniendo el Rankyaku desviado por Akira.- Te cuiado Akira!.-Regaño obviamente enfadada.

-L-lo siento...-Dijo Akira avergonsado.

-Akira no te descuides!.-Se escucho a Loki el cual habia llegado aun lado de Akira sin que este se diera cuenta.- Loki Boxing!.-Dijo Loki copiando una de las tecnicas fisicas mas debastadoras de Akira, ''Akira boxing''. (Para los que no recuerden esta tecnica consiste en concentrar el Tekkai en los puños volviendolos mas duros y por lo tanto cada golpe es mas poderoso).

-Aghh... Soru.-Dijo Akira escapando del ataque de Loki.- Maldito copion, esa tecnica es mia.-Dijo Akira indignado.

-Jejeje, lo siento Akira-san pero en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.-Uso el tipico dicho.

-¡¿Alguien quiere explicarnos que pasa aqui?!.-Pregunto Mizuki al no entender si se conocian o no.

-Te lo explico despúes ahora tengo que obtener mi victoria numero 26.-Dijo Akira confiado.

-Eso crees.-Dijo Loki con una sonrisa que demostraba confianza sin llegar a ser arrogante.

-Akira Boxing!/Loki Boxing!.-Ambos empezaron a intercambiar golpes, algunos eran detenidos, otros daban en el blanco y otros simplemente eran ebadidos.

-Jejeje, si que has mejorado Akira, pero yo tambien, Hand Sword (mano espada).-Dicho esto el brazo derecho de Loki se conviertio en una espada echa de un liquido carmesi.- Comete esto!.-Dijo Loki tratando de cortar a Akira con su ''espada'', pero Akira lograba esquivarlas por poco.

-Ja, no me lograras cortar con eso, Ken sutairu ashi! (Estilo de las piernas espada).-Dijo Akira y dicho esto empezo a bloquear los cortes de Loki con sus piernas.

-Ara ara, tal parece que tambien has aprendido cosas nuevas, me sorprende lo bien que usas tus piernas como espadas, y antes creia que eras bueno con las patadas.-Dijo Loki con una sonrisa.-Pero no dejare que me superes tan fácilmente, Nitoryu (Estilo de 2 espadas).-Dicho esto convirtio su otro brazo en una espada carmesi y ahora usaba dos ''espadas''.

Ambos bloqueaban y atacaban, Akira usaba sus piernas con maestria y los movimientos de Loki con sus brazos no se quedaban atras.

-Wow, que rapidos, tendre que mejorar mi entrenamiento si no quiero que me alcanzen.-Dijo Natsuki empesando a reirse superiormente, de verdad su ego estaba por los cielos.

-Natsuki no te confies, el equipo de ese tal Loki puede estar cerca y atacarnos en cualquier momento.-Le aconsejo Mizuki empezando a poner mucha antecion a su al rededor.

-Vamos relajate, si hubiera alguien aqui yo ya me hubiera dado...-Se callo al sentir que algo pasaba rapidamente al lado de su cara haciendole una pequeña cortada, un poco mas arriba y le arrancaba la oreja.- !¿Pero que mi****?!.-Grito Natsuki sorprendida.

-Eso fue solo una advertencia.-Dijo una voz algo infantil pero amenazadora saliendo de quien sabe donde.

-¿Eh?, e-es Yumiko-san...-Dijo Mizuki reconociendo a la niña.

-¿La conoces?.-Pregunto Natsuki recuperandose del susto.- A cierto, era aquella niña.-Dijo Natsuki empezando a recordar.

-Yumiko-sama para ustedes.-Dijo Yumiko apuntandoles con una pistola de aspecto antiguo (de esas de madera) con decoraciones, el gatillo y seguro de oro.

-Um?, ¿que clase de arma es esa?.-Preguntaba Mizuki extrañada por la rara arma.

-Se llama pistola y estoy dispuesta a usarla si intentan interferir en la pelea de Akira-kun y Loki.-Dijo Yumiko ya mas calmada.

-N-no pensabamos interferir...-Dijo Natsuki.- Pero a todo esto... ¿como es que funciona esa arma?.-Preguntaba Natsuki extrañada.

-Mira, ¿ves aquel pez que chapotea?.-Dijo Yumiko apuntando hacia la izquierda en donde haia un pez saltando del agua una y otra vez aparentemente tratando de comer alguna mosca.

Natsuki y Mizuki asintieron.

-Pues miren, sera nuestra cena.-Dijo Yumiko apuntando, el pez salto otras 2 veces y en la tercera se escucho una pequeña explosion y algo salio rapidamente disparado de esa extraña arma que termino matando al pez el cual callo al agua.- Rayos... espero que no se lo lleve la corriente.-Dijo Yumiko.

-!¿Que clase de arma es esa?!.-Pregunto sorprendida Natsuki.- Ni siquiera la familia de tenten-san tiene esa clase de armas...-Dijo Natsuki recordando a una de sus amigas.

-Ninjas...-Se limito a decir Yumiko.- Como sea, solo veamos esta pelea, sera importante sin duda ellos han estado empatados por mucho tiempo, este sera el día en el que se lleve acabo...probablemente...-Dijo esto ultimo mas bien como un susurro.

-B-bueno, si tu lo dices.-Dijo Mizuki sin saber muy bien a lo que se referia.

Mientras tanto Akira y Loki seguian su combate, Akira aun usaba sus piernas y Loki sus espadas echas de ese liquido carmesi.

-Vamos Akira-san, tu dijiste que habias ingerido ya una Akuma no mi, ¿porque no la usas?, seria interesante.-Decia Loki aun defendiendose y atacando.

-Aun no es el momento, solo la usare de ser absolutamente necesario.-Dijo Akira igualmente atacando y defendiendose.

-Hmp... entonces tendre que obligarte!.-Dijo Loki aumentando el poder y velocidad de sus ataques.

-Soru.-Dijo Akira desapareciendo y apareciendo detras de Loki.- Tekkai!.-Grito Akira concentrando el Tekkai en su pierna izquierda y mandando una patada directo a su rostro.

-Kami-e.-Dijo Loki esquivando la patada con sencilles.- Shigan!.-Dijo Loki mandando su dedo directo a el estomago de Akira.

-AAAHHGG!.-Grito Akira de dolor al sentir su estomago perforado por el Shigan de Loki.- M-maldicion, tu Shigan sigue siendo igual (cof cof) de poderoso...-Dijo Akira en el suelo escupiendo sangre.

-Así es, parece que te has echo bastante blando, ¿sera por esa tal Mizuki?.-Se preguntaba en voz alta Loki.

-Hey, no la metas en esto.-Dijo Akira volviendo a levantarse.- Aun puedo seguir, Zoanmōdo: Hidarite (Modo zoan: Mano izquierda).-Dijo Akira serio y su mano izquierda empezo a volverse mas musculosa, a tal punto que su manga izquierda se rompio, dejando ver que su mano se cubrio por completo de pelo blanco y su brazo (incluyendo la mano) se volvieron mas grandes y musculosas, aparte de salirle pelo blanco cubriendo el brazo por completo y creciendole garras negras y largas, con suficiente filo para cortar un árbol fácilmente.

-¿Q-que?.-Se preguntaba Loki sorprendido.- (Ya veo, su akuma no mi debe ser del tipo zoan, ¿pero transformar solo su brazo?, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan debil?).-Se preguntaba mentalmente Loki.

-¿Q-que clase de Jutsu es ese?.-Preguntaba en Shock Mizuki al ver el brazo de su amado.

-(¿Que sera eso?).-Preguntaba para si misma Yumiko preocupada porque le pudiera pasar algo a su amado.

Natsuki no dijo nada, estaba en completo shock como para si quiera decir algo.

-Idaina-en (Gran llamarada).-Dijo Akira apuntando su palma izquierda, que era la palma que estaba en el brazo recientemente transformado de Akira, hacia Loki, y de su palma salio una gran llamarada verde que se dirigia a Loki.

-Mierda, Soru.-Dijo Loki esquivando por poco el ataque de Akira.- ¿Que clase de Zoan es esa?.-Preguntaba en shock Loki, no tenia conocimiento de ninguna Zoan con esa clase de habilidades amenos que sea una Zoan de Dragon, pero obviamente no era un dragon o algo parecido.- Hey! Akira imagino que esa sera una Zoan con sub-categoria Mitologica y carnivora por lo que puedo ver, ¿pero que clase de poder da exactamente?.-Preguntaba aun sorprendido Loki.

-Aun no es tiempo de mostrar todo el poder, ya tengo algunos en mente para probarla a su maximo poder.-Dijo Akira pensando en 3 personas, a su Neechan Sayumi y 2 personas mas que solo se veian como siluetas negras, 1 parecia ser un hombre alto al rededor de 1.90 y otra era la silueta de ¿una niña? la cual por su estatura tenia una edad parecida a la de yumiko.

-Ara ara, me siento ofendido, no me cosideras ''digno''.-Dijo con sarcasmo Loki.

-No es eso.-Respondio igualmente con sarcasmo.- Bueno, el punto es que tu tampoco usas tu maximo con tu logia, ¿verdad?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jeje, me atrapaste con las manos en la masa, si tienes razon no eh usado el maximo de esta fruta, como este poder.-Dijo Loki apuntando con su palma hacia Akira, confundiendo un poco a este.- Gaibu no junkan (Circulación fuera).-Dijo cerrando la mano formando un puño, despúes de pocos segundos en las cuales akira estubo algo confundido, al pasar esos segundos Akira sintio una sensacion indiscriptible, como si le faltara aire o algo por el estilo pero no, no era eso, parecia ser algo igual de esencial pero no era eso, al cerrar el puño Loki, Akira callo al suelo sintiendo un gran dolor.

-Akira-kun!.-Gritaron preocupadas Mizuki y Yumiko, rápidamente corrieron a su amado, para tratar de ayudar, pero todo era inutil no podian hacer nada.

-Loki! para!, lo lastimas!.-Grito Yumiko preocupada.

-Bien.-Dicho eso volvio a abrir su puño.- Considerare esto mi victioria.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-*respiracion* *respiracion* ¿Q-que fue eso?.-Dijo Akira con el corazon latiendole a mil por segundo, ¿que habia pasado?.

-Esta bien te lo dire, pero tu tendras que decirme tu Akuma no mi no hoy, no mañana pero si pronto.-Puso de condicion.

-Bien.-Dijo Akira.

-Mi Shi Shi no Mi (Sangre sangre) me permite controlar la sangre, convertir mi cuerpo en sangre e incluso darle formas, como espadas tal y como lo viste anteriormente, sin emabargo no solo puedo controlar mi sangre si no la de mis enemigos tambien este dentro o fuera de el cuerpo de su propietario, razon por la cual fui capaz de parar el flujo de tu sangre, Akira-san.-Contesto Loki sorprendiendo a Akira, sin dudas no debia subestimar a Loki si algun día tendrian que pelear a muerte definitivamente no seria fácil con una habilidad como esa.

-Bueno, tal parece que finalmente desempataste el marcador, ¿cuanto llevamos actualmente?.-Pregunto Akira levantandose con ayuda de Mizuki y Yumiko, y respirando aun con dificultad.

-Yo llevo: 26 victorias y 25 derrotas, tu llevas: 25 victorias y 26 derrotas, si que se oye feo 26 derrotas jeje.-Dijo burlon.- Nos vemos despúes Akira, vuelvete mas fuerte de verdad me gustaria volver a pelear mi queridisimo rival.-Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Claro que si.-Dijo Akira igualmente con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ah por cieto, el pergamino, si gane tendras que darmelo.-Dijo volviendo a su actitud serena.

-Bien, toma.-Dijo lanzandole su pergamino de el cielo a Loki.

-Genial justo el que necesitabamos, bien Yumiko vamonos.-Dijo ''despidiendose'' Loki.

-Si... adios AKira-kun.-Dijo Yumiko con cariño, y dandole un beso en la mejilla a Akira de despedida, poniendo algo celosa a Mizuki.

-¿Que fue eso? Akira!.-Reprocho Natsuki.

-L-lo siento perdi... que emocion, tal parece que tendre que esforzamre mas.-Dijo Akira poniendo por un momento una sonrisa sadica que asusto a Mizuki y Natsuki, Akira al darse cuenta de esto la borro de su rostro de inmediato.- B-bien, como decia: Ire a pescar algo, tu y Mizuki preparen todo para dormir mañana tendremos un dia duro...-Dijo Akira algo nervioso por su actitud. No debian saberlo... aun no...mucho menos desde que su problema empeoro... y aun menos cuando pensaba en la reccion que podia tener Mizuki.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Dia 2, 7:30 am, Algun sitio del bosque de la muerte.**

-*Bostezo* que bien dormi.-Dijo Naruto estirandose.- Buenos dias, Hina-hime.-Dijo Naruto moviendo cariñosamente a UNA de sus amadas que dormi a su lado.

-*Bostezo femenino* B-buenos dias, Menma-kun buenos dias.-Dijo Hinata cariñosamente mientras se despertaba.

-Despierta!.-Grito Naruto pateando a Sasuke para que despertara.

-Auch! Dobe!, !¿Que te pasa?!.-Se quejaba sasuke sobandose la cabeza por la patada de Naruto.

-!Pues no te levantas!.-Se excuso el pelinegro (recuerden que Naruto y Akira usan un jutsu de transformacion en publico, Naruto es un pelinegro de ojos azules sin sus ''vigotes'' en las mejillas, y Akira es rubio y sus cejas son normales).

-(Pero ni siquiera hizo el intento por despertarlo...).-Pensaba Hinata viendo la escena con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.- B-bueno chicos no peleen, podrian atraer enemigos.-Trato de calmar a sus compañeros.

-Supongo que tienes razon, bueno Dobe por esta vez te salvas, pero una vez pasemos esta prueba veras la que te espera.-Dijo amenasadoramnte Sasuke.

-Eso lo veremos, Teme!.

-Dobe!.

-Teme!.

-Dobe!.

-Teme!

-B-bueno ya, sigamos nuestro camino.-Dijo Hinata empezando a preocuparse de que verdad atrajeran la atencion de algun equipo de verdad peligroso.

-Bien.-Dijeron de mala gana Naruto y Sasuke.

Paso 1 hora y media y finalmente llegaron a la torre en donde tenian que entregar los pergaminos y esperar a la siguiente fase del examen.

-Bien lo logramos!.-Grito emocionado Naruto despúes de entrar a la torre junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Oye Dobe, mira eso parece algun codigo.-Dijo Sasuke apuntando a un especie de cuadro gigante que contenia lo siguiente:

"Si usted no posee el cielo, consigue los conocimientos que los representa".

"Si usted no posee la tierra, correrá tan lejos en búsqueda de fuerza".

"Si usted tiene los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, los senderos de la voluntad peligrosa se pone segura".

"Es el secreto de un chūnin. Usted formará parte de la élite que guiará a los demás".

-¿Que significara?.-Preguntaba Hinata.

-Ummmm...-Empezo a pensar Naruto.

-Dobe, ¿que haces?.-Pregunto Sasuke tramando algo.

-Pensando.-Dijo con molestia.

-¿Y ese milagro?.-Pregunto con un claro tono de voz para molestarlo.

-Callate!.-Grito Naruto ante el comentario de su ''amigo''.- Bueno, creo que yase lo que significa.

-No nos dejes en suspenso, dinos ya.-Se quejo Sasuke.

-Callate, bien creo que tenemos que abrir los 2 pergaminos al mismo tiempo, ya que cumplimos la prueba no debe haber ningun peligro.-Sujirio Naruto.

-B-bueno creo que tiene sentido.-Dijo timidamente Hinata.

-Hinata, no es por molestar pero tu siempre estaras deacuerdo con este Dobe...-Dijo Sasuke.-Pero no se me ocurre nada mejor así que... no pierdo nada con intentarlo, bien hagamoslo.-Dijo Sasuke con decision.

-Bien, aqui voy!.-Dijo Naruto lanzando los pergaminos de manera que estos se abrieron.

Al abrirse los pergaminos por unos segundos se vio que tenian escritos varios signos de algun jutsu, despúes de unos pocos segundos en una nube de humo aparecio Kushina Uzumaki.

-Hola chicos!, sabia que lo lograrian.-Dijo energeticamente Kushina.- No lo dude ni un segundo.-Dijo orgullosa.

-Kushina-sensei!.-Dijeron los 3 gennin al ver a su sensei.

-Bien chicos, ahora dejenme explicarles que haran, bueno antes que nada felicidades por pasar, claro yo sabia que lo lograrian, bien dicen que los alumnos son tan buenos como su sensei.-Dijo Kushina ''arrogantemente'', provocando que resbalara una gota estilo anime por la cabeza de los 3 genin.- Bueno (cof cof), ahora tendran que esperar otros 3 días, sin contar lo que falta de este... a que termine el tiempo de la prueba, una vez terminado dependiendo el número de gennin que pacen la prueba pasaran 2 cosas: 1° si los Jounin y el Hokage ven que son demasiados los gennin que pasaron la prueba se haran unas preliminares donde combatrian como una especie de torneo para sacar solo a los mejores, ya que vendran señores feudales, empresarios y otra gente importante que solo tienen tiempo para ver a los mejores en la tercera prueba, o 2° si por el contrario pasan pocos pues con esos pasan a la tercera prueba que es practicamente lo mismo que las preliminares pero enfrente de toda la aldea y los visitantes que vengan a ver el gran evento, donde se escojeran a un numero limitado de gennin para ser promovidos a Chunnin, ¿entenideron?.-Pregunto Kushina despues de haber explicado lo mejor que pudo.

-Si.-Afirmaron los tres.

-Bien, entonces hasta las preliminares si es que se llegan a dar ttebane!.-Dicho esto desaparecio en una nube de humo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Unas horas despúes de eso llego el equipo de Akira los cuales juntaron los pergaminos que les faltaban sin muchos probelmas, fue mas molesto que otra cosa para Akira ya que consiguieron como 4 pergaminos de la tierra y despúes de buscar bastante juntaron el pergamino del cielo.

Lo mismo paso con ellos solo que Akira resolvio el codigo practicamente desopúes de leerlo y con la diferencia de que aparecio Mikoto en vez de Kushina y claro les explico lo que pasaria. Sus gennin entendieron perfectamente, cosa que no le impresiono su equipo era considerado ''el equipo de los genios'' ya que los 3 hacian un equipo especializado en las estrategias y exterminar al enemigo, los 3 eran muy fuertes (claro Akira especialmente fuerte) la hija del hokage, una Uchiha y el novato del año Akira (o sanji para todos los demas).

Pasaron los minutos, que se volieron horas y las horas en días y finalmente pasaron los 3 días faltantes y dio inicio a las preliminares, ya que el Hokage y los Jounin consideraron que pasaron muchos gennin.

Las batallas se dieron así:

Combate uno: Yoroi Akadō contra Sasuke Uchiha. Ganador: Sasuke Uchiha. Nivel de victoria: Casi igualado.

**(Nota: El nivel de victoria es que tanta diferencia hubo, ejemplo Sasuke vs Yoroi: Igualado)**

Combate dos: Shun contra Shino Aburame. Ganador: Shun. Nivel de victoria: Aplastante

Combate tres: Zaku abumi contra Hayato. Ganador: Hayato. Nivel de victoria: Aplastante.

Combate cuatro: Sakura Haruno contra Ino Yamanaka. Ganador: Empate.

Combate cinco: Kankuro contra Loki. Ganador: Loki. Nivel de victoria: Aplastante.

Combate seis: Temari contra Dosu Kinota. (Dosu es el lider de los 3 ninjas del sonido que aparecen, la momia por si no recuerdan xD). Ganador: Dosu Kinota. Nivel de victoria: Aplastante.

Combate siete: Tenten contra Yumiko. Ganador: Yumiko. Nivel de victoria: Aplastante. (Nota del combate: Este combate hirio el orgullo de tenten por ser superada en el uso de armas por una niña).

Combate ocho: Shikamaru Nara contra Kin Tsuchi. Ganador: Shikamaru Nara. Nivel de victoria: Casi igualado.

Combate nueve: Kiba Inuzuka contra Gaara. Ganador: Gaara. Nivel de victoria: Casi mata a Kiba.

Combate diez: Hinata Hyuga contra Neji Hyuga. Ganador: Neji Hyuga. Nivel de victoria: Hinata recibio heridas grabes.

Combate once: Haku contra Kabuto. Ganador: Haku. NIvel de victoria: Kabuto se retiro debido a que no se sentia en condiciones de pelear por su oido izquierdo, que supuestamente fue lastimado por los ninjas del sonido.

Combate doce: Natsuki vs Chouji. Ganador: Natsuki. Nivel de victoria: Aplastante.

(Apartir de aqui hay combates que quiero narrar).

Minato y Kushina sonrieron con orgullo ante la fuerza de su hija que derroto fácilmente a su contrincante.

-Bien, el siguiente combate sera Monkey D Menma contra Naomi Uzumai-Namikaze.-Anuncio el juez Hayate (el drogado que tocia xD).

-Sii! alfin sigo yo!.-Grito emocionado Naruto.

-Yo le borrare esa sonrisa de su rostro.-Dijo naomi preparandose para el combate.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo! espero y les haya gustado, y disculpen esta pausa es la primera vez que tardo tanto en actualizar D:, espero y no vuelva a pasar :c bueno antes de irme, si se que dije que en este capitulo les rebelaria la Akuma no mi de Akira pero en el siguiente capitulo Akira se enfrentara a alguien que le hara usar todo su poder, y les juro que sera una gran batalla cuerpo a cupero principalmente, bueno sin mas que decir me despido!**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	23. Akira vs Lee: Una batalla por el honor

**Muy bien mis queridos lectores! aqui esta el tan esperado, tan aclamado y tan pedido (bueno es lo mismo pero bueno ya me entienden xD) por fin revelare la Akuma no mi de Akira! que disfruten el capitulo -w-**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Cap. 20 ''Akira vs Lee: Una batalla por el honor!''**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Bien, el siguiente combate sera entre Monkey D Menma y Naomi Uzumai-Namikaze.-Anuncio el juez Hayate (el drogado que tocia xD).

-Sii! alfin sigo yo!.-Grito emocionado Naruto.

-Yo le borrare esa sonrisa de su rostro.-Dijo naomi preparandose para el combate.

Una vez ''Menma'' y Naomi Namikaze Uzumaki estubieron frente a frente en la Arena que era usada para los combates el Juez Hayate hizo la tipica pregunta.

-Bien, Monkey ¿D? Menma y Naomi Namikaze Uzumaki son los siguientes contrincantes ¿tienen alguna objecion?.-Pregunto y se noto extrañado por tan raro apellido de Naruto.

-No.-Dijo Naruto.

-Ninguna.-Dijo Naomi.

-Bien entonces... que comienze el encuentro.-Dijo haciendo una pausa de ''suspenso'' y se retiro a las ''gradas'' en donde todos miraban los encuentros.

Este combate lo veian todos expectantes, especialmente Minato y Kushina que esperaban una victoria de su hija.

-¿Tienes miedo?.-Pregunto Naomi divertida porque Menma se quedo esperando un ataque de ella.

-No, solo soy educado, me enseñaron que las damas van primero.-Dijo Naruto igual divertido recordando a Sanji-Sensei.

-Hmp, no deberias tener tantas consideraciones, Fuuton: Shogekiha no Jutsu (Técnica de la Onda de Choque).-Dijo Naomi despúes de haber echo unas posiciones de mano y de sus manos salio un pequeño vendabal a presion llendo directo a Naruto.

-Shidai Shidai no: Ōkina ishi no shōheki (Gran Barrera de Piedra).-Dijo Naruto mientras rapidamente con sus dos manos simulaba que cargaba algo y al terminar de ''levatar'' eso invisible rapidamente surgio una barrera echa de piedra que protegio a Naruto del ataque.

-Parece que tienes un buen control del Doton, pero eso no sera suficiente!.-Grito Naomi mientras corria rapidamente hacia Naruto.

Al estar frente a frente con Naruto empezo a mandar golpes y patadas a donde podia, los ataques eran detenidos por Naruto o simplemente esquivados.

-(Rayos... de todas las personas con las que me tocaria pelear ¿tenia que ser una mujer?, no soy bueno atacando mujeres... por otro lado, si no ataco no podre ganar... agh... no tengo opcion).-Penso Naruto frustado.- Naruto Boxing!.-Grito Naruto mientras al igual que Akira y Loki, concentraba el Tekkai en sus puños y mando unos contenidos golpes hacai naomi para no lastimarla mucho, ademas de ser su hermana era una dama y si algo le habia enseñado Sanji era jamas golpear a una mujer, pero no tenia alternativa, por lo que como minimo se contendria.- Naruto Kick!.-Dijo dandole una patada de la que Naomi se logro cubrir pero aun así la fuerza de la patada la mando 10 metros atras tirandola al suelo.

-Naomi!.-Grito preocupada Kushina por su hija.

-(Ese chico... es muy fuerte... si Naomi no se cuida, perdera).-Penso Minato observando la pelea igual preocupado por su hija, sin sospechar siquiera que ''Menma'' era uno de sus dos hijos que perdio hace tantos años.

-Shidai Shidai no: Keimusho kasai! (Prisión de fuego).-Grito Naruto y con sus dedos formo una especie de jaula en la que Naomi estaba prisionera, pero eso no era lo peor.

-!¿Que pasa?!.-Se preguntaba Naomi preocupada al notar que mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas chica se volvia la ''jaula de fuego''.

-Es una de mis tecnicas preferidas, sirve muy bien para acorralar al enemigo, pero... mientras mas tiempo pasa mas chica es la jaula, así que o te rindes o seras quemada.-Amenazo naruto no muy seguro de que eso funcionaria.

-Como si fuera a ser vencida tan fácilmente, Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken (Shuriken de Viento).-Grito Naomi mientras lanzaba unas Shurikens a todas direcciones cubiertas con aire cortante destruyendo la jaula al instante.

-(Maldicion).-Maldijo Naruto en su mente, esto no seria tan fácil como creia.- Bien, de otra forma esto seria aburrido.-Dijo Naruto emocionado, aunque no lo admitiera pelear le parecia divertido si representaba un reto.

-Entonces esto lo hara mas divertido.-Dijo Naomi cerrando los ojos y empezando a concentrarse, cosa que empezo a preocupar a Naruto.

-(No ira a...).-Empezo a cuestionarse mentalmente Naruto.

-Ahora se te complicaron las cosas, Menma-san.-Dijo burlona Naomi entrando en modo Biju, siendo cubrida por una manta de chakra Naranja por completo.

-(Esto es malo, si Naruto se descuida estara en grabes aprietos, esto no sera para nada fácil, veamos que tal lo manejas Naruto).-Pensaba Akira serio viendo que las cosas podrian salirse del control de su hermano.

-Jeje, esto sera mas dificil de lo que crei...-Dijo Naruto divertido por la ironia, ya que creia que seria mas fácil de lo que podia pensar, siempre y cuando no usara el chakra del kyubi claro.- Bueno tendre que...-Paro en seco Naruto al escuchar unos pasos que provenian del pasillo que dirijia a la Arena donde se llevaban acabo las preliminares.

Akira tambien se empezo a poner nevioso por alguna razón sabia quien era o mejor dicho lo sospechaba pero algo le decia que era ''el''. Poco a poco los pasos se escuchaban mas serca, por alguna razón todos empezaron a prestar atencion a esos paso, esos pasos no parecian normales si no que mas bien parecian ser de alguien poderoso.

Y así era, el causante de esos pasos era nadie mas que Donquixote Doflamingo.

-(!¿Que hace aqui Doflamingo?!).-Se preguntaba alarmado Akira, pero ahí no acabaron sus sorpresas.-(¿Naomi? ¿Sayumi?, ¿que diablos hacen con Doflamingo?, o acaso sera que...).-Pensaba alarmado Akira, la presencia de Doflamingo no podria traer nada bueno.

-Ara ara, parece que llegue tarde..todo por culpa de cierta serpiente pedofila escurridisa...-Dijo y mas bien susurro eso ultimo con enojo.- Lo sietno Hokage-san, pero tuve ciertos incovenientes.-Dijo volviendo a tomar su personalidad despreocupada y con su gran sonrisa (busquen imagenes de el en google si no han visto One Piece y quieren saber a que me refiero).

-No pasa nada Doflamingo, de echo lo mejor acaba de comenzar, si gustas puedes quedarte a ver el combate o irte a esperarnos en la sala de juntas.-Dijo Minato no muy confiado de Doflamingo por alguna razon desconocida para casi todos, ya que los miemrbos del CP9 sabian muy bien o tenian una idea de como era Doflamingo, Haku habia oido sobre el por ser uno de los Ouka Shichibukai, y Naruto que sabia perfectamente como era por parte de su padre Luffy y sus nakamas, y sabe que Doflamingo es un hombre sin escrúpulos.

((Nota 1: Para los que no sepan un hombre sin escrúpulos es alguien que no tiene honor, lealtad, sin educacion y que es capaz de todo para obtener lo que quiere, caso de Doflamingo que solo un ejemplo de lo que es un GRAN tipo sin escrúpulos: Doflamingo controlo con sus Hilos al antiguo rey de Dressrosa y sus solados para masacrar a la gente, para así hacer que dejaran de confiar en la familia real y por ende odiarla, aparte de que el aparecio junto a su tripulacion haciendose los heroes.

Nota 2: El CP9 para evitar sospechas cambiaron su vestimenta desde que aparecieron en publico, la mayoria usa ropa tipica de ninja, las sandalias, banda (Shun, Hayato y Akira la de Konoha, Yumiko y Loki la de el País del rayo furon asigandos con Haku debido a que en el país del rayo no tenian suficientes ninjas para hacerles un equipo por lo que pidieron uno a Konoha osea haku) ninja, las bolsitas esas en donde cargan kunais, etc. Excepto Akira que queria mantener su estilo pero mas a lo ninja, así que ahora usa unos pantalones de color marrón con tirantes caramelo sobre una camiseta blanca sin mangas (antes usaba una con manga larga pero la rompio en la pelea con Loki) con zapatos negros de punteras. Y por cierto, Hattori se fue de parranda por lo que no esta con Akira xD, ok no mal chiste, fue a enviar un mensaje a un cuartel de la marina y va a traer de regreso la respuesta.

Y Sayumi y Naomi al estar con Doflamingo no mantienen cuartadas de ninjas o algo así, de echo ellas ya no ocultan siquiera que son de algun Cipher Pol (en total son 8 oficiales, pero 2 son secretos el 9 y el 0)).

-Creo que prefiero ver los combates, ¿examenes chunnin cierto?.-Pregunto Doflamingo no recordando muy bien el nombre de eso examenes que no le importaban para nada.

-Así es.-Afirmo Minato.

-Bien, entonces vere los combates.-Dijo empezando a caminar con tranquilidad a las ''gradas'' (o lo que sean) en donde veian los combates los que aun no participaran o los que van a participar, seguido por Naomi Hikari y Sayumi.

-Bien, prosigan con el encuentro.-Dijo el juez al ver que ya podian seguir.

-*Glup* Bien, Shidai Shidai no: Meiro (Laberinto).-Dijo Naruto concentrando energía y levantando una gran cantidad de paredes que formaban calles.

-¿Crees que eso me detendra?.-Pregunto indignada Naomi, ¿de verdad creia que era tan debil?.

-No, Shidai Shidai no: Yane (techo).-Dijo mientras brincaba saliendo del laberinto y usando las paredes del lugar formo un techo que cubrio todo el laberinto que ahora estaba por toda la arena y por cierto no tenia salida.

-(Kukukuku ese chico es listo, pero por lo que se esa es la hija del Hokage, si lo que eh oido es cierto esto no la detendra y el lo sabe ¿que planea?).-Pensaba curioso Doflamingo observando la pelea.

-Ahora para asegurarme de que no salgas, Shidai Shidai no: Hottosutōn (Piedra caliente).-Grito Naruto mientras curbia todo el labertino (o almenos el exterior) de fuego calentando la piedra a tal punto que se volvio roja, claramente al tocarla te quemarias.-Eso no es todo: Shida Shidai no: Entaku no kishi! (Caballeros de la mesa redonda).-Grito Naruto pero aparentemente no paso nada.

-¿Entaku no kishi?.-Se preguntaba Kushina.

-Hola, Hokage-san y Kushina-san ustedes deben ser los padres de naomi.-Dijo Akira quiens e hacerco a sus padres biologicos, aunque estos no lo sabian.

-Si, y parece que tu hermano es bueno, pero Naomi sabra arreglarselas despúes de todo es mi hija.-Dijo con gran orgullo Kushina.

-Si no dudo que sea buena, pero... Menma tambien es muy bueno, esta pelea no sera fácil para ninguno.-Dijo Akira aun curioso de lo que pasaba en su interior.

-En eso tienes razon, (pero confio en que Naomi ganara).-Dijo/penso minato.

-AAAAAAAAHHH!.-Se escucho el grito de Naomi que probenia dentro de el laberinto encerrado.

-El encuentro termino.-Se limito a decir Naruto quien no era afectado por el calor de las piedras.- Kaiho (Liberacion).-Dijo Naruto y al instante la piedra dejo de arder y las paredes de piedra y el techo volvieron a la normalidad dejando ver que Naomi estaba con varias marcas de heridas y un hilo de sangre resvalando por su boca , ademas de ser sostenida en brazos por un especie de caballero de piedra y al lado de este habian otros 5 caballeros los cuales estaban intactos.

-Naomi!.-Grito Kushina preocupada por su hija, bajando inmediatamente a atenderla.

El caballero de piedra le entrego a Naomi a Kushina sin ninguna señal de agrecion, y luego de haberle entregado a Naomi los caballeros se desintegraron practicamente quedando solo unos montones de piedras pulverisadas.

-El ganador es, Menma.-Dijo el juez sorprendido por la derrota de ''una de las princesas de Konoha''.

-¿Que fue lo que paso exactamente?.-Pregunto Kushina sorprendida porque su hija fue derrotada.

-Sencillo, yo se lo explicare.-Dijo Akira bajando junto a su hermano.

-Porfavor.-Pidio Kushina, en realidad no estaba enojada con Naruto despúes de todo era una prueba.

-Naruto encarcelo practicamente a Naomi en ese laberinto, dejandola a oscuras al sellar la parte de arriba con el techo, y para evitar que escapara calento las piedras con su fuego, y no solo eso tambien con el calor Naomi se canso mas rápido, y para derrotarla creo unos caballeros de piedra los cuales atrapaban a Naomi, aparte de ser de piedra y por lo tanto sus golpes debastadores estos podian ver a naomi practicamente o mejor dicho sabian donde estaba, en cambio Naomi no tenia ni idea.-Explico lo mejor que pudo Akira sorprendiendo a todos por el plan del rubio.

-Y-ya veo.-Dijo sorprendida Kushina.

-Disculpe Kushina-sama, Naruto ahora mismo daremos inicio al ultimo encuentro, quedan 3 participantes, Akira, Rock lee y Mizuki Uchiha, ahora mismo haremos un sorteo 2 pelearan y el restante pasara a la siguiente etapa del examen a menos que alguien quiera pelear 2 veces.-Dijo el juez.

-Yo peleare con el que quede, Juez-san.-Se ofrecio de voluntaria Yumiko.

-Bien, entonces supongo que ya tenemos arreglado ese problema.-Dijo el Juez para luego toser.

Dicho esto Naruto, Akira y Kushina quien tenia en brazos a Naomi subieron a las ''gradas''. Para luego empezar a esperar a que la pantalla mostrara los nombres de los siguientes participantes.

-!Bien Lee!, !Tu seras el siguiente de eso estoy seguro¡.-Grito Gai animando a su pupilo numero 1.

-¡No!, ya no quiero participar, espero ser el ultimo.-Dijo firme el mini-gai.

-¿Que?.-Dijeron todos los que conocian a Lee (excepto el amargado de Neji), era rara esa actitud en Lee.

*Nombres aletaroros en japones en la pantalla verde*

Los segundos eran largos para los que aun quedaban para pelear, Mizuki y Akira esperaban no pelear mutuamente, Rock lee ¿no queria peleear?, y Yumiko simplemente tenia interes.

*Nombres: Monkey D Sanji vs Rock Lee*.

-Funciono casi como magia, Sabia que seria el siguiente, aveces para obtener algo es dejar de decearlo o finjir no decearlo, es algo así como psicologia inversa.-Dijo Lee dando una patada al aire.

-!Bien dicho Lee!, ¡Por un momento casi me engañas!.-Dijo su sensei Gai animado por la actitud de su pupilo.- Ahora ven hacercate un concejo antes de tu encuentro.-Dijo Gai ''serio''.

-Sip!.-Dijo lee dando un saludo militar.

-No te confies, es muy fuerte se nota con solo verlo, usa tu mejor taijutsu y trata de encontrar fallas en su defensa.-Dijo Gai ''preocupado'' ya que con la camisa sin mangas que tenia Akira se veia que era delgado pero musculoso dejando ver a simple vista que era muy fuerte, rapido y ágil. Y por si fuera poco Lee se dio cuenta que era muy inteligente.- Y no solo eso, cuidate tambien de esa paloma con cobarta me eh dado cuenta que es muy inteligente y hace cosas que una paloma normal no haria como beber vino.-Dijo Gai y todos los que oyeron voltearon a ver donde estaba Akira (al otro lado de las gradillas esas xD) y notaron sorprendidos y con una gota estilo anime resbalandoles por la cabeza que Hattori la paloma de Akira estaba bebiendo vino que ni el escritor sabe de donde saco.

(Nota: Hattori la paloma de Akira llego con su dueño Akira hace poco).

-Ese es un gran consejo señor.-Dijo lee apuntando lo que dijo su sensei en una libreta que vayase a saber de donde saco.

-No lo escribas!, no creo que te deje leer ninguna nota durante el encuentro ¿no crees?.-Le dijo Gai a su alumno.

-Oh! ese es otro gran consejo.-Dijo tambien apuntandolo...

-(No creo que esa paloma sea peligrosa...).-Penso Kakashi dandole la menor importancia a la paloma.

-Llego la hora del Roock!.-Grito Gai animando a su alumno.

-Sii!.-Grito Lee con llamas en sus ojos saltando a la arena en donde Akira ya estaba preparado para pelear, o mejor dicho con las manos en sus bolsillos y como siempre su fiel paloma en su hombro derecho.- Sabia que nos volveriamos a enfrentar tarde o temprano, me alegra que fuera temprano.-Dijo Lee emocionado.

-A mi tambien.-Dijo Akira igual con una sonrisa de emocion, pero esta sonrisa era mas sadica que de emocion.- Despúes de todo, no hay nada mejor que una buena pelea.-Dijo Akira.

-Bien, antes de empezar ¿alguno tiene alguna objecion?.-Pregunto el juez seguido de su tos.

-No.-Dijeron ambos.

-Entonces... que comienze el encuentro!.-Dijo el juez mientras volvia a la parte de arriba de la Are y daba inicio al combate.

Una vez el combate dio inicio la batalla Lee corrio rapidamente hacia Akira dirijiendo una patada a su estomago, pero Akira detubo esa patada en el aire igualmente con otra patada, ambas patadas eran sumamente poderosas provocando una rafaga de viento al chocar entre si. Ante esto Hattori como era de costumbre para el empezo a volar por la Arena observando el combate de su amo.

-Shigan!.-Dijo Akira dirijiendo un shigan al pecho de Lee pero este logro esquivarlo por poco y sujetar el brazo de Akira, al tener el brazo de Akira sujetado lanzo a Akira hacia una pared.

Akira antes de estrellarse con la pared logro darse la vuelta e impulsarse con los pies usando el Geppo hacia Lee rapidamente.

Akira se dirijia rapidamente hacia Lee, este planeaba recibirlo con una patada sin embargo.

-Tekkai "Sai".-Akira uso el Tekkai para endurecer su cuerpo y con su peso se dejo caer hacia Lee.

-Aaah!.-Grito lee del dolor al recibir el peso de Akira en su pierna.

-Toma esto!.-Grito Akira dandole una patada en la cara a Lee el cual salio volando unos metros atras.

-Agh...*jadeo* sin duda eres fuere Sanji, de eso no hay duda.-Dijo Lee levantandose con un poco de dificultad ante el dolor de su pierna.- Pero yo tambien soy muy fuerte.-Dijo lee con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Je, de eso no hay duda.-Dijo Akira igual con una sonrisa de emocion.- Tobu Shigan "Bachi"!.-Grito Akira y de sus dedos salieron varios preyectiles de aire comprendido que obligaron a Lee a saltar hasta la cima de la estatua de las manos en forma de una pose de mano.

-Rayos, Sanji es mas fuerte de lo que crei.-Dijo lee en voz baja anlisando sus posibilidades.

-Lee! adelante quitatelas.-Grito derrepente Gai extrañando a todos.

-P-pero señor, usted me dijo que solo me las quitara en caso de vida o muerte, cuando la vida de un ser querido estubiera en peligro.-Dijo lee extrañado por lo dicho por su Sensei.

-Si pero... ¿que te parece si acemos una excepcion esta vez?.-Dijo Gai con una sonrisa que alentaba a su alumno.- (Vamos Lee demuestrales de lo que eres capaz, demuestrales todo tu poder).-Penso Gai con orgullo de su alumno.

-(Kukukuku esto se pondra interesante, veamos que tan interesante puede llegar a ponerse esto, uno de los mejores y mas pormetedores miembros del CP9 contra un Ninja especialisado en... ¿que era? a si, Taijutsu).-Penso interesado Doflamingo aun con su gran sonrisa.

-Bien!.-Grito Lee emocionado empezando a quitarse esos calcetines (xD) naranjas. Dejando ver unas pesas no tan grandes, se las empezo a quitar.- Bien!, se siente genial.-Dijo lee una vez se quito las pesas.

-(¿De verdad crees que simplemente quitandote unas pesas podras vencer a Akira-kun?).-Pensaba Mizuki indiganda de que subestimaran así a su novio.

-(No sera tan fácil, Rock lee).-Penso igualmente Yumiko.

En eso Lee dejo caer las pesas y al impactar con el suelo se abrio un gran agujero comparado con las pesas dejando ver su gran peso.

-AAHH!.-Gritaron la mayoria sorprendidos.

-(Te pasas Gai).-Penso Kakashi pensando en la exageracion de su rival.

En eso Lee se le quedo viendo a Akira desafiantemente, Akira no estaba sorprendido por las pesas de Lee, el podia cargar pesos mayores, de eso estaba seguro.

Ambos se miraban fijamente esperando a ver quien haria el primer movimiento y ese fue Lee, el cual desaparecio a una velocidad alarmante, por un momento Akira creyo que uso el Soru, pero era imposible.

No pasaron ni 3 segundos cuando Akira salio volando debido a una patada de Lee el cual aparecio de la nada, Akira estaba por reincorporarse cuando volvio a sentir otra patada pero esta en la espalda y salio disparado hacia arriba. Lee estaba por darle otra patada pero Akira reacciono mas rápido.

-Soru.-Dijo Akira logrando esquivar la patada y volviendo a aparecer aun lado de Lee al cual le dio una patada que lo mando al suelo pero logro caer de pie por poco.

-Sin duda eres fuerte Akira, pero no eh ido con todo.-Dijo Lee con una sonrisa que demostraba que no mentia.

-(¿Aun no usa todo su poder?), Pues yo tampoco así que ven.-Dijo desafiante Akira aun con esa sonrisa de la emocion.

-Bien, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste!.-Advirito Lee y se empezo a mover a una gran velocidad Akira tenia que hacer algo, ¿de verdad habia sido superado por un ninja?.

-Soru!.-Grito Akira y usando el Geppo para rebotar en el aire y el soru para aumentar su velocidad le seguia el paso a Lee pero aunque Akira usara todo lo que tenia Lee parecia como si fuera lo mas natural.

Pasaron algunos minutos que para Akira fueron bastante cansados y ambos se detuvieron frente a frente separados por 8 metros.

-*Respiracion* *respiracion* (Demonios tengo que hacer algo...).-Penso Akira empezando a preocuparse.

-¿Que pasa Sanji?, crei que sera mas dificil o ¿acaso estaras jugando?.-Dijo sabiendo que no era así.

-Rankyaku "Ran".-Dijo Akira empezando a mandar una gran cantidad de Rankyaku mas pequeños que los normales pero igual de fuertes, que se dirijieron rapidamente hacia Lee quien los esquivo fácilmente y se dirijio a Akira con la intencion de acabar con esto.- Mierda.-Fue lo unico que puedo decir Akira antes de recibir una fuerte patada de Lee que lo mando hacia una pared la cual se destruyo por completo haciendo que Akira callera peligrosamnete del edificio.

-Akira-kun!.-Gritaron Mizuki y Yumiko preocupadas.

-Aniki!.-Grito Naruto.

-Akira!.-Gritaron Sayumi, Shun, Hayato y Loki.

(Nota: Segun yo la Arena en donde se realizan los examenes chunnin esta en el ultimo piso de el edificio que esta en el bosque de la muerte, y todo el ultimo piso es la arena de combate junto a una enfermeria para tratar rapidamente a los heridos).

-Sanji!.-Grito preocupado Lee. Apesar de que era su oponente le tenia un gran respeto.

-Geppo.-Se esucho la voz de Sanji quien dificilmente volvio a subir, para sorpresa de todos ¿estaba volando? aunque mas bien daba brincos con ambos pies.

Una vez Akira estubo de vuelta en la Arena puso su mano en las costillas izquierdas que fue donde recibio la mayor parte del daño.

-(Mierda, casi se me rompen las costillas, todo porque no hize el Tekkai lo suficientemente fuerte).-Se quejaba mentalmente Akira.

-¿Puedes seguir peleando?.-Pregunto el Juez.

-S-si.-Dijo Akira mas pendiente de sus ideas para vencer a Lee, algo se le ocurriria no por nada era el genio estratega de el CP9.

-Bien, que siga el encuentro.-Sentencio el juez.

-Bien, Yaa!.-Grito Lee mientras empezaba a dar vueltas rapidamente al rededor de Akira, este no podia seguirle el paso, eso era seguro, ¿entonces como vencer a Rock Lee?.

Lee empezo a darles patadas y golpes mientras jiraba en un segundo le daba una patada en la espalda y en el otro le daba dos golpes en el rostro, definitivamente Lee era mas rapdio.

-(No, no puedo perder, no ahora que eh llegado tan lejos, tendre que usarlo mi Tekkai mas poderoso!, seguro lo resistire).-Penso Akira mientras trataba de cubrirse de los golpes y patadas de Lee.- Tekkai ''Go''!.-Grito Akira y colocando sus brazos en forma de X enfrente de su rostro uso su tekkai mas poderoso.

-(Ahí esta tecnica tan extraña de nuevo).-Pensaron todos los gennin de Konoha (excepto el equipo de Lee y Kabuto) que conocian a Akira, especialmente Natsuki y Sasuke. Definitiamente como ''la leite de Konoha'' debian saber esa tecnica.

-(Si! lo sabia, un asesino entrenado para las misiones mas importantes y secretas no podia ser derrotado por un Ninja).-Pensaba victorioso Akira al ver que su plan iba a la perfeccion no sentia para nada los ataques de Lee.

-(Maldicion, no le estoy haciendo ningun daño y su cuerpo derrepente se volvio muy duro).-Pensaba Lee empezando a preocuparse.

Pasaron 2 minutos seguido en los que Lee seguia dando patadas y golpes y ninguno hacia efecto, mientras tanto Akira pensaba sus posibilidades y mientras mas lo pensaba mas se daba cuenta de que tenia que hacerlo.

-Soru.-Dijo Akira escapando del ''circulo'' en el que Lee lo tenia acorralado.-Vaya Lee, me sorprendes por un momento crei que me derrotarias, pero durante estos 2 minutos me puse a pensar ¿como podria vencerte?, y alfin encontre la solucion, no me contendre, tenia planeado usar ''eso'' con otras personas pero veo que no me dejas opcion.-Dijo Akira quien aparecio al otro lado de la Arena de donde estaba Lee. Hizo aparecer un pergamino color blanco y negro con un soplido de fuego verde, el pergamino era como los que usaba tenten para invocar armas pero menos largos, el pergamino media 1 metro de largo y 30 cm de ancho.- Kuchiyose no Jutsu.-Dijo tranquilamente Akira mordiendose el dedo y colocando una lindea de sangre en el pergamino, del pergamino aparecieron 2 katanas (las katanas yin y yang).- Ahora tendremos algo de diversion, Kasai no sutairu no ken! (Estilo de las espadas de Fuego).-Grito Akira tamando ambas espadas y al concentrarse a las espadas les prendio un fuego, pero no un fuego normal si no un fuego verde que sorprendio a todos.- Kurosu! (Cruz).-Grito Akira y con sus katanas lanzo una gran cruz de fuego verde hacia Lee, el fuego era sumamente rapido y caliente a simple vista.

Lee logro esquivar el fuego por poco, pero algo ocurrio despúes de esquivar el fuego, luego de ser esquivado el fuego derritio por completo la estatua en forma de manos haciendo una posicion de manos.

Nadie sabia que decir, decir que estaban sorprendidos esra quedare cortos, hasta doflamingo se sorprendio, pero rapidamente volvio a su actitud confiada.

-(Kukukuku sabia que esto se pondria interesante).-Se decia Doflamingo, no se preocupava ya que aunque el fuego era muy peligroso el chico aun no tenia la fuerza para ganarle, y de eso estaba seguro por 2 cosas: 1° El tenia mas años de experiecnia en combates, entrenamiento y pelea con fuego (el peleo contra Akainu en el pasado un poco despúes de los acontecimientos en Dressrosa y con Sabo despúes que recupero su titulo de Ouka Shichibukai). y 2° Si Akira pudiera derrotarlo lo hubiera matado desde que lo vio en el bosque de la muerte (si, Akira no paso desapercibido) y no se hubiera escondido.

-¿Que pasa Lee?, ¿tienes miedo?.-Pregunto desafiante Akira.

-Claro que no, estoy aqui para demostrar que puedo ser un gran Ninja aun si no puedo usar ninjutsu o genjutsu, así que para demostrarlo te derrotare!.-Dijo Lee con determinacion.

Y nuevamente la pelea empezo, Lee esquivaba con dificultad las espadas de Akira y este se protegia con el tekkai o esquivando los ataques de Lee con el Soru.

-Hi no bāsuto (Rafaga de fuego).-Dijo Akira a 5 metros de Lee lanzando con sus espadas varias rafagas de fuego algo pequeñas pero en gran cantidad. Las cuales Lee esquvio con gran dificultad por la gran cantidad.

-(Es hora de que acabe con esto).-Pensaba Lee empezando a preocuparse por el fuego y las espadas de Akira, si no terminaba de una vez perderia.- (Lo siento Gai sensei, pero tendre que hacerlo).-Dijo lee mientras se esforzaba al maximo para hacercarse a Akira y de paso esquivar los ataques de este.- (Primera puerta abierta, La pierta de la apertura!).-Dijo mentalmente Lee abriendo la primera puerta del chakra.

Lee se habia vuelto mucho mas rapido derrepente.

-(¿Desaparecio?).-Se pregunto sorprendido Akira al ver que Lee habia desaparecido cuando antes podia seguirle el paso.

-No desapareci.-Dijo Lee que aparecio repentinamete delante de Akira,se agacho a tal velo cidad que Akira no pudo reaccionar. Dandole ya una vez agachado una patada la cual lo mando a volar 20 m en el aire.

Una vez estubo Akira a suficiente altura Lee se movio a una gran velocidad y se coloco debaje de Akira quien estaba aun aturdido por la patada y en el aire.

-(Maldito, ¿que planea?).-Se preguntaba Akira, el sabia que Lee no se andaba con tonterias.

-Se acabo la pelea Sanji.-Dijo Lee poniendo aun mas nervioso a Akira. De inmediato Lee empezo a amarrar a Akira con sus vendajes hasta dejarlo completamente inmovil, y como ya saben lo sujeto fuertemente y ambos empezaron a caer, pero al caer Lee giraba dando mas velocidad a la caida.- Loto Primario!.-Grito Lee sorprendiendo a los Jounin y al Hokage los cuales conocian esa tecnica.

Siendo una gennin era capaz de realizarla, eso si que era un logro. ¿Pero seria capaz de aguantar los efectos secundarios?.

5 metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo Lee solto a Akira, Lee pudo ponerse a salvo saltando sin embargo Akira no tuvo la misma suerte.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!

Una gran nube de tierra se levanto ante el impacto de Akira contra el suelo, por tal altura, la velocidad de la caida y todabia la rotacion, era obvio que no podria seguir.

-Aki- Sanji-kun!.-Gritaron preocupadas Mizuki, Yumiko y Sayumi.

-Sanji-san!.-Grito Naomi (la del CP9 :P) aunque no lo tratara muy bien, le tenia respeto y de sierto modo cariño.

-Sanji!.-Gritaron los mejores amigos de Akira: Shun, Hayato y Loki. Aunque este ultimo era tambien su rival.

-Aniki!.-Grito Naruto.

La nube de humo se empezaba a dispersar dejando ver a Akira estrellado en el suelo, sin embargo habia algo distinto en el, primero que nada: Tenia pelo blanco pero mas largo, llegandole a la cadera y segundo: Tenia en su rostro una cara de completo horror.

-O-oigan, ¿no esta muerto o si?.-Preguntaba Ino asustada, era la primera vez que veia a alguien morir.

-E-es probable, no creo que alguien pueda sobrevivir a eso.-Le contesto Shikamaru igual de asustado.

-Akira!.-Gritaron Yumiko y Mizuki empezando a derramar lagrimas.

-E-el ganador de este encuentro es.-Empezo a declarar el juez sin embargo fue interrumpido.

-Ajajajajaja, funciono.-Dijo Akira volviendo a ponerse de pie con una risa maniatica.- Ajajajaja ¿que te parecio, Lee?.-Pregunto burlon Akira viendo a Lee quien estaba a cuatro patas obviamente agotado.

-Akira!.-Gritaron alibiada Yumiko y Mizuki.

-Me alegro...-Fue lo que dijeron alibiados los demas.

-¿Q-que le paso a tu pelo?.-Pregunto Lee nervioso, ¿como puede seguir de pie? y mas aun seguir peleando!.

-¿Que te preocupa eso?, ejeje, solo es una de mis transformaciones tengo 5 en total, esta que vez es la 1ra, pero no te decepsiones eres el primero con quien tengo que usar si quiera la 1ra, bueno en realidad pude haberla usado con otra persona pero... aun no era el momento, de echo tampoco lo es ahora pero me vi obligado.-Dijo Akira recordando su pelea contra Loki.- Asi que... ¿porque no te rindes?, obviamente no estas en condiciones de pelear.-Dijo Akira notando que Lee estaba exausto.

-(Rayos tiene razon, no podre seguir... demonios, y ahora a recuperado energias).-Se decia mentalmente Lee.- No!, tengo que mostrar que soy un gran ninja aun si no puedo usar ninjutsu o genjutsu.-Replico Lee poniendose de pie para pelear.

-Como quieras, Fuku no hyō (Lluvia de golpes).-Dijo el ahora peliblanco Akira empezando a correr a una gran velocidad hacia Lee y en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo estaba bombardeando con golpes, Lee no podia defenderse para nada.

-Ah! Ah! Ah!.-Eran los gritos de Lee al sentir los golpes de Akira.

-Vamos rindete.-Le decia Akira a Lee con una sonrisa confiada.

-N-nunca.-Replicaba Lee.

-Lee...-Decia Gai-sensei preocupado por su alumno.

*Flashback de Lee y Gai que aparece en la pelea de Lee contra Gaara*

-NO!.-Grito Lee liberandose de los ataques de Akira, ahora estaba a 1 metro de distancia de este.- No sere el unico que pierda aqui.-Decia Lee frustado.- (Menma, Neji y Sanji, lo siento por ti Sanji pero seras el que perdera, porfavor Gai-sensei deje que funcione).-Gritaba Lee en su mente mientras a su alrededor se empezaba a expulsar una especie de energia transparente.- (Para proteger mi camino Ninja!).-Grito Lee en su mente, su cuerpo se empezo a volver rojo y sus redondos ojos completamente blancos.- La cuerta puerta! La puerta del dolor! Abierta!.-Grito Lee haciendo un gran esfuerzo.-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.-Gritaba Lee esforzandose al maximo para soportar la cuerta puerta.

Entonces Lee en un momento desaparecio a una gran velocidad.

-Eh?.-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Akira al ver que Lee desaparecio.

La duda de todos desaparecio al instante, Lee volvio a aparecer frente Akira dandole una fuerte patada en la barbilla, su velocidad y fuerza fue tal que incluso el suelo se rompio y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo seguido de una fuerte corriente de viento que obligo a todos a cubrirse el rostro.

-(Es demasiado veloz!).-Pensaban sorprendidos todos los Jounin, incluyendo al Hokage.

-(Kukuku tendre cuidado con ese chico, aunque el tampoco saldra muy bien parado de la pelea).-Penso Doflamingo sorprendido por la velocidad de Lee.

-Eh?, Aki.. Sanji-kun!.-Gritaron preocupadas Mizuki y Yumiko al no poder encontrar a Akira.

-¿A donde fueron.-Pregunto en voz alta Naruto.

-Uh? Arriba!.-Grito Loki divisando a Akira saliendo de la nube de polvo disparado por la gran patada de Lee.

-Ahí esta Sanji, ¿pero donde esta Lee?.-Pregunto Naomi Hikari (la del CP9) intentando encontrar a Lee.

-¿Desaparecio?, (No imposible, es imposible que no le podamos seguir el paso a ese Ninja).-Pensaba sorprendido Shun, ¿de verdad el CP9 habia sido superado por 1 sola persona?.

Gai sonreia con orgullo ante el poder de su pupilo, ese chico ''Sanji'' estaba acabado.

-T-tekkai ''Go''.-Dijo con dificultad Akira buscando protegerse con su tekkai mas poderoso.

-¿Ocultandote con esa tecnica otra vez, eh?, ya lo veremos.-Dijo lee apareciendo en un segundo ante Akira.

-(Eh?).-Era todo lo que podia pensar Akira, si no hacia algo estaba acabado.

-Ya!.-Dijo lee mandando a volar a Akira con un golpe.

Pero antes de estrellarse con la pared aparecio detras de el dandole una patada a Akira que lo mando contra el techo, pero antes de estrellarse contrla e techo aparecio detras de este y esta vez le dio un golpe que lo mando al suelo e igualmente antes de estrellarse fue resibido por una patada de Lee, así sucesivamente Akira iba de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo. Así muchas veces, Akira no podia hacer nada ante la velocidad de Lee aun con su Tekkai mas poderoso poco a poco se iba rompiendo.

-(M-mi tekkai no puede recistir este ataque, estoy al limite).-Pensaba Akira en shock su tekkai estaba por romperse.

-Si que eres dificil.-Dijo lee siguiendo con su ataque.-Preparate!.-Dijo Lee mandandolo ahora al suelo, pero ahora estaba por acabarlo, preparo su puño derecho para un fuerte golpe.

-(¿Q-que hago?).-Pensaba desesperado Akira.

-(¿Estas viendo Neji? esto es lo que te espera).-Pensaba Lee volteando a ver a Neji por un segundo.

Y finalmente Lee empezo a dar a Lee una fuerte secuencia de puñetasos con la izquierda y derecha y acabandolo con el loto escondido.

-Loto Escondido!.-Grito Lee dando su ataque final y Akira fue mandando aun mas rapido y con mas golpes hacia el suelo.

**PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!**

-Aaagghhh!.-Se quejaba Lee por el dolor pero aun tenia la cuarta puerta abierta.- (Aun puedo mantener la cuarta puerta... mejor esperare, el dijo que tenia mas transformaciones pero... es imposible... aun así...).-Pensaba Lee tomando precauciones en el suelo de rodillas.

Los segundos pasaban, cada segundo parecia eterno, pero finalmente paso, el humo se disipo, dejando ver a ¿un zorro blanco?.

El zorro era alto midiendo 1.90, pelo blanco, ojos rojos, una gran cola y 2 grandes orejas, y en sus manos y pies tenia grandes garras negras. Ahora la ropa de Akira estaba por completo rota, solo quedando sus mantalones.

-Inu-ka Inu-ka no Mi: Modelo Kitsune (Canidae Canidae no Mi: Modelo Zorro).-Dijo el Zorro ¿era Akira?.- Hey Lee, crei que ya tenias claro que... yo seria el ganador.-Dijo el Zorro dando a entender que si era Akira.


	24. Próximamente: La tercera fase de los Exm

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Cap. 21****_ ''Proximamente: La tercera fase de los Examenes chunin''._**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Inu-ka Inu-ka no Mi: Modelo Kitsune (Canidae Canidae no Mi: Modelo Zorro).-Dijo el Zorro ¿era Akira?.- Hey Lee, crei que ya tenias claro que... yo seria el ganador.-Dijo el Zorro dando a entender que si era Akira.

-¿Q-que paso?, ¿ese Zorro es Sanji?.-Preguntaba Mizuki en voz alta.

Pero ella no ea la unica que se lo preguntaba, no señor todos estaban sorprendidos, ahora Akira tenia la apariencia de un Zorro blanco y de aparenica humanoide, de su ropa solo quedo el pantalon marron con los tirantes rotos. Para ser mas especificos el Zorro era delgado pero musculoso y alto sobre todo midiendo 1.90.

-¿S-sanji?.-Pregunto lee sin creerselo.

-Si, soy yo Monkey D. Sanji.-Dijo con una sonrisa sadica Akira en su forma hibrida de Zorro.

-¿C-como?.-Fue lo unico que pudo decir ante el dolor de tener la cuarta puerta interna abierta y su gran sorpresa.

-De momento tengo 4 formas... mejor dicho 3, esta que ves es la 2da y la que creo mas apropiada para esta pelea, así que... ¿que tal si empezamos de una vez? no creo que con la cuarta puerta interna abierta puedas durar mucho.-Dijo burlon Akira ante el cansancio de Lee.

Lee simplemente asintio con la cabeza y lo unico que se pudo ver de el despues de so fue una pequeña y casi indivisble sombra que iba directo hacia Akira, casi al instante de que Lee desaparecio aparecio frente a Akira tratando de darle un puñetaso en la cara.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al recibir un puñetaso en el estomago por parte de Akira.

-Ahora seras tu el que no me podra seguir el paso!.-Grito Akira dandole una patada en la cara a Lee mandandolo al otro lado de la Arena y Akira tambien desaparecio y volvio a aparecer aun lado de Lee mandandole una patada a su cara pero Lee pudo detenerla por poco.

-Juju y yo que creia que podria derrotarte fácilmente.-Dijo sarcastico y burlon Akira.

-Maldito.-Dijo Lee mandando una patada a la costilla de Akira pero este desaparecio.

-Estoy aqui.-Dijo Akira sujetando a Lee fuertemente por detras.- Tekkai ''Omoi aki'' (Caída pesada).-Dijo Akira fortaleciendo su agarre con el tekkai y voltendose dejando a Lee debajo y empezando a cer rapidamente al suelo.

PUUUMMM!

Otro crater en la Arena fue causado, de el crater y la nube de humo salio Akira sin ningun rasguño y al dispersarce el humo se vio a Lee en mal estado.

-Eh ganado.-Delcaro en voz baja Akira listo para retirarse.

-El ganador de este encuentro es...-Empezo a declarar el juez al ver el estado de Lee.- Monke-.- No pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpido por el mismo Lee.

-N-no!, y-yo puedo...seguir luchando.-Decia Lee en claro muy mal estado y levantandose de una manera que parecia imposible que pudiera seguir luchando.

-No Lee!, ya es suficiente!.-Grito Ten Ten quien habia llegado hace poco de la enfermeria despúes de que le atendieran sus heridas. Sin embargo tenia su brazo izquierdo vendado y tubieron que usar un medico de la marina para tratar las heridas de bala ya que ningun Ninja sabia como tratarlas.

-N-no!, yo aun puedo...-Decia pesadamente.

-Lee, yo que tu haria caso a tu amiga, no puedes hacerme frente estas acabado, si esto fuera real ya te hubiera matad.-Declaro Akira, no porque le tubiera compacion si no que Admiraba a los que se esforzaban al maximo y no se rendian como Lee, el tenia futuro y no podia dejar que ese talento se desperdiciara pero de ser necesario... tendria que hacerle mucho daño.

-No, quiero seguir.-Declaro Lee con una mirada agonizante.

-Como quieras, Konbo: Ame no hari.-Dicho eso Akira desaparecio en un Soru y de nuevo volvio a aparecer detras de Lee sujetandolo fuertemente y nuevamente usando el Tekkai para fortalezer su agarre. Sin embargo lo que venia nadie lo esperaba... la paloma de Akira la cual estubo sobre volando la Arena durante todo el combate de sus Alas saco unas grandes agujas, empezo a apuntar y lanzo 6 hacia Akira todas dieron en Lee.- Tekkai ''Ken'' (Puño).-Dijo Akira concentrando su tekkai en el puño y dejando fuera de combate a Lee con un puñetaso en el estomago.

-El ganador es... Monkey D. Sanji.-Declaro el Juez.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Akira y a Lee, esa en definitiva fue la pelea mas reñida de todas.

La paloma con corbata volo sin ningun temor al hombro de su amo y se sento tranquilamente en este. Entonces Akira empezo a subir las escaleras mientras desaparecia su transformacion y volvia a su forma humana. Esto provoco un sonrojo en Yumiko y Mizuki principalmente ya que de la ropa que traia Akira solo quedaban sus pantalones marrones, no zapatos y lo mas importante... no camisa, lo cual dejaba ver el delgado pero musculoso cuerpo de Akira.

-Hey... Aniki, ¿no crees que te pasaste con Lee?.-Pregunto Naruto a su Aniki, eso habia sido demaciado. Y se preocupo mas al ver como un ninja medico le deba aparentes muy malas noticias ya que la cara de Gai solo era de horror y tristeca... y luego los medicos se llevaron con prisa pero cuidado a Lee.

-Yo trate de ser lo mas amable posible, pero... me obligo a usar el maximo... no crei que seria tan dificil esta pelea.-Admitio Akira.- Uh?.-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Akira al ver que su paloma volaba a quien sabe donde, unos segundos despues volvio con el tipico sombrero de Akira.- Oh, gracias Hattori.-Agradecio Akira colocandose el sombrero y Hattori se posaba en su hombro de nuevo.

-Bien, el siguiente encuentro sera entre... Mizuki Uchiha y Yumiko Mitoshi.-Declaro el Juez llamando a las mencionadas a la Arena.

-Bien, yo soy la siguiente!.-Dijo Mizuki emocionada.- Akira-kun dame suerte.-Dijo robandole un beso a Akira.

-Buena suerte.-Le deceo suerte Akira a su novia con una sonrisa.

Yumiko fruncio el seño ante eso e inflo los cachetes como un puchero.

-Jeje, tambien te deseo suerte, Yumiko-chan.-Dijo Akira ante la reaccion de Yumiko.

Pelea: Mizuki Uchiha vs Yumiko ''Mitoshi''.

Ganador: Empate.

Nivel de victoria: Empate.

Resumen: Ambas estaban igualadas, pero Mizuki tenia mas dificultad para esquivar las balas y ataques con espadas de Yumiko, y esta tenia dificultad para protegerse de los jutsus de esta. Casi al final mabas tubieron una conversacion que nadie pudo escuchar excepto Akira pero solo un poco (por su akuma no mi :3) ya que Mizuki lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que respetara mas su privasidad... al final ambas terminaron el combate y quedaron empatadas.

Una vez todos los combates dieron fin llego la hora de dar las expliaciones de la siguiente ronda.

-Muy bien, ahora que todos terminaron sus respectivos encuentros procedere a explicarles la siguiente fase de los examenes chunnin.-Empezo el Hokage.- La tercera fase de los examenes Chunnin dara inicio dentro de 1 mes.-Informo el rubio mayor.

-!¿Que en un mes?!, ¿porque no ahora?.-Pregunto Natsuki.

-Porque no estan en condiciones de pelear.-Dijo mirando a Akira quien solo tenia sus pantalones y sombrero borsalino.

-(¿Porque tiene que mirarme a mi?).-Se preguntaba fastidiado Akira.

-Y ademas, ahora todos saben sus habilidades y tecnicas, así que les daremos 1 mes para que entrenen y aprendan nuevos Jutsus.-Informo el Hokage.- Así que les recomiendo que entrenen mucho, no solo porque de eso dependera si se convertiran en Chunnin o no, tambien los estaran observando personas importantes como señores feudales y otros invitados los observaran y si consideran que tienen lo necesario para ser chunin no importa si pierden seran ascendidos.-Recomendo el rubio mayor.

-Bien estos seran los combates que se llevaran acabo dentro de 1 mes.-Dijo el juez encargado de las preliminares mostrando una tabla donde mostraba los siguientes combates:

Primer combate: Sasuke Uchiha vs Shun.

Segundo combate: Hayato vs Loki.

Tercer combate: Dosu Kinota vs Shikamaru Nara.

Cuarto combate: Gaara vs Monkey D Sanji.

Quinto combate: Neji Hyuga vs Monkey D Menma.

Sexto combate: Haku vs Natsuki.

-Esos seran los combates, por ahora pueden retirarse, los Anbu los acompañaran a la aldea para evitar accidentes en el camino a la aldea.-Dijo el Hokage, dicho eso todos fueron escoltados por los Anbu (aunque en el caso de ''ciertas'' personas no era necesario) hasta la aldea.

Continuara...

Prox. Capitulo:

-¿Que quieres decir, Ani... Akira?.-Pregunta Naruto a su hermano Akira.

-Lo que trato de decir es que: El mal no puede ser controlado, siempre regresara, la unica manera de que de verdad exista la paz es eliminando al mal, no existe otra forma.-Contesta Akira a Naruto con mirada firme, seria y mas que nada fria.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy! si lo se... corto... pero el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo y tendra mas promesas se los prometo! n.n

*Prodigy 23 fuera*


	25. Justicia

**Bien aqui el nuevo capitulo! espero y les guste :), hasta el final del capitulo!**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Cap. 22 ''Justicia''.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Al día siguiente.**

Déspues de 1 día de descanso que se tomaron todos los participantes para recuperarse. Todos empezaron su entrenamiento, algunos perfeccionaban lo que ya sabian, otros aprendian nuevos jutsus (Sasuke :v) y algunos otros flojeaban...

Casa de los hermanos D, Sala, 9:30 am.

-Cambiale, odio ese programa.-Decia Hayato con una bolsa de bolitas de queso. (Los chetos en bolita sabor a queso xD).

-Todos.-Dijo Shun tomando refresco.

-Mejor veamos ''Benito 10''.-Proponia Hayato.

-Na, mejor veamos Ruffy, ya saben la serie del samurai que quiere ser ''El rey de los Samurai''.-Propuso Shun.

-Na, mejor las bolas del cocodrilo, esa serie es clasica.-Afirmo Akira, el cual bebia leche con chocolate y tenia una bandeja llena de cupcakes de chocolate.

-¿Clasica?, si termino hace apenas 2 meses.-Protesto Shun.

-Si, pero es mejor que benito 10 y Ruffy.-Replico Akira.

*Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla y mas bla bla bla blabla* Se escucharon las protestas de los 3 asesinos expertos super serios.

-Hey! Aniki!, Shun y Hayato!, ¿no deberian estar entrenando?.-Pregunto Naruto intrigado por la actitud de sus 3 mejores amigos.

-Bueno... el punto es que.-Trato de decir Shun pero fue interrumpido.

-Shhh! recuerda que tenemos prohibido decir sobre el entrenamiento secreto.-Le recordo Hayato mostrando su genialidad.

-Genial.-Dijo Akira haciendo un palm face.

-¿Que entrenamiento secreto?, !Yo quiero ir!.-Grito Naruto emocionado por ese entrenamiento secreto.

-No señor, este entrenamiento es exclusivo para los asesinos expertos del CP9, tenemos que estar en forma para asesinar criminales.-Afirmo Akira serio.

-Ummmm... sobre eso Aniki, no me agrada eso... creo que seria mejor que los piratas o criminales cumplan una condena de acuerdo a sus actos... ya sabes no hay que matarlos necesariamente.-Dijo Naruto no muy de acuerdo con las acciones del CP9.

-Naruto, naruto naruto... aun estas en tu mundo infantil de la leche y galletas (de echo ese es mi mundo ideal...), ¿cuando entenderas que la paz solo se puede logar eliminando el mal?.-Dijo Akira serio haciendo saber su sentido de la justicia.

-No!, esto no tiene que ser así aniki... hay otras formas.-Dijo Naruto en total desacuerdo.

-Se me quito el apetito.-Dijo Akira sin ganas de iniciar una pelea contra su hermano.

-(Aniki...).-Fue lo unico que penso Naruto ante la reaccion de su hermano.

-¿Entonces podemos poner benito 10?.-Pregunto Hayato con su tipica voz de aburrido.

Hospital de Konoha, habitacion de Lee, 10:00

Podemos ver a Gai y Tenten al lado de la cama de Lee el cual seguia inconciente desde la pelea contra Akira.

-Oh Lee.-Era lo unido que decia Gai con lagrimas.

-Lee...-Decia Tenten con tristeza por su compañero, nunca mas volveria a ser ninja.

-Esta bien, puede pasar pero solo unos minutos Lee tiene que descanzar.-Se escucho la voz de la enfermera al otro lado de la puerta.

-Bien, con eso me basta.-Dijo una voz que Gai y tenten identificaron casi al instante.

-Siento las molestias, pero Lee tiene otra visita.-Dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta y entrando junto con Akira.

-N-no hay problema.-Dijo Gai con un poco de rencor contra Akira. La enfermera hizo una leve reberencia y se retiro.

-Antes de nada... siento lo ocurrido en el combate contra Lee, no tenia intenciones de causar esto.-Se disculpo Akira con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-¿Y a que has venido?, ¿solo a disculparte?.-Pregunto tenten con un tono de ira poco disimulado en su voz.

-No, conozco a un doctor bastante bueno ah curado muchas heridas grabes tal vez pueda hacer algo.-Dijo Akira sacando una tarjeta la cual era así:

Foto: Chopper transformado en su forma robusta por así decirlo (cuando se vuelve alto, musculoso y robusto xD). Con unos lentes, una bata y un mostacho.

Nombre: Dr. Chopper.

Informacion: Doctor chopper, especializado en curar heridas fisica s y enfermedades, ''lo curare aunque no tenga dinero''.

Frase: ''El trabajo de un doctor no es para ganar dinero, sino para ayudar a las personas''.

-Y-ya veo pero... ¿de verdad es tan bueno como para curar a Lee?, digo ni los mejores medicos de Konoha pueden llevar a cabo la operacion necesaria dicen que es muy peligroso.-Dijo Gai desanimado.

-No se preocupe, este es el mejor doctor que eh conocido (o eso me platicaron...).-Dijo mas bien pensando lo ultimo.

-Y, ¿donde esta ese doctor?.-Pregunto Tenten recobrando las ilusiones.

-Aqui en Konoha, deberia llegar dentro de poco.-Dijo Akira tranquilo.

-Bien a esperar a ese famoso doctor.-Dijo tenten.

*5 horas despues*

-¿No que debia llegar dentro de poco?.-Dijo fastidiada tenten.

-Esto es raro el deberia estar.-Empezo a decir Akira extrañado, habia hablado con chopper y el le confirmo que hiria de inmediato solo tenia que cambiar un poco su apariencia, pero fue interrumpido.

-Justo aqui.-Dijo un recien llegado, era chopper con la Heavy point (ya recorde como se llamaba la droga digo, la pastilla que tomaba para cambiar de forma xD, si no saben cual es busquen en google imagenes :3) usando una bata de doctor, unos pantalones, un estetoscopio al rededor del cuello, unos lentes redondos y un mostacho.

-¿Usted es el doctor Chopper?.-Pregunto Gai, era mas alto de lo que se habia imaginado...

-Así es, enfermera digame ¿cual es el estado del pasiente?.-Pregunto Chopper a una enfermera que habia entrado junto con el.

-S-si!, el pasiente Lee presenta grabes heridas en todo el cuerpo, por cansancio, sobre esfuerzo, los terribles ataques recibidos por AKira y mas que nada por haber abierto 4 de las ocho puertas internas que solo empeoraron su condicion, pero las partes a las que les fue peor fueron sus piernas.-Informo la enfermera.- Aparentemente el ninja Akira, lanzo unos senbo y la mayoria se encajaron en sus piernas dando en puntos importantes, es necesaria una operacion de lo contrario el no podra seguir peleando, podra caminar pero no podra hacer muchos esfuerzos, pero aqui el problema: La operacion es muy peligrosa un solo error y Lee no podra ni volver a caminar.-Informo la enfermera preocupada, haciendo que de tenten y Gai salieran mas lagrimas.

-P-porafor Dr. Chopper digame *sniff* que puede ayudar a Lee...-Dijo Gai llorando.

-Dare mi mayor esfuerzo se los aseguro, no me permitiria jamas fallar.-Dijo Chopper serio, tenia que dar el maximo, esta seria una de sus misiones mas dificiles en su carrera como doctor.- Digame enfermera, ¿cuanto tiempo tenemos para llevar acabo la operacion?.-Pregunto chopper, el estaba al tanto sobre las redes de chakra y temia que fueran parte de la operacion así que tenia que investigar lo mejor posible.

-Tecnicamente no hay tiempo limite, como ya le dije si la operacion no se lleva acabo Lee mejorara solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para voler a caminar sin embargo no podra pelear o hacer muchos esfuerzos.-Repitio la enfermera.

-Bien, llevaremos acabo la operacion dentro de 1 semana, tengo que familiarizarme mas con las heridas del paciente, preferiria observarlo esta semana para tener una mejor idea de como llevar acabo esta operacion.-Se excuso chopper.

-Bien, empezaremos a preparar todo desde ahora para que no hayan problemas el día de la operacion.-Dijo la enfermera haciendo una reverencia y empezando con lo dicho.

-Una pregunta Dr. Chopper, parece que la enfermera le tiene mucho respeto... ¿a que se debe? y tambien ¿porque tardo tanto en llegar?.-Pregunto Gai recuperando los animos.

-Bueno, vera...-Empezo su relato chopper.

*Flasback*

-Valla, así que este es un hospital ninja... no hay tanta diferencia como me imaginaba.-Dijo Chopper viendo un hospital ninja.- Bien, ''Sanji'' me dijo que preguntara en la recepcion por Lee, y que dijera que era un Dr especializado para su caso... disculpe señorita.-Dijo chopper hacercandose a la recepcion.

-S-si?, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?.-Pregunto la enfermera encargada de recepcion algo impresionada por la apariencia de tan extraña persona.

-Bueno vera, soy un Doctor especialicado y vengo para atender el caso del genin ''Rock lee''.-Informo chopper.

-Ummm... lo siento Dr. Chopper pero no tengo informado nada sobre un Dr. especialisado.-Iba a seguir la enfermera pero unos gritos llamaron la atencion de todos.

-!¿Como que no se puede hacer nada respecto a Kiba?!.-Gritaba una voz de una mujer joven, claramente enojada.

-Calmese, ya le dijimos que existe una opereacion, pero es muy arriesgada un fallo y Kiba podria dejar de caminar si quiera, y la unica persona capaz de llevar acabo esa operacion esta practicamente desaparecida, no tenemos ni idea de donde esta.-Dijo una enfermera tratando de calmarla.

-!P-pero son doctores!, tienen que hacer algo!.-Grito de nuevo la voz joven.

-Ya le dijimos que es arriesgado!.-Replico la enfermera.

-¿Que pasa aqui?.-Pregunto chopper entrando junto a la enfermera.

-¿Q-quien es usted?.-Pregunto una enfermera de pelo largo castaño y ojos negros (era la misma que llego con Chopper con Lee) una mujer joven.

-E-el es el Dr...-Dijo para que Chopper completara la frase.

-Chopper, Tony Tony Chopper, ahora... ¿podria decirnos que pasa aqui enfermera?.-Pregunto chopper, debia ser algo grave.

-S-si, como le decia a Kurenai-san, Kiba esta muy grave y solo hay una operacion que lo puede recuperar por completo pero es muy arriesgada, así que los dias de Kiba como ninja acabaron...-Informo la enfermera apenada.

-Ummmm... ya veo, ¿que pasaria si no se lleva acabo la operacion?.-Pregunto chopper.

-Pues, Kiba podria volver a caminar pero no a ser ninja y si se lleva acabo la operacion y no tiene exito no podria ni caminar así que es muy arriesgado.-Dijo la enfermera.

-!Pero son doctores!, !Tiene que hacer algo!.-Replico Kurenai.

-Yo llevare acabo la operacion.-Declaro Chopper.

-P-pero doctor... usted no trabaja aqui, si la operacion fracasa usted sera responsable y podria incluso ser llevado a prision.-Informo la enfermera de recepcion.

-Eso no sucedera, les doy mi palabra, curare a Kiba cualquier costo, llevaremos la operacion de inmediato.-Declaro chopper.

Y dicho eso, se preparo todo y como ya se dijo chopper llevo acabo la operacion.

Pasaron los segundos, que se volvieron minutos y los minutos en horas, hasta que finalmente pasaron 5 horas.

De una sala de operaciones se apago la luz roja que informaba que la operacion habia acabado.

-¿Que paso?.-Pregunto Sakura haruno una compañera de el equipo de Kiba.

-¿Kiba esta bien?.-Pregunto Shino con su voz tan... tan shino.

-¿Que paso doctor?.-Pregunto Kurenai preocupada.

-Me complace informarles que la operacion fue un exito, solo queda que Kiba descanse unos días y estara como nuevo, pero eso si no tendra que hacer mucho esfuerzo por unos días como minimo para estar seguros.-Informo Chopper complacido.

-Bien!.-Gritaron Kurenai y Sakura felices por su compañero.

-Me alegro.-Dijo Shino igual de tranquilo pero por dentro tambien gritaba de emocion.

Esto era lo que mas le gustaba a chopper, dar las buenas noticias y mas aun ser el que llevo acabo la operacion o curo al paciente. Eso valia la pena sin duda alguna.

-Bueno, miren la hora, todavia tengo un asunto pendiente denle mis felicitaciones a Kiba por su recuperacion.-Dijo Chopper dispuesto a irse.

-No, gracias a usted Dr. Chopper.-Dijo Kurenai agradecida.

-No no que va, esto es para lo que me hice doctor.-Dijo Chopper sonrojado por los alagos.- Bueno me voy, cuidense.-Dijo chopper tomando camino hacia la habitacion de Lee, claro era llevado por una enfermera que ya se habia ganado su respeto. La noticia corrio rapidamente por todo el lugar, se decia que esa operacion era casi imposible pero ese doctor la realizo perfectamente.

*Fin del flasback*

-Y eso fue lo que paso.-Termino chopper.

-Ya veo, tambien Kiba esta bien eh?, eso nos da mas esperanzas en Lee.-Dijo Gai alibiado.

-Bien, espero que Lee se recupere.-Dijo Akira quien habia permanecido mas al margen.

-Gracias... Sanji...-Agredecio Tenten a ''Sanji'', el cual asintio con la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

Konoha - Monte Hokage - 9:30 PM

Akira estaba ensima del monte Hokage viendo la aldea.

-(Esto es raro... a pesar de que es mi lugar de nacimiento y el lugar donde estan mis padres... no siento... ningun sentimiento de aprecio... tampoco la odio, mas bien estoy neutral... ¿sera esto normal?).-Se preguntaba Akira contemplando la Aldea de Konoha.

Pasaron algunos minutos... en los cuales Akira se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿era esto normal?.

Despues de unos minutos aparecio Naruto detras de Akira.

-Aniki... te estuve buscando...-Dijo Naruto llamando la atencion de Akira.

-¿Para que?.-Pregunto Akira mas en sus pensamientos que prestando atencion a Naruto.

-Bueno... sobre lo que hablamos en... la mañana... sobre tu ''justicia''.-Dijo Naruto no sabiendo muy bien como sacar el tema.

-Ya... sobre eso Naruto, tal parece que somos mas diferentes de lo que creimos...-Dijo Akira mirando a Naruto de reojo.

-¿A que te refieres?, somos identicos... bueno no fisicamente pero si en gustos, a ambos nos gusta proteger a nuestros seres queridos, a los 2 nos gusta comer casi todo el tiempo, odiamos a los malvados, nos gusta entrenar, y eres casi tan apuesto como yo!.-Replico Naruto.

-1ra diferencia: A diferencia de ti, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir paz, eso incluye matar.

2da diferencia: Eres inteligetne Naruto, pero yo soy mucho mas inteligente.

y en 3ra, yo soy mucho mas apuesto.-Dijo Akira moviendose el cabello.- *Coff* *coff* bueno, a lo que hibamos, yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por mi sentido de justicia a diferencia de ti, Naruto.-Dijo Akira seriamente.

-Aniki, no considerare a nadie que mate por ''justicia'' de mi familia, así que toma una decision.-Dijo Naruto firmemente.

-Me temia esto... bien, mi decision ya estubo tomada desde hace mucho, elijo mi Justicia.-Respondio firme Akira.

-¿Que quieres decir, Ani... Akira?.-Pregunto Naruto a Akira.

-Lo que trato de decir es que: El mal no puede ser controlado, siempre regresa, la unica forma de que haya paz es eliminando al mal, no existe otra forma.-Conteste Akira a Naruto con mirada firme, seria y mas que nada fria.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Un agradecimiento a:**

**Zafir09**

**LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2**

**CCSakuraforever**

**caballerooscuro117 **

**sayumi-kazeki**

**Aliteru**

**liseth tkm (si es que me sigue leyendo :c)**

**kiduo uzumaki **

**jbadillodavila**

**y a .1**

**Por sus reviews por haberme leido, y por sus reviews!**

**Por cierto, aqui estan por si les interesa los mas inteligentes hast ahora en mi fic, y su CI:**

**6° Loki. CI: 135.**

**5° Naruto. CI: 140.**

**4° Sayumi. CI: 145. **

**3° Shikamaru. CI: 200. (segun tengo entendido).**

**2° Akira. CI: 210. **

**1° Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece). CI: Aprox. 230-250.**

**Listo!, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D. **

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	26. Informativo 2

*Inserte escenario de oscares aqui*

-Bien bien, aqui esta el segundo informativo y siento si creyeron que era un nuevo capitulo :3.-Dije con mi sensual voz.

-Ahora, en este Informativo veremos y aclararemos los siguientes puntos: El poder de Akira, El plan de Akira para la paz, la Akuma no mi de Akira, La Akuma no mi de Naruto, Los demas agentes del CP9 y ¿Quien sera el primero en morir de los hermanos?.-Dijo mi adorable asistenta Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata bien, sin mas distracciones vamos al primer punto.-Dije Listo para empezar.

**Punto 1: El poder de Akira.**

Bien, seguro se preguntaran (no de echo no :c) ¿que tan poderoso es Akira?, se que parece invencible pero no lo es, actualmente su Douriki es de 800 (o 2,100 si usa su Akuma no mi pero aun no lo controla muy bien) tampoco es tanto... bueno el de un Marine es de 10 pero un humano es considerado super humano apartir de los 500, bueno, ademas no es que Akira sea muy poderoso lo que pasa es que los gennin de Konoha simplemente no estan a la altura de un Asesino del Gobierno Mundial, ni siquiera los Anbu, los miembros del CP9 son asesinos entrenados desde niños para eso asesinato y otras misiones importantes. Ademas actualmente akira esta en el 4to lugar de los mas fuertes del CP9 y el 1ro de los hermanos (eso incluye a Natsuki y Naomi) sin embargo en el futuro no sera así.

**Punto 2: El plan de Akia para la paz.**

Bien este punto es probablemente el mas importante de todos, ya que esto hara que el mundo se vuelva un caos y si la Humanidad merece vivir el plan de Akira no sera para al destruccion del mundo (con destruccion del mundo me refiero a la extinsion de los seres humanos) si no para que exista paz, si llega a dar el caso de que la humanidad no merezca vivir seran extinguidos, en caso de que merezcan vivir... pues eso viviran xD.

Así que de un modo o otro existira paz sin o con humanos.

**Punto 3: La Akuma no mi de Akira.**

Ok, la Akuma no mi de Akira exactamente es: Inu-ka Inu-ka no Mi: Modelo Kitsune, pero... ¿cuál es su poder exactamente?, bien la Akuma no mi de Akira es una zoan mitologica/carnivora. Sus poderes exactamente son estos:

-Aumento de fuerza fisica como todas las Zoan.

-Poderes magicos, así es, la Zoan de Akira no por nada es mitologica, para ser exactos el tipo de zorro en el que Akira se convierte es en un ''Zorro hechicero'' o un espiritu de zorro como prefieran decirles.

-Poderes curativos.

-Aumento del sentido del olfato.

-Aumento del sentido auditivo.

así que ahí lo tienen.

**Punto 4: La Akuma no mi de Naruto.**

Ok, la Akuma no mi de Naruto es la Shidai Shidai no mi, con esta fruta Naruto controla a voluntad el fuego, aire, agua y tierra, de momento.. pero ¿que tanto control tiene?, bueno Naruto tiene un control casí total de estos, y digo casi total porque Naruto no puede controlar el fuego creado por alguien mas, por ejemplo el amaterasu o el Higitsune (así se llaman las llamas verdes de Akira).

**Punto 5: Los demas agentes del CP9.**

Ya he mostrado casi todos los miembros del actual CP9, a excepcion de ¿2?, el primero es el Lider y el mas poderoso de todos los miembros del CP9, y el segundo es el tercero mas fuerte pero igual es muy poderoso, aun falta para mostrarlos, pero cuandoa parezcan pretendo algo grande jeje.

**Paso 6: ¿Quien sera el primero en morir de los hermanos?.**

Con los hermanos me refiero tanto a Naruto, Akira, Naomi y Natsuki, ¿quien morira primero?, bueno esto es mas bien para dejar algo de suspenso ya tengo pensado quien, de momento lo tengo decidido pero aun hace falta pensarlo jeje..

Bueno! eso es todo por ahora, el prox. capitulo probablemente lo suba hoy o mañana temprano!

*Prodigy23 fuera*


	27. Futuro

**Bien, antes que nada en el informativo anterior dije que uno de los hermanos moriria, bien parece que no les gusto la idea xD, así que ya saben lo que dicen ''El lector tiene la razón''. Así que eso, ninguno de los hermanos morira ya esta decidido tranquilos xD, y si por si se lo preguntaban el que hiba a morir era Akira, ¿como moriria? pues usaria su tecnica mas poderosa para matar a Kaguya, sin embargo a pesar de que esta tecnica tiene suficiente poder como para matar a cualquiera tiene 2 grandes problemas:**

**1° Tiene un radio de destruccion de una isla completa.**

**2° Al usarla mueres junto a todo lo que este en su radio de destruccion, ¿cuál era esa tecnica?... lo sabran al final del Fanfic xD o si quieren diganme en los review o por Mensaje Privado si quieren que diga la tecnica de una vez jeje :3. **

**Así una cosa mas, este capitulo tendra muchas referencias de One Piece, así que yo les recomiendo que entren a . /wiki/One_Piece_Wiki para que puedan entender mejor sobre los personajes mostrados.**

**Bueno sin mas preambulos aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Cap. 23 ''Futuro''.**_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

-Lo que trato de decir es que: El mal no puede ser controlado, siempre regresa, la unica forma de que haya paz es eliminando al mal, no existe otra forma.-Conteste Akira a Naruto con mirada firme, seria y mas que nada fria.

-No, Akira esto no tiene que ser así!.-Replico Naruto haciendo saber su justicia.

-Lo siento, Naruto, a partir de hoy somos enemigos y dejame decirte algo.-Hizo una pausa.- Mi muerte algun día volvera al mundo entero un caos total e incluso pueda llegar a llevarlo a la destruccion, eso tenlo por seguro.-Dijo Akira serio, ¿que significaban esas palabras?, ¿eran fanfarronerias o algo más?.

-No seas presumido, estoy conciente de que quieres ser Almirante y su un Almirante muere el mundo se sorprende no por nada son 3 de los hombres mas fuertes del mundo, ¿pero volver el mundo un caos e incluso llevarlo a la destruccion?, no te creas tanto.-Dijo Naruto enojado por las fanfarronerias de Akira.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, la muerte de un Almirante es algo importante sin duda algun, pero no llega al punto de lo que te dije.-Ante esto Naruto also una ceja en señal de duda.- Veo que no entiendes... cierto, mi sueño es llegr ser Almirante... no, mi sueño es ser Almirante de Flota y combertir al mundo en un mejor lugar para vivir, no solo para los humanos, si no tambien para Gyojin, Sirenas, Gigantes, Skypians e incluso animales, sin embargo para lograrlo no basta con ser Almirante de Flota, me gustaria que no fuera así ya que de verdad me gustaria ser Almriante de Flota pero para que exista paz... tendre... que sacrificar muchas cosas.-Declaro Akira con una mirada perdida en el cielo, como si fuera la ultima cosa que fuera a ver.

-No entiendo...-Dijo Naruto confundido, aveces su hermano podia ser muy complicado.

-No importa, en unos años entenderas, todos entenderan.-Volvio a decir Akira confundiendo aun mas a Naruto.- Bueno, me voy Naruto, probablemente esta... sera la ultima vez que nos dirijamos la palabra en mucho tiempo, adios Naruto.-Dijo finalmente Akira mientras tronaba los dedos y su cuerpo desaparecia en fuego verde.

-Akira...-Dijo Naruto quedansoe muy confundido, aunque su hermano tenia razón en algo, el era inteligente pero Akira lo era mucho mas, esta duda probablemente no la resolveria hasta que Akira así lo decidiera.

*Konoha, Casa de los hermanos D, habitacion de Naruto. 2:30 am*

Podemos ver a Naruto moviendose bruscamente en su cama, como si tubiera alguna pesadilla.

-Akira... ¿B-big Mom?, ¿Kaido?.-Era lo que repetia Naruto una y otra vez igualmente moviendose bruscamente en su cama y sudando frio.

***Paisaje mental de Naruto***

-N-naruto-kun... ¿que tendra?.-Preguntaba nerviosa la Kyubi, no era una simple pesadilla, no era algo mas.

***Pesadilla de Naruto***

Podemos ver que Naruto es el unico a blanco y negro y lo demas tiene sus colores originales, pero ¿que esta viendo Naruto?. Bueno, aparentemente era una gran mesa cuadrada, de al rededor de 25-30 metros por lado y bastante alta al rededor de 3-5 metros, en el lado izquierdo estaba Big Mom (mas vieja claro) sentada o mas bien recostda en un gran sofá a su lado estaban, en sillas bastante altas por cierto, muchos de sus hombres mas fuertes entre ellos estaban: Barón Tamago, Pekoms y Bobbin.

En la derecha estaba Kaido el cuál tambien tenia miembros muy poderosos de su tripulacion acompañandolo como Scotch y varíos de los mas poderosos miembros del Ejercito SMILE de Kaido.

Y finalmente estaba Akira el cuál estaba en medio de los 2 yonko, Akira tambien parecia mas grande de edad no llegaba a a los 30 pero si, tenia al rededor de 20 años, igual que Kaido y camompañantes de cada Yonko estaba en una silla bastante alta y a su lado estaba Yumiko de ahora unos aparentes 15-16 años. Y claro tambien estaba acompañado de muchos hombres que se veian muy fuertes, pero no eran marines... parecian mas... ¿piratas?, y no solo ellos tambien Yumiko y Akira, Akira ahora usaba una ropa identica a la de Sanji en film Z pero de colores diferentes su abrigo negro era igual negro, la camisa y chaqueta igual mantenian el mismo color, los guantes ahora eran negros, los pantalones y zapatos igual eran negros (vaya que le gusta el negro a Akira xD) y llevaba 2 escopetas de apariencia antigua y con decoraciones doradas colgadas en su espalda y 2 pistolas igualmente de aparencia antigua con decoraciones doradas en su cintura.

Yumiko ahora usaba una camisa blanca de pirata bierta pero en vez de botones un liston negro (si quieran saber a lo que me refiero busquen en google camisa blanca de pirata), pantalones negros, y como cinturon un liston rojo, y para terminar unos zapatos negros.

Tambien habian otros piratas junto a el como Buggy y su tripulacion (bueno parte ya que son muchos), y aunque no lo crean estaba Loki. Tambien habian otros piratas bastante conocidos como Enel sin embargo este estaba diferente ya que tenia una aureola en la cabeza (ya saben el aro dorado que tienen los muertos), tambien estaba Perona, Crocodile, Daz Bones (mejor conocido como Mr. 1), Mr 3 (Galdino). Entre otros piratas.

Todos estaban callados esperando que alguien hablara, los mas debiles se intimidaban ante la presencia de los Yonko y los piratas mas fuertes de cada Yonko, los mas fuertes tenian miradas serias o como en el caso de Big mom y Kaido sus casi permanentes sonrisas sadicas.

Despúes de que Naruto observara sorprendido todo subio a la mesa.

-EH!, ¿que pasa aqui?.-Grito Naruto tratando de saber que pasaba.

-Muy bien ''compañeros'' Yonko, es hora de empezar con la ''Fiesta del té'' que como ya sabe, realizamos cada 2 años y antes que nada, creo que explicaremos a mas detalle que hacemos aqui.-Hablo finalmente Big mom.

-Eh?.-Fue lo unico que dijo Naruto, aparentemente nadie podia verlo.

***Fin del sueño***

-Ah!, uff.. *respiracion* *respiracion*... ¿q-que fue eso?.-Se preguntaba Naruto despertando de golpe, ¿fiesta del té? ¿Akira era un Yonko?, eso si que era un sueño raro, en primera Akira no podia ser Yonko porque el seria Almirante de Flota era ilogico.- Si que tuve un sueño raro... son las 6:38 de la mañana...-Fue lo que dijo Naruto viendo el reloj.- Para esta hora Akira debe estar fuera de Konoha... dijo que el y los otros miembros del CP9 irian a un entrenamiento especial...-Fue lo que dijo Naruto recordando su discucion con Akira la noche pasada, ¿seria verdad lo que dijo?, ¿esa seria la ultima vez que se dirijirian la palabra en mucho tiempo?.

***Afueras del país del fuego***

Vemos al CP9 junto a Doflamingo, el CP9 usaba Geppo o Soru para ir mas rapido mientras Doflamingo sus cuerdas para despalzarse por el aire.

Doflamingo iba encabezando el grupo mientras detras de el venia el CP9 justo en este orden: Loki, Shun, Hayato,Naomi, Yumiko y bastante mas atras del grupo Sayumi y Akira.

-Akira...¿que tienes?.-Pregunto Sayumi a Akira al cual consideraba como un hermano menor, igualmente con Shun, Hayato y claro Naruto. Sayumi habia notado que Akira estaba muy serio (mas de lo normal) y parecia pensar en cosas muy profundas.

-Nada...-Se limito a responder Akira aun pareciendo estar en otro mundo.

-No lo creo... tu normalmente vas hasta adelante del grupo... odias que te dejen atras, cuando te quedas atras es solo para pensar...-Dijo Sayumi conociendo muy bien a Akira, el cual parecia muy maduro pero en realidad como todo ser humano odiaba perder y tambien tenia sentimientos por lo cual tambien sentia envidia, miedo, nerviosismo, admiracion e incluso aunque este no lo admitiera se fijaba mucho en... los ''atributos'' de las mujeres disimuladamente claro esta.

-Solo, pienso en mi futuro.-Dijo Akira dejando su tan acostumbrada seriedad y mostrandose de verdad preocupado.

-Pareces preocupado... ¿porque?, crei que ya tenias pensado tu futuro, ser Almirnte de Flota y como siempre dices ''El dolor solo es una señal de que el cuerpo necesita recuperse, por lo tanto sentirlo no te hace debil'', haci que no finjas ser rudo se mas especifico, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-Dijo Sayumi preocupada por Akira, eran pocas las cosas que podian poner nervioso a Akira y mucho menos eran las que podian tenerlo tan preocupado.

-Hemos llegado!.-Interrumpio con un grito Loki y el CP9 junto a Doflamingo claro esta, se detuvieron, ahora se encontraban en un desierto practicamente entre El país del fuego y El País del Viento (el país del viento es el pais donde se encuentra la aldea de la Arena).

A 300-400 metros estaba una base de la Marina oculta entre rocas gigantes haciendo parecer a simple vista una gran roca, sin embargo se distinguia por las siguientes razones: 1° La roca tenia ventanas al rededor y 2° En la unica entrada aparente habian 2 marines de guardias.

(PD: La base es bastnte grande no se imaginen algo tan pequeño como la torre Hokage xD).

-Seguimos hablando adentro.-Termino Sayumi.

-Identifiquense.-Dijo uno de los guardias no muy amenasante mas dirijiendose a el CP9 ya que cualquier Marine reconoceria a Doflamingo.

-Somos el CP9.-Dijo Loki y junto a todos los miembros del CP9 mostraron unas ''placas'', que en vez de placas decian CP9, tenian el sello official de Akainu el actual Almirante de Flota y tenian sus respectivas fotos y otros datos.

-Bien, pueden pasar.-Dijeron ambos guardias moviendose abriendo paso haci para Doflamingo y el CP9.

Un grupo de marines dirijieron a Doflamingo y a el CP9 a unas habitaciones que servirian de alojamiento para cada uno. Tambien les mostraron una enorme habitacion llena de pesas, guantes de boxeo, sacos, espadas, etc. Todo para que el CP9 se entrene correctamente.

Una vez todo mostrado le indicaron a Akira como encargado tenia que hacer un reporte de la mision y entregarselo a el Vice-almirante Bastille que se encontraba en esa base para evitar problemas y servir de mayor apoyo aparte de Doflamingo en caso de ataque.

Y una vez terminado todo, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitacion dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, leer, entrenar, ver la ''television'', jugar algun juego de mesa con algun marine o incluso apostar. Excepto Akira, al cual le toco hacer el reporte.

**2 horas despues.**

***Narrado por Akira***

Al fin termine este reporte, bueno tendre que ir acostumbrandome si quiero ser Almirante de Flota tengo que acostumbrarme rapido al papeleo. Bueno hora de entregarselo al Vice-Almirante Bastille.

Ahora mismo estoy caminando por los pasillos de este lugar, me alegra ver que la mayoria de los Marines estan activos y serio como debe ser si señor, excepto por los que estan en su descanso, eso tiene justificacion todos tienen que descansar, algunos mas que otros pero igual todos descansan.

Aparentemente el CP9 influye respeto ya que cuando paso los marines esten de servicio o descanso me saludan militarmente... curioso...

Ya estoy frente a la oficina del Vice Almirante Bastille... debo admitirlo estoy algo nervioso, el Vice Almirante Bastille es uno de mis ejemplos a seguir, es un gran ejemplo de como debe ser un buen marine, es fuerte, alto, imponente, muestra preocupacion por su subordinados y mas que nada es Justo.

-Bastille-sama.-Dije despues de tocar la puerta.

-Pase.-Escuche decir a el Vice Almirante Bastille. Y tal y como me dijo entre.

-Bastille-sama le traje el reporte de la mision.-Le dije mostrandole una carpeta en la que habian varias hojas... no entrare en detalles, practicamente era el reporte de la mision.

-Bien, dejalo en mi escritorio...ummm, oye tu no eres... ¿el nieto de Garp?.-Me pregunto el Vice Almirante observandome.

-Si, soy yo.-Respondi.

-Ah! ya recuerdo, Akira-san! tiempo sin verte, la ultima vez que te habia visto eras un niño jeje.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Y desde esa edad Garp no era nada felixble ajajaja!.-Dijo seguido de una risa.

-Si, pero gracias a eso ahora soy muy fuerte.-Dije con orgullo.

-Si no lo dudo, oye tu abuelo me conto que quieres ser Almirante de Flota, ¿es verdad?.-Me pregunto.

-Si, algun día sere Almirante de Flota.-Dije convencido.

-Bien, y un consejo, vete acostumbrando al papeleo mira, yo soy Vice Almirante y tengo mucho trabajo.-Dijo señalando una gran montaña de papeles.- No me quiero ni imaginar todo el trabajo que tiene el pobre de Akainu! Ajajajajajaja pobre amargado.-Dijo entre carcajadas.

-Ajajaja, si supongo que si... bien, Vice Almirante no lo entretengo mas me retiro.-Dije haciendo una reverencia y retirandome.

***15 minutos despues***

Despúes de una parada a la cocina, donde por cierto recoji un carrito de comida o en este caso postres que le encargue a los cocineros, me diriji a mi cuarto dispuesto a ver television y comer postres y despues de que se me bajara la comida entrenaria.

Ya una vez en mi habitacion entre, prendi la television... y me di cuenta de algo que no habia notado al entrar, Sayumi estaba recostada en mi cama tranquilamente.

-Te tardaste.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aqui?.-Dije ''ofendido''.

-A continuar nuestra platica, dime... ¿que te preocupa tanto?.-Me pregunto acusadoramente.

Ultimamente he pensado... que... este mundo esta podrido, yo quiero ser Almirante de Flota para mejorar eso sin embargo, la marina es mas bien una fuerza militar bajo el poder del Gobierno Mundial... y el Gobierno Mundial... no los que lo rijen son unos.-Dije apretando los puños con furia.

-Se a lo que te refieres...-Contesto Sayumi sabiendo perfectamente a lo que me referia.

-Y... me pregunto, ¿de verdad cambiare las cosas combiertiendome en Almirante de Flota?, ¿La gente dejara de sufrir?.-Me sincere con varios sentimientos mezclados, furia, miedo y mas que nada impotencia.

-Akira, tu eres un gran chico con un sentido de Justicia bastante estricto pero justo, quizas algunas personas como Naruto no esten deacuerdo, yo no soy alguien ''justiciera'' o al menos la justicia no es lo que me motiva, mas bien es proteger a las personas que quiero como Naruto,Kumadori-otou-san, Hayato, Shun y claro tu Akira, pero tu no eres malvado y se que encontraras la forma de volver al mundo un mejor lugar para vivir.-Me contesto maternalmente, por un momento creo que es mi madre, eso si que me levanto los animos.

Despues de eso Sayumi como de costumbre cada vez que a mi, Hayato, Shun o Naruto nos preocupaba algo me canto una cancion... una muy relajante, esta cancion siempre hace que me olvide de los problemas.

***Algunos minutos despues***

Despues de unos minutos Sayumi dejo de cantar.

-Gracias, Sayumi-neechan.-Le agradeci.

-No hay de.-Pero fue interrumpida.

*PURU PURU PURU...PURU PURU PURU...PURU PURU PURU...*

-Teno que entrenar, nos vemos despues Akira-kun.-Se despidio Sayumi con una sonrisa.

-Adios.-Me despedi con una sonrisa.

***PURU PURU PURU...***

-Diga...-Conteste un poco de mala gana.

-!AKIRA!, !¿PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO EN CONTESTAR?!.-Grito el Den Den Mushi, reconoci esa voz era la de mi abuelo Garp.

-Abuelo!, ¿que paso?.-Pregunte entusiasmado siempre me gustaba hablar con mi abuelo.

-No hay tiempo de *coff* *coff* agh... no hay tiempo de platicas, escucha Akira!, ¿recuerdas mi casa secreta? esa que nadie conoce, solo tu y yo.-Dijo, pero... habia algo raro... parecia haber tocido sangre... !¿Que pasa?!.

-S-si, pero abuelo no te oyes nada bien!, ¿que pasa?.-Pregunte preocupado temiendo lo peor.

-No te *COFF* *COFF* preocupes Akira! hay cosas mas importantes que mi salud, bien como decia, en esa casa en el sotano hay una gran computadora que mi migo y tu maestro el Dr. Vegapunk construyo para mi, en esa super computadora hay archivos importantes que debes ver...Akira...-Dijo preocupado y tratando de mantener la voz baja... no, no era eso... cada vez... tenia menos energía.

-¿Q-que?.-Dije presintiendo lo que pasaria.

-Te quiero.-Dijo con una sonrisa entonces paso...

***Sonido de viento chiflando***

-ABUELO!

***Explosion***

***Estatica***

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

** Hasta aqui el nuevo capitulo! espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews de que les parecio el capitulo y si tienen... sus teorias de que puede pasar.**

**Hinata: No, no dejen teorias, solo las quiere para usarlas.**

**Prodigy23: Claro que no!**

**Hinata: Entonces como explicas este pizarron con notas y un cartel que dice ''Ideas que le puedo robar a mis lectores'' -.-''**

**Prodigy23: Corte y fuera!**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	28. Cambios

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!, disculpen si me tarde pero estube en examenes y tube que estudiar mucho DX, pero al fin termine el capitulo, espero y les guste!**

**.**

**.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Cap. 24 ''El tiempo pasa junto con nuevos cambios''.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Konoha, Casa de Naruto, 7:30 am.**

Podemos ver a Naruto desayunando tranquilamente.

-Luffy! No le robes comida a Naruto-kun!.-Grito Hancock al ver que Luffy intentaba robarle carne a Naruto.- Ya casi esta tu comida, ¿no puedes esperar unos minutos?.-Pregunto Hancock, aunque amara mucho a Luffy a veces era muy abusibo cuando de comida se trataba.

-Es que tengo hambre.-Dijo luffy llorando estilo anime.

-Ese no es motivo para robarle comida a Naruto-kun.-Respondio Hancock.

-Pero...-Dijo Luffy volteando a ver la comida de Naruto, Naruto al ver esto la aparto de este y le saco la lengua.- Tu!.-Grito Luffy enojado por la accion del rubio.

-Calmate!.-Grito esta vez Nami golpeando a Luffy.- No golpees a Naruto-kun.-Le regaño.

-P-pero el me saco la lengua!.-Se intento excusar Luffy.

-Es solo un niño, eres mas inteligente y mayor... bueno eres mayor haci que comportate.-Regaño Nami.

-Bueno bueno, dejemos eso de lado, Naruto ¿estas listo para tu entrenamiento?.-Pregunto resignado Luffy.

-¿Entrenamiento?, de echo planeaba entrenar solo.-Dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido por lo dicho por luffy.

-No seas tonto, no podras controlar tu Akuma no mi correctamente solo, necesitas entrenar con alguien y ¿quien mejor que otro usuario de Akuma no mi?.-Dijo orgulloso Luffy.

-Tienes razon!, gracias Luffy-otousan!.-Agradecio Naruto animado.

-Bien, ahora coman.-Dijo Hancock con una sonrisa sirviendo a Luffy.

Una hora despues, montaña Shito (Una montaña algo alejada de Konoha que yo invente), 8:30 am.

-Bien Naruto, veamos que puedes hacer, y luego veremos en que podemos mejorar.-Dijo Luffy listo para empezar.

-Bien, Shidai Shidai no: Iwa no ken (Puño de roca).-Dijo Naruto metiendo su brazo izquierdo en el suelo y al sacarlo este estaba cubierto por roca. Una vez su puño estaba cubierto por roca corrio rapidamente hacia Luffy.

-Aun eres lento.-Dijo luffy esquivando los ataques de Naruto con fácilidad.

-Muy bien, ahor veamos que tal te va con esto, Shidai Shidai no: Ōkina baketsu! (Gran cubo).-Dijo Naruto dando un pisoton al suelo y del suelo salio un gran bloque de tierra, rapidamente Naruto dio un golpe rapido pero debil a la roca y esta salio disparada rapidamente hacia Luffy.

-No soy tan debil!.-Grito Luffy ''indignado'' dando un golpe al cubo destrozandolo rapidamente.

-Impresionante... este entrenamiento si que me va a gustar.-Dijo Naruto sonriendo con determinacion.- Y despues de esto, ¿que vamos a hacer?.-Pregunto Naruto.

-Despues de esto Sanji y Zoro te ayudaran a mejorar tu estilo de pierna negra y tu habilidad con las espadas ademas mas tarde te dare un regalo especial.-Dijo Luffy con su gran sonrisa.

-Bien!.-Grito Naruto con determincion lansandose de nuevo contra Luffy.

¿?, Base de la Marina, 8:35 am.

Mientras tanto en la primera Base de la Marina del continente elemental, mas especificamente en la habitacion de Akira, este no se podi creer lo que pasaba. Su abuelo Garp ¿habia muerto?, ¡No! era imposible, el era Monkey D Garp el heroe de la Marina no podia morir.

Pero lo ultimo que dijo y la explosion junto a la estatica daba a entender eso.

-N-no...-Decia Akira sentado viendo el Den Den Mushi sin creerselo.- No no no no!.-Dijo derramando lagrimas Akira.-(No, esto no puede ser posible).-Pensaba tratando de convencerse inutilmente Akira.- No, lo confirmare.-Dijo Akira y rapidamente marco el Den Den Mushi que era de su abuelo.

*Estatica*

-N-no...-Dijo Akira quitandose el sombrero y abrasandolo, mientras recordaba cuando su abuelo se lo regalo hace ya 2 años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***1 semna despues***

Ya habia pasado una semana desde las preliminares de los examenes chunin, y tambien una semana desde que Akira habia entrado en un estado de depresion, no solo habia muerto su mayor heroe si no su familiar mas querido su abuelo.

Actualmente Akira esta en el comedor bebiendo alcohol... que es lo unico que ah echo desde hace 1 semana.

-*HIP* ¿Que miran?.-Pregunto un borracho Akira a unos marines que le estaban viendo.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo?, ya deja de beber no solo te hace mal si no que no puedes beber suelta eso!.-Dijo el Marine arrebatandole la botella a Akira.

-Dame eso!.-Grito Akira golpeando en el estomago y quitandole la botella a el Marine.

-Atrapenlo!.-Grito uno de los marines y todos los marines que estaban en el comedor se avalanzaron contra Akira.

-Debes superar tus problemas sin el alcohol!.-Grito uno de los marines que ayudaba a sujetar a Akira.

-Sueltenme!.-Grito Akira.

-Ya detente Akira!.-Grito Loki quien acababa de llegar al oir el alboroto.- Kontorōruburaddo: Taka! (Control de sangre: Alto).-Grito Loki desmayando a Akira por la falt de circulacion de sangre en su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, Montaña Shito, 12:15 am.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bien Naruto, es todo por ahora, hay que ir a desayunar luego Sanji te ayudara con tu estilo de pierna ''Okama''.-Dijo burlonamente Zoro.

-!¿Que dijiste pelo de pasto?!.-Respondio Sanji.

-Justo lo que escuchaste cocinero pervertido.-Dijo Zoro preparado para cualquier ataque de Sanji.

-Ahí van otr vez...-Dijo para si mismo Naruto.

Ya habia pasado 1 semana de entrenamiento y Naruto habia estado empezando a notar las mejoras, ahora era mas rapido y fuerte.

Y por si se lo preguntan el regalo de Luffy para Naruto eran 3 espadas, echas del mismo material que las de Akira, las espadas eran Akagitsune (Zorro rojo), Byakko (Zorro blanco) y Kuroko (Zorro negro). Y para los que no recuerden el material de las espadas de Naruto y Akira estan echas con Doraiba el cual es un material especial recientemente descubierto capas de conducir las habilidades de los usuarios por ejemplo, con Akira seria capas de encender la espada en sus llamas verdes sin que la espada se dañe, o con Naruto hacer que la espada sea de agua, fuego, tierra o viento sin que las espadas reciban daños.

-Bueno bueno, ya es suficiente.-Dijo Naruto para calmar a ese par pero... no fue suficiente.-Solo espero que no tarden demasido...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3 semanas despues.**

**(Estado de Akira: Mejorado por razones que... rebelare mas adelante).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Durant**e este tiempo Akira y el CP9 han estado entrenando para mejorar sus habilidades y pasar aun más fácilmente la tercera ronda de los exámenes chunin (las preliminares no cuentan).

Y como ya era costumbre para este peculiar grupo era hora de hacer un sorteo para ver a quien le tocaba recoger las pesas, armas, costales de boxeo, cuchillos etc. Ya que la base de la Marina que se hizo, terminó hace pocos días no tenía mucho personal, solo unos cuantos guardias, cocineros, conserjes, Doflamingo (aun que este solo hacia ejercicio y comía, y por su puesto dormía, nada mas), y los de seguridad (estos Marines son como los guardias, pero estos vigilan desde el cuarto de cámaras de seguridad e informaban si algo andaba mal o detectaban algún enemigo)

-Muy bien, elijan 1 papel, a los que les toque el roto les toca recoger todo.-Dijo Loki con varios papeles en su mano.

Y así lo hicieron, y los perdedores fueron: Akira y Yumiko, para Akira seria molesto recoger todo el desorden pero para Yumiko... bueno para ella significaba pasar más tiempo con su querido.

-Bueno pues los esperamos en la salida.-Dijo Loki ya de camino a las escaleras.

-Sera mejor que se apuren que yo ya tengo hambre.-Dijo Shun con algo de burla.

Así uno a uno se fue despidiendo hasta quedar en la habitación solo Akira y las chicas quienes sin dudarlo se llevaron a la rubia a un lugar apartado para poder hablar con ella sin que el rubio escuchara.

-Es tu oportunidad Yumiko.-Dijo Naomi con una mirada muy sospechosa.

-No puedes dejar pasar este momento o ¿acaso piensas dejar que esa Uchiha se quede tan fácil con Akira?-Dijo Sayumi tratando de darle un poco valor.

-Claro que no pero….-En ese momento Yumiko fue interrumpida por las dos chicas que la empujaron hacia la habitación donde estaba el rubio.

-AKIRA!-Gritaron ambas a la vez.

Entonces el rubio, que hasta ese momento se encontraba distraído, comenzó a acercarse poniendo más nerviosa a Yumiko.

-¿Qué sucede?-El rubio estaba desconcertado, un momento lo alejan y al otro lo llaman a gritos como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-Akira hay algo que Yumiko necesita decirte.-Comento Naomi con una sonrisa enorme encaminándose a la puerta.

-Enano, por tu bien espero que no la lastimes.-Con esa amenaza la peli-azul se fue dejando tras ella a una joven por demás nerviosa y un joven sin saber que ocurría.

Yumiko's pov

Yumiko se sentía algo incomoda con toda la situación pero tenía que decirlo ahora, no podía guardar por más tiempo eso dentro de ella o iba a explotar, además ahora que Akira se iba con Mizuki las cosas se le pondrían aún más complicadas, y es que no todos los días te das cuenta que te gusta el más extravagante de los CP9, el otro chico lo miraba esperando que hablara desde que se acerco. Trago grueso y se armo de valor para mirarlo a la cara.

- Bueno Yumiko ¿Qué pasa?-El tono era casual y el ambiente como siempre entre ellos tranquilo y abierto a discusiones de cualquier tipo.

La joven se paro cerca de la ventana sin atreverse a mirar al rubio, se sentía temblar por dentro algo pesado en el estomago, sentía su pecho a reventar de sensaciones y sentimientos, había pasado un infierno de semana con la Uchiha en cada momento que había tenido con Akira y ahora que estaban por fin solos las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, pero tenía que decirle ahora, era su última oportunidad y no la podía desperdiciar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- ¿Yumiko?-Akira llamo algo más inseguro ahora, se sentía nervioso sin razón alguna, claro que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar nervioso pero eso era algo en lo que tenía cierta practica y lograba controlar su ansiedad ahora sin embargo en este silencio los nervios regresaron y…

- Lo siento, estaba pensando como decir esto – Yumiko al fin se dio vuelta a mirarlo con sus intensos ojos verdes que casi hicieron estremecer al joven shinobi.

- me estas empezando a asustar

- lo siento no fue mi intención – hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella y Akira con seguridad le obedeció, ambos nuevamente quedaron en silencio simplemente observándose junto a la ventana con la suave brisa que entraba por ella, revolviendo y jugando plácidamente con sus cabellos.

- no hace falta que te disculpes tanto, de verdad me empiezas a… - La rubia se decidió a hablar interrumpiéndolo.

- siempre mi vida fue todo por la tripulación, desde pequeña como hija del líder tenía que cumplir las expectativas, luego las misiones y mantener el nombre en alto, pero por ello me deje de lado, aleje mi parte humana de mi, y ahora contigo ha vuelto, por supuesto sigo pensando en ellos, pero ahora tengo responsabilidades con la marina y el CP9 y nuevamente todos esperan que haga algo más, siempre… - Akira escuchaba atentamente a Yumiko conocedor de lo que la otra le estaba diciendo –y no les fallare, pero tengo que ser egoísta y aun conociendo las posibles consecuencias he tomado una decisión.

Yumiko le volvió a mirar con intensidad, mientras Akira sentía algo raro en él.

- se que ahora Mizuki es tu novia y es posible que esta sea mi última oportunidad antes de que decidas alejarte de mí, por eso quiero preguntarte algo y espero una respuesta

- si esta dentro de mis posibilidades

Yumiko se le acercó lentamente y le beso con suavidad, simplemente juntando sus labios con los del mayor y viendo como un furioso sonrojo apareció en la cara del otro al tiempo que sus ojos azules se abrían con sorpresa y entendimiento pero para su gran alivio no hubo rechazo alguno; aún así contra todos sus deseos de adolecente hormonal (no que ella lo fuera a admitir claro) se separo del otro –¿aun hay alguna esperanza para mi…?- preguntó con un susurro pero estando tan cerca estaba segura él la escucharía.

Akira sabía que la chica frente a él mostraba una faceta frente a otros, pero con él era diferente, eran amigos y había conseguido que esa etapa de la chica quedara fuera al menos cuando estaban solos; la consideraba una gran amiga con quien podía hablar en confianza; y ahora allí justo frente a él estaba una vez más completamente llena de emociones. Esto no le gustaba ni un poco, porque ahora también entendía lo que era la pregunta y se sintió enrojecer aún más si era posible, entonces notó una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su hasta ahora amiga y sus palabras resonaron en su mente, porque era verdad podía no volverse a acercar con todo eso de Mizuki pero, si por uno de esos milagros que solían pasarle solo a él, llegase a aceptarla y las cosas iban bien, entonces su vida ya le pertenecía a alguien más en este caso ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Antes de notarlo su cuerpo se movió y estaba besando a Yumiko esta vez él, ambos inexpertos en el beso disfrutaban descubriendo algo nuevo como un par de niños.

Akira se sentía lejano, su cuerpo se movía como si no fuera suyo y su voz se escuchaba muy lejana cuando respondió

- sí, la hay…

Se abrazó a Yumiko quien correspondió el gesto, permitiéndose sentir a la chica, su aroma, su calor, su esencia misma en ese solo gesto.

- debemos terminar de recoger – compartieron un último beso, antes de que Akira se soltara y dando media vuelta saliera de la habitación con paso rápido y seguro.

Cuando salió de la habitación Akira tropezó un poco al cerrar la puerta y dejar a Yumiko atrás, trato de calmarse y respirar, desaparecer el sonrojo en su cara pero algo le decía que no podría ocultarlo del todo, ¡esas cosas no eran para él!

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado a su espalda, al fin pareció recuperar el control de sí mismo y completamente avergonzado se dio cuenta de sus acciones y decidió partir lo antes posible… ¡Por todo lo que es santo se había besado con su amiga! Eso no había sido un encuentro de 'vamos a ordenar', la chica se le había confesado muy a su manera y el al parecer había correspondido a los sentimientos de Yumiko, quería darse contra la pared, aunque se había sentido bien, demasiado bien, ahora tenía la cabeza revuelta de ideas, estaba algo agitado y seguro sonrojado como nunca, ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la viera otra vez?

Escucho pasos que se acercaban y corrió escaleras abajo como un cobarde, se detuvo un segundo en medio de las escaleras y respiro una vez más y bajo las escaleras dispuesto a tomar su sombrero; sin notar que había dejado tras de sí una desconcertada pero muy feliz Yumiko de 12 años, quien ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a luchar por el chico.

Akira no sabía en lo que se había metido…

- …¿eh? –fue lo único que pudo decir ante Naomi que sonreía maliciosa mientras agitaba su mano frente a su cara, los demás miraban confundidos y algunos intrigados.

- te preguntaba si estás listo

- ¿no deberías preguntar si está bien? – Hayato veía al chico algo sonrojado y no veía que pudiera haber nada que lo hubiese puesto así y menos tan distraído tan rápidamente cuando estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento.

- oh, el está bien, muy bien –Sayumi sabía y Akira lo noto, maldijo el vinculo que tenían, ella sabía y seguramente lo había hecho desde antes por eso se comportaba así con Yumiko, y la muy…muy!…le había dejado solo para 'hablar' con ella, a solas!.

En eso Yumiko apareció bajando las escaleras mientras el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumiko al ver a todos pendientes de su capitán.

- nos vamos – mascullo molesto casi jalando de un brazo a la chica hacia la salida. Los demás menos Naomi lo miraron aun más desconcertados, entonces dijeron una vez más adiós y la pareja se fue siendo observados por todos los miembros restantes del CP9

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Bueno eso es todo! Gracias por leer, dejen Review para saber que les parecio el cap. y claro que Akira se merece su propio mini-harem tal vez mas adelante agrege otra pero no seran mas d eso lo aseguro jeje xD. O si no les gusta la idea... pos no xD.**

**Y un gran abrazo y muchas gracias para Sayumi-kazeki que me ayudo a escribir la parte de Akira y Yumiko, la verdad esa clase de escenas no se me dan así que agradesco mucho su ayuda :D.**

**Bueno chau!**

***Prodigy23 fuera* **


	29. Nueva historia

**Bueno, esto no es un capitulo... si esta en progreso pero paciencia xD... bueno, esta es mi propuesta:**

**Al principio de los Hermanos D, o mas bien cuando estaba empezando a pensar en la historia hice varias ''combinaciones'' por así decirlo y hubieron 2 que fueron las que me gustaron la 1ra fue la que estoy publicando pero hay otra, casi completamente diferente, en esta Akira tiene menos ventajas pero aun así sigue siendo muy fuerte... bueno a lo que iba.**

**¿Les interesaría que publicara esa otra historia? practicamente el summary seria este:**

**Naruto y Akira son 2 hermanos maltratados por los aldeanos e ignorados por sus padres a favor de sus otros 3 hermanos solo por no tener futuro como ninjas cosa que sus hermanos si tienen, pero poco saben los habitantes de Konoha y mucho menos sus padres que ellos 2 seran los 2 individuos mas poderosos del mundo.**

**See mal Summary pero ¿que les parece?, ojo esta historia no tendria nada que ver con ''Los hermanos D'' pero esta tambien tenia posibilidad de ser ''Los hermanos D''. **

**En fin si les interesa la idea diganmelo.**

**PD: Esta otra historia tambien es un crossover de One Piece y Naruto Shippuden.**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


	30. La tercera fase

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo :3, y bueno a peticion de todos y por mayoria de votos, hare la otra version que pudo ser los Hermanos D, la historia se llamara ''Los herederos de la voluntad D'' un poco mas largo, pero tendra una historia profunda igualmente que los hermanos D, o eso trato xD, de una vez aviso que no me andare con mermas pasaran cosas malas en ambos fanfics, tanto a villanos, buenos, y claro los protagonistas.**

**.**

**.**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Cap. 25 ****_'' Tercera fase''_**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Base de la Marina del continente elemental, Comedor, 4:30 pm.**

La situacion era bastante incomoda... al menos para Akira y Yumiko, todos en la base se habian enterado, la noticia corrio como dinamita por toda la base.

-Sabia que terminarian juntos.

-Ja! pagame.

-Cabron!.

Entre otras cosas murmuraban los marines, esto solo hacia sonrojar a Akira y Yumiko quienes se encontraban comiendo (o mejor dicho tratando de comer), pero ¿era posible con todo mundo observandote o hablando sobre ti?.

- J-jamas crei que todos se enterarian tan rapido.-Dijo Akira conteniendo el nerviosismo y tambien como un intento de romper el incomodo ''silencio''.

-S-si.-Respondio Yumiko mas nerviosa.

Esto sin duda iba para laaaaargo.

.

.

Konoha, Mansion Uzumaki-Namikaze, 4:32 pm.

Podemos ver a Naomi y Natsuki entrenando con su madre y Kushina y Minato el cuarto Hokage y su padre.

-Bien, es todo por hoy chicas.-Dijo con orgullo el Hokage.

-Ufff... el entrenamiento de hoy fue intenso.-Dijo Natsuki tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Si, pero no es nada que no pueda superar, (tengo que mejorar, para poder superar a ese tal Menma, no puedo creer que fui derrotada).-Penso indignada la peliroja mediana.

-Bien chicas, las 2 lo hicieron muy bien, cada vez son mas fuertes.-Dijo kushina igualmente con orgullo.

Las 2 hermanas se pusieron a platicar entre ellas de cualquier tema en la sala dejando en el campo de entrenamiento de los Uzumaki-Namikaze solos a Minato y Kushina.

-Cada día son mas fuertes.-Repitio Kushina con orgullo.

-Si, y pronto estaremos completos como una familia.-Dijo Minato recordando que despues de los examenes chunin.

-Si, de nuevo los volveremos a ver.-Dijo Kushina feliz, desde hace mucho que extrañaba a sus 2 bebes.

-Pronto...-Dijo Naruto quien observaba esto desde el techo sin ser notado por Minato y Kushina, y deseando poder abrazar a sus padres y hermanas.

.

.

.

1 Semana despues.

Ya ah pasado 1 mes para que los gennin que pasaron a la tercera ronda (las preliminares no cuentan) entrenaran y mejoraran sus habilidades para poder pelear frente a toda la aldea, invitados como los señores feudales y extranjeros que benian para presenciar los combates.

-Bien, ya estamos aqui.-Dijo Akira entrando a Konoha junto a el CP9, sin embargo esta vez todos usaban una mascara extraña y una gran capa negra que cubria todo su cuerpo, solo se podian distinguir entre si ya sea por estatura o por su sombrero (o bufanda como con loki, o por la ausencia de este como con Naomi). Tambien entro junto a el Vice-almirante Bastille, Doflamingo y 15 Reclutas, 14 marinos. 6 capitanes, y 3 comodoros.

Obviamente atrajeron la atencion de todos, incluyendo civiles, shinobis, y vendedores que en esta ocacion eran muchos ya que se habia echo practicamente un festival en toda Konoha por la tercera fase, mas probablemente porque en esta ocasion porticiparian un genio de los Uchiha, un Nara, el genio de los Hyuga y la hija del Hokage, esto era algo que nadie en Konoha se quedria perder. (Si ya ven, aunque nosotros sabemos quienes son los mas fuertes xD).

.

.

.

Konoha, Estadio de Konoha, 12:30 am.

Podemos ver el estadio empezando a ser llenado rapidamente por la gente que no se quiere perder el evento, en el balcon de el Hokage, se encontraba claro el cuarto Hokage Minato, sin embargo tambien estaba Kazekage y el Ouka Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo junto al Vice-almirante Bastille. Los cuales habian llegado hace poco para presenciar los encuentros y despues hablar de negociasiones con el Hokage y ya de paso con el Kazekage.

-(Maldicion no solo esta el Vice-almirante tambien esta ese Doflamingo, maldito... tan tranquilo y en cambio yo aqui tan nervioso).-Pensaba Orochimaru disfrasado del Kazekage, no dejaba de sudar ante la presencia de Doflamingo, de no ser por el sombrero y la tela que cubrian su rostro hubiera levantado sospechas.

-¿Le pasa algo Kazekage?, se ven raro ejejejeje.-Dijo Doflamingo seguido de su risa burlona.

-N-no... (!¿Me descurbio?!).-Empezo a preocuparse.

-(Vaya maldito Orochimaru, tienes suerte de que tenga ordenes de no matarte maldita serpiente pedofila, pero mejor me controlo ya descargare mi ira en cuanto este imbecil empieze su ataque AJajajajajaja si que sufriras Orochimaru, no solo te creeias superior a mi, tambien destruiste una de mis fabricas de Cheer's (alegrias), bueno pues pronto me cobrare esta deuda pendiente).-Penso conteniendo el enojo Doflamingo mientras una vena se inchaba en su frente por la ira, cosa que nadie noto puesto que seguia con su sonrisa sadica.

Mientras tanto en el campo de enfrentamientos, ya habian llegado todos los miembros del CP9, Dosu, Shikamaru Nara, Neji, Haku, Natsuki y Gaara solo faltaban Sasuke y Naruto.

-(Hmp... Naruto, no me sorprende de que lleges tarde... no solo es tipico de ti, si no que no te importa este examen, igual que a mi...).-Pensaba fastidiado Akira.

-¿Cuánto mas tendremos que esperar?, que aburrido.-Pensaba el flojo Nara.

-(Espero que no se haya acobardado al final).-Pensaba serio Shun.

-(¿Cuánto mas tendre que esperar?, quiero sangre y ese tal Sanji es muy buena opcion).-Pensaba Gaara desesperado.

Mientras tanto en las gradas se encontraban los mugiwara a excepsion de Luffy y Bartolomeo quienes estaban ayudando a Naruto con su entrenamiento.

-¿Porque no llegan?.-Preguntaba preocupada Hancock al no ver a su querido luffy ni a Naruto.

-Tranquila Hancock, seguro que llegaran.-Dijo Nami tratando de calmarla, pero tambien estaba preocupada.

-Me pregunto porque tardaran tanto, ire a buscarlos.-Dijo Zoro ya harto de la situacion.

-E-espera cari... Zoro.-Dijo Robin tratando de detener a Zoro, pero este se no la escucho.

-Hey Robin, ¿acaso ibas a decir lo que creo que ibas a decir?.-Empezo a insinuar Nami con mirada picara.

-N-no...-Dijo Robin con un sonrojo.

-Espero que no tarden.-Dijo Chopper comiendo un algodon de azucar.

-Oh! Doctor Chopper! que gusto verlo.-Dijo un entusiasmado Lee junto a Gai, ahora Lee ya podia caminar pero no podia hacer ejercisio hasta dentro de unas semanas para dejar que la pierna sane en su totalidad y estar seguros de que se curo por completo.

- Dr. Chopper! Le estare eternamiente agradecido!.-Agradecia Gai con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Oh no es nada, y no crean que me hacen feliz cabroncestes!.-Dijo Chopper obviamente alagado y haciendo su bailesito raro xD. (Si no saben a lo que me refiero vayan a google :3: ''Choper halagado'').

En otra parte del estadio estaban Mizuki, Yumiko (quien estaba algo incomoda al estar serca de Mizuki), Hinata, Sakura Haruno, Ino yamanaka, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naomi y los senseis.

-¿Donde estara Sasuke-kun?.-Preguntaba preocupada la peli-rosa.

-No lose, espero que no tarde.-Dijo igualmente la Yamanaka.

-(¿Donde estara el hermano de Akira?, crei que ya habra llegado no falta mucho para empezar).-Pensaba extrañada la Uchiha.

En el balcon de los Kages se encontraba Doflamingo impaciente, no tenia tiempo para esto, tenia negocios importantes aun pendientes con Kaido y ademas de eso claro su venganza contra Mugiwara no luffy.

-¿Cuánto mas tenemos que esperar, Hokage-san?.-Pregunto con su actitud de siempre Doflamingo.

-Es cierto Hokage, por mas prometedores que sean los genin faltantes tenemos asuntos mas importantes pendientes, ¿recuerda?.-Afirmo Bastille, no le gustaba perder el tiempo cuando podia estar capturando piratas.

-Si... bien, me temo que tendremos que empezar sin ellos, Anbu informe a el examinador.-Dijo Minato mientras aparecia rapidamente un Anbu con mascara de Aguila y volvia a desaparecer.

Ni a Doflamingo ni Bastille se impresionaron, hace mucho que se habian percatado de su presencia, en cambio habian notado que los Ninjas no podian persivirlos a ellos por falta de Chakra en sus cuerpos, los Ninjas dependian demasiado de eso.

-Bien, ya que los participantes Sasuke Uchiha y Monkey D Menma no se han presentado , quedan descalifica.-Pero no pudo terminar ya que del cielo se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos.

Todos voltearon al cielo a ver quien era el causante de esos gritos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.-Se escucho.

-(Ya veo, Mugiwara no Luffy esta aqui... esto me parece perfecto).-Penso Doflamingo con su gran sonrisa, ahora era el momento de su venganza.

Doflamingo estaba por pararse de su asiento sin embargo fue detenido por el Vie-almirante Bastille.

-Aun no.-Fue lo que dijo, Doflamingo al estar recibir esa orden (ya que parecia eso mas que otra cosa) se sento, tendria que esperar.

-!¿Menma?!.-Grito Akira al ver a Naruto caer del cielo, junto a Luffy, Bartolomeo y Sasuke.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Y fin del capitulo! espero que les haya gustado!. Si lose muy corto, pero estoy empezando a trabajar en mi nuevo fanfic :D, el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo lo prometo n.n.**

***Prodigy23 fuera***


End file.
